Dominance FFX DX
by Xavier - Butcherer of Grammar
Summary: Directors Cut Edition::: Xaviers journey though out a AU spira as a vampire while he fights demons. I do not own anything that Square Enix does. Chapter 50: Dominance.
1. Thus It Begins ALSO BIO PAGE

This is the first Story in the Dominance Series. This is the start of Xavier's journey though Spira as a vampire hunting demons.

This is now the Directors Cut version of Dominance FFX. Its just me going though and adding parts and taking away parts I thought were shit. If you are re-reading, you might find quite a bit of new stuff. If this is your first time, keep reading and review!

**BIOS HAVE FINISHED FOR THIS STORY. Check Dominance FFVII to add a Bio to the next round.**

**Name:** Xavier

**Age:** 18

**Race:** Vampire

**Looks and Wears:**He has extremely pale skin as he doesn't get much sunlight, infact, gets pretty much none. He has black eyes with red pupils. His hair is silver and spiked down and around so that the top is kind of rounded. He wears a black robe with a hood over his thick leather body suit to keep as much sunlight out if needed. He also has black combat boots and black gloves. Pretty much all skin is covered except his face, which during the day he wears a hood. Also wears Red sun glasses so his eyes don't stand out.

**Weapon:**His main attack weapon is his Gunblade, called the Punisher. But being a vampire, he has other skills as well.

**Personality:** When you first meet him, you see a happy go lucky Goth dressed guy. He tries to make friends with a lot of people so he was no enemies. But at the same time he likes a good fight so he gets into fights with his friends. But beneath his happy attitude, he has his split personality vampire side, Which Xavier can switch between attitudes quite quickly, so no one really knows what to expect when they run into him if they know him.

**Background:** Xavier was born a Vampire, not bitten or anything, but he is still special, this is because his parents were both Human, so there is no real reason as to why he exists, he just does. Because of the fact he was a vampire, he's parents tried to hide it, this is what gives him the happy attitude, it's the mask his parents created. This mask hides his true nature, that of a vampire, he can switch on the drop of a hat, One minute you're throwing a ball to him, next his trying to bite your neck. This other self is what carries his true power, which no one understands, not even Xavier as he shouldn't have powers.

You may be thinking, I have heard something similar to that before on one of your Bios you gave someone else, that's because this was the design of my character, I change a few things but keep his personality and looks the same, I like the split personality thing too.

* * *

**Chapter One: Thus It begins - Directors Cut**

_Xavier_

_Xavier_

_Its time to wake up, your story has begun_

_Its time for you to rise and take back what is rightfully yours_

I woke up to the voice of a women, the same voice that has awoken me every morning for the past decade, she sounded perhaps twenty, maybe younger. But she always said the same thing. When I was younger I would think that maybe this is my so called soul partner, as everyone is meant to have them, but then again, could just be hormones.

Stretching slightly, I opened my eyes to see, my roof, exactly how I had left it when I closed my eyes. Sitting up in my bed with the covers still over my legs, I reached over to my ebony bedside table, and grabbed my phone lazily. The light blinding me in the early darkness of the morning.

As always, No messages, I'm popular now that Eve left. You would think that when your childhood friend leaves they would contact you more. but then again, Eve was always a bit different. She would smack me for thinking that. I laughed slightly at my own thoughts, then laughed again realizing I laughed out loud for no reason. I got out of bed, and walked over to my wardrobeto grab some clothes. Could never sleep wearing clothes, was even worse when you were in there with someone else and they rolled onto your sleeve and you couldn't get up without waking them.

The first thing I see when I look at my wardrobe is a gap where a mirror was meant to be. I hated mirrors. When I look into a mirror I couldn't see my reflection. I would of had to be the poorest excuse for a vampire yet.

Vampirism, A genetic virus that is passed down in the DNA stream. Then there is me, getting the Virus in birth yet………it wasn't passed down. My parents always said I was a gift from heaven, yeah I was a gift alright, just not from heaven. Many people made theories that my mother was bitten while she was pregnant. but she denies it.

In all the years I'vebeen alive in Zanarkand, there have always been vampires, the streets are unsafe at night time because of them. Daytime is for the people, then night hits, and all the freaks come out, and then I am thrown in between.

Getting sick of standing in the middle of my room naked and feeling kinda awkward. I opened the door and grabbed some clothes.

I liked the bad ass leather look. I think it suited me. I needed something to contrast against my pale skin and what better than thick black leather. I always made sure to wear a full body suit because of the UV rays the sun has, its not like the sun kills me, just drains me of my energy extremely quickly, like within standing there for like 10 seconds in direct light in sweating and about to collapse, I always wonder what would happen if someone didn't drag me back inside or something, I guess I might die, never want to know.

I walked out of my room and up the stairs. I liked to be as far away from light as possible, what better way than a basement.

"Hi mother, what are you doing today" I say while grabbing a apple from the table.

"Your father and I are going to do some shopping, do you have any plans" my mother asks while leaning forward to show she's interested in what I might say.

"Oh you know, the usual, I think I might go and kill some people ya know, feed off them" I say while rolling my eyes, bet she wasn't expecting that.

My mum instantly sits back up straight and puts her hand over her mouth, my dad looks up from over his newspaper with a angry look.

"Chill, I was only joking" I say with a smile as I bite into the apple, leaving two large holes in it.

"Don't joke about things like that" There she goes again, treating me like a child, does she really think I don't know what I am.

"Anyway, I am going for a walk" I say as I walk over to the door

"Don't forget your coat" My mother says motherly

"Whatever" Coat she says, more like full body robe, the things covers me completely, its even got a hood.

I put on the robe and open the front door, its 6 o'clock in the morning, wondering why my parents are up, they do it so they can see me in the mornings.

I put on my sunglasses to hide my eyes and I make my trek across town.

I put in my headphones, and start listening to some music, man I love Eve 6. I must of looked like a odd sight, walking down the streets of Zanarkand in a black robe covering my entire body. But the sun was about to be out and people didn't think about vampires now. I continued to walk with my hands tucked away when I heard a faint scream over the music. I estimated the scream to be about three blocks away from my current position. I guess being a vampire had its advantages. Quickly turning it off the music and focusing my ears, I hear it again, this time a full on scream of terror. I start running towards the sound. Thinking it might just be a demon attack.

I would occasionally go out hunting weak demons which came into the city before nightfall. I never went out a night anymore, not after Eve left. We were like the demon patrol. She was always better than me unless I had my gun blade I was practically useless.

Turning down a alleyway I look ahead to see two men overpowering a girl, she seems to be about sixteen or seventeen.

I stop and think, should I help her? why not, I'm a vampire, these dudes are nothing to me even without my gun blade.

"Hey, faggots, mess with your own gender" I yell while pulling back my hood to reveal my face as the suns light couldn't get down the alley.

They both turn to face me, revealing red eyes and fangs, then it occurred to me they were also vampires and I was in a load of shit, if the sun isn't hurting me then vampires could still be around, seems like these two were catching a last feed before hiding away, little fuckers.

I step back a bit, they drop the girl as she slid down the wall into a crouching position, she was crying, dam, doesn't that make me feel better, now I cant just hi-tale it outer there, cause I will feel bad as she would be fucked, literally or not, I don't know, don't want to find out.

I crack my knuckles to make my self seem like some fighting expert, but the frightened expression on my face blows away my trick and they laugh at me. They both start walking towards me, baring there teeth and flexing there muscles

One of them steps forward, great they are treating me like a game. They going to take turns at me, how fun. At least the smaller one goes first. And before I know it I am flying though the air and hitting some garbage cans and I thought I had a chance against the smaller one

"You call that a hit, my mother spanks me harder" I laugh mockingly, quickly standing up and spitting out some blood. If I'm going to die, I will look cool doing it in front of this girl, then she will die aswell.

They look at me strangely, and then he comes at me again.

**Bam**

I am on the ground again, this time coughing up more blood from a blow to my stomach, I hear the girl squeal a bit then try to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from making noise.

_Xavier………… don't hold back, these two are trash compared to you_

Thevoice, I hear it again, I don't understand her, what does she mean hold back, I'm getting the crap beaten out of me, or should I say blood.

_And this is our so called savior, cant even protect himself_

Sure I'm not perfect, but I hate being teased. I was always teased at school. I was then pulled out of school in grade three as I almost killed several kids. Little pricks. I then had to be home schooled as no school would take in a vampire. I start to shake from the anger I felt for these guys as they brang back memories

"hey…… look at the….. kid, I…..I tthink he is freaking out" One of the vampires chuckles, taking his time saying the sentence, I think I know someone who never went to school.

"FUCK YOI!" I yell out as my fingers dig into the dirt, leaving large trenches while black smoke started appearing around my body.

"Eh" One of them says.

I hear the girl trembling in the distance, but I couldn't control myself. This had happened before while Eve and I were out, without her here to stop me, I hope I don't hurt the girl.

And then it happens.

"He…heh.hehehe" I laugh manically as I slowly stand up, letting my robe hit the ground behind me. I take off the glasses, my normally red eyes, now pitch black.

"wha….tt, he…g..g.. he is one of us" The other vampire who hadn't said a thing says.

"One of you, I wouldn't say that, that's far from the truth, you are like bugs compared to me, things that need to be squashed" I cant believe I just said that, the words came right out of my mouth. I wasn't able to control my body.

I rush one of the vampires, easily sticking my glove threw his chest, I look up and see his face, bit of amazement and the look of pissing your pants. I pull my hand out and let his limp body hit the floor, with his heart in my hands. I squeeze my hand and crush his heart.

I turn around and look at the other, I bring my hand up and lick my fingers slowly, drinking the blood while staring at him.

He starts to back away, I take a few steps forwards until he backs into a wall.

"Looks like the hunters have become the hunted" I say while pointing my hand at him.

"Hell Eater" I said, looking like I had a clue on what I was doing. But really my mind was racing trying to regain control of my body.

The next minute some huge red alligator like jaws come out around him and and jaws clamped at his next, swallowing his body and bringing it down under the ground. Things go back like the creature hadn't just popped out of the ground, the only evidence is the bloodied head.

I look around me at the destruction I caused, and they scary thing is, I feel like I want to cause more.

I turn around and look at the girl, she squeals a bit and close's her eyes while crying. I start walking towards her, suddenly feeling weak, I drop down to one leg.

_That's enough Xavier_

I quickly lose all the darkness I felt, the black clouds now coming out of my body again, I look at my hands to see it disappearing. I feel weak, I look up at the girl to see a bit of her fear had disappeared and curiosity and came in its place.

I reach out to her………but fall short…..by about 4 meters, my body then collapsed. The sweet bliss of sleep overcoming me.

* * *

If you were listening though the story….well, reading, what you just read occurred in Zanarkand as its still a part of Spira, a huge city too, not the crappy rubble one.


	2. Finding Friends

The awaited Second chapter!! Or maybe not awaited….you tell me…IN A REVIEW!!

Oh and DX is Directors cut. chapters with that after the name i have fixed up.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Finding Friends - DX**

Shit, My head was killing me, I defiantly was going to keep my eyes closed for a while, then I felt a bed underneath me, that's normal after waking up, just not when you just collapsed in a alley way and it isn't your bed.

I hear a door open, and I keep my eyes closed to get the element of surprise if the need arises, sure I am not scared. I just like to have the advantage.

I hear my rescuer, or captor put something down in the room, then quiet footsteps come towards me and then stop. Sounds like a women's footwork, short quickish steps. I remain still, pretending to be asleep, the women leans in over my face a bit as I can feel her breath. I think she's checking me out…….wouldn't be the first chick, I chuckle in my head about my own thoughts.

Then the person stands back up and leaves the room. I open my eyes and scan the room quickly but take in all aspects. I see my boots and robe on a chair in the corner I look over at the corner table and see my glasses.

I sat up in the bed and immediately saw that the lady had put some food on the table in the room, looks like some bread and juice of some kind. Being polite, I go over and eat the food and drink the juice, which happened to be orange. I scan the room again for potential weapons but find none

"You wont find anything" I look over at the voice to see. Black short shorts with red fishnet stocking, my eyes slowly go up to see a red halter top. Eyes keep going up to see a red necklace, keep going up and, shit she's looking at my eyes.

I quickly reach over and grab the sunglasses and put them on, and then realize that she clearly saw them already I try to brush off my sudden reaction by scratching the back of my head, which I think made me look, more like a fool in the end.

"Its ok, I saw your eyes already at the alleyway, I didn't really see what happened, but I know what you are" The lady said chuckling, probably at my stupid actions.

"Well, since you are not pulling out stakes or anything, I guess we're cool then, right?" I said, hoping she wouldn't now pull out a stake.

"For now, but what happened in that alley?" she asks, crossing her arms and leaning forward like some detective.

"I was trying to save some girl, ah, fuck, the girl, did you see her?" I said freaking out a bit thinking that maybe she didnt get taking away.

"The girl's name is Lavah, and she is fine, she is currently downstairs, she's a bit shaken, I think you scared her" she said, her tone not changing, she seemed very professional, or maybe just didn't care about things, whoever she was, she seemed a bit dangerous, even in short shorts.

"I cant blame her, I scared myself a bit, anyway, lets introduce ourselves, My name's Xavier, you can call me Xav if you want" I said, trying to sound a bit cool, I was probably self consciously trying to make myself look better to make up for the stupid thing I just did.

"Xavier will do, you can call me Joe" Joe said

"Wow, not trying to be offensive or anything, but with your eyes I was expecting something, uhhhhh, more exotic ya know, but Joe is cool" I said, quickly regretting it.

"So, what is a vampire doing out during the early mornings looking around alleyways?" Joe said, while putting her hands on her hips. Ignoring what I had just said.

"uhhhhh, hey, wait a minute, don't stereotype me, I heard a scream and went to help someone, I wasn't looking around alleyways" I said angrily, how could she do that, people like her make me mad.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" now she had a smirk, I think she was making a joke because of the name thing, I guess you get what you give.

"Well, what is a young lady like yourself doing in the streets of Zanarkand?, they aren't safe ya know" I said this while standing up tall. Again, me trying to get back some dignity.

"Well, if I remember correctly, which I assure you I do, I saved you from possible death from the sun" Joe said with another smirk, while stretching her arms out a bit, making her chest stick out.

Me being the gentlemen I am, I look down, probable not before looking closer, I don't really remember, but I think she didn't notice.

"Well, I was being brave and tried to help that girl, and if I remember correctly, which I ALWAYS do, then I killed the two guys and saved her." I said proudly.

"You should have thought over things first, you could have gotten yourself killed and the girl" Joe said, quickly losing her bubbly happy girl look.

"Ok, so maybe I am not the best, things worked out right?" I said while giving her the thumbs up, which again, I think I made myself look more stupid.

"You sure seem happy for someone who just woke up in a stranger's house" Joe said while turning around and starting to walk towards the door.

"Hey, can I see Lavah, I want to know if she I ok" I said while following Joe

"um, now would not be the best time, I talked to her earlier, she thinks your some demon possessed vampire who was trying to kill her" Joe said

"I might not be in 'full' control when I change, but I was helping her….right" ah shit, now this got me thinking, whats if that voice is of a demon, or demoness I should say, if that's a word.

"I didn't see much, I saw the body of one guy and the head of the other, and you covered in blood on one knee" Joe said, starting to look a bit worried.

Wueeef, man, and here I was thinking that maybe I did attack her. "Okay, I will see her later, I guess".

"Yeah, I will explain some things to her, I guess I should get some information about you first to tell her" Joe said while turning around and walking over to sit on the bed.

"Okay, but you gotta tell me about yourself first, call it a thing of trust" I said while sitting on the chair near the table.

"Sounds fair, Il go first then, I grew up with Ronsos. When I was barely a few months old, I was found on the steps of this monastery on the mountain. I don't know much about myself. But according to the Elders, I'm mainly Al Bhed. This much I know to be true. You know, green eyes give things away. But the elders also knew I was something else. Many things in fact. They just didn't know what. Having no idea what I am, I remain a Ronso at heart. And I am currently searching Spira to find out exactly that" Joe practically trusted me with the knowledge of her childhood, and it was a weird one too……Ha, who am I to call ones childhood strange.

Joe continued "But they were the ones who taught me everything I knew. They have been my only family. They showed me how to fight, and basically how to survive in this world. Irmut was like my father. I told him I would find my place in this world. I couldn't't bear to think what he would say if he saw me right now talking to a vampire in Zanarkand".

"Wow, you seem like you have done a lot, how old are you?" I said with interest, her attitude seems to make her a bit older, but the way she dresses and looks says she's younger.

"I am 17, you" wow, 17, younger then me…..should think about the task on hand.

"uhhh, I'm 18, and now I'm guessing its my turn for a history check" I say, rubbing my head again

"Yep" Joe said happily, and I guess that's the 17 year old side of her, she seems to be friendly, but I can't always tell when she's being serious until it's too late.

"Where do I start, I was born here, in Zanarkand, how do I say this, I'm not really meant to be alive" I said while looking down trying to think of something better to say.

"How so?" dam, now Joe is interested.

"Okay, um, both of my parents are human, and they have both been DNA tested, they are my real parents, so I am a vampire, born completely in a human world, so I turned out to be the messed up kid I guess he he…ha" I laughed a bit, trying to make it sound funny, but quickly realizing it wasn't.

"I think that's a good thing, think about it, your not feasting on people at night………or are you?" Joe said, now with more interest then before.

"No, I'm not" now I was getting defensive, but she quickly sat up and pretended nothing happened.

"Well, you said earlier that you can't control it when you 'change', what's that about" Joe said.

"Can't I keep anything to myself" I asked pleadingly

"Well, If you want Lavah to trust you, shes going to need to know what happened, she said you seemed perfectly human, the vampires were making mince meat of you, then everything just changed, you ahhh, she said that you, I dunno, transformed without changing shape, your personality switched" Joe said

"Well, my parents tried to raise me as a human, so I act like them, I'm happy and stuff, I go outside, I need the robe but, so I have my normal self….but then there's another side of me" I really didn't want to explain it

"Your vampire self" Joe said while sitting up right and putting her index finger up, seemingly proud of herself.

"ah, yeah, that part. I always kept it under control when Eve was around, she could always stop me from doing anything wrong." I am not telling her about the voice, that makes me sound crazy.

"Its okay, I don't need to know any more, you can tell me later if you want to though" now Joe had a smile on her face, which quickly vanished when I said "nah, that's ok"

Joe stood up and walked to the door, "I'll tell Larvah what happened, Il come up and get you later, you can finish eating or sleep in my bed" now she was smiling. I think she liked me, ha, who cant….oh wait……she knows about me, guess that's one….

Joe walked out the door, leaving me alone in the room. Going over to my phone which was in the robe. I picked it up to let mum know I'm out of the sun as its now 11 am. wow, how sad, gotta tell mum if I'm outta the sun.

Wow, I'm 18, a vampire, and am still living with my mum, that's not cool, imagine going into some club, going up to some chick in a mini skirt, hey, wanna come to my place, we just have to keep it down so mum doesn't hear…yeah, that sounds enticing for them.

* * *

I think it turned out okay, don't worry people, more of your characters will be in the story later on, I need a starting basis.

IM SORRY TO -JOSEPHINE- AND -BEST WITH BREADSTICKS- IF I DIDN'T GET YOUR CHARACTERS RIGHT!!

After reading your bios, that was just my impression, tell me whats wrong and I will try to mend.


	3. Hunters Moon

And now people, the awaited _(that's right, I know you people want this….I received emails, I feel special)_ 3rd chapter.

Okay now, I am going to submit this chapter mainly for a certain reviewer, **Overlord Kelvis**, he is like the reason I started writing fics like this, so, him reviewing was a BIG thing for me……….Thank you Kelvis

Now chapter 3, Hunters Moon_(wow that sounds cool)_

* * *

_Xavier………_

_Its time to take up, we are waiting for you_

I slowly open my eyes, I look up to see a roof…..but not my roof, that's right, I am at that house where Joe was…and Lavah was here too, I wonder if she will talk to me now.

The door opened and Joe walked in, "Hey, Xavier, I think she understands you now, she wants to thank you for helping her" and right on time too, man, I must predict the future.

I get up off the bed and walk over to the robe, putting it over my shoulders but keeping the hood down. Made me look less scary, I think….

While walking down the stairs, I could faintly hear Joe and Lavah talking, and me being the gentlemen I am, I didn't want to disturb them, so I hid behind the stairs listening in.

"So…you said that he was a vampire…but he was raised by humans and is now killing them?" I'm guessing that was Lavah's voice as it wasn't Joes.

"Yeah, something like that" Joe said

Now I was bored, out I come and make a dramatic entrance….meaning I just finish walking back down the stairs.

"There you are Xavier, we were just talking about you" Joe said happily

"Yeah I heard" I said quickly

"What?" Lavah replied

"Nothing" dam, that was close, I knew she was after me from the beginning.

"ok………… well, I….want to…thank you…for helping me in that alley" Lavah said, she was clearly shy about this.

"Hey, what could I have done otherwise, I couldn't leave you there, you had no chance" fuck…there I go again, saying without thinking.

"What you mean 'I had no Chance" jees, now Lavah was angry.

I looked over at Joe, she was shaking her head while looking down, its ok, I can dig myself out of this one.

"Well, you know what I mean, I came and saved the day" dam, that sounded so much better for the fraction of a second that it was in my head.

"Saved, your slaughtered them, and I think you would have had me too if something didn't stop you" and now she was standing up pointing at me…..bitch.

"Well, next time I will leave you there to get eaten…hu…I'm sure you would enjoy that" god dammit, every time I open my mouth, shit flows out.

Lavah then stands up and runs out the door, so maybe my moves weren't so fly, its just that every time someone says something against me, I have a tendency to want to win the argument.

"Uhhhhh…so you just going to stand there or go after her?" Joe said sarcastically.

"Well, what about you, are you going after her?" I think I have just done it again.

"Wow, you truly are impossible, I've know you for only 5 hours, and now your acting really immature" Joe said while starting to walk to the door.

"Fine, I will go after her, then I am going home, its getting late……..shit!" dammit, how could I have not known, I went out during the early morning, fell unconscious then woke up at midday, then fell asleep again, and now is late in the evening.

Now I was going out to make sure that Lavah is safe, just great, I am rugged up like some idiot in a robe so I don't burn to death….to chase down someone I just argued with to make sure they don't get hurt…great.

"Hey, are you looking for a girl with blond hair and a yellow shirt?" some girl on the street called out to me, who would she know.

"uh, yeah, how do you know" I said.

"Well, I saw her come out of the house you just did a while ago, she seemed quite upset" the girl said again.

"Did you see which way she went?" maybe it is just some person trying to help.

"Yeah, she ran down that alley over there" The girl pointed out.

I took off down the alley after thanking the girl for helping me, she had long boots and nice blue eyes, wonder why she was on the streets…hope she is no hooker…but then again……………….no, gotta help Lavah.

I run down the alley way, It seems like it's a fairly long path, why the hell would she come down here, she was attacked last time, why would she do it again.

Finally I came to something different…………a dead end, so I turn around to see, the girl who helped me, who is now putting on some fighting gloves…ah shit, the good ones all have to be crazy…

"Wow, you flew straight into that one Vampire, I thought your kind was smarter then that?" the girl from before said…..But strangely she had rage in her eyes, what had I done to her.

"Look, I really don't want to fight you, I haven't done a thing, look, you walk away, and I will pretend nothing happened" I said while smiling, I thought it made me look innocent, but the look on her face made me think she was angry.

"Haven't done anything, I am here to take away all the sins you have committed, think about all the people you have bitten and destroyed there lives" Ok, so she has a personal problem against vampires, not my fault bitch.

"Look, I haven't bitten anyone ok, I'm as innocent as you are" I think that got her.

"Then you're not very innocent, are you?" the girl said, dam she was good, and crazy, and had a mini skirt…dammit….

"well, before we get it on" ha, I laugh at my own thoughts "how about we get to know each other" I was trying to stall her to get some time, see if Joe would come…….then I thought about it, who in there right mind would run down a really big alley way, which there was probably a dead end sign that I missed……

"My name is Mayia, that's all you will need to know" the instant she said that, claws stabbed out from her glove…..mini skirt, claws and a pretty face, would be great if she wasn't after my blood.

"My name is Xavier, and I'm a really nice per"

"I don't care" the bitch cut me off, she was now clenching her fist "I am going to rid your kind from this world, you are a disease that is infecting everyone and who they care about" Mayia said.

Well, looks like I'm going to be fighting, perfect, dark alley, I can take off this robe and then we can mingle.

I took off the robe and threw it in the corner "Lets get this party started" I cracked my knuckles, I hope this chick has no idea what she's doing.

"Wow, this fight is going to end quickly" eh, what she talking about, then I saw it, she had a remote in her hand, then click, she pressed the button…..nothing happened.

"Yeah, that sure worked goo" and then if fucking hit me, UV lights started turning on around me, then all blinked on making a nice bang noise as the electricity flowed though them….all this time, this chick had planned all this out, how could she know where I was.

I was getting weaker, I could feel my energy leaving me.

"I bet your thinking, how she knew where I was….you see, I heard that girl scream this morning, for you see I'm a vampire hunter, I told the girl there was a short cut though there to get to her destination, as I knew that a vampire nest was near that alley way………..don't worry, I would of helped her before she died, but then you showed up, so I watched, you are the most powerful vampire I have ever seen, so I knew I couldn't take you head on, so I followed you and that other girl.

"Shit…..so….all..th..this time…….you..been setting up this..trap" now I'm screwed, I'm falling on the ground, I see the light…………and its pissing the fuck out of me.

"Nightie night" she walked over to me, bent down, and grabbed my hair.

"Ouuuuuuuuch" Dammit that stupid evil bitch.

The next second I notice, my head is falling very quickly into the pavement……..and then………….lights out.

* * *

**Now, I was thinking of ending this chapter here, but it's too short, so here is Chapter 3.5**

* * *

Ouuuuch, god dammit, my head…………

I get up groggily, to realize I'm in the back of a van, seems reinforced, dam, these people know what they are doing, well maybe not, my phone is still in my pocket, do they really think we are that un civilized.

So I call the first number that comes to mind….no, not my parents…dam them, always treating me like a kid.

Phones ringing…..and ringing……..and still ringing……..

_Beep…..You have reached Eves phone, if I didn't answer your call, then I clearly don't care…………. but if you're that desperate for someone to talk too, leave a message to get it off your chest………Beep_

"Dammit Eve, its Xavier, call back quickly, I'm in some trouble ok, I need your help" shit, so she moves out of Zanarkand to find a cure for us, the as soon as she leaves, I start getting into trouble……………and its easier to blame her.

((((((((((((Vibrating effect noise))))))))))))

About time Eve, "Hi Eve, about time you called back"

"Owwww, am I missed that much, is poor Xav scared" man, I could see her smirk from here, even though I didn't know where she was.

"Serious time now, I'm in the back of some vampire hunters van, It's fairly reinforced so I think its sound proof" I said, hoping she would be serious now…..

"Hahahahaha, I always knew you would get caught some day…..okay, time to be serious, put your phone away but leave it on, Ill track down your phone and come to your rescue, just make sure you hide that phone, shove it up your arse for All's I care" Eve said

"Well, I'm sure you would find somewhere to hide your phone now wouldn't you" Now she knew I was smiling.

"If you want me to bail you out of possible death, you will stop talking now……. Anyway, Cya soon Xav, I'm currently on Gagazet, so your lucky pal" Eve then hanged up.

Sweet, the Calvary is on its way, well, Eve, but she was always stronger then me, even if she was bitten and not born a vampire, but she would always go on about my strong aura…but it never did any good, I couldn't use it unless I went crazy then I couldn't control it anyway, it was always some other mind doing stuff…even if it was my thoughts…it wasn't……me….

Then van quickly turned to the left throwing me against the right wall, I am guessing we turned down some driveway as we were currently slowing down….okay, hide phone in underpants and pretend to have never woke up, I think it will be less painful.

The Van door opened and I was dragged out, so much for less painful, I hit the ground as I left the van as the people didn't seem to want to carry me.

"Maiya, are you sure he isn't dead" A mans voice could be heard.

"Look, I put him in there alive and kicking…well..he wasn't kicking……but he was alive, I swear it" it was Maiya voice, but some calm and gentle, so she's only angry at vampires….racist…..

"Ok, bring him inside, take him to Cell 31, if he is truly as powerful as you say, then he might be a great asset to our experiment" The man said again.

"Why do I have to do the work, I'm the young girl" I could hear Maiya stomping her foot.

"Look, its only us against all of these horrible creatures, my money pays for the gadgets that help you kill these creatures that you despise, at least do something's for me" ha what a joke, the man was pleadingly asking her.

"Fine, but this is all" then she grabbed my feet and started dragging me up some stairs…..man I think it would be better if I just stood up….but then again, she's crazy.

While I was being dragged I opened my eyes to see…her Mini skirt, she was dragging me with one hand while walking forward, who was this chick, she's younger then me and she's dragging me with one hand.

After enjoying the view for a bit, I decided that now's my time to escape, can't let Eve have all the fun.

I quickly grab onto the closest heavy thing I can with my hand, the extra weight causing Maiya to quickly stop and stumble backwards, at that moment I stand up and kicked her in the face………I know…she had such a pretty face, but my life is on the line so all others can suffer.

While Maiya was screaming in pain, I quickly darted back down the hallway, and out the nearest door, I was at a airship hanger, I quickly ran though the hanger only to run into a bunch of dudes with guns……….they see my eyes and start shooting.

I see the bullets heading towards me. But they stopped all of them, floating in mid air, they slowly turn around then a explosion of dark energy comes around me and flings the bullets back to their owners.

All the guards drop dead, wow, I did this, holy shit, I'm better then I thought, I subconsciously did that, wow, I'm some kinda killing machine. I was looking at my hands when I heard a voice.

"And here is Xav, thinking he somehow did that, are you proud Xav?" It was Eve, sitting on some barrels in the corner, smiling at me.

Its been 3 years since I last saw Eve, she was pretty much my only friend though out my life as she was bitten at a young age, but she could blend in more with the crowd as her eyes didn't go red…somehow they stayed blue, I never knew why…..

But what I do know is that Eve sure has changed in the last 3 years, her hair now had pink and black high-lights in it. But most of all her clothing changed, she uses to be the innocent looking but bitchy girl……now she looks like the bitchy girl too, has the whole tank top thing…………and holy shit, mini skirts, is it just me or are they everywhere, its like a guys heaven….

"By the way you looking at me, you just want to gobble me up" Eve says while jumping off the barrels and walking over to me.

"I…uhh….just havnthasn't, havens, savant, Hunt, haft, hand, hint, hunt, faint, Haven's, haven's" / seen you in so long, that's all" me and Eve, I had always thought of us eventually getting together……in more ways then friends should……but I cared about our friendship too much that I didn't want to risk anything………………….and she isn't ugly so we have a pretty good friendship. 

"Yeah, its been a while hasn't it Xav, what you been up to other then getting captured" Now she was smirking, that was the Eve I knew, always teased me about the slightest thing, but that's how we got along, she was bitchy and I…liked arguments.

"Well, after you left, things got pretty boring, my parents hated me going outside without you, they always thought I was going off to kill people or something" I said

"I would love to hear all about your amazingly fun adventures Xav, but let's get out of this hole of a place, my bikes out front" Eve said while walking away, and of course, I followed her like a lost dog.

* * *

There you go people, chapter 3 (and 3.5).

Now, I read **Man-Eater** and I think I got Eve pretty good, but I think I changed Maiya a bit, I've made her a bit crazy, but I think it will work out in the end.

Now this is the longest chapter I have ever written, in any of my stories, so if you don't like it………………………I'll try better next time….

Anyway, there is going to be chapter 4 up soon, its titled **Darkness Rises**, sounds cool too, and its going to be cool, its going to have dark powers and vampire shit and other fighting and stuff, so don't worry, all that's **coming soon**

Oh,** Eve **belongs to _**Sarcastic Strawberry**_

And **Maiya** Belongs to _**Capt. Butch Flowers**_


	4. Darkness Rises

I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!, My goal is to update everyday this week……..

Anyway, here is chapter 4: Darkness Rises _(sounds sweet and its going to have gore and violence and Xavier and Eve using dark vampire powers…….)_

* * *

I was currently pressed up to Eve's back….sounds better then it actually was as we were riding her motorcycle…which I know she doesn't exactly have the money for, however it has a devilish feel to it so I have a suspicion she has summoned it…...from where…I do not know, however, its black and looks sexy………..the bike….. not her back….

Eve had told me that she managed to get a safe house at the Zanarkand docks….again, she wasn't telling me….but I'm use to her secrets, but I have my own as well…but I think she reads minds…she always knows what I'm thinking…..wonder if she knows what I'm thinking about now…………….fuck it…

"Hey Xavier" Eve yelled over the roar of the motorcycles engine

Shit….she can read minds……."Ahhh, yeah" I yelled back while trying to be as causal as possible, maybe too casual.

"Before we stop by at the docks, do you want to stop by at your folks house to pick up your gunblade, I think we might need it, I don't think the hunters have finished with you yet" Eve said while looking at me…..as in her eyes weren't on the road.

"Eyes on the road!!!, We can go anywhere you want, just look forward" I yelled while latching onto her shoulders, if I'm going to die she will come with me.

"Fine…wouldnve, world's" / 't want you to wet your pants now" Eve said while looking forward 

"Hey…..if I pissed right now, you'd get wet too" I said while smiling at my own funniness. **(Yes it's a word people, surprised me too)**

"Ewww" Eve said, which I think she was secretly smiling at my own funniness as well…..such a great word.

We pulled up in front of my parents house, it was now a safe 8pm so no more robe for me…yay!!. I get off the bike and walk to the front door, looking down the street, I could see the trains flying past on the overhead tracks…but there was no other activity…A long time ago, before vampires started to appear, Zanarkand was said to be the city that never sleeps……well now if you don't sleep at night then your not going to sleep again. Unless you can protect yourself that is.

I knock on the door with our secret knock, corny I know, but who knows who could be there.

_Knock knock knock………….knock…….knock knock_

Before I realize it my mother opens the door and pulls me inside.

"Oh Xavier, We were so worried about you, the sun was up and we had no clue where you were"

"It's a long story, but I was with Eve" I stepped to the side so they could see Eve, who had got off the bike and was half way up the driveway.

"Oh Eve, it's been so long, It's good that your back, I know he is safe with you" My mother said happily

"WHAT does that mean, I'M safe with her, shouldn't't she be safe with ME" dammit that old women, doesn't know how to treat a man's ego.

"Don't worry Xavier, she only speaks the truth, if I hadn't come you would be even more pale then you currently are" Eve said mockingly

Dam, she has got me there, what I hate is that I'm pale as and she isn't, I think its because of her other heritage, she had the vampirism DNA injected into her by being bitten, so her skin pigment didn't change….plus the fact that she can stay out in the sun for quite a few hours, pretty much the whole day, but towards the end you can tell she's weaker..much weaker… but hey, she still gets a slight tan………….

"Ouch….I think the eerie silence is you admitting defeat" Eve continues her mocking.

"Don't stand out here Eve, come inside" My mother says nicely.

"And what about me!" I yell

"Well, its your house too" She says smartly

"yeah…don't remind me" I say quietly

"What was that Xavier" My mother says as she turns around to look at me, I could see Eve laughing.

"Nothing, just thinking that I would look good with a tan" well, it wasn't a complete lie, I swear, A light could reflect of my skin….if I didn't collapse first…. But it wasn't all light…only UV lights….Dam high tech stuff………………………dam sun…

"Don't be smart Xavier, besides, there is always tanning lotions" mum said

"Nah, rather keep my dignity as a male" I say while smiling and walking past her.

We walked inside, I nodded to me dad who nodded back, then he walked over and hugged Eve………..bloody hell, I think they want her as there child….

"Well, anyway, we got people to see and places to go…right Eve" I said while walking over to the stairs and going up to my room.

"It's been nice seeing you Eve, keep him out of trouble" Mother said

"Being around him will attract trouble, but I will keep him safe" there Eve goes, hiding her true Bitchy self…sucking ass to my parents.

"You always did Eve, did you……..did you find what you were looking for?" Mother knew why Eve left….she just doesn't say it around me. Scientists have been trying to find a cure for vampirism, but none have actually done it, plus any cure will only work on people who have been bit, as the 'virus' isn't a crucial part of there DNA, its more of a….bonus added….while with me and others born like this…its like the glue that keeps everything together.

"No…not yet" Eve said, trying to keep the atmosphere cheery.

"That's ok, just don't give up" Mum said while going back to her cooking.

Eve followed me up the stairs and into my room.

"Wow, I'm shocked that they let me close the door" I said embarrassingly

"Hahahaha, that's funny shit there Xav, they really do treat you like your 15" Now Eve was rubbing it in, should have kept my mouth shut.

"Well, last time I was in here with another female they freaked out as I closed the door…and it locked…somehow…I swear I didn't do it!" I said.

"You, another chick in here, wow……I'm shocked…….how was it?" Eve said as if it was a normal thing to say.

"WHAT!, we didn't do anything, that's the problem, she was a study partner" Eve will never believe me…

"Study partner, weren't you home schooled?" Eve said

"Yes I was, the school sent her over to help me, I made it look like I was human, with the heavy curtains around the whole house and that fact that I even had contact lenses, I pulled it off…………until mum freaked and threw her out thinking we were having sex….." why am I telling Eve this, its just more stuff she has against me.

"When was this?" Now she is asking questions…………is she jealous???, I'll give her shit later about it…

"Last year….grade 12…when I was 17" I said.

"Ha, was that the first girl in your room apart from me" Now Eve was letting me have the shit…………

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't go out during the day and make heaps of friends, I did go out at night time………just that not many others did" Now I was getting angry, still in control…but angry, and I think Eve could see that……

"oh..um…..It's ok Xav, you got me, and those people we are going after, you said you met today" Eve said.

Man, Eve was a good friend, she would give you shit so much until you actually got angry, then she would be sensitive……until you calmed down then you'd get shit thrown back down your throat.

"Yeah, after we get something's, we are going to see if Joe has found Lavah yet, then see if they will join our plan?" I said

"I still cant believe you found two other female friends" Eve said

"What……….jealous?" ha, now's my turn.

"Of you, oh yes Xavier, take me right now" Eve said sarcastically. Dam, she turned my whole plan around by making a sarcastic remark.

"Well, fuck you too" I said while grabbing my gunblade from the weapon's cabinet. Also took out some potions………….for Eve you know………………….who am I kidding….

"Well, when you finish having your period, lets go" Eve said while walking out the door.

Not bothering replying, I followed her out the door and grabbed my second robe off the coat rock, as I lost the other in the alley.

We got back onto Eve's bike and started heading to the house Joe was at.

We were driving along the highway when up ahead Eve saw a girl on the road, just standing there, in the middle of the highway. And when the highways in Zanarkand went over the houses, and were supported by massive pillars………how did a girl who appeared to be 15 get there…

Eve slowed down to almost a crawl, and then stopped the bike about 7 meters away from the girl.

"Hey, are you alright" Eve yelled out.

The girl looked up, and holy fuck her eyes where black, they were reflecting the lights the bike had, and it was black, pure black…like she had no soul.

"I've been waiting Xavier, I can feel your strength" the girl spoke, and holy shit was it scary, it was demonic voice coming out of a 15 year old girl.

"Wow…. this shit didn't happen often, I would have so just crapped….." I said while stepping off the bike getting ready for an attack.

"Xavier, stand back, I will handle this" Eve said while kicking the kickstand and getting off the bike too.

"Common Eve, this is fucked right here, lets get on the bike and go that way" I said while pointing in the opposite direction.

"Common Xav, don't run, you're the one likes to help people" Eve said while smiling.

I think Eve actually wants a fight…..

"Okay demon, I will take you on, prepare yourself" Eve said while opening her fingers out in front of her.

"heheheheeh" the demon girl laughed, in a real girlie voice…now this is fucked.

"Eve, don't hurt yourself, you can't possible be a match for me, let me get to Lord Xavier…and you will live" The demon said…..back in the demonic voice.

Lord??, wtf man….

"Don't be so sure of yourself demon, darkness can be disorienting" Eve said while making black flames appear around her hands.

Shit…..this is actually going to be quite a match….should I step in…..nah…

"By the way Xavier…my name is Tera….and I will be your executioner tonight" Tera said in a girl's voice.

Eve then rushed the demon…not moving herself, but a huge wave of black energy hurled towards Tera. The wave collided with the demon causing a huge explosion of dark energy, when it cleared, the girl stood there…un harmed.

"Eh" Eve just stood there, I couldn't understand it either.

"Eve, you're of your league, run home and play with your dolls" Hearing that come out in a devil voice is……to say…a bit different.

"Shut up!!!!" Eve then threw heaps of smaller waves towards the devil, each one making contact and causing an explosion. The bridge was starting to develop a crater under the demon…who hadn't moved. Meaning she was now floating.

"eh…ha….shhh" Eve was clearly running out of energy.

"Eve, lets get outer here okay" I said trying to get her to follow me

"Ha, please Xavier, we are just getting started" Eve said while holding out her hand, and from it appeared a giant ring, like a hula hoop but it had curved blades along it, black smoke slowly appeared off it.

Eve made the hoop to start spinning, I could hear a whirring sound as it was picking up speed. Then the blade shot off towards the demon girl. The blade made contact, it embedded itself into the girls head, and with blades coming off it all around it which were about 20cm thick and 30 cm long, it was quite messy.

"Ha, stupid demon, shove that where the sun don't shine" Eve said while throwing her fist in the air.

The demon reached out and pulled the hoop out, making it disappear. "Eve that actually hurt me".

How the fuck did she just talk, her whole face was pretty much cut in half.

The demon put her hand out, and a fire ball appeared. Then a broadsword appeared near the girl. She then lifted the sword up like a bat, and swung at the fire ball.

Next thing I knew, I was laying on the road, which thanks to Zanarkand, was actually quite shiny and glassy. How did things grip it? meh, I'm not the designer. Wait…where was Eve. I stood up to see Eve, standing tall with a blackish shield around her.

"Was that the best you could do demon, we can both be the defensive bitch" Eve yelled…she seemed quite angry….I liked her look when she was angry, it was more………back on track now…

Eve then made her defensive shield a offensive one, she raised it above her and threw it towards Tera.

The huge darkness explosion would have had to make me close my eyes….but it was nighttime. So a black explosion wasn't exactly a huge colour difference….so I looked on.

When the smoke cleared up, the demon still stood, with half a head….vertically cut.

"Eve, just lie down" Tera said while pointing at her.

A small portal opened at her hand and spirits started flying out, they all flew straight though Eve then turned back and flew inside Tera. Then Eve collapsed.

"Ah, so much energy you have Eve, you are much stronger then I thought, if it wasn't for my knowledge of most of your attacks, then I think you might of won….." Tera said.

I ran over to Eve and checked her pulse, she was still alive…just unconscious….dammit…..stupid ass Tera…fucking …Tera…pops up and fucks up my life……….

"Don't get made Lord Xavier….it's for the best" Tera said

"Don't call me Lord, and I will show you what is best" Now I was mad, taking my gunblade I started running towards Tera. I raised the blade above her head and quickly thrust downwards.

The hit connected, straight though the other half head and out just beneath her arm. I was currently bent down in front of her, with the blade just after its exit on her body. I looked up where her head was meant to be and saw a shadow……Tera had recreated her limbs using magic…..that's how she didn't die….

The arm I didn't cut off flew out and hit me in the face…then back I fly towards the bike…………..and………..bang…connection with the bike. I tried to lay there for a few seconds…gathering my self in my head.

"Now that you are silent, I will explain to you why I'm after you Xavier…..I am a demon, which you have already guessed, I have possessed many forms though the thousands of years I have been alive…….and there has always been one that has gone against me…. ………that person was a vampire…….not just any vampire, he was the king…..no vampire could match his physical strength and his dark magical power…however…..he's weakness was his strength…he was a vampire….light defeats darkness Xavier…..it doesn't matter where the light comes from, even if that's another dark place………………but what does this have to do with you……the vampire lord and I would battle every few hundred years, one of us would win….the other die for a few hundred years…..then they would be resurrected in another being…..the eternal battle of the demon king and the vampire king…trying to rule over darkness…..and you are that certain person this century Xavier…." Tera said in a demonic voice.

"But…..why…am I so…"

"Weak?, you just haven't reached your full potential, I am not going to kill you here or now…..I want this battle to be interesting….so far……..your far from it" Tera said

"I'll show you interesting" this bastard wants to see power……I will show him power…I just hope Eve wakes up to stop me…….before I hurt someone…or her while she's unconscious.

The black energy was now floating off me, I slowly got up off the bike and stretched out my hands.

"heheheeh….haha..hehe" I was laughing crazily again…the same thing happened last time, I couldn't control it, its like I wanted too, but, I couldn't say no to it.

I can feel it taken over now, just do whatever comes to mind first….and it will all work out fine…………… "HELL EATER" I yelled.

Again, the red looking alligator jaws came out from the ground and around Tera and then they closed around her, this time missing her completely. Then, I waved my hand at the teeth and the jaws exploded. The huge red explosion made me bring up my elbow to shield me eyes.

Before me stood the girl, however her skin had been burnt off and almost all the muscle was hanging down from the bones……but she did stand…somehow…

"So the power is there….somewhere" how was she talking without a head? "My body has become too weak to harness my true power…we shall meet again Xavier…." Tera said before a shadow rose above the body, causing the girls body to gush blood out like shower in all directions…..seems like he was holding it together.

I walked over to the massive amounts of blood, bent down, and scooped up handfuls of it into my mouth…………

I looked over at Eve, her chest slowly rising and falling, I smiled, I knew what I was thinking was wrong…but I couldn't do a thing, I was telling me not to do it, yet my mind was commanding me to continue to walk forwards.

This time there was no voice telling me what to do, I slowly made my way towards Eve's unconscious body.

* * *

Do Do Dennnnna……………Cliffhanger

My first one yet, And IT ROCKS, I use to read and think, shit this sucks, and the writer says I'm sorry for the cliffy…..BULLSHIT you are, this is hilarious!!!!

Don't worry, new chapter tomorrow!!!! But what will happen to Eve!!! Find out...hehehe

And yes, another Bio character added, this time from _**Richard streepy**_, that character is **Tera**. They basically said, she was 15 and a demon, then the rest was up to me, so here it is………….the main Villain in my story, all to someone who probably submitted the shortest Bio, THANK YOU **Richard.**

And another thank you to all those who had submitted a Review and Bio, I'm still adding characters, and the plot is slowly unraveling its self.

And also, I'm going to make a poll in my account, it will be which character Xavier will be with at the end, because so far he has made slight moves on Joe and Eve…but there's also Lavah and others who may come…but it's up to YOU to decide.

**Oh and to Kelvis** : IF you want to submit a Bio, I would be happy to accept it, don't worry about the trouble, I will push all others aside to read yours _**(it's the truth people I know, it hurts...)**_ as you inspired me to write stuff like this.


	5. The Day of Dawn

OM MY GOD--- it's a author who is actually updating when he said so!!!!

* * *

**Here is my next chapter, The Day of Dawn**

I bent down in front of Eve's unconscious body, the strange bluish fires crackling in the background. I reached out and touched her cheek, lifting her hair away, I moved my hand down to her neck. I moved my other hand under her thigh and curled her into a slight ball. I then leaned over her, and lowered my fangs into her neck…..

As I sucked the blood from Eve's neck, I could feel my powers rising, I slowly tilted her head back so I could sink my teeth in further.

"Xavier!!! Stop!!" Joe yelled as ran towards me.

I turned to face her, while still bent over Eve with her in my arms. My red pupils now reflecting the flames.

"What on earth are you doing Xavier!, who is that girl" Joe yelled again, starting to slow down, she saw my enraged eyes and the blood trailing down my mouth, and the corresponding holes and blood of Eve's neck.

Joe turned around upon looking at us, she seemed to be gathering herself, she was shaking her hands near her head, might have been too much for her, she was only 17.

"I'm sorry Xavier" Joe said quietly while taking a katana off her back, "although you are now a friend……I cannot put others in danger"

I slowly laid Eve back down, removing my hand from her thigh and patting her head "Just wait right her…I'll be back soon", I stood up and looked at Joe, although the face had a name to it…..I couldn't remember who this young women was….whoever it is, if they are going to interrupt my moment with Eve, then they are little more then a enemy….

"If you know what is best…..you will run lady" I said calming, trying to contain some of the rage….

"Xavier………..what has happened to you?" Joe said sadly looking at the ground, the katana limply held in her hand, looking out of context.

"I know my place in life…..I have final found out what I was born to do…..all these years….I have been fighting the darkness…..when all along……its my destiny, I was always meant to make this choice……I have made it for thousands of years…I just haven't noticed……" I said, while exaggerating certain words with movements of my hand.

"There is no Destiny, you can fight it…..make your own decisions…you don't need to harm her" Joe said while pointing at the body of Eve, which was now starting to stir slightly

"There is no fighting the inevitable Joe………there is also no fighting a God" A said while smiling at her and raising my right arm to make a fist.

"A God!!, what are you saying Xavier" Joe yelled, faint tears in her eyes.

"I have final learned why I change…this is my true self, my self when I have unleashed my nature, not hide it behind smiles and laughter, this is the me I was meant to be"

"This isn't you Xavier, there is something wrong with you…your being controlled………..I met the real you, we talked….I…I thought we had something…maybe only friendship…but..but it was the first true friendship I have ever had….even if it only was for a few hours.." Joe cried out

"I don't believe you, I have no recollection of that event" I said while smiling.

"Don't worry Xavier…I will rescue you……again..." Joe said while holding up the katana in an offensive position.

"You cannot rescue someone who doesn't need it, try rescuing…………….YOURSELF FIRST!" I quickly picked up my gunblade and fired a single shot towards Joe.

Not expecting the attack, the bullet hit Joe in the right shoulder, making her scream out in pain, bringing her down on her hands and knees, dropping the katana in the process.

"Tsk Tsk……such a pitiful scene, you really don't belong here Al-Bhed" I said while walking towards her.

"I don't know what you have done with Xavier, but there's more to me that you can see" Joe said while putting her left hand over her shoulder, dark energy started flowing from her hand and into the wound, the bullet slowly came out and fell to the ground, the hole sealed up without a trace.

"So, she knows a bit of healing magic………I hope you can heal a lot more than that" I laughed out while lunging towards her with my blade ready.

She quickly blocked this hit with her katana, then she quickly threw me back with strength I'm surprised she had….better stop toying with her.

"Looks like you actually know how to use that sword, we had better change the situation so I have the edge" I said while stabbing the sword into the ground.

I tensed all my muscles hunching my back while doing so, "You want to see a god, now you will see one".

My spine was tingling, my shoulders seemed like they were moving slightly…….my back starting hurting……..alot……..holy shit!!!...

"Arrrrrghhhhhhhhhhh" I yelled gripping my shoulders with my fingers, which were starting to change into claws, digging into my own flesh, blood starting to dribble down the front of my body.

Two large slits appeared on my back………..then all the pain stopped……

_BOOM_

The next minute there was bits of the road and balls of fire flying everywhere as a explosion of energy happened around me, Large bat wings burst out my back as my fangs grew larger, my fingers now slightly pointed, while keeping the hand shape.

"Now THIS is power!!" I yelled out to no one in particular.

"Xavier……………..I'm sorry……I tried saving you……in your death I hope you are saved from this pain" Joe rushed towards me, quickly swinging her katana in a wipe arc.

She had no idea how slow she was now, I reached out my hand, grabbed the blade inches from my face……… I held her there, I could see the tears in her eyes, as they looked into my black eyes, the red centers looking at her mockingly.

"You can't save yourself, I can't be saved Joe, this is me, I may think a bit differently, but this is me……" I said while pulling the katana away from her grip….her body then just collapsed at my feet, she was sitting on her knees.

"I don't believe it…I can't believe it….somewhere in there is Xavier………..AND I WILL FIND HIM" Joe yelled while leaping up and kicking me in the chin while doing a backwards somersault.

I stumbled back, surprised by her actions, "you have made me angry Joe, now it is time for you to go to Hell", I flung out my wings and yelled my favorite attack. "Hell Eater"

The jaws of death flung out from underneath her, clamping around her waist, her legs hidden in the monsters mouth, Joe's blood was flowing down the teeth and onto a pile on the floor.

"I….uh……ah….St…..p…" Joe tried to say while blood just came pouring out.

"HAHAHAHA……hehehehe" I did my famous crazy laugh, while pulling my gunblade from the ground and aiming at her head…….."Now dodge this"

_Bang_

The bullet…….froze….just before leaving the gun…black smoke appearing around it, the bullet moved down a bit, then moved left…………then time continued for it.

There was a massive area of black smoke around Joe where my Hell Eater had been……now…it had been killed by my own bullet.

I turn around to see Eve, her hand outstretched, while standing up, her eyes where partially closed….her power was weak…..

"Xavier…..it's time to calm the FUCK DOWN" Eve yelled while a wave of darkness flowed off her, pushing me back a bit.

Joe was now laying on the ground, her waist still attached, however there was teeth marks going all along her belly, some went straight though her. She was trying to use her energy to heal herself before she died of blood loss……she was no longer a threat.

I continued to look at Eve, I put my left hand out which held the gunblade, I also put out my right wing, thought it would look cool.

"Listen Eve, join me, we can rule the world, our legacy can live on for thousands of years" I said while walking towards Eve.

"Xavier, it's like when you're about to have sex with a drunken person, you would really want to….but….lets just wait till your sober huh…then we talk about ruling the world" Eve said……taking all this in as a joke.

"Ah…Eve…always making the worst situation look better than it is" I said.

"I heard what the demon said, and although you and I know that this is true………..you still have your own choices of how you do things, I will admit now……you will have to face the demon king…but………we can be there to help you…" Eve said

"How about this, You and Joe verse me, if I win, you two will be my slaves for eternity, if you win, you can do whatever you want with me, cause once I calm down then my other self will take over again…………..I don't want that…." I said

"You got yourself a deal Xavier" Eve said while smiling.

"WHAT, I never agreed to that" Joe had said while she stood up and walked over…so she did manage to heal herself.

"You want to save Xavier right?" Eve said while Joe nodded her head. "Then YOU had better not die on us, okay" Eve said while smiling.

"If you can take your own advice, then we shall be fine" Joe retorted.

"Enough lets end this" I said while rushing towards Eve.

Joe had stepped over and blacked the hit, before it could make contact with Eve, Eve smiled then a scythe appeared in her hands, she swung severing the skin on the end of my right wing.

"Ahhrggggg" I yelled while gathering my energy around me, I forced it all out in a big explosion, throwing both Eve and Joe backwards, a good 20 meters away.

Eve floated down in a somewhat graceful evil way as Joe just hit the ground hard…not fully learning levitation magic.

"How do you know Xavier hu?" Joe asked as she stood up, shaking dirt off her.

"Shut up and fight……ok" Eve said while throwing energy balls towards Xavier.

I smiled and grabbed one of the balls with my claws out, I swung it around and threw it back, Eve's eyes widened at the unexpectedness of the attack. She brought up her hand and her darkness shield appeared, protecting her and Joe from the explosion.

Joe rushed towards me, her katana swinging towards me, I brought up my gunblade and blocked the hit, the next minute Joe pulled out a dagger from her back pocket and stabbed it into my chest.

I stumbled back, then flung my fist into Joe's face, sending her flying backwards and landing on the ground unconscious. The dagger still in my chest.

"A wise yet foolish move girl…………should have stayed back with Eve" I said while pulling out the dagger casually.

The next minute I know Eve is standing in front of me with her fist lowered for my gut.

_BAM_

My eyes widen………..I was mistaken………….she was aiming lower……I fell to me knees………feeling sick to my stomach………..might of been the fact that my testicles felt like there were IN my stomach………….

"All boys fall the same way, Looks like its sleepy time baby" Eve said while waving her hand in front of my face. A dark ball appearing in front of me………..Looks like you win Eve…………but would I say that…….Naaaa, I will keep my pride and take the hit……………….and I do.

_BOOM_

My body is flying backwards, every so often I hit the road and roll, I finally stop, quite close to some kinda crane on the edge. I decide that maybe I should rest……….let my other self do the thinking……..it's hard to believe now…but both forms seem like me, I am thinking either way, and it's my thinking, its just that we both have different memories……..so we act differently…but we are the same person……..

I slowly close my eyes.

_Its okay Xavier……………_

_You can rest now……………………_

_We will meet shortly……_

_And I will explain everything…………………_

* * *

Woohoo, a chapter every day now, Don't you all feel special, I know, its not as long as the last too……………BUT

Wasn't there so much more action, the whole thing was pretty much a battle, so it was between main characters…………..STILL COOL…right guys??…right????

**Another **character will be joining the story, is it the mysterious voice, or just a random I add…………dunno...well I do, but you don't

**_I like ranting………………._**anyway, **Eve **did _NOT_ get raped,(pretty close to it but) I got a few emails asking if she was going too……..and the sick thing is I think you all wanted it too happen…………………………….no comment on my thoughts…


	6. The other Realm

**CHAPTER UPDATED-- I hated this chapter, everyone was a bit out of character, and im going to blame the time of day it was, so far every other chapter was been written at night, this one was done in the morning, me sleepy thinking up ideas on the spot is bad for the story, I fixed it now, at night time.**

Here is the next chapter……it starts to explain some things…..but then again, not others…like why the chicks all wear short shorts or mini skirts…

* * *

**The Other Realm**

As many of my days start, I open my eyes to look up…….I see…nothing…blackness…………..what?...

I stand up and I am in a field, a field of dead flowers, all withered, some black. Others brown. I look up again to see the black sky. How did I get here?

The last thing I remember…….getting angry at Tera….Eve…Joe……FUCK…..I just realized it happened again…..all my memories are coming back…EH, why can I remember while being my other self??

"I bet you have some questions to ask?" A female voice said

I turn around to see a female figure, she is wearing a black robe with a hood……….however the robe is hugging her curves….so I know it's a female, she is holding a single flower. I don't know much about flowers, but the flower is white, maybe a while rose…I dunno…

"Who…are You?" I ask wearily, realizing I have no weapons.

"Don't worry Xavier…….I cant hurt you here… and you cant hurt me either hehe" She said.

"Where am I?" I demanded while striking my hand though the air

"isn't it beautiful, all the flowers……" she said, ignoring my question.

I decided to play along, "It would have been…now they are all dead"

"Being dead is a point of view, death is the pinnacle of life, and the furthest you can get before your life starts again" She said while spinning the flower slowly in her hands.

"What do you know about me…………Tera told me things……you know about him………and me……don't you?" I said

"Yes" wow….what a great answer to my question.

"uhhhhhhhh……can you…tell me……….I guess not. Right?" I said while sitting down in a patch of dead flowers…………as soon as my hand touched the flowers, the colour started changing……whey were coming back to life…………white flowers…

"What!!" I yelled while standing back up, the change of colour spreading out from the flower I touched.

"This place…….it's our place…………I wait here for you……….every so hundred years………….you come here………to be with me…every time you remember me………………but I have been watching you, you are different this time, I brought you here" She said

"Wait, slow down…I come here to see you…… and you are?" Now I was confused.

"hehehe….My name is Naromi….I am your wife?" Naromi said

"WHAT!!" shit….next thing I find out a got a kid…better make sure… "Do we have a kid or something??"

"No…hehee" Naromi said, again, doing some girly laugh for no real reason.

"I should be shocked, like real shocked….but I feel like I do know you…man, I must seem like the biggest jackass right now…….being , married without remembering…"

"It's ok….I forgive you……this time..heheeehee" dammit, that laugh again

"Soooo, do I get to see your face" hey, if she's my wife…..she had better be hot

Naromi reached up and pulled off her hood.

Her black hair fell down past her shoulders, she seemed to be my age, I still couldn't see the rest of her body, as she still wore the robe, but her face was strangely perfect, it's like she was made for me……which in a way kinda freaked me out. Her eyes were the same as mine, except she had black eyes with pink pupils, instead of red.

"I am exactly what you expected aren't I" Naromi said happily

"uhhhh,..ah….Yeah…you are….is there a reason for that?" Now I needed answers

"We are connected" Naromi then turned around, facing her back to me "If you die…..so do I" she then blew on the rose, making all the petals fly off into a unknown breeze. "When you get reborn…..I am born here…………waiting for your return"

"Wow….that's some pretty tight shit" So now when I fight, I gotta worry about hurting her too….even though it's myself…

"You look the same as you always did" Naromi said while turning back around and walking over to me, she reached out and put her hand on my cheek, gently rubbing it.

Ok, now I was freaked out, sure she's hot…but this is just awkward… "Ok, now……this is a odd question….but who am I, I know Tera told me…but I want to hear it from you…I feel like I can trust you"

"You…are a vampire…you always will be…..your mother was the vampire queen, all trembled in fear at his presence, she had no king…..but your farther…..was a angel, I still remember his white feathery wings….he was the completely opposite to your mother………I was sent by your farther to watch over you...I am an immortal….however…we fell in love at 16…it wasn't meant to happen".

"So you're saying that my two personalities are from my parents genes clashing?" I said while grabbing her hand softly in mine while looking directly in her eyes.

"Yes………you are very powerful in both forms…yet you have figured out that anger is easier to use………" Naromi said while putting her other hand over mine.

"Yeah……about that…why can't I control myself…." I had to know this.

"It's simple………you haven't learned you angelic powers yet….when you change personalities you are no longer balanced…………the vampire side…your mothers side takes over" Naromi said while starting into my eyes as if I was perfectly normal.

"So, if I can manage to use my other form….it will balance out and I can control myself??"

"Yes….but….Xavier…..you have never been able to use your angel powers…that is why the battle between you and Tera has never ended….they are a Demon king….you are a vampire king………….both of you have tremendous amounts of dark energy…Being killed by dark energy only restarts your life Xavier….same with him" Naromi said while letting go of my hand and turning around.

"I will do it Naromi…………you can help me….how do we get out of here"

"heehehe, you truly are clueless Xavier, this place…it's our place…no one can leave or come here as it doesn't exist…..its our connection that made this place…I will see you soon…………Wake up Xavier….."

_Wake up Xavier_

"Naromi wait!!" I yelled, her voice no longer real, only in my head, I grabbed her and turned her around and kissed her.

_I will be there soon Xavier…_

I opened my eyes to find out that I was kissing thin air with Eve and Joe looking at me strangly.

"Ahhh, Xavier...you right there, or should we leave you alone to make love to yourself?" Eve said while holding her hand over her mouth.

I sit up and give Eve the evil eye, "I was dreaming".

"We could see that Xavier" Joe said, while walking over to a fridge and getting a glass of water.

"I'm sorry I can't control my dreams" I said while rolling my eyes

"Well, if your going to do this every morning, either we buy a camera or you learn to control your dreams" Eve said

"Anyway, we have more important things to discuss" Joe said

"Like?" I said, unknow to what she was talking about.

"Like, how dunce can you be, like what the hell happened last night on that road" Joe said while handing me the water.

"Ask Eve, she knows as much as I do" I wanted to keep Naromi a secret for now, they will only think im crazy.

"Eve?" Joe said as she turned to Eve

"What, it's a long story, im not explaining it" Eve replied

"Fine, I will sum it up, basically I am the reincarnation of a Vampire king who has had a war with a demon for the past thousand or so years, basically our fight will never end as we are always born again after we die, sometimes I win, sometimes...it wins" I said

"Ok, that explains some things, what about the whole attacking us part"

"Well, when I transform, my energy becomes unbalanced, and the vampire side takes over...in other wise the vampire king side...it's still me...like I think like im thinking now...I just...want to kill...everything...and dont care about anyone..." I replied as I stood up from the bed.

"Well, I didn't know about all that, any other secrets you hiding in that small brain of yours Xav" Eve said, joining the conversation.

"Uhhhh...No, I would never keep anything fromo you Eve, how long have we been friends..hehehe" I said while scratching my head

Eve put her hands on her hips and said "If that didn't look like you were lying..then I'm fat"

"Well, you have been putting on some weight Eve" I laughed as I said that one

"WHAT, TAKE THAT BACK BASTARD" Eve yelled angrily as I stepped away

"It was only a joke...calm down...I think you should put on some weight"

"Well...your not perfect either...I mean...honestly Xav, who has silver hair at 18??...thats right...NO ONE" Eve said, feeling like she won the argument, and I couldnt be bothered to retaliate.

"Guys, we got more important things to worry about, like this Demon, have any information about it?" Joe said as she sat down on a chair.

"It's name is Tera...thats about it..." I said while looking down.

"Well...I am going to help you find Tera" Joe said

"Ahhhhhhhhh...no...your not...no one is, this is my story...I gotta do this, you guys will be in danger if you come along" I said as I stood up

"Please Xavier, you are in more danger if you dont take us along, have you seen yourself fight if you dont change" Eve said while laying down on the bed from which I just stood up from.

"I meant your safer away from me, cause to fight this Demon, I will have to change" I didn't tell them that I was going to try change into a angel...they dont need to know that...

"Talk about it in the morning, I'm tired, so pissoff and be quiet" Eve said as she closed her eyes.

"Whatever Eve" I stood up and wlaked out the door with Joe following me.

"Now Xavier, I know your going to try leave now..." Joe said while following me down the stairs

"Good, then dont follow or try and stop me, you have to understand, I can't let you or Eve get hurt again, I almost killed you today, and that might not mean anything to you, but it scared the shit out of me" I said while picking up my robe and gunblade.

"Xavier, your not thinking straight, when you leave here, what are you going to do, you have no plan at all, you always need a plan" Joe said, following me around while I picked up my stuff.

"Always need a plan, can you hear yourself, your 17, think things up as you go, go out and have fun, dont hang around me, or you arn't going to be 17 much longer" I said as I put the robe on, and secured the hood onto it.

"I have got to where I am now by planning, I don't go running into things unless I think I can win" she said

"Well...since I almost killed you...does that mean your plan failed?" I said as I fasterned my gunblade onto my back.

"A plan is a start Xavier, it dosnt always go to plan, thats why you have a backup plan, which, I had Eve there to help me...whats your back up Xavier?" Joe crossed her arms as she said this.

"It's called winging it, im going to plan on the move, find the best thing when it's there and take that oppertunity"

"You know what Xavier, just go, I cant be bothered arguing, but dont come crying back here" Joe said as she turned around to walk up the stairs.

"Don't tell Eve I'm gone…..she will come after me….she always saw me as a baby" That was the last thing I said before walking out the door

I pulled the Hood tight quickly blocking all light that could get to me, the Sun's rays were fairly strong, so it would have been about 12. I could only stay out here a short time…..even with the robe.

I hurried down the street, gripping the robe in my hands, I had to find shelter for the rest of the day, If I was relying on myself now, then I couldn't risk collapsing.

I walked inside the closest shop, I needed a short break, to lose suspicion, I slowly walked around the shop, browsing the various items in the shelves.

I now had my sunglasses on and the hood down while inside the shop, I walked around a shelf and bumped into a girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't quite see you" I said while holding out my hand to help her up, she took my hand and I pulled her up.

"Xavier, is that you, it has to be, who else is 18 with silver hair" It was Lavah.

"Oh, I didn't recognize you in long pants" oh shit

"So, that's what you saw first Uh" Lavah said while crossing her arms.

"I…uh…..didn't mean it like that" now I'm lying.

"It's ok Xav" Lavah said as she bent over a bit.

"Sooo, What have you been doing Lavah" I said as I followed her around the shop.

"Nothing much, I live with my mother, so I have been looking after her….we live off the fortune my father had before he died….." Lavah said while grabbing a potion off the wall.

"I'm sorry for your lost" I wasn't really, I don't know her well, and I never knew her farther……but I had to say something.

"And I'm sorry for you being a creature of the night" Lavah said while smiling.

"That's just not funny" I said quietly

"It's ok, you saved me, your like my knight……….in dark armor…." Lavah said

"That's not really making me feel better" I said while reaching over and grabbing some bullets for my gunblade.

"How about if you stay at my mansion for the….day" Lavah said while her hands were behind her back, I think I saw a slight blush. But these days there's so much makeup you can't tell.

"Sure" solves two problems, gets me outta this sun and gives me a place to crash.

"Great, common, lets go, we will have soooo much fun" Lavah said while dragging me over to the counter.

I didn't like how she said so….maybe I would be better off in the sun….

* * *

OKAY, chapter done, I know……another shorty chapter….Well, you may of realize that everything in this story has been thought up while writing it……BUT NOW I HAVE A PLOT!!

The mystery character was **Naromi**, which is a character of _**mine**_……she is also in **Planter Domination** but I have changed her a bit.

NEXT chapter—How does Xavier go while staying at Lavahs!!, what happens when Eve wakes up!!, AND WHY AM I TYPING IN BLOCK!!


	7. The Fall of the Sun

I am updating….yeah….it's late………………….what you gonna do about it……….other than not review…………..but that's mean…..

* * *

**HERE IT IS…………….. The Fall of the Sun**

So I did end up going with Lavah, and all I can say is……..her house is HUGE, like massively huge, just like my……………sword…..

We walked into the house, though double French doors, to see the whole marble floor scene with the two flights of stairs curving around a fountain. I stood still, gaping at the wonderful sight that money can buy, who said money cant make you happy……….makes me happy.

"This is SWEET!" I yelled as I jumped and punched the air for no reason.

"yeah…..its…..ok" Lavah replied as blushed and looked down.

"Hey, don't be modest, if I had this, and you didn't, I would rub it in" I said truthfully

"wow…………I actually don't really know what to say to that…" she said as she scratched the back of her head…..just like how I do.

"Oh Lavah, is this that young man you were talking about" I had a happy screeching noise come from the top of the stairs.

The elderly women ran down the stairs, or should I say wobbled, and came right up close to me, thank god for my sun glasses or she might of freaked.

"Oh look at him, he looks like such a angel, protecting my little girl, he even has his sword on his back" the woman said. "He is like your knight".

Ok, now I'm creped out, and I think Lavah feels the same, as she is trying to hide her face in her hands…………….or maybe she is shamed…..meh

"Ahhh….mum…..I am sure he is fine and all…but, I think I can take it from here" Lavah said, finally peeking out from her hands.

The old lady walked over and put her head close to my ear and said "You protect her, she has been though a lot, ok".

Not having anything to say, I patted her on the shoulder and smiled, she smiled back so I think she either thought I said yes or she took the hint. She then walked up the stairs and back to where she came from…….which might have been hell….

"Sorry about that, Xavier………..thats my mother, after my father died she was always protective of me, she was just so happy to find out someone rescued me" Lavah said

"Have you told her………." My voice changed so much, I wouldn't say demonically changed, but it was serious.

"Told her wha-…………oh…..Nnn….no….I haven't" Lavah said while looking back at the ground, she did a lot of that, maybe the ground was more interesting than I though it had been. I will give it a go sometime.

"You will have too" I said, my voice unchanging, it was kinda scaring me, I didn't mean to sound so different.

"I cant, my farther died in the war…………..if I told her you were a vampire…..she would freak out……, you know how the older people are about it…" Lavah said

"Well, I am not going to risk it, I can't stay long then" sweet, voice normal.

"At least stay one night" Lavah was now on her toes looking up at me with her hands pressed together.

I breathed out, then in again………….."ok……….one night"

"Thank you so much, you can stay in my room and we can stay up all night and"

"No"

"Common, I bet you haven't watched movies in ages" Lavah said

"Oh, movies……………nah, I will pass, I have to wake up early to leave before sunrise"

"Ok….but we still going to do something together, right?" she said

"Ahhh, yeah……..of course, but I am sleeping in a different room, I don't like people watching me sleep, my mum use to do it" I said shamefully

"That is so sweet"

"Sweet, it's freaky, anyway, where's my room, Need to put some stuff away" I said while picking up my sword, which I had put down when Lavah's mum left the room.

"Your room will be in the East wing, next to mine" Lavah said happily

"Your house has wings!!, well, considering the size, I'm not surprised, its huge"

We started walking though a arch which was near the fountain below the stairs, the arch lead into a hallway, we walked down this for a while, passing a few doors then we came to another open area, this was the entertainment area, which then had three doors off it, I was told one was her room, the pink door, then the other two doors were glass doors, one lead to a room, the other lead to outside.

Why was my door glass………..who knows, frankly, I don't care as long as I can sleep, then get outta here quickly in the morning. Lavah's nice, but I feel bad using her place like this…………..who am I kidding, it's her freaky mum.

Well, after a few hours talk, I went to bed, by few hours talk, I mean Lavah talk about her life as I listened/slept behind my glasses.

I walked into the room and laid my sword down, I put my robe on a chair which was in the room, then I went over to the bed.

_Xavier, I need to talk to you…………_

_Come see me……………_

_I will be waiting at the clock tower…………_

I hadn't even got in the bed, just stood next to it with my eyes closed and I heard her voice, I hastily picked up my robe and strapped my sword to my back, I didn't want to wake Lavah up, so I went out though the window, childish antics always work.

While running quickly though the street, I noticed something, there was no stars……..just like in my dream, up ahead I could see the lights of the city blaring up, the sky was pretty much as bright as it was at day, in the distance I could see the clock tower, unlike most clock towers in Spira, Zanarkand had a massive digital one.

Seeing the tower in the distance, I started to run faster, I had to see her, I need to know more information.

_BAM_

I ran into something, I was sent sprawling over the ground and whatever I hit went flying as well, I guess I should watch where I am going.

Turns out I hit a boy, seemed a lot younger then me.

"Hey, are you okay" I said as I walked over to help him up.

"awwwwwwww, my head, hey, watch were your going pal" the boy said.

"Listen kid, I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry, I gotta go, sorry" I started to run off again

"Hey buddy, you dropped these" the kid yelled out, I turned around to see my glasses in his hands.

"Thanks" I ran over and grabbed them, and as soon as I turned around.

"I thought vampires would be mean, you see nice" he said

Shit, he had to open his mouth, why couldn't her of said, here is your glasses kind fello now un along, wouldn't that be nice.

"Yeah, it's a shocker, I'm in a rush, I will see you around" dammit, I was trying to get outer here, cant her see that.

"I'm sure it can wait, everything can…….now, my name is Tsuki, what's yours" Tsuki said.

"Dammit kid, I gotta go, I'm late" I said while starting to panic.

"Man, pull your hand out ya arse, she can wait" Tsuki said while picking up a katana off the ground, which I am thinking it's his.

"First off, how you know it's a girl, second thing, I'm not fighting you kid" Dammit, I need to go.

"Well, why would you get so worked up over a guy……….and I'm not fighting you, you knocked this outta my hand" Tsuki said.

"Ok, I am going now, nice talking" I started to run towards the clock tower.

"I have decided to come with you, but I'm not running" Tsuki said while following me.

I stopped, did he just say follow me……

"Kid, its dangerous, go home" I said

"Sweet, I am coming now" Tsuki said while raising his sword.

"Whatever, no time to argue, im not slowing down though" I said as I ran towards to tower.

* * *

Its short, but it's a update, il do another chapter later.

Dont worry, I will explain the WAR and Maiya will be coming back!!


	8. Time Split

Another update, I know its late, and this might not be submitted until a later date…………. But Kel released a heap of new shizzle and I had to join in the fun….by that I mean read it and submit a Bio…..But hey, YOU can join my story by doing the same thing.

* * *

NEW CHAPTER – Time Split (**anyone played a game called TimeSplitters, its hilarious)**

My robe was flapping behind me as I ran towards the tower, I had to see Naromi in person, I needed to know if this was all real or was I going crazy. I checked behind me for Tsuki, but he was nowhere in site. Man he was strange, didn't his parents tell him not to talk to strangers, not alone follow them…..meh, not my problem.

As I approached the huge digital clock, things suddenly seem to get darker, to the light…but things felt darker, maybe this wasn't the best idea, listening to a voice in your head, when your little your told to ignore the voices……or I was…..

I slowed down to a slow walk, seeing the high tec metal door to the tower. Looks like its smashing time.

"Arrrrrghhhhhhh" I yelled as I slammed my fingers though the door, quickly creating 5 holes the size of my fingers. Having something to grip in to, I pulled with all my strength………and it wasn't budging a bit.

Deciding that unless I changed, I was nowhere near the strength, so I took the only option that came to my mind, time to climb.

I was slowly making my way up the tower, it was a fairly slow process, but I was getting there.

After what seemed to be like 2 hours of climbing, I was getting close to the LCD screen of the clock. And being that the building was like a 3 kilometers high, I think it did take 2 hours.

I reached out my hand and grabbed the ledge, the last step before I'm on the roof. I pulled myself up and collapsed on the roof panting like a dog.

"Xavier………..it's been a long time" Her voice.

I turned around and saw Naromi, she was dressed the same as she was in my dreams, the robe tightly wrapped around her body, the hood was down just like the last time I saw her.

"Naromi, I wish I could say the say…but this is kinda the first time" I said while scratching my head.

"Yes………..heeheha, I think its funny, I go though this every so hundred years Xavier, and it is always the same, you don't remember me, but normally your temper is a lot higher, I guess the humans raised you differently" Naromi said

"ummm, is that a good thing or bad thing" I didn't know if she was insulting me or not, meh, who cares.

"We will find our soon wont we" she said while leaning forward smiling.

"I have questions Naromi" I said as I turned my back to her, overlooking the city.

"I knew you would……….I will start about your farther, you can ask other questions later….., As I told you earlier, your Father was a Angel, he was a Guardian of Heaven, He lived on top of Mount Gagazet, where the only gate to Heaven was hidden, A mortal could go there, but they could never find it………..only the dead could see the stairs………..but that also meant the demons could get to it, which is what your farther did, he protected the stairs" Naormi said while facing her back to me, which I was already doing to her.

"So……..what about my parents back at home, who are they" I said while looking over my shoulder at Naromi.

"They are more like human Vessels, only to hold you, you would of be born the same way you are now, now matter which thing gave birth to you, if it be a human, vampire or elf, you would have been the same……… your life energy chooses who gives birth to you, I guess your last self though that it could defeat the Demon king if you grew up around humans as you might access your angelic powers before the vampire ones…….it seems that you were mistaken" Naromi said while also looking over her shoulder at me.

"Is there still a chance…..for me to access my other powers??" The answer to this would determine my future………

"There is always hope Xavier………or I wouldn't have waited all these years for you" She said as she turned to face me.

"Hope!!!, Hope!!, hope is for the weak dear Naromi" A female voice called out from the darkness, which I found familiar.

"Reveal yourself!" Naromi shouted, turning around, looking at where the voice came from.

"Ha, I thought you would be better, and you Xavier, we meet for the second time" Out from the shadows stepped……..Maiya………….WHAT.

"YOU, you're the crazy vampire hunting girl who captured me" I yelled while pointing at Maiya.

"I am NOT crazy, you are evil and we need to stop you" Maiya pouted.

"She managed to capture you Xavier" Naromi said with her eyebrow raised.

"She had fancy lights ok….." I said quietly.

"Back to me people" Maiya said while waving a gun in the air

"Ok, how did you find us Maiya" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well, I asked my Boss, why exactly are we after you when there is hundreds all over Spira, and he told me about you….well…….your previous spirit energy or whatever he said……..he also said a bit about Naromi……..so basically I have been following you" Maiya said while smiling.

"Is that kid got something to do with this?" I replied

"What kid?" Maiya said

"Never mind, just some strange kid………so now that you are up here, seemingly by yourself, what's your plan" I had to know what exactly she was going to do, she was outnumbered.

"Well, backup is arriving in like…….5 secs, so I just gotta stall you guys……..and by the time I finish talking………………………………..there they are now, have fun Xavier" Maiya said as she turned around and ran to the edge of the building.

I looked to where she was running to see an airship on the horizon……. This didn't look too good.

Maiya then jumped off the Tower, my eyes widened in amazement, but before I could do anything, soldiers started dropping from the sky, it was a trap, Maiya was diverting our attention why the rest came up the rear…………..arseholes…

"So…Naromi…...you got a plan or something" I turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry Xavier, I cannot be captured, I will tell you where to meet me next…..we can finish talking" Naromi said as her body started to glow white and exploded into small balls of light which floated away in the wind.

"DAMMIT!!" I yelled as I turned around to see the mob of armed soldiers approaching "so, is this going to be a fair fight, like you guys come at me one at a time………..or is it going to be fucked up"

"Well, I know one thing bat boy, your going to be fucked up" one of the soldiers laughed out.

"Meh, Have it your way" I reached behind me and pulled out my gunblade, I am not going to change, I will fight to the death…….nah….I will fight until I can't be stuffed…..then run……..like a pansy.

We stood there for a bit, them circulating around me, watching my every move. "If no one is going to do something, it will be my pleasure" I said as I darted towards one of the soldiers who lowered there weapon for a second.

_SMACK_

I hit him with the blade handle, he's body collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"Strike" A man at the back yelled, I am guessing he was the commander.

All of the soldiers brought up there guns and started firing, ha, what idiots, there are in a circle, and there are in each others firing line.

I focused all my energy just dodging the occasional one that came in my direction, which was now quite easy as all the firing was bringing up a smoke screen.

"Cease fire" The commander guy yelled out as I was crouching on the ground, still un-hit.

Half of the soldiers were dead, they had shot there own friends though friendly fire. Just as the smoke was starting to dissipate, I quickly fired 4 shots into 4 of the guards, taking down half of what was left.

"Xavier, you have performed brilliantly, not even unleashing your true power, I am impressed, however, it ends now, our airships have your heat signature locked, there is no running now, surrender now, and you will live" The commander stepped forward, he was wearing a long coat with a yellow vest over the top, over his shoulder was a giant hammer, which actually didn't look to big up against him, however it was about the size of me.

"Wow, so steroids are still in use huh, I bet your balls are tiny" I joked

"Such insolence, you will be punished" The commander stepped forward, "They call me the Crusher, but you can call me Cortney"

"Isn't Cortney a girl's name?" I mocked again.

"ARRRRRGHHHHHHH" Cortney yelled as he came running towards me swinging his hammer and knocking out one of his own guards.

I brought up my gunblade to block the hit, as soon as the weapons hit, I was sent flying backwards, my sword falling away from me.

"HA, looks like Xavier here can't stand on his own legs, I heard you were a lot more powerful then this" Cortney Boasted

I slowly stood up wiping the blood from the forehead "I am just getting started Miss"

"ARGHHHHH" Cortney yelled again as he rushed me, swinging his baby on a stick.

Having no weapon, It was time to use plan like a pansy.

And off I went, in the direction that Cortney wasn't coming from.

"Stop moving and sit still" Cortney yelled as he hit the ground for the third time.

Deciding to end the fight, I ran towards my gunblade. Picking it up I spun around to face him, surprised by my actions, Cortney tried to slow down his heavy calliope towards me. By the time he slowed down, my blade was inches from his face when I pulled the trigger, lodging a bullet deep into whatever sized brain he had.

The goliath of a woman…er…man stopped quickly, a blood trial coming out between his eyes, he slowly fell backwards and hit the ground with a large bang, making the tower shake a bit.

"I never liked him anyway" Maiya said as she walked up behind me "but, what he said was correct, you are targeted, we just wanted too see what he would do, and when you started fighting……….it was entertaining"

"Well….Xavier…Fine………….Fi"- everything froze, Maiya's mouth was frozen in a slight opened way, as if she was about to say something, the birds on the building were frozen, even the drip coming out of Cortney's head had frozen in mid air.

"Ehhhh, what the fuck" I said to know one in particular.

_I wouldn't leave you Xavier…………_

"Naromi, where are you" I yelled while spinning around

_We are connected Xavier, I don't need to be near you to talk to you………_

"So, can you read my mind" Now I felt stupid talking to nothing, at least everyone was frozen.

_I can only read your thoughts in the dream world Xavier_

"Wait….so when we first met……" I said, slightly embarrassed

_Its ok, we are married_

"That sounds freaky to me, I am too young I tell ya" I said, looking around to see if anyone had moved.

_Xavier, meet me in Luca, there will be too many people there for the hunters to bring out a attack, I will be at dock number 3._

"Ok Naromi, I will guess I will meet you there……….bye" I said quietly.

I turned and started to walk away, time was still frozen, having a idea, I went over and grabbed the soldier who Cortney hit, and I put him where I was standing, the ships will target his body heat….hehehe.

I could have moved Maiya into the firing line…….but I liked her mini skirt too much……………..would be a waste of human flesh.

"We will meet again Maiya" I said before jumping off the side of the building, using my fingers as claws to slow my decent.

Getting to the bottom, in about 2 minutes, I started walking to my parents house, I had to tell them I am going to Luca.

"Hey, there you are, I knew you had something to do with those explosions on top of that tower" Tsuki said as he was holding some kind of portable computer.

"Where did you come from and how did you find me" I said

"Well, I said I would follow you, and I am so not climbing up that tower, so I decided to hack into peoples Internet while waiting down here for you" Tsuki said

"That's right, well, I am heading to Luca now, so you had better go home now kid" I said while I continued walking.

"I don't live with my Paren"-

_BOOOM_

The top of the tower exploded, seems like the magic was only affecting up there, and it just wore off.

"As I was saying, I don't live with my parents, and by the looks of that explosion, it's going to be fun traveling with you" Tsuki said while starring up at the building.

"Ok kid, if you are good with that sword, come along, but once I get to Luca, I am traveling alone…ok?" I said

"Is that where that chick is going to be" Tsuki said, putting the computer thingy in his pocket.

"Yeah, so I don't want some 14 year old kid following me" I said as I kept walking

"Fair enough, but there had better be explosions on the way to Luca" He said as he walked by my side.

"Don't worry, I attract danger" I said as I heard the sirens of the fire departments airship.

* * *

YES people, A UPDATE, while writing this chapter the power went out like 6 times, but my word has a recovery thingy, so I didn't lose information, after the sixth time I couldn't be bothered turning the computer back on, as each time they were about 10 minutes apart. 

**Now, I said I would explain the War, and I can't be stuffed bringing it up in the story as everyone is meant to know about it. So here it is.**

20 years ago there was a War between a few of the Cities in Spira, it mainly started with Zanarkand and Bevelle, but later Luca joined in as well as the Al Bhed fractions which were scattered around Spira. Because of this war, the people got separated and the vampires created a Clan, this Clan was a group of assassins who went around and killed many of the higher political leaders, and many other innocent civilians. This caused a world wide panic.

While Luca and the Al Bhed surrendered in the war to fight the growing vampire numbers. Bevelle and Zanarkand continued the war in the Calm Lands. The War stopped about 14 years ago and all cities focused on eliminating the vampires. However, human's weren't the only forces who battled against there own kind.

The Demon's had been fighting the vampires secretly for thousands of years, in more remote locations such as the Omega Ruins, the fall in vampires from the Human hunting parties gave the Demons the edge.

This lead to the Demons sending out armies to over run the humans, they destroyed two islands, Besaide and Kilika. They are currently under demon control and the few humans who live there are slaves.

Luca is the main military stronghold against them, and is always protected, this is why the Blitz stadium is there.

And since Zanarkand is on the other side, it doesn't hear much about the demon war, and wants to stay away from it anyway, this is one of the reasons Zanarkand had grown over the last few years. But this massive collection of people attracted the few remaining vampires to gather…….thus…starting the problem again.

**There we have it people, the War, explained nicely. AND YES, the story is moving out of Zanarkand**.

One of YOUR characters will be making a appearance next chapter, who will it be????


	9. Snow Stormed

That's right people, I have gone Insane, I am submitting TWO chapters in ONE night that's right, TWO, (for those less intelligent here's the number) 2 chapters in 1 night.

This is the second one people, and is also going to be the chapter that makes this story hit **20 000 WORDS, I AM HAPPY**!!

I do NOT own Square Enix

* * *

**And here is it, Chapter 9 Snow Stormed**

"Soooooooo, Xavier right, where are we going" Tsuki said, as he slowly walked behind me, he was taking big steps to keep up but.

"We are going to my parent's house, I need to get some supplies and tell them we are heading to Luca" I said, as I continued to walk.

"And they will be up at what……..4 in the morning" Tsuki said as he checked his watch.

"Its fine, it's my house too, I got a key" I said proudly, which I think isn't that amazing to have a key to your house………

"Yeah………anyway, how are we getting to Luca, boat, airship…….chocobo?" He asked

I walked into my driveway as I said "We are going to walk, I need to start hidden okay, if you wanna back out, do so now, it will be much easy on you, and me…..mainly me".

"Dam, if there wasn't such a high chance of something fun happening, I would ditch you and find a way home" Tsuki said, lazily resting his arms on his head.

"Well, who cares about you….anyway, this is my home, we will not be here long, so rest up while you can okay?" I said as I unlocked the door.

"Sure thing, where's the toilet?" dammit kid, first you slow me down, then you stink out my house.

"It's down that hallway, on the left, third door" I said as I walked up the stairs and got some ammo out from my draws.

I realized that when Cortney hit me, he knocked off my glasses, so I got out another pair, this time they were tinted black. I had a shower then walked back down the stairs to see Tsuki watching my TV.

I walked past him into my parents room and said "Mum wake up".

My mother woke up quickly and saw that I was home.

"Oh Xavier, we were so worried, Eve called trying to find you, she seemed very angry, we had no idea where you were" My mother said.

"It's ok mum, I was….uh………busy…..and I got some more business to do, in Luca" I said

"Mmmmmm, I know I cant stop you, you are old enough to make up your own decisions but that is so close to the Demon front" Mother said.

"I will be fine, I got a new friend, they don't look like much, but it's company" yeah, and I bet he cant do much either.

"Where is she?" she asked

"She?, it's a He, and his 14" I said

"Is that meant to make me feel better Xavier" she said.

"It will be fine, anyway, I gotta leave before sun rise, So I will catch ya later" I said before I closed her door before she could reply.

Getting outside, I saw that Tsuki was already waiting for me.

"You know Xavier, using my scanner, you have a huge amount of energy coming from your body, like, I mean Massive!, my scanner can't read it all" Tsuki said, holding out his computer thingy towards me.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, now get that thing away from me….cause we leaving now"

"Ok Xavier, lets go!" Tsuki shouted while jumping in the air a bit.

"Lets just go, we will be taking a hover train out of Zanarkand, to the bottom of Gagazet, theres a checkpoint you need to pass if you go pass Gagazet, so we going to trek it" I said, pointing to the train.

"Mmm, okay, but I am only 14, so you gotta pay for the train" Tsuki said why walking on ahead.

"ahhh, okay, I guess………" I said while following behind Tsuki.

We got aboard the hover train which quickly shot towards Gagazet.

We will be arriving at the Gagazet Checkpoint shortly, please scan your tickets into your arm rests, Thank you.

"Ok Tsuki, here is our Stop" I said while standing up and walking to the back of the train.

"But the train hasn't stopped yet" he replied

"That's the point Tsuki, so we don't have to go though the checkpoint" I answered

Tsuki followed me to the back of the train, there was a small area you could stand on which was outside the train.

Tsuki then said "So we are going to jump"

"Well, I am jumping, you can stay on and get caught" I said simply

"But you said you would pay" man, this kid really dosnt want to jump off.

"I lied, you ready, 1, 2, 3!" I then jumped off the back of the train and landed perfectly on my……………face…. I stood up and looked behind me, there stood Tsuki, about 30 meters away, standing there.

I started walking towards him, holding my now hurting cheek.

"How the hell did you land that, we were traveling at like 500km an hour" I asked in amazement

"I am not hopeless you know, I just didn't feel like jumping from a speeding train, you cant really blame me, after what happened to you…….hahahaha" Tsuki said.

"Laugh it up kid, I won't be protecting you now" I said as I walked towards the mountain, which we were at its base.

We started to climb the mountain, neither of us spoke as it was incredibly cold and we wanted to keep our warmth, not open our mouths to let the air in. It was now nine in the morning, however the snow created a shield against most of the suns rays…in fact we couldn't even see the sun, just white all around, at least I stood out.

While I was walking, I was thinking about what Naromi said, that I had a angelic background………so I can change into a angel, perhaps it was all the white that got me thinking, but if anger made me change into a vampire lord, what makes me change into a normally I am a average vampire??.

I looked behind me to see Tsuki still following me, the cold didn't seem to bother him that much.

"Hey, Tsuki, are you cold or what" I Yelled over the howling of the wind.

"A bit, but I come from Canada, it snows there too…" Tsuki said

"Canada, where's that?" I had to make conversation, I was getting bored, I am normally a happy person, all the depressing stuff is getting me down.

"I don't feel like explaining it, it's a long story" Tsuki said.

"Well, you tell me your story, I will tell you about mine" I said, trying to make a deal.

"uhhhhhh………….Ok then, over there, under that formation" He said as he pointed to a area which the wind was being blocked out by a ice formation.

"Ok……….where do I start" Tsuki said while thinking, "I come from a different world it seems…..I have no Idea about Spira, but from where I come from, this world is in a game, but nothing which happened in the game has happened here………"

"Maybe whoever thought up the idea of that game, somehow found a way to get to Spira, thus giving him a original idea to you people, and making him money" I said.

"Wow…your probably right, so the Square Enix corporation found out a way to travel to worlds, they record information, take it back to earth, make it into a game and sell it to the public……" Tsuki said while resting his head in his palms.

"Well, I am not certain, but, sounds ok to me, I mean, there's got to be other worlds out there, and if Spira is starting to explore space, the we are going to make contact soon" I said with a smile.

"Well, that's my story, what about yours?" Tsuki asked

"Ok, I found out that I am actually a few thousand years old…well, my spirit is or something and it has been in battle with a Demon King for thousands of year's as well, as it turns out that I am some Vampire Lord. But, me and this demon cannot be killed by dark magic, so when we kill each other, we just get reborn, our energy's always come back looking to same" I said, thinking that at least my story made more sense then his.

"Right, and this journey we are on is too stop this Demon King, by seeing you girlfriend" Tsuki said.

"Shes not my girlfriend………..oh wait…..she is my wife in my past lives, except I don't remember them lives, so basically she is telling me stuff, and I am meeting her in Luca"

"Aren't you a bit young to be married" he asked.

"I told you, Past life wife…hehehe, that rymhed……….well, that's enough of me, lets continue" I said while standing up and heading back into the snow storm.

After walked for what seemed like hours, I could no longer stand up properly from all the wing, Tsuki was now following really close behind me, using me as a wind shield.

Looking ahead, I saw some caves, "Hey Tsuki, lets stop at them caves until this dies down a bit. Besides, I am getting tired, I normally sleep during the day".

Tsuki didn't reply, he only stuck up his thumb. We slowly made our way over to the caves and started to go inside.

Almost all of the noise the wind was making died instantly as we were inside, we followed the cave though until it came out to a large open cavern with hot springs.

"Sweet!, hot springs, I am so going swimming" Tsuki yelled as he put his sword down and the things in his pockets, which was a pack of gum, his computer thingy, a marble and a small bag of something.

"Sure, just keep it down, I need to sleep" I said while I walked over to a corner and laid down against a rock near the edge of the spring, which was quite warm.

**WARNING- Xavier is sleeping, so this part isn't in anyone's Point of View**

Tsuki slowly crept into the warm water, letting all of his thoughts disappear into the warmness.

"You, Human, what are you doing in MY cave" a voice called out.

"WH…..A…..Who goes there?" Tsuki yelled out "Xavier!, wake up"

A strange human figure dropped down from the cavern roof, it was wearing a hood which its golden eyes shown in the darkness which the hood covered. With two large curved blades strapped to there back.

Tsuki quickly got out of the pool and grabbed his katana, when he turned around the person was standing behind him with both blades drawn high in the air ready to strike.

Tsuki brought up his katana, barely blocking the hit. He heard a growl come from the figure under the large hooded jacket.

"That's it, I am in no mood to play around now" Tsuki yelled while throwing the person back by thrashing out with his blade.

"Kurohime" Tsuki yelled while moving his hand over his sword, the blade quickly shone pink with energy, "Get ready to be cut to size now bastard" he yelled as he rushed the figure behind the robe.

A large zapping noise could be heard when the blades connected together, the other figure shot back in pain as the electrical power ran up his swords.

"Ha, gotta think now bitch" Tsuki yelled out, mocking his opponent.

"Nobody, mocks, Kamok" Kamok said as he threw one of his swords at Tsuki, striking him in the shoulder.

Tsuki screamed in pain, as the large blade was embedded into his shoulder, almost severing his arm off.

"You, boy, will leave cave" Kamok said while walking over to him.

"I get it! I will leave……..Just get this outta me!" Tsuki yelled.

"Young one lucky he is young" Kamok said as he bent down and yanked the blade out, causing another groan in pain from Tsuki. Kamok then put his……..claws?? Over Tsuki's shoulder and he said "Cura", then magic came from his hand and healed the wound.

"Th…thanks….I…I will leave your cave…..just let me wake Xavier" Tsuki said as he sat up and ran over to where Xavier had laid down.

Tsuki then yelled "Xavier Wake up, we need to leave"

**WARNING- Back to Xavier's View**

I was sleeping nicely, next minute I hear Tsuki's voice in my ear. "What is it Tsuki"

"This cave is someone's home……they want us to leave" he said, slightly shaking Xavier

I quickly got up and saw the figure standing there, with the two swords in his hands.

"Who's this guy?" I said

"That's who owns this cave, he is named Kamok" Tsuki said

"Well, Kamok, I am terrible sorry, but I am asking you if we could stay here, while the storm is outside" I was asking nicely, felt strange, but I was tired, I just wanted to go to sleep again.

"Caves are sacred, human cannot stay, leave" Kamok said

"Well, looks like we going to have to settle this the hard way Kamok" I said while drawing my gunblade and pointing it towards him.

* * *

There we go people, your TWO chapters. Square Enix **DOES NOT** travel between worlds...or does it, you tells us Sqaure

First one was Time Split, and now Snow Stormed………both on the same night, so Be happy………..

And it is also the chapter that introduced **Kamok** by _**Dalian**_.

**AND is the chapter that made the story hit 20 000 words!!**


	10. Another Path

I am going to update………….again…..I am sorry for updating so quickly, I know you all dread to get that Email……………………….

Anyway, back to reality, Here is chapter 10 of the story.

* * *

**Another Path**

"Well, looks like we going to have to settle this the hard way Kamok" I said while drawing my gunblade and pointing it towards him.

I felt really tired still, so I wanted to end this quickly, and that means I am not going to toy around….but the dude is only trying to protect his turf…….but that is preventing me from sleeping…..

I started to walk around Kamok, who just stood there with his eyes closed, as I couldn't see the golden glow though the hood. I was behind him, he still hadn't turned around, well, if he wants to play hero, he can do so.

I quickly lunged out, without making a noise.

_TINK_

Before my blade could make contact, he had brought one of his swords up with his left hand and blocked the hit. "WHAT! How did you see that coming?"

"Your Strong, but have much to learn" Kamok said as he brought up the second blade and sliced my right thigh.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I jumped back to avoid getting cut again. "That's it fucker, time to unleash the darkness".

I stabbed my gunblade into the ground, similar to what I had done on the highway. I tensed all my muscles up and started shacking.

I felt a huge force hit my face sending me flying backwards before I could gain enough power to change.

I rolled along the ice a bit before falling off a edge and going into the spring.

"Defense was down, you are an Amateur" Kamok said calmly before putting away his blades.

"ARRRGHHHHHHHHH" I jumped out of the pool landing on the ground next to Kamok, I brought my left foot up in an attempt to kick him, the kick was easily caught and a swift punch was thrown into my gut, sending me back against one of the Ice walls, which unfortunately for me had a sharp icicle stabbing out of it, piercing my shoulder.

"I……….cannot, fall here………….." I said though my teeth as I slowly stepped forward, tearing the icicle out of me. My eyes going blacker as I lifted my head higher.

I flung my hand out towards my gun blade, it came flying towards me by some unknown force, and I grabbed the handle. "Ahhh, Kamok, you have been a suitable opponent so far, don't disappoint me now" I said with my more demonic voice.

I sounded the same way I did when I attacked Eve and Joe, except I wasn't transformed, this was similar to what happened to me when I first met Lavah, my Vampire side taking over before I reached full power.

Kamok quickly grabbed both swords and held them in a defensive position, one over his body the other covering his head. I guess he could sense the power change.

"Now, now……Kamok, no need to be scared……..the nightmare will end soon…hahahah" I used my crazy maniac laugh again….

"Xavier…..wh…what is happening………" Tsuki said off to the side.

"Quiet boy, adult time now" I said smiling towards Kamok.

I held up my left hand, pointing my index finger towards Kamok, "I havn't used Demon Magic in a long time…………………..HELL EATER!".

Kamok felt the ground shaking, he held up his swords, preparing him self for what could happen.

As I expected, my Jaws of death came out of the ice around him, quickly closing around his knee caps……seemed like he tried to jump, he just wasn't quick enough…..hehehe.

The alligator like jaws quickly clamped shut around his knees, the teeth puncturing though his legs. Kamok quickly reached down and swung his swords at the jaws holding him in place.

I clicked my fingers before he could destroy the jaws, they started glowing red before they exploded around him, sending shards of ice in all directions….but mine of course.

I saw Kamok's body lying on the floor, there was blood flowing from his knees, seemed like I shattered his knee caps, the Ice around him was quickly turning red.

"Kamok…………will Die…..with Honor" Kamok said as he quickly threw one of his blades in my direction, of course I saw it miles away and I stepped to the side. But what I didn't expect was to see Kamok quickly use a cure spell and leap towards me with the other sword.

Before the blade could connect, I brought up a shield similar to Eve's, however mine was not a full dome and only covered my front. However it stopped Kamok's blade quiet easy.

"How about we don't hide anymore Kamok" I said while exploding out my shield, which caused his hood to fly back, as well as send his body flying into the hot spring.

Kamok stood from the water, and as my thoughts were correct, he was a Ronso……….but he was a hybrid, so that's why he was here in these caves. The Ronso's thought he was a disgrace and the Humans thought he was a freak…..how sad, but not my problem.

"My god……your ugly, let me fix that for you" I joked as I fired a shot from my gunblade towards his head.

Kamok didn't have time to dodge the shot, as the water slowed his movements, so he brought up his arm to take the hit.

He roared in pain as the bullet lodged itself into the bone, his blood flowing into the steaming water, if he didn't move soon the fiends would be attracted.

"The battle is over Kamok, admit your defeat, and I will be on my way, leaving you to rot in solitude" I said, pointing the gunblade at him, emphasizing the word rot.

"Kamok…….would……die….before…surrender" he stammered out, trying to heal his arm with the small amount of energy he had left.

"So be it" I smiled while bringing up my blade to make another shot.

_Xavier…………this is not your way…….this is the old you……… _

"Arhhhh" I yelled out while dropping my blade, clutching my head in pain.

_I am sorry Xavier, but to change your ways……you cannot harm the innocent…_

I dropped down to one knee, "So, it is your doing Naromi, we haven't met in a very long time………..but……….I will do as you say" why was I saying this, I had met Naromi earlier that day, I was trying to say something, but there was another force present in my mind.

Then I remembered, the Vampire King…………he shared my body with me, so although it is my past life's thoughts……..they are not mine…..so it was a different person….just with my mind still active.

I felt all my anger disappearing, my thoughts becoming clearer. But my vision was fading……I was falling into unconscious……….

I opened my eyes, to find myself laying on Ice, the previous battle coming to mind.

I sat up quickly, to see Kamok talking to Tsuki about something, my fast movements quickly alerting Kamok.

"Xavier……its good to see your okay………..wait….are you normal?" Tsuki asked

"What you mean normal, you trying to be a wise ass?" I knew what he meant, but I didn't feel like bringing up a depressing story about my insanity.

"Yep, he's fine" Tsuki said while smiling.

"Xavier, I am Kamok, son of Charlack Ronso" Kamok said while bowing his head slightly, "You defeated me in battle, you have gained my respect".

"Woh woh, wait there, I never defeated you, I got desperate………..and used powers which weren't mine………… you won" Although I felt like rubbing in my victory, I knew if it wasn't for my heritage he would of creamed me.

"Tsuki, explained why you venture, I am going to come with you, I would like a rematch when we both gain experience" Kamok said.

Well, he didn't really ask, but what the hell, the more the merrier. "Sure, we are headed to Luca, I will have to leave you there, so we can have our battle at Mi-hen" I said.

Kamok said nothing in return, only a nod of the head.

"Storm has gone, time to go should be now" Kamok suggested, picking up his blades.

"Well, since you know these mountains more, lead the way to the Calm lands" I said while pointing off in a direction, which Kamok started heading in the opposite direction to what I pointed. "Meh, never was good with direction" I said as I smiled.

Long journey short, we got to the other side of Mount Gagazet, there was a few fiend attacks, which I left for Kamok and Tsuki.

As we walked down the final trail of the mountain, the temperature was quickly rising, the sun was starting to show though the clouds, I had to put up my hood to block the light out. Kamok also had his hood up, he must be ashamed of his parents….can't blame him much, he is an ugly thing……

I looked up ahead to see a bridge, there was some guards talking to another guy, it seemed like he was trying to get though. He was wearing funny slipper like shoes and a blue tunic.

We kept walking up to the bridge, until one of the guards stopped us.

"Hey, you there, stop, further access has been denied by the order of Yevon" The guard said.

Sure it has, because Zanarkand had claimed Gagazet has there territory, Beville just had to have the Calm lands, and because we were Zanarkandians, he weren't allowed though. Although the war was over, discrimination still happened…………Bastards.

"Yeah, Sucks hey fellas, Ironic if you ask me, me being stuck at A bridge huh" The other man who was also stopped at the bridge said as he walked over to us. "The names Ottucke" he said with a smile on his face and his hand out stretched.

Me feeling weak, and Kamok not wanting to get involved with people, just stood there. So Tsuki reached forward and shook his hand.

"Rough crowd Eh" Ottucke said while laughing at his own joke.

"I just don't like the sun" I said quietly.

"Mate, you sound like some vampire….oh….wait a minute………sorry……Ah well, it's all good, your not biting me right" Ottucke said, it didn't seem to bother him that I was a vampire, but then again, how could he see though my disguise.

"That's ok Ottucke, So what is wrong with the guards" Tsuki said, stepping forward, I guess he wanted to change the discussion; he might have been afraid what I might've done.

"Ah, they just following orders, but I really need to get to Luca, so I think I might have to go the long way" Ottucke said while scratching his head.

"Luca" My eyes shot up, "We need to go there too, do you think you could show us this other way?" I asked, looking away from the sun a bit.

"Sure, we could travel together, but it's a bit dangerous, But I think you will be fine, HAHA" Ottucke said.

"Other path…….Where is it?" Kamok spoke up for the first time.

"Well, we go down that path over there" Ottucke pointed to a path winding down and under the bridge. "Then we gotta travel down into the Canyon, and around the Calm lands"

I knew why he said I would be fine, many of the remaining vampires lived in the Caves which inhabited the Canyon under the Calm Lands.

"What about you, I am guessing you have gone though there before as you know the area?" Tsuki questioned.

"Although I don't look like it, I am part Troll, I am built for this terrain, I can zip though there" Ottucke said.

"hahahahahaha" Tsuki burst out laughing "Oh….sorry..hehehe….I just got your bridge joke earlier"

"Oh yeah, that…Hahaha" Ottucke joined in the laughing.

* * *

Chapter done people………… UPDATE WILL happen if I get 5 reviews, and only then!!!!!

Yes, another Character introduced. **Ottucke** by _**Hresvelgr.**_

BUT what happened to the chicks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, don't worry, new ones will be on there way and the mini skirts will be returning!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plus EVE will come back, with Joe……….to get revenge on Xavier for ditching them!!!!!!!!

All WILL be revealed next episode, well…….What I choose to anyway……..

And the Calm Lands Canyon!!! What will happen in there……Other vampires will make an appearance!!!! So basically it's going to be a big ASS battle chapter next time!


	11. Blind

New Chapter! PLUS I got the 5 reviews in the end.

* * *

**So I am happy, anyway the new chapter is called Blind.**

"So……Ottucke, you said stuff about vampires being in those caves……..can you elaborate on that" Tsuki said, following behind me.

"Well, you see, a long time ago, when the war was on, a lot of the vampires gathered in those caves, I don't really know why, you should ask them Xavier, hahahah" Ottucke said, laughing greatly at his own comment.

"Yeah……….shut up now…..anyway where is the entrance to this canyon?" I asked as I stood in the middle of a small clearing under the bridge area.

"Well you see Xav, there is two ways down into the canyon, we can take a right and climb down, or we can take a left, enter that eerie cave, walk though a dark and misty environment and then turn up at a exit at the bottom of the canyon……..then we have to walk along the bottom, where the sun light doesn't get down too………then climb up the vines at the other end" Ottucke said while pointing out the different directions.

Tsuki had a strange look on his face, then he asked "Why is there Vines?".

"Well, you see, at the other end, we reach the Macalania Forest, it's a hard climb, as the vines have Ice on them……but I am sure we will have fun Eh" Ottucke said while chuckling slightly at the end.

"Well, that settles it then, we go though the cave first, cause if we gotta climb up some canyon wall, I am only doing it once" I said while looking around for our teams thoughts.

"Dammit……I knew you would take the cave" Tsuki said while stomping his foot "Why cant we just beat up the guards, cause if the other end of the canyon is in the woods, that means we are going to be walking along a canyon floor for like………2 days, that means we got to sleep there" he said, throwing his arms around trying to make his point.

I looked over to Kamok to see what he thought about he, he just nodded his head, I guess he still thought of me as the leader since I defeat him, and until he challenges me again to a rematch, he will follow my orders………maybe I could use this.

"Well, it is settled then, Kamok, we go though the caves, Tsuki, do what you want….and Ottucke, you can go whatever way you want, But is there a section we can meet up down in the canyon?" I said

"Well, sure there is, the exit to that cave over there, ends up pretty much right where we would normally climb down, because the part we climb down is a bit further down that path on the right" Ottucke said.

Tsuki walked to the right a bit, then stopped and turned around. "You do what you want Xavier, But I am hella not going though those caves, I am going to climb down".

Ottucke stepped forward and said "Well, how about we split up, it's a good idea anyway, smaller parties mean that we make less noise and are harder to see, so I will go with Tsuki, and you and Ramok can go into the caves".

"Kamok" Kamok said

"Oh, sorry, you don't say much" Ottucke said as he scratched his head.

Kamok didn't reply, he just nodded his head and walked over beside me.

"Ok, we split up here and met again at the bottom" I said, and then I turned around and started walking over to the cave.

"So, Kamok, you ever been into these caves before?" I said while trying to start a conversation.

"No, Caves are forbidden ground, no Ronso goes into the cave" Kamok replied dully.

Quickly realizing he wasn't going to make a conversation, I turned around to see Tsuki and Ottuke walk down the other path.

Well, now I was going to walk into a abandoned cave……no wait…if it was abandoned that would be a good thing, a monster infested cave with a dude that doesn't say anything.

We walked down a slope that led to an open dampish room. There was heavy fog in the air and a slight mist covering the floor, so basically we couldn't see the floor. The only light in the area was the small amount floating though the cave entrance. However my eyes could see the dark areas just as good as the light ones.

"Xavier be prepared, we will have company in this cave" Kamok said while drawing one of his blades.

I nodded my head and drew my gunblade, I laid the tip of the blade on the ground in front of me and proceeded forwards. Kamok was walking slowly with what seemed his eyes closed.

"Hey, Kamok, why are your eyes closed" I asked.

"They not closed, the light we have no will be gone soon, adjust your eyes to the dark" Kamok replied.

"Don't worry about it, I can see, you just focus on following me and keeping aware of anything else" I said.

"It seems your curse is a blessing right now" he said

"Yeah, I wish I could say that all the time" After I had said that it was back to silence. Kamok was slowly walking behind me not making a sound, I think he was trying to hear anything which might be in the area.

While I was walking out in front, I think Kamok put me there for more reasons than that I could see, maybe he wanted me to get jumped, beaten a bit, then he would finish me off, thus regaining his pride…………

It seemed like hours as we continued to walk around this cold, wet damp place. There was also a strange smell in the air, similar to decaying flesh……..which can't be a good thing.

While I was walking, I started thinking what Eve and Joe are doing, sure I ditched them. But it was for their safety, and mainly because I couldn't be bothered protecting themselves………….from myself…… as I knew that at some point, I would need to transform.

"Errrrrrrrrrrr"

I thought I heard a noise, I looked around but couldn't see a thing. I looked over to Kamok who was now also looking around, he had his second sword raised in a defensive position while his other one was pointed outwards.

Everything was quiet again for a while, so we continued walking, the ground seemed to be getting more like mud as our boots were sinking into it around our ankles.

"I think this might have been a bad idea" Kamok said as he lifted his foot which made a nice sucking noise.

"Hey, as long as we beat them fuckers down there, this is a great" I was about to finish but I was rudely interrupted by the noise again.

"Errrrrrrrrrghhhhhhh"

"Ok…………..now…this is a bad idea" I quickly drew my gun blade and turned to my left side, seeing nothing, I calmed down. I clicked my sword back into its holster on my back before turning back to the front.

"ARRRRRRRRHEEEEEEEEEEE!" As soon as I faced the front I saw a huge zombie like human jaw stretched out in a roaring position.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I leaped back and hit Kamok.

Forgetting that Kamok is currently walking around blinded, I looked around to see zombies slowly rising all around us from the muddy depth that we were currently standing in.

"SHITSHITSHITSHIT" I drew my gunblade and started swinging madly in all directions, I felt something grab my ankle and I swung downwards and felt blood splatter up my side.

"Xavier, run forwards" I hear Kamok's voice yell, being silenced a bit from the groaning of the zombies which were currently flooding the area.

Looking over to Kamok, I saw a zombie grabbed onto his back and was currently biting his arm. I pointed my gunblade at it and fired a single shot, hitting the zombie between the eyes, exploding it all over Kamok.

"ERRRRRRRRRR" "EEEEERRRRRRRRR" "ARRRRRRRRGGGGG"

I looked around everywhere, and I couldn't even see the walls, the zombies were crawling everywhere, me and Kamok were standing in the middle of a small area, up to our ankles in mud, with zombies all around us.

Kamok was now holding his bitten arm in one hand and his other sword in the other. It seemed that unless he could see the injury, he couldn't heal it as he didn't know what he was healing. And I didn't know any healing spells……….well…not to my knowledge.

I quickly swung out my blade to the nearest not Kamok moving object, I heard a quick female scream then felt blood splatter over me. Seems like zombies come in different types……..

I gave up fighting and I grabbed Kamok's shoulder and started running forward, slicing anything that moved in front of me.

I looked up ahead to see some light, I started running faster, now shooting the zombies before they could get near me.

"Kamok, see that light, keep running towards it, and don't look back!" I yelled pushing Kamok forward.

I stopped and turned around facing the oncoming swarm

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH" the first zombie I saw had its mouth out stretched again and was running quickly towards me. I fired a bullet which hit it in the neck, tearing it's spine, quickly immobilizing the zombie.

Another fifty where running up behind it, I tried firing some shoots but heard that nice clicking noise that always comes at the wrong moment.

"Xavier, Hurry" I head Kamok's voice yell over the noises.

I turned and ran towards the slightly lit room, only to find out that there was a massive hole in the floor, and that the light was coming from a bunch of cracks in the cave's ceiling.

I turned back around to see the zombies about 30 meters away, climbing over each other and some where crawling on the walls like insects.

"Kamok! Jump!" I yelled

"Too far!" Kamok yelled back

"I will throw you" before he could argue I put out my hands, he quickly put one foot on them and I trusted forward as he jumped out, propelling him in some kind of superman dive over the gap in the ground which seemed to lead to a bottomless pit.

Kamok landed and quickly turned back to me and yelled "Jump Xavier"

I turned around to see them all reaching out towards me, I quickly leaped forward……………however I wasn't so lucky, something grabbed my ankle stopping my jump in the air. I starting falling fast, I fell into the hole with zombies jumping in after me.

Time seemed to slow down as I saw Kamok's mouth open and yell something out, I couldn't hear him, only feel the zombie that had grabbed my foot try and climb its way up my body as it was falling.

I could see the huge horde jumping in after me, they seemed like a wave trying to crash over me.

I looked down into the seemingly bottomless pit and closed my eyes.

The last thing I heard before darkness overcomes my mind was Naromi's voice.

_There is always Light in Darkness………………_

* * *

OH MY GOD! Biggest cliffhanger I have ever written!

I am updating tomorrow, don't worry people.

This would have to be pretty much my favorite chapter I have ever written, if you have seen the movie **The Decent**, that's the Cave look I was going for, and I took the zombies off **I am Legend**.

I DO NOT OWN THOSE MOVIES!


	12. Eve's Revenge

Okay Peeps, this is my first go at using Open Office, which is the suggested word document thing that Fan fiction says to use... so if theres any problems, give me a PM.

Ohhhh, another chapter from Me, how exiting!

Now it is chapter Chapter 12, and this is a surprise for all of you...

_IT IS **NOT** IN XAVIERS POV! _It is in fact...in **Eve's** Pov, why Eve's? well because right now in my **Poll** (check my page for it) she has 50 of the votes, does that mean anything so far, not really, only that this chapter is in her Point Of View!.

So everyone, this might be hard for me, but I am doing it for you all, anyway, this chapter is not in the same time line as the others, it starts a few hours after Xavier left Eve, so this is what happened to Eve while Xavier was off...getting attacked by Zombies...

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Eve's Revenge!**

"Xavier!" I called out as I walked down from the stairs.

I walked down the stairs to see Joe sitting on the couch. "Hey Joe, you see Xavier anywhere" I asked while walking over to her.

"Uhhh...he went out" Joe said, taking her time thinking of a answer.

"Where...exactly" My voice sounded a bit annoyed, I didn't really mean it, but I couldn't care less right now.

"Ok...I will tell you, as long as you promise not to go off and do something stupid" Joe said while standing up and crossing her arms.

"I ain't promising anything" I said while matching her stance.

"I can't be bothered standing up for Xavier, he went off on his own, some shit about trying to protect us...I couldn't be stuffed talking him out of it, it's his choice" Joe replied calmly.

I stood there for a minute, thinking about what she said, until it clicked over..."WHAT, Errrrrrrr, I cant stand him, now I am going to have to go after him and bail his ass out of whatever trouble he is currently in".

Now I was walking around collecting the items which I had, basically a small black crown that keeps my hair in place and my studded wrist band. After putting these items on, I started walking to the door. But before I got there I turned around and faced Joe, who's eyes where currently watching what I was doing.

"So, Joe, you coming to help get this idiot out of trouble or you gonna stand there looking stupid" I said with a smirk on my face. Joe stood there looking stunned a bit, before she saw my face.

"And what exactly is our plan?" Joe asked while walking over and grabbing her katana.

"Simple, we find him, get him out of trouble, then put him in a worse situation then he currently was" I said with a strangely happy smile and a cheery voice.

"Ahhh, no exactly a plan...but better than what he had, lets go" Joe said while picking up a small bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Of course it's better, I thought it" I said while walking out the door and over to another motorbike I had created.

Joe and I didn't say much as me headed towards the Calm lands, it was a large area that I am sure Xavier would have to be crossing to get anywhere special other than that strange desert island, but he would have to pay for a boat...which isn't like him.

:SOMETHING SHOULD GO HERE:

We where now driving along the bypass highway which goes around Mount Gagazet. The road hovered above the ocean so that no fiends could get on it and get hit... hurting the drivers, we could care less about the fiends.

"So Eve, what are you exactly going to do to Xavier when you find him?" Joe asked, breaking the long silence.

I didn't have a direct answer, so started thinking, what exactly was I going to do?.

"I was thinking of beaten the shit of him, but then thats just more of his mess that I gotta clean up after him" I said, revving the dark bikes engine and passing so kind of hovering truck.

"Oh, I always thought of you two...I dunno...more then friends" Joe said

"HA, me and Xavier...Please, he is like a brother to me, we have know each other since like...I dunno...I was young, I don't even remember life without him much..." I said, revving the engine again to try to discourage Joe from continuing.

Which didn't do a thing, only increase her voice. "Have you, you know...thought more about it".

"Maybe when I was a immature teenage girl...we have changed now" I angrily said. I didn't really mean to lash out a bit, meh, I am normally a bitch. And I haven't done anything lately. I guess I was annoyed with Xavier and didn't feel like talking about him.

Joe kept quiet for some time now, I liked it better than way, not that I didn't like her, its just that I was pissed off.

I turned off the road when it came back to land and headed for the entrance to the Calm Lands. We drove for a few minutes next to the mountain before the road stopped at a look out point. Looking over a part of the Calm Lands and the bottom of the mountain.

Down below we could see the Calm Lands bridge about 30 meters below us. 

"From now we had better go on foot" I said while dismounting the bike, Joe followed then the bike slowly sunk into the ground with black bubbles forming around it.

We walked down and approached the guards near the bridge.

"So, what are two young ladies such as yourselves doing out here all by yourselves?" A guard say while elbowing his friend.

I smiled, knowing what to do to get my information, I looked over to see Joe with a sour look on her face, I shook my finger at Joe and stepped forward.

I bent over slightly and made a innocent face. "I am currently looking for a friend of mine, he can bbe some trouble at times, I am wondering if you have seen him pass by here?" I asked while leaning forward a bit more.

"We would love to help you, what does your friend look like" the guard said, clearly not looking at my face.

"You see, he has very fair skin, so he wears a robe covering most of his body" I said while making a fake frown.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, yes, he did come by here, a guy like that stands out, especially with friends like he had" The guard said.

"FRIENDS!...oh..sorry, who was with him" I said, quickly going back to my happy school girl voice.

"Now, there was another strange one with a hood, some little kid, about 13 or so...and another guy by the name of Ottucke, he tried getting past here first, now he was annoying, his jokes sucked really bad, he wanted to pass the bridge, then he said something about him being part troll then he laughed, I hope that helps you" The other guard replied, who seemed to be seizing me up with his eyes.

"Oh thank you so very much!" I said straightening my back quickly and making sure my chest shook a bit. "But did you see which way they were heading?"

"We can't let anyone pass, but the man named Ottuke suggested that they go though the canyon" the guard said.

"WHAT!" my eyes bulged in amazement.

"Yeah, dangerous path that one, but I wouldn't want you to go though there, how about I escort you though the Calm Lands" He said while making a smile.

Now I was grossed out, I had enough of them. I pointed my finger at one of them and said "Banish".

Black vine like energy came out form the ground around him and wrapped around his legs, then quickly pulled him under the Earth without a trace.

"Halt!" The other guard yelled while drawing his gun, in no time at all, Joe and stepped out with her Katana and slashed the man across the chest, making him drop like a fly.

"Dammit Xavier, had to take the hardest way possible...fucking idiot..." I said while walking over to the path under the bridge.

"Hey Eve, whats in the Canyon, I lived with the Ronso's and they said the Caves near there were forbidden and they never spoke about them?" Joe asked while whipping her blade on a cloth which I am guessing was in her bag.

"In the War vampires inhabited the caves around the canyon, the caves are dark and the canyon is so deep that only light can get in there when the sin is directly above the canyon..." I said as I walked under the bridge.

Joe nodded at my answer and followed behind me to we reached a forked path in the road.

"Ok Joe, theres two paths, so Xavier could of gone down any of them, so we will split up" I said

"What happens when we find him" Joe asked

"Call me on this, you do the same" I reached out my hand and a sphere formed from black smoke appeared in my palm, I handed it over to Joe, she nodded.

"Sooooo, who takes what path?" Joe asked while looking at both ways, the small track leading along the mountain and the cave.

"Okay, from my knowledge of the area, which isn't so great, this cave leads down to the Canyon and that path leads to a area you can climb down, because I can see in the dark, I will take the cave" I said.

"That sounds reasonable" Joe replied which putting her katana away.

I turned away form Joe and started walking to the Cave entrance. I looked down the slope and the start and knew that Xavier came down this way, I turned around to call Joe over, but she had already gone.

I couldn't be bothered calling her up and telling her, I am sure that Xavier is now half way to Bevelle anyway.

I slowly made my way into the cave, my heel boots sinking into the ground almost instantly. I summoned some energy and slowly raised my self up a bit, not enough to get airborne, just float enough to not get mud up my boots, sure I wasn't the most girlie girl, but...these boots were expensive.

I was now standing in the middle of the first domeish room. There was a single path leading out to the right, where the light coming from the mouth was almost non- existent.

I made my way over and looked at the foot prints of Xavier's and someone else's, man they had big feet but!.

I followed the prints, not seeing any fiends or vampires...or insects...or life forms of any kind. I was starting to get bored, when I heard a faint noise echoing throughout the cave. It didn't exactly sound human, and it sent a strange shover up my spine.

I kept walking further into the cave to hear the echoing louder and could start to make out what it was, it sounded like growling or groaning...but on a massive scale, there would have had to be hundreds of people down here. Looking around frantically, I brought up my shield around myself.

"Your not scared Eve...just taking precautions" I said quietly to myself.

I kept walking until the path broke up into 3 other paths, I looked down 2 of them only not seeing anything eye catching.

The third path I looked down I saw faint movement of what looked like Xavier's robe darting off, further into the cave.

"XAVIER, wait!" I yelled as I ran down the cave, dodging stalagmites hanging from the ceiling.

I ran into another room, to see Xavier with his back facing me, his hood was still up.

"Xavier...whew...MAN, you are in so much trouble!...DONT YOU IGNORE ME...HEY, I AM TALKING TO YOU SHITHEAD!" I yelled while stomping my feet, thankfully I was hovering on top on the mud so I didn't splash anything.

He didn't respond to anything, he slowly started to turn around, I walked forward and then...

"EERRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he quickly lunged towards me, with his BONY hand out stretched...wait...BONY!.

He quickly hit my shield and flew backwards, the hood falling back down to reveal a human...well...once human, there flesh was decaying and they had holes though there check revealing there teeth, the skin on there face was rotting and there was saliva dripping from his mouth, there was also a bullet hole in his chest, which was weeping quite a lot of blood for a Zombie.

"Ha, just a single Zombie, you are in dead trouble, your powers are nothing" I said while smirking, and I was actually scared for a bit, HA, I should know better then to doupt myself.

It jumped at me again stretching its mouth open in another loud roar, this also echoed throughout the caves, and was replied by more groans. He hit the shield again before dropping to the ground, dead.

Before I knew it thousands of zombies crawled though cracks in the walls, quickly filling the room up, I was safe in my shield, but all around me they were scratching at it and leaping into it.

I could quickly feel my power draining, they were killing themselves on my shield, and each time it happened I would lose some power, it was like a bug zapper, it can stay up for ages, but as soon as things start hitting it...

I realised that if I held it up much longer, it would collapse leaving me with no power.

With no other way then to fight...I summoned my black Scythe and dropped the shield.

* * *

Another Cliff hanger people! this time it is Eve in trouble!

Ahhhhhhhhhhh, I love these chapters, Zombies are such great things... but how did I go writing as Eve! 

Read and then Review...or just Review


	13. Alone in the Dark

Another chapter people, and since everyone liked Eve's POV chapter………I will continue it! (While Xavier is still falling)

So here is where we left off, from Eve's view.

Chapter 13 everyone, is this the lucky chapter or when everything goes to the shits? Who cares….

* * *

Alone in the Dark

With no other way then to fight...I summoned my black Scythe and dropped the shield.

The instant the shield dropped I swung the scythe in a huge sweeping fashion all around me, at about chest level. 

There was a splatter of liquid crimson all around me as they all groaned and yelled, collapsing on the ground, letting the next wave crawl over them.

I quickly jumped into the air, slicing outwards to the hands reaching out to grab me and pull me back into the mob. Again, the cave is filled with the noise of screams.

I land away from them, running to where Xavier's robe and fell, I hastily picked it up and darted towards a exit, I had no idea where I was running to, I just knew I had to get out of there, they may be weak, but numbers make up for that.

I continue to run though the cave, the scrambling of feet close behind me, I could hear them clawing there way though each other to get the first piece of the fresh meat. I was starting to lose distance, fast, the ground was soft and muddy, and my feet were sinking in around my ankles, slightly pulling me back every step I took forward.

Looking behind me as I ran, I saw a few of the zombies had broken away from the crowd and were catching me quickly, might have been because they were crawling along the walls and missing the mud completely.

I kept looking behind me as continued to dart though the cave, taking a left, then another left, then the occasional right, until………………..

_WACK_

Before I knew it I had run into a stalagmite hanging from the cave ceiling, I guess that's what you get for not looking where you are going…

I laid in the mud for a bit, my head was too sore to move, I just felt like laying there for a while…………………wait a minute………………..why was I running again……..

"SHIT!" I yelled as I quickly looked over my shoulder, I was way too late, one of them grabbed onto my leg at the knee, pulling me back into the mud.

"GET OFF ME!" I tried kicking him in the head with my other leg, which didn't help at all when the other ones started reaching out to get a bit of what he was trying to get…………I would of chuckled at my thoughts if it wasn't the fact they were zombies trying to eat me………

I looked around for my scythe which I must of dropped when I hit the stalagmite, realizing it must of turned back into darkness when I lost conscious for a second…………I panicked slightly and brought up my shield, sure it was using my powers, but at least I would still have legs………for a little while longer.

As soon as I summoned the shield it pushed back two of the zombies trying to bite my leg. In no time at all………..I was back were I started, sitting in a cave with zombies all around me…….except this time I was on the ground……..covered in mud.

"Halt!" A calm and collected voice yelled.

All of the zombies stopped moving and making noises, I couldn't believe it, I looked around for the voice but saw no one…………maybe it was Xavier….finally paying me back for all those times I saved him……..

Out from the shadows stepped a man, he had the same hair as Xavier, spiked silver hair……….I looked closer, not believing that it was Xavier, I then rolled my eyes, quickly realizing it wasn't.

The man was wearing a strange cammo robe…….with red musical notes on it. I raised my eye brows at his odd clothing. But it was when I looked up to his face when I got frightened a bit. His eyes were pure silver…and his teeth were razor sharp and yellow, he had a wicked grin on his face.

"Now, what do we have here, lost are we?" the man said while walking over to me, he was still smiling.

It didn't bother him at all that the zombies were all around him, but they weren't moving, as if he was in command.

"Wh……who are you?" I said while standing up, ready to defend myself if the bastard comes closer.

"How rude of me, allow me to introduce myself, I am Kizer ZinZigZag, but you way call me Kizer" he said in a very posh accent, as he bowed down a bit.

I was immediately repelled by this man, sure he could of saved my life, but I think I would have been better eaten alive then be in this mans presence.

"I am forgetting my manners again" Kizer said, shaking his head, still smiling….showing his yellow teeth. "I am Captain of the 2nd demon division, I am in command of the living dead, as you can see by my friends here………..who are in fact starting to stink" he waved his hand in front of him. "So, Be gone I say!" he yelled out.

All of the zombies started sinking back into the ground, the ones out of the mud started burying them selves into it. Not before long, they were all gone, alls that was left was me and Kizer, standing in the cave………….him with a perverted smile and me with a wet shirt and covered in mud………on the ground.

"You may be wondering what I am doing her………..in this cave…..well, those nasty vampires have been hiding……….from me…..can you believe it hahhahaha…………………………..anyway……………I am now killing them off, any vampire I see, CHOP, down they go, that is unless my friends get them first Muahhahahaha" Kizer said, standing tall with his hands on his hips, laughing again.

"And why am I left alive?" I asked, standing up and wiping some mud off my lap.

"You are no vampire, your eyes are such a beautiful blue" Kizer said while stretching his arm out towards my face, I stepped backwards before he could get close enough. "hmmmp, too bad, you have surprisingly powerful dark powers………and a nice body…………but alas, you are only human….your body is weak, I have no interest in killing insects such as yourselves" Kizer said while turning his back and slowly trotting away down the passage.

So….this was a man from the demon group who Tera came from…………….wait…what did he mean I am no vampire…………I was bitten, I have fangs…………………but why are my eyes blue…all vampires have red eyes….like Xavier does……maybe this Kizer could help me……..I have a feeling what I am about to do is stupid.

"Kizer! Wait" I yelled out, quickly regretting it as he slowly turned around, that stupid grin on his face.

"Yes sweetie" he replied.

I rolled my shoulders in disgust, and then proceeded with the plan, as Joe would say.

"I need some answers, and I think you might know them" I said calmly.

"Everything comes at a price, nothing is free, and now…..what would you have that I would want?" Kizer said, making his sickening smile bigger than it already was.

"I will fight you, if I win you give me answers to my questions, and if you win…………..you can do what you want" I couldn't believe my ears, but they heard what just came out of my mouth……………what would make me do this, he is a demon Captain for a reason, and it sure isn't for having yellow teeth.

"HA…………….hahahahahah" Kizer stood there, laughing at me, as if I said something stupid.

"Do you" "I havnt finished yet…….HAHHAHAHA" Kizer interrupted.

"DO YOU AGREE OR NOT!" I yelled over his stupid laughing.

"I may as well, wouldn't want you to leave without having a good time…eh" Kizer said, stepping away from me. That's a first.

I summoned my scythe, a held it in front of me, expecting him to do something similar.

"I am not going to fight you here, there's mud, how about……………in the queens nest?" Kizer asked plainly.

Before I knew it I was standing in a massive open cavern, there was bodies laying around on the floor, not many, but a few, they were…………vampires.

"You can see some of my, less fortunate victims, but do worry, you will not die…………although you may wish too HAHAHHA" Kizer said, laughing at this end again.

I had enough of his talk, I quickly charged towards him, I could care less about him being weaponless now. While I was charging towards him, he put up his hand yawned…………….WHAT!

In that second, I realized that I wasn't even moving…I mean………..I was running……..but I wasn't moving towards him, it was like I was on a treadmill………but the ground wasn't moving.

"HA, cant even get to me, you are out of your league Missy, if you surrender and save me from moving from this spot, I will make it quick…oh……………..nah, I will make it less painful……..yeah…I can do that" Kizer said while crossing his arms.

I summoned some dark energy and shot it forward like a canon. Kizer brought up a hand and just absorbed the attack.

"Ah Ah Ah, that's naughty, save that for later" Kizer then put his hand up to his mouth and blew a kiss…however what came out was my own attack……..just a lot bigger.

Not being able to move anywhere, the energy struck me in the chest, sending me flying backwards. I rolled along the ground countless times before coming to a stop……..by hitting a throne…….. I was sprawled out on the ground on my back.

"Giving up already are we, but alas, I have to step forward…………so this is going to be very painful for you" Kizer said as he took four steps in my direction.

I quickly jumped up and drew my scythe again. Looking evilly at Kizer.

"You should look like that more often, it suits you" Kizer said, taking another four steps towards me.

"GO TO HELL!" I yelled rushing towards Kizer, bringing up a magic shield so he can't stop me again.

I was now a few meters before Kizer, I leaped forward swinging my the scythe blade towards his head.

His head popped off! The blade swung though the gap then his head fell back down connecting to his neck!.

"WHAT" I exclaimed loudly.

"Looks like you missed Lassy" Kizer said chuckling slightly.

I swung again in blind rage, hoping to hit his body. I heard it connect and felt the familiar splatter of blood on me. After finishing though the swing I looked over to what I had hit.

Kizer sat over on the throne, looking at his nails peacefully, floating in front of me was a corpse of one of the dead vampires.

I rushed towards him, but before I could get there, a explosion of black smoke appeared in the center of the room.

I stopped my assault and looked at the smoke.

From within it stepped another man, this one also had silverfish hair, but had a red shirt and a trench coat on.

"Kizer Sir, I captured the chosen one, he is currently falling in the Abyss, I think a few hundred zombies went with him……….." the man said.

My eyes widened, at that moment I knew it was Xavier

The other man looked over to me, then back to Kizer. "Oh, sorry sir, didn't mean to come barging in, you busy……….hehehe" he said.

"Na, it's ok Doug, in fact, I was just starting to get bored, I will go deal with the man immediately" Kizer then turned to me "It is your lucky day miss, looks like we will have to wait another time" Kizer then walked over to the center of the room.

"Hey Doug, do what you want with her" Kizer said before exploding into a cloud of smoke.

Doug looked over to me, he didn't seem as perverted as Kizer.

"Listen lady, this is not your place, go home, I don't want to kill you, your only human" Doug said before facing his back to me and walking to the middle of the room.

"Wait, what are you doing to Xavier!" I yelled out.

Doug quickly turned around at the mention of his name.

"How…………do you know that name?" Doug questioned

"He is a friend" I answered truthfully.

"Your friend is as good as dead, go home, pretend you never knew him, you will live a lot happier…………….and longer that way" Doug said, then he exploded into smoke, the same way Kizer did.

I stood there, in the throne room, alone, standing on a red mat.

I let out a frustrated scream then banished my Scythe away, walking to the nearest exit, considering I didn't know where I was anyway.

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, another chapter down………..all ready for most of you to wake up and read it, as I am guessing most of you live in America, and I am in Australia.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FROM XAVIER'S VIEW! If that's good or not, tell me. In a **REVIEW**

**New Characters:**

**Kizer:** Evil Sound Ninja

**Doug:** Darth Gigas

This chapter is** devoted **to **_Rekmesh_** for no particular reason, he just favored my story when I was writing this Author note!


	14. Plunge into Darkness

Sorry for the late chapter update……..I was working late tonight………so I am writing this now, as I just got back from work………haven'thasn't, havens, savant, Hunt, haft, hand, hint, hunt, faint, Haven's, haven's" / had a shower, I am all sweaty sitting in front of a computer screen, typing…………………you all don't know how lucky you all are… 

ANYWAY, back to the matter at hand, we are BACK, that's right…….BACK to Xavier's view of the world, and how Xavier sees things!

Although I had fun writing as Eve, it feels good to be back as Xavier.

* * *

**So here is a little reminder of where Xavier was last……..yes, I copy and pasted it……**

I turned around to see them all reaching out towards me, I quickly leaped forward……………however I wan't so lucky, something grabbed my ankle stopping my jump in the air. I starting falling fast, I fell into the hole with zombies jumping in after me.

Time seemed to slow down as I saw Kamok's mouth open and yell something out, I couldn't hear him, only feel the zombie that had grabbed my foot try and climb its way up my body as it was falling.

I could see the huge horde jumping in after me, they seemed like a wave trying to crash over me.

I looked down into the seemingly bottomless pit and closed my eyes.

The last thing I heard before darkness overcomes my mind was Naromi's voice.

_There is always Light in Darkness………………_

* * *

**And now the Conclusion (of this part)**

**Chapter 14, The Plunge into Darkness (another sweet name thanks to ME)**

"ARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH"

I could hear the screams of the zombies falling behind me, I kept silent, secretly afraid of what I might hit at the bottom…..because surely this pit had to have a bottom.

My eyes were still closed, I didn't want to see the walls rushing past me as I continued to fall. I was now in a skydivers dive, trying to gain speed.

I wasn't sure if it was to get away from the zombies making noise………or to hit the ground faster.

That screams and groans were now only faint echoes, only the sound of air rushing past me was heard properly.

Minutes ticked by, possible hours……..I hated time, if you weren't paying attention it could fly past……but as soon as you wait, time takes forever……..people say a minute goes by quickly, but if you sit there and count for a minute…………………you just wasted a whole minute of your life…

Getting restless, I opened my eyes, everything was a blur, I must have really picked up some speed by now, the rocky cave walls were now just gray smudges going past me.

I closed my eyes again, thinking of my options.

First option, wait……….very basic, and possible a bad idea, sure I could just hit the bottom……..then get a hole heap of zombie bodies crushed on top of me, surely mending us all into some sought of fossil………

Or there is option two, this was to let Dark me take over, I didn't exactly know how to do that………….it has always just……happened, but here would be a great place to find out…..

And the beautiful option three, try to float over to the rock wall, somehow………I will think of that later, and then climb back up………..sure it could take weeks…………maybe months…..but it is a plan which most likely will not fail….at least a 70 chance of not failing.

Fourth option, and the experimental one, try to change into my angel form…………same problem as option two………just this time I don't know if it is actually possible…..it is only theory.

Option five……………I could just

Wait…………..I stopped thinking and reopened my eyes.

I had stopped moving, the wind was no longer in my ears, there was no noise around, I wasn't falling, but I wasn't on ground either.

I tried to stand up from my diving position, realizing I could, I stood up, I was now standing perfectly on nothing at all.

The cave wall had disappeared, the ground was black, all around me was black………the sky was black………..but I stood out, I could see me perfectly, even though I was wearing black………………

"Ahhhhhhh……….Fuck, I dropped my robe" I said out loud, hearing no echo, or reply, I started walking onwards, into darkness.

I kept walking, still nothing, there was no different to the ground then the sky, what I was walking towards looked exactly like the floor…….I wonder?

I stopped walking, lifted my left leg up and tried to put it on a imaginary wall in front of me, and fair enough, I felt something.

"Wow" I spoke allowed again.

I knew, normally if I lifted my right leg up as well, I would just fall down, but hey, what I got to lose here.

Surely enough, as I lifted my right leg, I didn't fall, I was now standing straight up, on another axis of view…………

I tried again, putting one leg up in front of me, hitting something as I thought it would, I did the same thing as last time.

So, technically, I was now standing on the roof, of whatever I was on to begin with…..or am I on the floor now and I started on the roof?

Getting confused, I continued to walk.

"Ok, I am sick of this, Xavier, turn around" A voice said behind me.

I whipped around reaching for my gun blade, which sure enough……….wasn't there.

In front of me stood a man, wearing a very odd robe of sorts, it was of a cammo style……….with red music notes……………..

"WTF Man, sure this place is fucked, but why you dress like it" I said, smirking to the faggy dressed man.

"Ah, you keep to your nature, an immature jackass, even in the depths of the Abyss" the man spoke.

"Well, I believe you are in control of this place, and I am guessing they were your zombies, you have a stench of death on you" I said, crossing my arms.

"Yes, you are correct, but no, that stench is not me, it is the Abyss you see, although we cannot see them, all around us are the spirits of those who have fallen into the Abyss………with out being Sent………….they are meant to turn into fiends……..but this place…..captures spirit energy" The man said, rising one of his hands in front of him, within seconds pyreflys were swarming around his hand.

"So, what can I do for you to let me go……..Mr?" I asked while twirling my finger.

"Kizer, but you are going no where…………..you see, I am a Demon captain…..under the orders of a very nice being named Tera" Kizer said while turning his back to me and walking a few meters away. "You see, Tera doesn't like your past self………….because he has won the last war………….the last war was about one thousand years ago, you may ask, but Tera said that me and him battled every so hundred years, well, you did, but a actually war between Vampires and Demons only happens every so thousand, normally it is just you too dueling it off………….rather boring if you ask me" Kizer finished.

"Ok, so we are going to fight, If I win, I get the pleasure of being here forever, and if you win you get to have a victory and I am guessing whatever wish you want as Tera would probably grant it" I said.

"Yes…………so it is a Lose-Lose situation for you…..HAHAHAHHAHA, lets get started shall we?" Kizer said as he tensed up his muscles in his body, his robe flaring around him as electrical energy sparked everywhere…this also caused his hair to stand on end a bit………hehe…

I knew I would start to lose straight up, he would need to bash me up until I transformed, then who knows what would happen, I wouldn't be in control anymore………

Just as I was thinking my face had already hit the ground………….ground?.

I stood up brushing off the hit, to find my self in the Calm Lands, right out in the open field. I looked around to find Kizer there.

"This area, so much blood has been spilled here, many of the wars Spira has had happened here……………our battle will also" Kizer said, cracking his knuckles.

Dam, if only I had my gun blade, thinking back to what I did with it…….I remembered running out of ammo…did I drop it then…………..

_WHACK_

Across the field I flew, smashing though some kind of giant ant nest, I slowly came to a rolling stop, about three hundred meters away from Kizer.

I slowly stood up, my right arm shaking from where the shoulder had taken the hit, the pain was immense, my eyes were watering from the hit…………I couldn't believe it……this guy wasn't even trying……………and here I was, almost crying…..

I looked towards Kizer, he wasn't moving, he was going to wait until I made my way over, then he would probably smash me over to another corner of this hellish green place.

I could feel my dark side begging to take over, it was like a nagging child….which I couldn't exactly hear.

I didn't want to change………but……………..FUCK IT!

I let all thoughts drop from my mind, I could hear myself think now, all the darker thoughts rushing into my mind, it was like a flood, overflowing everything………..covering it………

I smiled slightly………all pain had vanished, my mind was no longer under my control……now I just had to change my body.

"Yaaaaaaaaaa" I yelled trying to gather all energy, quickly finding out there was none…………….in fact……it was daylight……………..that Son of a 

_WHACK_

I landed a few meters away, seems when the Vampire Lord takes over I can take a bit more, even if I don't change forms.

So……this is why he was hurting me so easily, if teleported me out here during the day, then hit me, dazing me slightly to take away my senses for a bit, then hit me again as my energy was being sapped away.

"You…………..Fucker……………………..EAT THIS!" I yelled throwing forward a black beam of energy. Kizer just brought up his right hand, absorbing the attack.

I fell to my knees, shooting my last bit of energy I was now screwed…………I knew that…….but of course………..I said otherwise……

"Hey, about we step this up a notch, my legs are starting to hurt standing here" I said, smirking slightly.

"HA…………….hahahaha, your humor amazes me, you can barely stand, the sun is currently sapping your energy away, and here you are, making fun of ME, well, sure, lets turn up the heat……….shall we?" Kizer said, standing back and summoning a small meteor in front of him.

Now was my chance, I had to summon a small shield to black to UV rays, gather power, and then deflect his attack.

I brought up the dome shield around me, making sure it was invisible. I could feel the suns rays off me, my power quickly rising.

"Unless your IQ is higher than room temperature………you shouldn't be in my sight" I said while standing up.

"Hmmmp, well then, let's see how your brain works after THIS!" Kizer yelled hitting the meteor like a volleyball.

It came flying towards me, bringing up my hand in a fist, I quickly lunged out hitting it back, causing a large explosion to happen in front of me.

The meteor came whizzing out of the smoke hitting Kizer in the chest, the unexpected hit caused him to fall over……….but not really move from his spot.

Kizer stood up quickly "Xavier, I didn't see it in you…………….wait………..you are no longer Xavier are you?...your eyes tell it all, you have no pupils…………..darkness is all that there is right now" Kizer said,

I heard what he said, and knew what he meant, it didn't matter that I heard him, my body didn't follow my commands now……….but it did listen to my thoughts, and take ideas off them…….so it was like a team….in a single entity.

"Kizer, I didn't see you as a fellow to fall over from your own attack, maybe you are as Piss weak as the last lot of Tera's Captains?" I said, cracking my fingers. I had no idea what I just said, but I am guessing my past self has fought these Captains before.

"Ah…………so this is the true Xavier, I was actually getting sad when I first hit you, I thought it was going to be all over" Kizer said brushing the small amount of dirt which happened to get on his robe.

"Yes, it is a pity this body hasn't submit to darkness totally yet, but I can understand his thoughts…………….seems like I will have to defeat you at this power level" I couldn't believe it, my Dark self spoke openly about me, it felt like I was teasing myself……..

"Well, let's go all out with this" Kizer said as he clicked his fingers.

I was now standing in a canyon, right at the bottom, the canyon walls casting a shadow over everything, the suns light reflecting down slightly, but nowhere near the bottom. It seemed shortly it would be nighttime………them we will see who wins.

"We are now at the bottom of Macalania Gorge………none of us have an advantage now…………so. Shall we continue your doom? HAHHAHAHA" Kizer said, bowing slightly.

"Ha, such a waste as air…………….HELL EATER!" I yelled quickly.

My jaws of death came out around him, but he punched his fists outwards, punching though the jaws, making them fade away into dust with the wind.

"You will have to try better than that Xavier" Kizer said.

I lunged towards him, my fist clashed with his forearm as it was raised to block the hit, next came up my knee aimed for his gut, he jumped back slightly before taking his own swing towards me.

He missed completely, then smiled, I looked back where his fist was before, only to feel his foot come up and kick my chin quickly.

I flew backwards in the air, in a upwards arc. Landing on the feet again, now a few meters away.

"This ends here" my demonic voice was back…………….now it was time to transform.

I crossed my hands in front of me, gathering energy, Kizer tried to come forward in a attack, he didn't even make it within a meter before my energy exploded out.

My wings outstretched, my talons hanging down from my fingers, my fangs now hungrily sticking out of my mouth. My body was now taller, larger…………stronger……………there was plenty of blood to be spilled.

I rushed Kizer, who was clearly shocked of my transformation. 

BAM

Kizer was sent back, hitting the canyon wall and embedding himself into it a meter. Rocks were slowly starting to fall down, as if a earth quake had happened.

Kizer slowly crawled out and slumped on the ground. "So………..this...is what Tera fears……………..I use to think of him as a coward………….but now………….I see things differently…….however, my mission remains the same……DIE XAIVER!" Kizer yelled, quickly jumping upwards far above me and shooting multiple dark missiles towards me.

Effortlessly, I jumped into the air, flying past him in seconds. From above, I could see him looking though the smoke to see me from below.

Smiling, I extended my talons and darted down like a hawk, ready to grab my prey.

Latching though his shoulders, I threw him straight down into the red hard, compact ground. There was another rumble though out the canyon.

Standing up, I looked at Kizer's body, lying emotionlessly on the ground. Bending down slightly and smelling his neck, I could smell the demon inside him, although he was a strong opponent, he still hasn't unleashed his true form, but being a demon, his strength costs him with his life, the more power he uses the shorter his life becomes, when that lifespan is used up, only dust is left.

I picked up his body, not wanting his blood to touch my tongue, I threw his across to the other side of the canyon, another quake shook.

I saw him slowly stand, then explode into black smoke, this match I am the victor, next time he will remember not to underestimate me, even if I am in a human form.

"Mmm, such a waste of energy he was………….wasn't he Naromi" I said out load, stretching my wings out and looking up.

"Hpmmm, you know as well as I know, I did the right thing, Xavier wouldn't of survived without me, we are one now, his thoughts are my thoughts as my thoughts are his…………however, I do believe in his plan…….I will let his have control of his vampire body" I said slowly bringing down my wings and covering my body with them.

Dark energy exploded from within, my body fell onto the ground. All my thoughts were coming back together, now memories were coming back to me, before they uses to go away…….I guess we are starting to bond.

I looked at my hands, they were there normal self………….gloved…. no tears in the leather from the talons…. No rips in my clothes from growing……..everything was like a dream. But when I looked around and saw the destruction and chaos…..it was all too real.

I stood up off the ground, wiping some dust of me, well, I guess it is back to the plan, which was to get to the Canyon floor………..I guess I am the winner…………he…….hahaha

"HAHAHAHA" I laughed out loud, after all the shit I went though, I go down here first, I guess Tsuki and Ottuke are either still climbing down, at another section of the canyon, it was fairly windy…………..

Wait, Kamok might still be in that cave……..nah, he is smart, he should of continued on to tell the others what happened. Deciding to venture onwards, towards Macalania, as they probably would of continued on without me, seeing as Kamok would of told them I fell into a Abyss being chased by zombies.

Turning to walk away, I heard a female voice yell out.

"XAVIER!"

* * *

Who is it! Meh, find out later, yes this is another BIG chapter, I am proud of myself, as this chapter is a bit late………..it can be expected.

Another battle scene, meh, I liked it. There isn't anyone I can think of to say this chapter was for…………so…………IT IS FOR ME!

And also, check out the story **Crystal Meth** by _xxJoesphinexx_ It is her first story, but with some more support, I think she would update it and make it better.

**OVER AND OUT!**


	15. Regrouping

Another day, another chapter……… **UPDATED, and now better, to me anyway**

Wow, chapter 15 already, when I was first starting this story, I was thinking that chapter 15 would be the end……………….. BUT I am still in the Calm Lands!! There is still Macalani woods, Bevelle, Mi-hen, Luca, Out at Sea, Kilika Island, Besaide Island then the Demon Home, Omega Ruins!!

Plus there is still smaller places to visit such as Thunder planes and that Al-bhed place which the name has currently slipped past my mind!!

So, I am expecting like, 40 or something chapters to this story………AND THEN, the wars against the demons changes to another Final Fantasy Planet, so after this story is finished, keep a look out!

* * *

Well, Chapter 15, Regrouping

"XAVIER!"

I looked over to where the voice was coming from, to my surprise I saw Joe walking towards me waving her hands, and next to her were Tsuki and Ottuke.

"Xavier………..thank goodness we found you…….I ran into your friends here, they were waiting at some cave exit for you, but we felt the ground shaking" Joe said, bending over slightly to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I am fine, I didn't exactly come out that exit, let's just say I found an alternative route" I said scratching me head.

"Wait, if you're out here……where's Kamok?" Tsuki asked looking around.

"Kamok must still be in the cave, we got split up, and I came back to have a look for you guys and to see if he came out" I said.

"What about Eve, she went in that cave looking for you" Joe said while pointing her finger at me.

"WHAT! Eve went in that cave, AH fuck……………..at least there isn't going to be any zombies now………………..SHIT what's if they got her…." I said, starting to panic slightly.

"ZOMBIES……….HA, I told you the cave was a bad idea!" Tsuki said while crossing his arms.

"Look, there's nothing we can do now, but go back for them, Ottucke, lead me to the cave, everyone else, head to the woods and make camp" I commanded.

"What about Eve, we are her friends too ya know" Joe said, standing her ground.

"Listen Joe, you can't see a thing in that cave, no one can, only me and Eve……anyone else going will be going in blind, there still might be things in there, you cant fight what you can't see" I said

"…………Ok………you win this time Xavier, you run off and try to be hero while we go on ahead, come on Tsuki" Joe said while walking away, Tsuki followed her.

Stupid little kid….he is meant to serve me….well……….not really, but at least listen, sure I told him to go there, but he could of gone when I said it…..not her……

"Well, common Xavier, I will lead you to this cave and then head back with the others" Ottucke said while motioning me to follow him.

We walked down the canyon for a bit, before coming to a massive cave, it looked like some kind of creature opening it mouth, there was pretty much teeth sticking out all around the rocky entrance.

I walked up to the entrance, and slowly made my way inside.

:PAGE BREAK:

Ok, the plan is to find Kamok, as he should be near this exit, then, I gotta backtrack my way though the cave, find Eve, and get outer here………

I defiantly knew I was in the same cave, I was walking in a thick muddy substance…………..my boots were ruined and I was traveling at about three kilometers a hour.

"KAMOK!!...EVE!!" I called out as I made my way though the swampish cave.

Arrrrrrghhhhh, where are they? They couldn't of gone far…………. Well, they could have, this place ism meant to be crawling with vampires, but I guess they could have been wiped out by Kizer.

"Xavier!" a voice called out, a manly voice.

I turned to the voice to see a man with a black trench coat leaning up against a cave wall. He was looking down so his face was covered, maybe he was a vampire?

"And you are?" I asked questionably

"Names Doug, but I have some answers for your questions, first of all"

"Where's Eve?" I said, interrupting his sentence.

"I was getting to that, just let me explain" Doug asked.

"Skip the crap, and tell me where she is?" I said stepping forward.

"Listen Xavier, I am not your enemy, in fact, I am in a situation similar to yours, and I have been seeking your help, I think we could both benefit from it" Doug said.

"I'm listening, but first, what have you done with Eve?" I said crossing my arms.

"The girl in the mini skirt?" Doug said.

"YES!" I replied angrily……..out of annoyance of course…………..not the fact he knew what she was wearing……………….

"I was told to kill her……………I think, but I let her go, I set up a teleportation grip, I left her in a room, and no matter which way she went, she would of teleported to the Calm Lands………….so unless she has just stayed in that room, she is in the Calm Lands" Doug said, getting off the wall.

"Ok then, and as I said, I am listening" I said.

"I was once a human………..however, a dying demon spirit came to me for help, I accepted and we have joined our minds……..quite similar to you and your past self. The reason my demon spirit was dying was because he tried to take down Tera for leadership………….and lost, thus he was exiled. And so for the past six years, I have been pretending to work for the demons to get another shot at Tera" Doug said.

"Well, welcome aboard then…….but first, have you seen a Ronso crossbreed running around here?" I asked.

"I haven't seen him, but I heard him walking towards the canyon exit, he should be out by now, I am surprised you didn't pass him" Doug said

"So you're telling me I came back for no reason at all?" I asked

"I knew you would be back, that is why I waited" he said.

"Well, before we head to the others, we are going to get Eve, and do you know a short cut there?" I said.

"Mate, if I am in about two kilometers of any place I know, I can warp there, but you gotta hold my hand……………bit gay………but I am sure you will live" Doug said while stretching his hand out towards me.

I took his hand, then black smoke appeared around me, then before I knew it, it was starting to clear and we were standing in the Calm lands, the sun was just starting to fall.

"Well, here we are, now just gotta find this Eve chick" Doug said while starting to walk over to the local shop.

I followed him over to the shop, it seemed a bit scummy, almost like a tent, and there were stains on the out side, with Al-Bhed macina surrounding it. Over by the right side there was a table.

I followed Doug into the shop area, I then walked up to the sales person, who I think was a lady………..I didn't know, they were wearing a mask.

"Ah, hey, have you seen a girl about 18 walk past here" I asked

"Yeah, wearing a mini skirt" Doug chipped in

"Now that you mention it, I did, it was about four hours ago, she was headed to the woods" the lady or man thing said, it was a girls voice, but theses days you can't be too sure.

"Thanks for your help" I said while walking away. "So, all of this was pretty much a waste of my time"

"Nah, think of it this way, you got another crew member….or whatever you call your group" Doug said behind me.

"Yeah, I guess so, lets head back to the woods, we should see Joe and Ottucke making a camp, and hopefully Eve will be there" I said.

We started walking towards the woods, but first we had to cross about four kilometers of grass land.

"Hey, Doug, cant you teleport us there?" I asked

"Nah, I have never been to macalania, yeah, surprising, but working for the demons, you don't go to the pretty places" Doug said

"I guess so, our main goal is Omega Ruins" I said.

"Yeah, I have been there once, I was getting an upgrade, I had finished my training, I was now a field commander" Doug replied, opening his trench coat slightly and lifting his shirt so I could see his stomach. "You see, when you go up a rank, you get another simple burned into you, so that all others know what your rank is" he said showing me the circle with a cross though it on him.

"Ouch, looks like it hurts" I said.

"Yeah, it does, they strap you down and slam pretty much a branding Iron at you, so when they tell you that you have advanced, it's a bad thing until its over" Doug said, rubbing his stomach slightly.

We kept walking for a while, until we were just starting to enter the woods.

"Listen, Doug, you might want to stay behind me a bit, let me do the talking for a bit, just in case one of them know you" I said stepping forward.

"Wise idea Xavier" Doug said.

I got out in front and started walking towards the smoke in the distance, coming from a fire.

We made our way back to camp, I could see Joe, Ottucke and Kamok talking, and I think Kamok was explaining what happened.

"Xavier told me to run, I wanted to stay and fight, but I was fighting blind, I could have hit Xavier" Kamok said, I think he was ashamed of running.

"Hey, its ok, you did the right thing, besides, Xavier's back and everything is ok" Joe said reassuringly.

"I don't know if he has told you, but I think you guys keep him sane" Ottucke said while stirring something in a pot.

Getting sick of the mushy talk, and my stomach making noises, I stood up and made my way over.

"Xavier, your back, did you find Eve?" Joe asked, standing up and walking over to me, "Oh, who's this?" she asked.

"Ah, this is Doug, he will be joining us from now on" I said.

"Sure, welcome to the group Doug" Joe said holding out her hand, which Doug took and shook.

He only nodded his head in reply, but I am sure he was grateful.

"Wait, so Eve isn't here, she was heading in this direction last, and do you know here she could of gone Joe?" I asked.

"Wait……she gave me this sphere to contact her, but I think she would be going to Bevelle, that's where we thought you were going" Joe said.

"Ok, give me the sphere, and I will go find Eve, it will be better if I went alone……….Bevelle at nighttime is not the best place for large groups…..and I think I will be better off alone if I am approached……" I said taking the sphere from Joe.

I turned around and started heading for the Bevelle highroad, this shouldn't take long………..I will be back in time for dinner………..I hope Eve isn't angry….

* * *

Done people, updated and now better for everyone, I think it flows much better………and the Tsuki thing is gone, I didn't mean for it to sound like that at all……..I was tired, he was meant to be disappointed in the fact that Xavier came up to him in the first place.


	16. Of Darkness and Chaos

Another day, another update………………

Who am I kidding, I love this story!!, and today I had a new idea for another evil person thingy!!, of course I can't tell you, but it is my OWN character.

Anyway, here is chapter 16 I believe, 91 reviews, looking good I think, when we get too 100, I will do something special….haven't exactly planned it out…

* * *

**Chapter 16, Of Darkness and Chaos**

I was walking quickly up the Highroad of Bevelle, my boots and buckles making a clicking noise on the polished floor, which seemed to be marble…………..rich bastards, making there own floor perfect before helping the rest of Spira, I guess when you give people power, they misuse it, even priests of Yevon.

_Click Click Click_

I kept my face down, hiding my eyes from the view of the occasional soldier patrolling the area. I think they knew I was a vampire, they would give me odd looks, and when I ventured too close I could see them reaching for there weapons.

The guards were starting to get suspicious, soon I will have to run, get higher up, maybe take the roof tops………..ha, how stereotypical……….a vampire running along Bevelle's rooftops.

I looked over my shoulder, to see a guard signaling another guard to look at me. I quickened my pace without looking suspicious.

I turned down an alleyway, hearing the guards shout out after me, I took off in a sprint.

I was now a mere blur against the black back drop of the walls shadows. Hastening my pace, I jumped up and bounced off a wall, propelling myself in the opposite direction, gaining further height up the wall, from this point, I grabbed onto a ledge and quickly pulled my self up and over.

I lay down on the roof top, hearing the guards trampling feet against the smooth ground below.

"Hey, Mick, did youse see where that boy went?" A guard said.

"Nah, I told you he looked funny, bet he was one of the vamps running around, there's been a few sighting's tonight alone, eh" another guard said.

"Mate, it cause of that Camazotz guy, they say he lives in Bevelle" another guard said…he's voice was the third, so I am guessing that was it, unless more came over.

"HA, man, that's only a rumor, there is no vampire count running around this town" the first guard replied.

"Whatever man, lets just get back to our post" the second guard said.

"Whatever man, but all I know is that" after the guard said that, his voice started to drift off as they walked away.

I crouched up and peered over the ledge of the roof top to see the guards laughing slightly at something one of them said………. now was my time to move.

I stood up and quickly made a dash and a jump for the next building along, landing silently, I kept of running, my feet now silently stepping across the ground.

While I was running, I heard some voices……….they didn't exactly sound human, so I quickly stopped and hit the deck.

"Why do we have to be out to hunt, we have to do the work while the others just sit back and feast" A croaky voice.

"Keep your voice down, we don't want any of the guards hearing us and starting some shit" another voiced said, this time a bit deeper and less croaky.

"What's the matter Lukas, scared of losing, HA, why do they even send you out, if we did run into a human…you would be scared they would fight back" the croaky voice said.

"They choose me because I think ahead Ratheir" the man I am thinking is Lukas said.

"Whatever, lets just find some flesh so we can go back to Camazotz" Ratheir said.

Camazotz………..that's the second time tonight I have heard that name…………maybe I should do some investigating………..NO, have to find Eve.

"Camazotz is too busy………..after finding that girl…….he was saying something about her being the vampire Oracle…….I don't even know how he knew she was a vampire………..her eyes were blue" Lukas said.

WAIT, blue eyes……………..SHIT, I crept closer to the ledge, well, looks like I am getting two birds with one stone, get to investigate Camazotz and rescue Eve and the same time……….wait, something's wrong here………..isn't Eve meant to be rescuing me??, HA, I guess times are changing………..wait, why am I laughing at a time like this. 

"Yeah, all I saw in that chick was the mini skirt" Ratheir said.

DAMMIT, why do all guys see that first…………..that's right……….that's why…..

Ok, well, now I need a plan………I need to get to Camazotz………….I KNOW, man, if I was any smarter, I would be a genius!!

I stood up and jumped over the ledge, landing in front of the two vampires.

"Woh" Lukas said as he stepped back

"Who the Shit!" Ratheir yelled, pulling out a gun.

I lifted my head and showed my eyes and smiled slightly, "I wish to see Camazotz" I said in the most evil voice I could muster.

"Oh…………just another rookie, I thought it was a hunter or some shit" Lukas said, stepping forward.

"Hahahaha, YOU!, see Camazotz!, you gotta be kiddin, we be serving under him for 300 years and we only recently got to see him, what chance you got kid" Ratheir said, letting out a boastful laugh.

"If you do not aid me, you are my enemy, where is his hide out?" I asked, clenching my fists.

"Listen buddy, we an't wastin out time with you, if you want to try to Camazotz, go ahead, the entrance is at the sewer grate behind the statue of Yevon" Lukas said.

I turned my back towards them and started walking away, I heard some shuffling before I was hit on the back of the head.

I was thrown forward a bit, before I turned around and brought up my knee, hitting the guy who hit me, who turned out to be Ratheir in the chest.

"Do you really think you would get away with that information" Lukas said, drawing a twin bladed dagger which was painted red.

Ratheir stood up and flipped back to Lukas. "Looks like we got a fighter here, Camazotz would be pleased to have the blood of a traitor".

"Traitor?" I asked

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him eh?" Lukas said.

I reached to my side, to find my gun blade still missing….so this will be an unfair fight, two armed guys against me, one unarmed guy.

Lukas jumped me quickly, trying to stab me in the chest with the dagger, I flicked my right foot up and connected it with his jaw, sending him back to where Ratheir was standing.

"My turn punk" Ratheir said while baring his fangs.

He rushed me, bring up his left fist in a huge swing………pathetic, even in my normal form I could see this coming…..maybe I am learning more every time I change…….perhaps me and my other self are bonding………becoming one…..I guess now that I am learning more about his memories, they are coming back to me, and with them comes his abilities.

I moved to the right, dodging his fist by centimeters, I then grabbed his wrist with one hand, and hit him in the face with my other hand. He would of flew backwards, however my hold on his wrist just made him spin around to the other side, which I then round house kicked him in the stomach.

Sweet, knowing what to do rocks, I could feel a slight pull in my mind, so he was starting to come though now…..

Ratheir then collapsed, making Lukas run towards me with rage, "I will SHOW YOU power!" he yelled.

He swung at me with the dagger, I ducked down quickly and kicked him in the knees, a nice crack sound was made and then the sounds of him screaming as he collapsed on the ground holding his knee.

"Well, thank you for your time, but….I have places to be and people to save……." I said coolly as I ran off towards the Yevon statue in the center of Bevelle. Getting enough distance before the guards show up from the noise Lukas was making. I think he would have been better off if I killed him……….

Now after calming down, I had full control of my mind, this made me think more about the people I had met…………….Naromi, I still don't know what to think about her……A part of me loves her, but I know it isn't me…….but, she is meant to be my wife, I guess my past has caught up to me, even in another life time….

Approaching the statue, I saw no guards around, I looked around for sphere cams, finding none, I walked around behind the statue, sure enough, a sewer grid was there, the bars seemed to be on a door that swung out, there was a padlock on the door….however it was unlocked.

I grabbed the bar door and swung it open slowly.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIT_

The noise of the rusty hinges echoed throughout the massive sewer pipe. If they didn't know I was there…….they do now.

I stepped though the grid and closed the bars, which again made a loud grinding noise.

I continued walking though the sewer tunnel, up head I saw man, and I think he was kissing some chick.

Upon closer inspection, I found out that he was actually biting her neck, he dropped her to the ground, I saw her face flick towards me, she was now dead, I guess she was a human girl who wondered too close to the statue.

"Ahhhhhh, you are" the man said as blood dripped down from his mouth and splashed in the pool around him.

"Xavier, I wish to see Camazotz" I said, crossing my arms.

"Xavier hey, well…………Camazotz has been expecting you for quite some time, would be……..impolite to deny him that request" the man said again, smiling, making more blood spill out his mouth and cover his chest.

He then stepped aside to reveal a door, mmmmmmm, so he has been expecting me, I guess word gets around quickly.

I proceeded forward, preparing for an attack just in case, when I passed him, I heard him lift the dead women's body up and continue to feast.

It sickened me, feasting like that………makes us look like animals, uncivilized and barbaric, maybe if we changed our ways we would be accepted in Spira………But until then…………

The door lead to a corridor, I could hear rockish type music playing at the other end, as well as see a slight light coming from the other end.

Upon reaching the exit, I looked out to see an underground city…….right under Bevelle.

"Wow" I said while gazing around, there would have to be at least three thousand vampires here. 

The door entrance I walked out of was on a platform, from that there were stairs leading down to a main street area. There seemed to be shops and all types of buildings on either side of the street.

On the far right and left sides there were rows of caves, which I guess lead to peoples houses, it was like a hornets nest, and straight ahead was a towering structure, taller than everything in the underground monopolist.

I am guessing that the tower is where Camazotz lives, and where Eve is………..but looking at his place…makes me wanna take back what I said…so maybe vampires aren't so barbaric, maybe we are a lot like people……….humans openly kill cows and other animals to feast on…….we are just meant to feast of humans…….so maybe we are a superior race and are using that right…..

Whatever they are doing, it is not my way……but I am guessing that all of these vampires follow under Camazotz rule……………and if he is expecting me….

While I was staring around the city, a man approached me, he looked like a killer, there was literally curved blades attached to his forearms, I mean I think the blade went though his skin and connected to his bones……….they curved in the direction of his elbows out, about 60cm. **(Like the blades from Prince of Persia 2)**

"Fargle called ahead, you are to go to Camazotz immediately" he said, crossing his arms, making his blades stick out on either side of him.

How am I to question this dude, sure the others I could take on, but him…….I wasn't so sure, so I nodded my head and followed him to Camazotz fortress.

The journey didn't take long, there was some teleportation pad which took is right there………..I was a little disappointed, I wanted to see more of this place.

From the telepad the man led me to another room, from there he told me to wait and he left.

I took a sit on the couch in the room and waited for Camazotz.

After about ten minutes of waiting, the door swung open, the man with the blades stepped out and said "You may see Lord Camazotz now" before continuing his walk though the room and out the door in which we came though.

I stood and went though the other door.

Walking into the room, I looked around to see a typical throne room, a single huge room with tables lined with food along the sides, I didn't exactly want to know what the meat was……..but it did look nice.

There was a red carpet leading though the room and up some stairs. On the top of the stairs was a throne…………sitting in that throne I am guessing was Camazotz.

He was staring right at me, he had a blood red king's crown lazily sitting on his head. His silver hair sticking out in all directions from it. There was a red cape on his back which seemed to be a bit too long for practical use.

On his shoulders were pads with spikes coming off them, the shoulder pads them selves where gold and the spikes red. Under this was a fancy red dress shirt with gold buttons.

He was also wearing similar pants to mine, long black pants with buckles down the legs.

"Ah, Xavier, we meet again…………but of course….your reincarnation has lost your memory of it……even if it was about four thousand years ago" Camazotz said.

I walked further into the room, noticing the lack of guards……..or really anyone, I guess he doesn't see me as a threat at all.

"Well, lets get straight to the things you should know Xavier" he said, standing up.

"Where's Eve?" I asked, finally making a stop when he stood.

"Eve…………I think I know who you are talking about, girl about yay high, mini skirt" Camazotz said smiling slightly, which let me see his fangs……which were surprisingly long.

"YES!, that's her, WHERE IS SHE!" I yelled angrily

"So, that's what brought you here, well, she is taken care of, she has been given a room and is currently sleeping………you can see her later…..but first……….we must talk" He said, motioning with his hand over to one of the tables with food.

We sat down at one of the tables, him on one side, and me on the other.

"What do you want Camazotz?" I asked commandingly

"First of all Xavier, I believe you need to know this………….we are somewhat step-siblings……….we have the same mother…..you and I Xavier" Camazotz said while raising a glass to his mouth and drinking the red substance.

My eyes grew wide at his statement, I was expecting something strange……but to have found a lost brother……..

"Shocked a bit……..my farther was the Lord of this clan, thus passed onto me………..your farther was a angel…..which I think you have figured out by now" he said, putting the glass down and putting some meat on his plate.

I only nodded my head in reply.

"I have been waiting for our reunion brother, however, I already know about our different views……….you hunt the demons while I always wanted to gather the vampires together………so we are not fighting each other" Camazotz replied while sticking his fork in the meat.

"Are you offering help?" I asked

"Help, against the demons?, not exactly………the Demons are the humans problem, they do not involve me" he said while eating the meat.

"Humans problem, the demons are attacking all!!" I yelled, standing from the table.

"Me and my followers and safe here, any attack here and I am more then willingly to start a war" he said, while continuing to eat.

I sat down again, and grabbed a glass of water.

"However, I do grant you to use this city as a safe house for you and Eve" he said.

"I will accept your offer, what about our other comrades?" I said.

"If they are human, they will be killed on sight, they are inferior to us" he said.

"I guess I can't have everything" I said.

"But what you can have are these" Camazotz said while reaching down beside him and pulling out my robe, wrapped inside it was my gun blade. "Eve had these with her, she kept saying they were Xavier's".

"Thank you" I said

"We are brothers, we should start acting like it, no matter how differently we see things……….here, take this, if any vampire from my clan see this, they will not attack…………..but there are many clans out there, even a few smaller ones in this city alone" he said while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a chain with a bat on it.

I took it in my hands and let the bat hang down. It had its mouth open and its fangs showing. Its wings were also spread out.

"That pendent is of Desmodus draculae, the giant vampire bat, try holding that pendant in your hand the next time you transform" Camazotz said with a smile

"Thank you again…………brother" I said while looking up to him, I guess we did look alike……..even with different fathers.

"You are lucky to have Eve as a friend, I was actually thinking of making her bear my future children, she has a unique gene somehow, and it enables her to be out in the sun for longer" he said casually.

"wh……at" I said shocked.

"HA, never mind, I would never do that to you, she is all yours, you can see her now if you want, just go out the way you came, you will see number 1 waiting for you, tell him to take you to Eve" he said while continuing to eat.

"Number 1?" I questioned

"Oh, my personal guards, you met him earlier, I gave them numbers as names, easy to remember" he said with a fangy smile.

"Right, I just might do that" I said as I stood from the table and walked to the exit, my gun blade finally back in its rightful place.

* * *

WOW, big story changer, so Xavier has got a brother, and if any of you know about Vampire History, **Camazotz** is a vampire God and **Desmodus draculae** is the scientific name for the Giant Vampire Bat, which stirred up many of the beginning myths. Dam, this chapter is my FAV so far, I just liked writing it...dam, and now I am meant to do something special for the 100th review, what can tops this chapter...

So, I can no longer Hold it off, **EVE WILL MEET XAVIER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**, it is guaranteed!!

Going to bed now………it's almost 3 AM again……..you lucky bastards……….making me stay up to write….


	17. Chaos Returns

Well well well………..looks like I am back to write again………

We all know what this chapter is going to be about……well, the start anyway, so I am just going to start writing.

* * *

**Chapter 17 : Chaos Returns**

I was now walking around Camazotz castle, I had no real reason for it. I was told that Eve was sleeping, and she probably was already pissed off with me, if I woke her up just to introduce my presence…………

So here I was, walking aimlessly around the castle, I left the pendant Camazotz gave me hanging out, for all to see, so no one bothered me.

It was still weird though, there were other vampires everywhere in this city, normally I would be having a giant war against them…..but these ones were civilized……to other vampires in the clan.

I walked down another corridor, passing what I am guessing was another guard, he looked the same as the other one, but had a 8 engraved into his bicep.

I continued to walk, looking at the pictures hanging up, they were all of vampires, I had no idea who any of them were, but they seemed to be important. There were also some landscape paintings…which used a lot of red.

The castle seemed like it was picked right out of a medieval scene, I guess with no real technologies thousands of years ago, plus building underground, they had plenty of rock, so that's what they used, and judging that my past self has known Camazotz for a few thousand years……and he was not the first owner of this place.

Mmmmmmm, this got me thinking…….Zanarkand is only about three thousand years old………before that we weren't so……..technologically advanced, so about a thousand years before that and humans would pretty much be hitting shit with sticks.

And if vampires have been building castles for like ten thousand years before that………then maybe we are meant to be the supreme race, we are stronger, faster…maybe even smarter……in some cases……we are even more resistant to diseases, I mean we drink blood and I don't know any vampire who has gotten AIDS or something.

"Um, Master Xavier, I was told to tell you that Miss Eve has awoken" A female voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a girl, about 16, she was clearly a maid of some sorts to Camazotz, she even had the maid outfit going, short skirt and everything………dammit, my mind sure does get off track fast.

"Ah, Thank you" I said.

The girl then smiled, showing a small part of her fangs, which then reminded me she was a vampire, and has properly grown up to hate humans…..I guess I cant blame her.

I turned around and went to look for room 302, which is where Eve was staying.

After about twenty minutes of searching, I was quickly giving up…Dam, should of asked the maid to show me.

Grabbing my hair in frustration, I felt a slight breeze on my back, I turned around and walked towards a archway leading out to……….sunlight??

Now I was confused, point 1, this is a vampire castle why would there be a door to sunlight……………second point……we are underground!!

This got my attention, so off I went towards the archway. Getting to the exit, I looked out, and fair enough it was day……there was a garden.

I stepped outside to find out that the suns rays were not hurting me at all.

All around there was plants of various types, it looked like some royal garden, and there was a small shelter in the middle of the garden, which was also made of stone.

I continued though the garden and found out what the garden was over viewing…………..it was the far plane……..so that's where the light comes from…………

"I see you found my favorite place Xavier" Camazotz said from behind me.

I turned around to see him walking towards me.

"It is a mystery isn't it? This special far plane garden………..all the way under here………it has been a part of this place for generations, the vampires stumbled across the secret far plane entrance while building this castle about fourteen thousand years ago……there is rumored to be other entrances to the far plane" Camazotz said, standing beside me, admiring the view.

"Wow, this place is old, we really are ahead of humans in technology…….but why do you stay under here?" I asked

"It is safe under here, why change something when it works perfectly, we should focus our technologies on things we don't have" he said

"Well, that sounds smart" I said nodding me head.

Well, anyway Xavier, I had better go now……………Good luck" Camazotz said before walking away.

"Good luck??, with what?" I asked before turning around.

What I saw was truly terrifying………Eve was standing there with her eye brows drawn down, and evil stare coming from her eyes.

"XAVIER! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN RUNNING AROUND ALL SPIRA LOOKING FOR YOUR STUPID ASS!!" Eve yelled before stomping over to me.

What happened next surprised me slightly, she brought me into a small hug, then pushed me away.

"What?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY, ANOTHER PLACE I GOTTA BAIL YOU OUT OF!!" Eve yelled again

Her yelling was starting to get me angry.

"WHAT YOU MEAN, BAIL ME OUT, I AM HERE HELPING YOU!!" I yelled back.

"OH YEAH XAIVER!!, GREAT JOB YOU DOING, I AM SO GRATEFUL YOU ARE HERE TO HELP" she yelled again, waving her hands in front of my face.

"HA, IF I WASN'T HERE YOU ACTUALLY MIGHT BE GETTING INPREGNATED WITH MY BROTHERS CHILDREN!!" I yelled, quickly covering my mouth.

"Eh?...yo….you're brother??" Eve said quietly, at least she stopped yelling.

"Yeah, I found out earlier, Camazotz is my brother…………well not really mine………but my past self's brother……my past mother gave birth to him with a different farther" dam I am now confused, hope Eve understands.

"Ok……..shut up now……what's the shit about me being impregnated?" Eve asked with a serious look on her face.

"You hold a unique gene, they think your children might be able to survive longer in sunlight……like you can…….even though you are a crossbred of vampire and human as you have been bitten" I said, hoping that she would be happy with that.

"And you think I cant protect myself, is that it?" Eve said crossing her arms.

I couldn't believe it……….I was trying to help, and here she was trying to make me look like the idiot, sure I wasn't perfect, but god dam it, cant she be happy with something I do………

"I thought that finally you might need my help, but, I see you are perfectly fine……you maybe be ok with being alone…but I hate it, so…….I am now going back to the others……..do what you want Eve" I said quietly and looking at the ground.

"FUCK Xavier!, you make we want to hit you sometimes" Eve said looking up.

I smiled, might as well let her blow some steam………."Do it" I said while smiling.

"What, hit you" Eve said raising a eyebrow.

"Yes………if you think you can" I said, smirking slightly.

"What, so first you think I need rescuing………BY YOU…….and now you are challenging me……please Xavier, don't hurt yourself" Eve said sarcastically while smiling.

I looked towards her, and drew my gunblade, and held it in one hand, with the side of the blade facing her.

"Hahahaha, Xavier, what are you doing, you're an idiot" Eve said, changing her weight from one foot to the other.

"I am not as weak as I was when we started Eve, maybe I can prove this to you" I said, looking directly into her eyes.

"So, right now, you want to fight me to get respect, when I am pissed off at you, and could probably kill you" Eve said with a smile.

I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "I am not going to lose" I said.

"All I can say is, your ass if going to get beaten, then I will have to help you get off the ground, just like old times" Eve said, summoning her Scythe to her side.

"Don't be too sure of your self" I said, raising my blade in a horizontal position in front of me.

Eve quickly rushed towards me, swinging her scythe out, I stayed still, not moving or attempting to block the attack.

Eve's eyes widened in surprise before she banished her scythe….making the black smoke passed though me.

"What are you doing Xavier!" Eve yelled

"You hesitated, why didn't you follow though?" I said, looking at her smiling.

"I would have killed you" Eve said as if it was obvious.

"Wasn't that the plan?" I replied holding up my hands, dropping my gunblade into the ground.

Eve made an evil glare, then she kick with her left foot hitting me in the chin. Making me flip back and land on top of the garden shelter.

"When did you do training?" Eve asked

"I have been slowly bonding with my past self, learning all of his moves" I said, again shrugging my shoulders.

I jumped down and landed near Eve.

"Don't mess with the best cause the best don't mess" I said jokingly.

Eve quickly brought her leg up in a low kick………before I knew it her foot connected with my groin area.

My eyes bulged out before I collapsed on my knees, holding my manhood.

"HA, that's twice now Xavier, you better watch out or you wont be having children" Eve said while standing over me pointing.

I just stayed there on my knees on the ground for a while, looking up at Eve, waiting for her to try something else.

Eve crossed her arms "This is getting no where Xavier, I am not going to fight you if you just stand there".

"I was only trying to calm you down" I said while standing up.

"Calm me down! And I need to be calm………..WHY" Eve said.

"Nevermind, I am going back to the others now, if you want to………you can come with us…..but, it is your choice" I said, facing my back to her.

"So now your going to give me a choice instead of walking out" Eve said, I couldn't exactly see her face………..and right now, I didn't want too…..

"I am sorry ok……….I was trying to protect you" I said, still facing away from her.

"Protect me! FROM WHAT!" Eve said, raising her voice again.

"From myself….." I said, in what was barely a whisper…but I knew she head it.

I heard her open her mouth to think of a reply, but I didn't hear any words come out. So I started walking away, leaving Eve stand in the middle of the far plane garden…………alone.

**:Page Break:**

I continued to walk though the castle, I needed to go thank Camazotz, so that's where I was heading.

I walked straight into this throne room, if I was his brother I didn't need an invitation. I saw him sitting there on the throne, pressing buttons on a computer panel I didn't notice the first time.

"Ah, Xavier, what can I do for you?" Camazotz said, making the computer panel sink back into the floor….so the castle was more advanced then it looked.

"I came to thank you, but now I must be off……I am going to be on my way to Kilika, the first Demon base" I said.

"Ah….yes, Anthisa and Searia………they are the captain…or…should I say Captains of that Island…….they are in command of the 4th division, beware of them, not all will be what it seems……don't underestimate them" he said, making the computer panel rise.

"Thank you for the advice, I said, nodding my head before walking towards the door.

"Xavier Wait!" Camazotz called out.

I turned around to see him walk towards me.

"I can't desert my people to help you fight demons, but what I can do is give you my sword" he said while walking over to a wall, which they opened up to reveal a wall of swords.

"I can't take anything else, you have helped enough, more than you know" I said holding up my hands.

"Non-sense, pick at them all, I wont miss one" He said, holding his hand towards the wall.

I walked forward to look over the rack, there was long swords, katanas, broad swords, gun blades and even two huge swords which I had no idea what there were and I couldn't probably lift them.

Well, I have been training with gun blades, so I looked over at them, there were three in total.

I looked at the one highest up and grabbed it, the blade was black with, what seemed, a red blood stain down the blade, which actually seemed to be heated into the metal. The handle looked like a classic Remington revolver.

"Go ahead, take it, you might need the extra help" he said, walking back over to his throne and sitting down.

I nodded my head in thanks before walking out the door and headed to the teleportation pad.

**:Page Break:**

I appeared back near the plate form over looking the dark city, looking up I could see the roof of the giant cave this was built in, there was no lights anywhere……I guess we you can see in the dark….

I took one final look towards the castle and waved, I had a feeling Camazotz was watching, I then turned and left down the sewer tunnel which brought me here.

On my way out I passed the guard I came in by, he was no longer eating some chick, but was leaning against a wall, seemed to be sleeping. I continued past, I had a feeling he was watching me, but I didn't make anything of it.

Ahhhh, Bevelle, it seemed to be early morning, maybe four…..the others would be asleep now, guess I missed out on dinner after all.

I quickly scaled the closest building and ran along the roof tops, my new sword safely strapped to my back with my older one. I didn't exactly care for quiet, speed was what I wanted now.

I jumped down as I approached the highroad, looking behind me and seeing no guards. I slowly made my way down.

"XAVIER!" I heard Eve call out

I turned around to see her running towards me, she stopped in front of me, slightly panting from the run.

"Boy you move quick, what was the hurry?" Eve asked her voice a bit shaky from running after me.

"You weren't concentration on running, but keeping up with me, thus using more energy……..next time focus on what you are doing, not where you are going" I said before facing away from her and continuing to walk.

"I am to say I was sorry for being a Bitch earlier………..and if I was you, I would accept that apology, cause that's all you are getting" Eve said crossing her arms.

"Apology accepted then" I said before continuing to walk.

Eve just stood there behind me, not moving.

"Ahhhh Eve, you coming or what…….you don't need to ask to move………how long we know each other" I said smiling.

"I was thinking ok" Eve asked, crossing her arms again sounding angry.

"I thought, that you thought, I was waiting for you to ask to come" I said laughing

"Why would you do that?" Eve asked

"Dunno………..I wanted to see if you would beg" I said shrugging and continuing to walk.

"Real mature Xavier……………dickhead" Eve said quietly.

Well, I was glad to have Eve with us again, she was back to her old self.

I turned around to see Eve quietly following me down the high road, we were almost at the end.

I slowed down a bit so Eve could catch up.

I put my hands on my head so my elbows were sticking out on either side. I walked beside Eve and said "What's on ya mind, you seem to be thinking about something".

She looked away from me for a bit, and then looked down at the ground.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want too" I said trying to sound supportive.

"Good" Eve said smiling and walking faster.

**:Page Break:**

We made our way back to the camp site, I saw Doug leaning against a tree.

I remember me telling him that he met Eve…..maybe I should introduce them…..

"Hey Eve, I got someone you might want to meet…again" I said.

"Again?" she questioned.

"I found him in the vampire cave, he wants to go up against Kizer and Tera" I said, stepping aside so she could see Doug sleeping.

"I guess he did let me leave…….although he teleported me to the calm lands…..so I should thank him for that" Eve said, nodding her head.

"Ok, well, we also got Ottucke in the corner over there, Kamok………..somewhere, I can't see him………and there's Tsuki, who is the kid on the ground" I said pointing to the various people.

"Well, how about we sleep for now, and you can introduce people to me in the morning" Eve said, sitting down, and closing her eyes.

Not feeling tired at all, I walked over and sat next to Doug…..and kept watch for the night.

* * *

Ok people, I am just ending it here, I really can't figure out a place soon to end it…..

I thought this chapter could have been better…………..review anyway, its just a slight move of the wrist, a click…..and type something….even the word 'shit', would be better than not reviewing………..

Don't worry Rekmesh, as the 100th reviewer, your prize will happen soon.


	18. Valin's Beginning

Yeah, here it is people….the 100th REVIEW CHAPTER SPEICAL TITLE THINGY!! **UPDATED!!**

The 100th review was Rekmesh!!, So now, his character, which you all know so very well……..maybe not, unless you read my reviews!!

This chapter is going to be in **Valin's POV**, that's right, a completely new character already getting a POV chapter……………please don't hurt me everyone else….(whimpers)

Don't worry, this will be happening again when I get to 50 000 Words, the FIRST reviewer to review when I hit 50 000 gets a POV chapter.

REMEMBER, THIS IS VALIN………NOT XAVIER

* * *

**Chapter 18: Valin's Beginning**

There they stood, watching….laughing……..cheering………all of them completely oblivious to the world around them, maybe that's why they had blitzball….to take their minds away from the demons and vampires that plagued their once beautiful land.

I continued to stand there, leaning against the railing, watching the humans play blitzball in Luca………I was once human…..

I watched as the players laughed as they tackled other players….and throw fits when the ref made a bad call……..they all thought that this game was everything…..maybe if they lost something they could see what they all had.

Everyone here…..they had no idea what pain was…….they just lived there perfect lives……

Getting annoyed of watching them being happy, I quickly left the railing and headed towards Luca central.

Because everyone was at the blitz game, Luca was quite barren, if I was told that Luca was the second most populated city, only behind Zanarkand, I probably wouldn't believe them.

I made my way to the stairway overlooking Luca, there was nobody here…….

_So………Valin….I say we go back to the stadium……create some……fun_

"Be quiet, I do not need your idiotic babbling now" I said quietly, just incase there were people nearby I couldn't see.

_One of these days……..you are going to have to accept my presence……it is your fault we are like this_

"And if you would just be silent………then all will be as it should" I whispered again.

_As it should…… and Maria's death was something that should of happened?_

"You killed her" I said, my voice rising.

_Did I kill her………or was it you, I was a mere fiend, it is you who created me to what I am now_

The voice inside my head slowly drifted away, I hated him…..or it. But somewhere I knew that he might have been right…what's if when I casted my magic…..I combined with the Varuna and then killed Maria……..maybe he was right, maybe I did kill Maria……

I quickly shook away my thoughts, now was not the time to be dwelling on the past. I was the one who turned the Varuna into my own personal demon…..I should live with my mistake…..

I turned around and slowly made my way toward the Mi-hen highroad. After reaching the top of the stairs, I saw some machina guards patrolling the road…….if they scanned my eyes…..they would attack, thinking I am a vampire….perhaps I am something worse…….a monster…. hiding in a human body.

I made my way onto the road, the machina quickly spinning its head and scanning my body.

I continued to walk, the machina did not move, I could only hear the clicking of its workings.

A robotic siren sounded off behind me, before I knew it a hail fire of bullets let out a piercing scream as they fired towards me.

Dam machina……..getting too advanced for there own good, now they can scan your body and detect if your human, a few hundred years ago they tried something similar, but it kept malfunctioning and attacking humans………..looks like they perfected it now.

I jumped to the right, quickly created a wind shield, stopping the bullets heading towards me, I forced my shield forward, shooting the bullets back like a air cannon, the bullets weren't exactly facing the right way, but now they were acting more like a blunderbuss and covering the machina with shrapnel like pellets, of what was left of the bullets after they hit the shield.

The shrapnel scraped off the machina's metal body, cause a few major scratches but not piercing the body.

It then brought up its right arm, some kind of electro prod was attached to it, it sparked a few times before the machina jumped towards me.

The machina looked like a robotic human, it was pretty much an android with no human skin attached, there movements were faster and stronger than humans……maybe if they were capable of thinking……there might be a war someday between them.

Seeing the machina jump towards me, I brought out my dagger and held it in front of me. The machina continued to run towards me.

Smirking, I thrusted the short dagger forward, making wind push past the dagger, stretching the metal dagger until the dagger was almost as long as a lance, not expecting the attack, the machina ran straight into the blade.

I then held out my left hand, a small horizontal tornado starting to form, it quickly grew outwards, covering the machina.

The sound of wind, covered all noise as the gale was tearing metal off the machina and then flicking it around it. So basically it was tearing off its armor then throwing it back at him.

The machina made some strange noises, before its arms dropped by its sides. I retracted my dagger, letting the machina get flicked around the tornado, before making it disappear, the machina then hit the ground….with a few pieces missing.

I quickly made my way up the highroad, one thing about these machina was that they could contact each other, tell them my position……in a fraction of a second, so it was not time to stick around.

I decided to take shelter in some old ruins until things died down, people say that the ruins have been here for thousands of years, nobody knew what civilization built the ruins, and there was never a recording of any town on the Mi-hen highroad.

I rested against one of the walls of the ruins, hearing some human foot soldiers rush past up the highroad, they probably didn't think I would stick around. I slowly sat down and closed my eyes, now I needed to rest.

_Why do you waste your energy…….you can call upon me, you lose no energy_

"I would rather collapse on the ground from exhaustion then to use your form" I said quietly.

_Those soldiers in Bevelle had in coming, I got us out of there without a scratch, besides, you are getting better at controlling me_

"Those soldiers probably had families……you could of a least killed them quickly" I said, looking at a shiny piece of metal, reflecting my image.

My messy black hair, looking like it hasn't been washed in months…….my red eyes, staring right back at me…..they weren't always red, my eyes use to be a nice green color….but the Varuna changed that.

_You are now a monster, accept this and we can do great things together, you are learning more, soon there will be no difference between us._

"I will never be the same as you" I said before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

If you dont know, Varuna is the Black devil thing at the Omega Ruins, that cast haste and uses Magic.

That's the end of this chapter for now, I couldn't think of anything else to happen until Xavier meets up with him………so it will be left there until they meet, I will also be having another chapter up……sometime…


	19. Thunder

Another chapter, I don't know how many today…

Another chapter, I don't know how many today…..

Anyway, I felt like writing, so here is the next chapter, this is going to be in Eve's point of View………… (There ya go Strawberry, Happy now…jokes………don't hurt me)

**EVE'S POV!!**

* * *

Here it is Chapter 19 – Thunder

I slowly opened my eyes and looked over at Xavier, he was lazily sleeping with his robe covering his body, and I guess he felt safe falling asleep here, the sunlight didn't pierce thought the thick foliage of the leaves.

I stood up and looked around the campsite and saw Ottucke cooking something and Tsuki doing something on a portable computer.

I looked around for Joe, I couldn't find her anywhere so I started to walk over to Xavier when I heard a voice behind me.

"Ah…….Eve, we didn't get a good introduction the first time…….names Doug" Doug said holding his hand out.

Looking at his hand, I realized he didn't have fingernails……….but had small claws instead……I guess it was the demon side in him. Not wanting to start something, I took his hand and shook it.

"Anyway, I think what Tera and Kizer are doing is wrong, and I think if I help you and Xavier…..I could stop them" Doug said.

"I will hold you to that" I said

I still didn't really trust him, once a demon, always a demon…………but in saying that I was contradiction myself…many people say that there is no difference between Demons and Vampires, many think that Vampires are just types of Demons……and I think they might be right.

Joe had woken up and was walking towards me.

So Eve, what do you think of Doug" she said, while motioning her hand over to Ottucke, I think she wanted us to eat.

While heading over to Ottucke, I made sure that Doug was out of earshot before saying "I don't know yet, it still seems strange that he would just join us".

"Eve, I believe we haven't met, names Ottucke" Ottucke said with a smile as he continued to stir something in a pot.

"And I am Tsuki" the kid said, popping out of somewhere.

I looked around to see a strange man like figure with blue fur, he had strange ears and his face was slightly cat like. He nodded at me when I was looking at him.

"And that is Kamok" the kid said while holding out a bowl to Ottucke.

Ottucke started pouring his soup into the bowls…….well……I hope it was soup.

"What about Xavier, is he hungry" Ottucke gestured to me

"Nah, leave him sleep, he would be better off that way…….although he will never admit it, he doesn't really need to eat….neither do I" I said quietly, looking down, everyone else went quiet understanding why.

What happened next surprised me, "Well if it helps neither do I" Doug said in a laughing matter, even though he had a bowl in his hand.

I smiled at his remark before grabbing a bowl, even if I didn't have too, it would make me feel better.

While we were eating, I had sat next to Xavier, even though we where all a team….the others where just here for the adventure…..I was told that Tsuki and Ottucke leave at Luca, as well as Kamok. I don't know what Joe is doing, or Doug. But from my current knowledge, only me and Xavier are going all the way to the Omega ruins.

Constantly thinking of this, made me not really want to get to know the others much, as we might be leaving them soon…….maybe things just seemed to be closer than they actually were.

I stood up from where we were sitting and walked over to the others.

"Our next destination is Guadosalam….so we have to pass though the Thunder plains, we can leave at anytime because the sun cant break though the storm clouds, but we will normally have to sleep during the day and travel at night" I said, looking at the others to nod there heads or say something.

Kamok just nodded, Tsuki put his thumb up, Joe stood up next to me and Ottucke just stretched his arms.

Seeing this, I walked back over to Xavier and slightly shook him.

His eyes shot open and he quickly grabbed my hand with his, quite forcefully. He looked up to see who it was, when he saw me he let go and apologized before standing up.

It was then that I noticed the new sword on his back and the pendent hanging from his neck.

"Where did you get them?" I asked, pointing to his neck

"My brother gave it too me……he said it would…..bring me luck…..in battle" Xavier said while tucking the pendent behind his leather body suit.

That me realize that pretty much all of Xavier's skin was covered except his face. I wonder if he ever gets hot wearing all that…….

"Xavier, we are heading though the thunder plains now, so get ready to leave" I said, giving him a slight smile before walking away.

We were now heading though the forest to the thunder plains, I was out in front, Joe and Doug where behind me, Joe seemed to be asking Doug about he's life with the demons.

Behind them was Kamok and Ottucke and then Xavier was looking at something on Tsuki's computer.

Getting bored of the stupid forest scenery, I listened in on Doug's story.

"So, when you were with the Demons, you were given sectors which you took control over" Joe asked.

"Not exactly, we were given a Captain to rule under, he would be the one to take control, we would just follow orders…………Kizer was my captain, I have a feeling that I might be fighting him when we get closer to Besaide" Doug said.

"Wow………what did you think about working for the evil side?" Joe said.

To my surprise, Xavier had given back Tsuki's computer and and walked forward a bit so he was standing next to Doug.

"There is no good or evil……….just two sides with two different views, we are all individuals, what we do depends on who we are" Xavier said, smiling at Doug

Doug nodded in return and continued to walk.

Taking in what Xavier said, it got me thinking……was he talking about himself…I didn't know exactly what he meant if he was, was he talking about the good things he has done making him a good person…or the bad things his done……

I looked back again to see Doug lift his shirt showing Joe his Demon brand on his stomach….which actually looked very painful.

I looked forward again to hear someone running up beside me, it was the little kid.

"Hi Eve, um…I have been getting all of the groups energy levels in this computer…I would like to monitor yours" Tsuki said while holding up some kind of probe.

"That depends where exactly you want to stick that" I said pointing at the probe.

Tsuki's face went beet red before he looked at the ground.

"Um……I..Ah….didn't…mean, anything like that you just gotta hold it in your hand" Tsuki said, blurting out the last bit quite fast.

I laughed in my mind, I guess I forgot he was only 14……..oh well, little kid was probably thinking about it anyway….dam teenagers…wait….I am still a teenager….dam…

"Sure" I said snatching the probe off him.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, wow Eve, your magical energy is far greater then anyone here, even greater than Xavier……..but I still want to see what happens when he changes…..need to find a way to make this scan….." Tsuki said, mumbling that last part

"You can tell all that from just that little thing" I said pointing at the computer.

"Yeah... I guess, but it isn't completely accurate, it just tells me your magical energy, and not everyone can use it all…….so although you may have the most…..lets just take Joe for example, she is a Al-Bhed mage……..she might be more powerful then you at common magic as she uses it more" Tsuki said scratching his head

"Are you saying Joe is better than me?" I asked

"N…no…I am just" "Na, just messing with you kid" I interrupted before handing him back the probe and walking to the edge of the forest, waiting for the others to catch up.

The group had finally all gathered on the edge.

"Ok everyone, beyond here is the Thunder Plains, we gotta stick close to the towers to avoid being hit…….well, that's all" I said before continuing to walk onwards, the sound of Lighting in the distance and the sky quickly turning from the misty fog of the forest to the storm clouds of the plains.

Xavier jogged up beside me he smiled and then said "Hey, you stole my bit".

"Your Bit?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know, group leader…..makes encouraging speeches and tells the people what shit is happening" Xavier said

"And who exactly said you were the leader?" I said, just testing Xavier.

"Well, when I was with Kamok and Tsuki I was leader, sooooo" he said moving his hand in a circular motion in front of him.

"Well, I think I should be leader….you know….since I am so much better than you" I said with a smile and a wink.

"Ok, you can be leader……what's our next stop after Luca?" Xavier said, crossing his arms and showing his fangs, I don't think he meant to though…which reminded me I have fangs as well………..I wonder if everyone knows I am a vampire as well……….they might not because of my eyes…..

"Your no fun" I joked while pushing him backwards softly.

_**ZAP BANG**_

"AHHHHHH" I let out an ear piercing scream as lighting hit the ground a few meters away from me. I looked around to see Xavier with his hands on his knees laughing.

"HEY!, I am so not scared!, I was just startled!" I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever Eve, maybe you should hurry on and get to that tower before you get hit, you seem to be attracting it" Xavier said while laughing still.

"I hope you get hit………..twice" I said as I walked off

"Hey Eve, lighting doesn't strike twice in the same place" he yelled after me.

I turned around and said "Well….Xavier…why don't you go prove me wrong" I said smiling.

"Yes Xavier, why don't you prove her wrong" A voice called out, seeming to float on the wind.

We all looked around for this voice but saw no one. Lightning then flashed.

"Up" Kamok said while pointing to the top of a tower.

There, standing on the top of a tower was a man, he was clad in black metal armor.

"Um, he doesn't seem so smart, you know, highest point….wearing metal" Tsuki said.

The man then jumped down and landed in front of us with a loud twang. The ground parting slightly, creating a slight crater.

The man then lifted up his helmet, showing……….a middle aged teenager under all that armor.

"I have many things about you Xavier, you are truly a bit of a legend back in Kilika, but I am not from there……..I am a Dark night hired by a man Named Kizer" he said.

"What does Kizer want" Xavier said stepping forward from me.

"I am not here for you Xavier………but he did leave a message, you might understand it…….I sure don't" he said.

"What is it" Xavier said, reaching back for my gunblade.

"No matter how much a monkey evolves, it's still a monkey…...don't ask me, I am here for a man named Doug, to be brought back……dead or alive" he said.

Xavier stepped forward, but Doug held out his arm.

"This is my battle" Doug said before reaching behind him and pulling out two katanas.

* * *

There we go people, another chapter…….today, so that's two people……be happy…….

Who is the character?? Not that much of a surprise……but hey…NEXT CHAPTER IS DOUGS CHAPTER!!

But, this chapter was dedicated to **Sarcastic Strawberry**………..for complaining, and just incase she forgot…………..here it is

**And I love this story so much I deserve to get the same recognition that  
Rekmesh does!**

**  
-Strawberry**

Don't worry…..we all love you…………SO THERE WAS YOUR CHAPTER!!

PS: I loved Eve's and Tsuki's talk, I felt like Eve would say that!


	20. Lighting Strikes Twice

WHAT AM I DOING, ANOTHER CHAPTER, THAT IS THIRD IN ONE DAY!!

I am going crazy people, but……this chapter is dedicated to someone important to us all, he has been a great reviewer……….that man is **Darren White!!** Because you love my work so much, this chapter is for you Buddy!!

It is in **Doug's POV everyone!!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 (there already) Lighting Strikes Twice**

"This is my battle" I said before reaching behind him and pulling out two katanas.

"Ah, Doug, it is great to meet you, you where Kizer's number one soldier" he said, drawing his two massive caladbolgs swords, one white and one black.

"So Dark Knight, what is your name, so that I may tell Kizer that you failed your mission" I said smirking.

"Stone, Jamie Stone……….but you will never remember that again" Jamie said stabbing his swords into the ground and putting his helmet back on.

I turned to the others and nodded my head, they seemed to understand when Xavier stepped back and the others followed.

"Lets begin Stone" I said, holding one sword in a reverse position with the handle facing up and the other pointed towards him.

Jamie then slowly proceeded forward, so, this isn't going to be the fastest battle, but him being a dark night might mean that his attacks might be a bit more devastating, not to mention his armor is most likely enchanted.

"T-t-t-today junior" I said with a chuckle.

"Arrrrrrrr" Jamie yelled and then surprisingly sprinting fast towards me.

I smirked, now that he let some of his guard down…….."CHAOS WAVE" I shouted swinging my right blade in a arch towards him, sending out a wave of red energy.

Jamie held up his swords in a cross formation, it seemed to absorb my attack…….dam….maybe I need to smack him around a bit first.

I then ran towards him and slashed his right shoulder, my blade just slide off the armor.

"Wha" I said before jumping backwards to avoid a diagonal slash from Jamie

"You may be quick Doug…….but I have the ultimate defense and offense" he said while smiling.

"Well, I will just have to crack this ultimate defense then" I said, running towards him and jumped into the air.

"Arrrrrrrrghhhhh" I yelled slamming one of my blades into his helmet, it slipped off so I spun around in a twister like motion with both blades held out.

There was sparks sent everywhere as I landed on the ground, I still hadn't affected him at all.

"Given up yet Dougy" Jamie said, finally preparing for an attack.

I again jumped backwards to get some distance between us, expecting a distant attack, I brought up both my blades ready to deflect anything.

"EAT……….THIS!" Jamie yelled swinging both his huge swords into the ground, making the earth crack towards me.

I quickly jumped up to avoid the quake, however two huge spikes stabbed out of the ground and burst up towards me.

I held both of my swords out and sent two smaller arches of red energy towards the rock spikes……cutting them in half and making them crumble back to the ground. I landed a few feet away and turned back towards Jamie to see him running towards me.

Jamie then held both of his swords in the air, charging what seemed to be a explosive move.

_BANG ZZZZZZZZPPPPP_

Lighting had some down and struck Jamie with his swords up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled out in pain as he collapsed to his knees, electricity still flowing around his armor.

Now was my time to strike, I ran towards him, striking his helmet in a upwards swipe, knocking it up and over his head.

I jumped back wards and yelled "CHAOS WAVE" sending a large horizontal arc towards his neck, he was still paralyzed by the electricity that he couldn't move.

All of the lighting stopped, there was complete silence as I looked up I saw blood gushing out from where his head use to be. I looked over a bit to see his head, lying on the ground, a large puddle of blood starting to form. His body then collapsed forward making a splash in its own blood.

At this moment thunder cracked in the distance and the rain started again, this time in almost a heavy gale.

I turned and walked towards the shelter where I could see the others standing.

"I am sorry you all had to see that" I said, looking at the dirt, the sound of thunder in the background.

"Lets go" Xavier said, nodding his head.

"Yeah" Joe said

Eve turned and started walking to the next lighting rod tower, Xavier was close behind her with Kamok, Tsuki and Ottucke close behind.

I was about to follow them when I saw Joe standing there looking at Jamie's body in the distance.

"Hey, Joe, lets go" I said, trying to pry her away.

"Yeah…..I was just thinking….Jamie was fairly young……and I am not sure if I would be able to kill someone like that…..even if they are under the demon control" Joe said, finally turning away from the body and looking at me.

"Well, if you don't want to kill anyone…….just ask me" I said holding my fist up in a joking manner…….wow, that sounded much better in my head, now it sounds like I am so blood crazed maniac.

"Thanks……we had better catch up to the others now" Joe said, smiling.

I started walking away with Joe next to me.

**:PAGEBREAK:**

We were now currently standing in a strangely placed Al-Bhed shop…..Xavier was trying to get us all rooms, but there was only two rooms…..with two beds………and for a group of six people…it wasn't looking good for us guys……

We walked down the hallway and stood at the wall between the two rooms.

"How about this, we go in groups, two people per bed, we change every three or four hours……..then we all get some rest, and sleep comfortably" Eve said from where she was sitting at a small table in the corner.

"What I want to know is, why does a Inn that's out here…..only have two rooms, where are all the other rooms?" Tsuki asked.

"Well, the lady said that there is currently a few Al-Bhed here….and they have all the rooms…the only ones left are the last two rooms….also the cheapest" Xavier said, leaning against a wall.

"Well, since Xavier was the last one to wake up this morning, he can sleep on the floor" Eve chipped in.

"Sounds fair" Joe said who was currently standing next to me.

"I am getting a bed, since I am the youngest!" Tsuki yelled, sticking up his hand.

"Ok……Doug you can get the other bed, you just fought and need rest" Xavier said, I would of said I didn't need it, but I think we all saw Xavier as the leader, so I listened to him, but waited for everyone to work out rooms.

"Alright, sounds good, I will just curl up on the carpet, I have slept on far worse" Ottucke said.

"Yeah, I will take the floor too" Xavier said.

"Those beds are quite large, I am sure we could fit two people on them" Tsuki said, peering into the rooms.

"Well, since Doug here had been fighting, he stay on the bed, anyone got any objections" Xavier asked looking around. "Good".

"Well, I am going to the room now, we should all get as much sleep as possible" I said, slowly walking to the room.

"I don't need bed, I will take floor" Kamok said walking into the room and sitting in a corner.

"Ok, Eve…Joe, you guys can have the beds, you can bunk with Doug or Tsuki?" Xavier said.

"Ha, I bags the little kid" Eve said laughing.

"Ok then" Joe said walking to one of the rooms.

Well, we had the rooms sorted out, I was going to be on the bed the whole time, Joe would be on the other side until three in the morning, then Ottucke will take it……..giving Joe the floor……..although Ottucke was joking when he said it, I don't think Joe knows…..

In the other room were Eve and Tsuki on the bed while Xavier and Kamok had the floor.

While I was laying there, I could hear everyone else in the room breathing……times had changed, if I was still with the demons I would be sleeping in a bunker with a whole heap of demons…….which you don't really sleep as you cant trust anyone or they will stab you in your sleep…….but I felt like I could trust everyone here.

I held up my hands in front of my face……claws….they were a living reminder that I would always be a demon now….but I fitted quite well in this group of people….

Xavier……Don't even really know where to start…from what Kizer had told me, Xavier is actually thousands of years old, he is reincarnated every time that Tera kills him, and the same thing happens to Tera.

Ottucke….. I don't really know much about him, all I have been told is that he is a traveler and is currently headed to Luca, and he is part troll...which I never would have guessed looking at him.

Eve…. She is the childhood friend of Xavier, I know that much…but she also has incredible powers in the dark arts, I saw her in the vampire throne room when Kizer was there, I didn't see the battle…….but she is still alive…

Kamok…. Now he is the strangest out of all of us, a crossbred between a Ronso and a human, I don't know much more than that……..he doesn't speak much.

Tsuki…..A young genius, he has been with Xavier since he left Zanarkand, I also don't know much about him, no one has said anything about him, but he carries around a katana with him….which is odd for such a young kid.

Joe……. An Al-Bhed black mage, that's something you don't see everyday, the people who use Machina for everything, and here there is Joe using magic….Joe also uses twin katanas like I do….I don't know anything about Joe's past………maybe I should ask her sometime…..

And now they have me, a human who was possessed by a demon, thus being turned into a demon, I worked for the demons for a time, I guess I felt out of place anywhere else, I didn't know anything……then I heard about Xavier and wanted to meet him, he had a similar problem to mine.

Ah…..I am thinking too much, I had better get some sleep……..

* * *

There we go people, another chapter…..that is THREE chapters in one day…..if you are wondering what the title has to do with this chapter…….IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT

Remember, this chapter is dedicated to **Darren White **I hope you like it pal, and I hope you find as many mistakes as you possibly can………


	21. Farplane

AHHHHHHHH, DON'T REVIEW ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER BEING WITH DOUG! Too many……………. And I can't contact Darth Gigas to ask him….

Ok people, if you really want your character to be with Doug, there is a NEW POLL I have created for it….I threw in some randoms for shits and giggles.

Now that is over…..On with the story, and we are back to Xavier's POV!! He had been missing out big time…

* * *

**Chapter 21 (fixed up the numbers people!) Farplane**

_Xavier…………I need to meet you sooner than expected….I didn't think you would meet Camazotz yet…I will be waiting for you in the Farplane._

I heard Naromi's voice inside my head, but kept my eyes closed, I guess I was getting use to it now.

_Please hurry, the demons may be here shortly….I may not have much time here_.

"Mmmm…..fine" I said quietly before opening my eyes to see metal…very close to my eyes. It seemed in my sleep that I had rolled on the floor and somehow got under the bed……

Slowly crawling out, and finding out that my neck hurt like a big crap. I quickly stood up to do some stretches.

After stretching for a bit, I looked over on the bed to see Eve sprawled out over the entire bed….which was a queen sized bed, and to find Tsuki on the ground…wonder how I missed him waking up under there…..meh, not my problem.

"OK, EVERYBODY UP!!, WE LEAVE NOW!!" I yelled out, striking a pose with my fist in the air.

I heard a few muffled groans from Eve, but Kamok was awake instantly and Tsuki seemed to be happy to get off the ground.

"Dam…that she-devil" Tsuki said quietly rubbing his shoulder.

"What did you say" Eve said quickly sitting up in the bed.

"I ah said…..Dam…..Xavier's face" Tsuki said, quickly leaving the room.

"We will just ignore that comment….anyway, we are off to Guadasalam!!, gotta hurry!!...hehehe" I said, turning around before Eve could reply and walking into the next room.

"Hey Xavier!, are you not telling us something again!" Eve yelled from the other room as I walked into the next.

When I walked in I found Joe in a similar arrangement to what Eve was in, but this time Doug wasn't on the floor……..or in the bed. Ottucke was already awake and was sorting though a bag which I had seem him carrying.

"Hey, Ottucke, we heading out now, wake up Joe…..oh and where is Doug?" I asked.

"Doug…mm….I think I saw him go outside" Ottucke said, continuing to sort though the bag.

"K, thanks" I replied before walking out of the room and heading towards the main shop area.

When I got out there I saw Doug staring out of a window (YES PEOPLE, I ADDED A WINDOW, LIVE WITH IT).

"Hey, Doug, what you looking at" I said before sitting down next to him.

"Out the window…………ha…na, I', kiddin" he said rolling his eyes and laughing.

"Really!, but seriously, why you sitting out here" I asked.

"I have been living with demons for almost as long as I can remember, which is kinda freaky because I was only turned into a demon about nine years ago….so I have a gap in my memory which I have no clue on what happened then" Doug said, continuing to stare out the window and into the lighting.

"Well, if it helps, I am actually a few thousand years old….and am currently only the way I am because I was reincarnated" A said with a smile.

"Yeah…I already knew that…Kizer filled me in" Doug said, smiling at my humor.

"Well, I will tell you something you don't know…………In my past life I had a wife named Naromi who can currently talk inside my head and tell me places to go, we are only going to Guadosalam so I can meet her again in the farplane" I said quickly.

"Wow………I didn't know that……..have you told Eve?" Doug said looking at me.

"Why should I tell Eve, I haven't told anyone, I thought they would think I was crazy….ha, I think I am crazy, and I have met her" I said.

"Nevermind………well, we had better get to the Farplane, she might have something important to say, she might have some answers for the both of us" Doug said, nodding his head at me and standing up.

"Sure, better go get the others then" Just as I said this, the others walked down the stairs.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get to Guadosalam………it's a fairly boring place" Tsuki said, moving his shoulder in a circular motion.

"There is someone Xavier has to meet, she has information that could help us fight the demons" Doug said.

Dammit, I mentally slapped my face…….then his……….only in my mind though….

"She!, well, Xavier, tell us about your friend who you have forgotten to mention at all" Eve said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Is it the chick you were running to meet on top of the Zanarkand clock tower……..you know, the place all those airships came and then it exploded" Tsuki said while he was sticking his hand up, as if he had the answer.

"That was you…..that explosion was all over the news that morning" Joe said, not making any deal out of it.

"Please tell us more about this nice person" Eve said extremely….happily…….it was past sarcasm…..it was actually scaring me…I would of preferred it if she starting throwing shit and yelling.

"Xavier………..I'm sorry" Doug whispered into my ear before he leaned back and got some distance.

"Well you see……….she isn't exactly a friend of mine…….she is a friend of my past self….a really good friend….who knows about demons, that's why we need to see her" I said, holding out my finger.

"Well, I am sure we would all love to meet her, common people, lets all go to Guadosalam" Eve said walking out the door and into the rain, where Kamok and Ottucke had already gone.

"Ok……lets go" I said quietly motioning to the ones left.

**Ok people, I am skipping the other half of the Thunder plains………..nothing happens there………….so ON TO THE GUADO SHIT HOLE!!**

"Man, this place reminds me of grandma's couch…" Tsuki said as we got to pone of the entrances to Guadosalam.

"How can this be like your grandma's couch?" Ottucke said scratching his head.

"Well….it's that funny smell and the look of old buildings" Tsuki said looking around when we got to the top of the tunnel.

"That smell is the smell of death" Doug said, looking directly at the tunnel leading to the farplane.

"As I said………grandma's couch………" Tsuki said, folding his arms triumphantly.

"That's gross" Eve said, stepping away from Tsuki.

While they were still talking, I started walking off towards the farplane, maybe I could speak to Naromi without the others there………it would make things easier.

I got to the tunnel and started walking down before I heard voices shouting behind me.

"Hey Xavier, wait up, I want to go in there as well" Tsuki yelled, and behind him was Eve, Doug and Joe.

"Where is Kamok and Ottucke?" I asked.

"Well, Kamok doesn't like the far plane, while Ottucke is a traveler, he said he has been here many times before, and it doesn't fancy him so much anymore" Joe said.

I nodded my head before walking into the farplane barrier. It felt strangely cold……and it seemed to reply me extremely slightly, but if I kept moving I could easily pass though.

In no time at all, I was though the other side, it looked a lot like the farplane in my brother's castle……however instead of standing in a garden overlooking flowers and waterfalls……..we were on a baron rocky platform.

I looked forward to see Naromi's robe covering her, it was still very tight along her sides. Her back was facing me, her hood was off however and her black her was flowing down her back.

"We meet again Lord Xavier……….he he" Naromi said, making her unusual laughing sound.

"Yes………….we do" I said, walking towards her, the others held back……in what I was expecting was amazement or shock.

"And you brought friends" she said, turning around to face them.

"I did………but I have questions……….about Camazotz" I asked, stopping my walk towards her and putting my weight on one foot.

"Yes………he is your twin brother……..we do not know how it was possible…..he was born first…he is a year older than you were…….but you look the same…I am sure you noticed it" Naromi said.

"We had many similar features…but I wouldn't say twins" I said, crossing my arms.

"You both had different fathers…..but you two looked exactly the same until you were about eight hundred years old……..you were a mere boy still by looks….you looked about twelve then, but you can make your body age whenever you want…..and when you are young and want to play……he he" Naromi said………and laughed again.

"Ok….and what about Tera, you told me how to kill him….but I have not yet found out how……….." I said, holding my hands out beside me.

"You need to access your fathers powers…….I cannot help you with that….I do not know how to show you, you are the first of your kind" Naromi said, looking at the ground shamefully….I think she felt like she failed.

"BUT HOW, WHAT DO I DO, I HAVE TRIED TO CHANGE, BUT I JUST TURN INTO A MONSTER!" I yelled, I heard some gasping behind me…I probably shocked them in my outbreak.

"Hehehe, you sound just like your old self….I see you two are combining" Naromi said, moving her body side to side a bit, but her feet didn't move.

"That's just great, not only am I going to fail……..I am losing my mind as well" I said while throwing my hands in the air.

"You will do fine, try to think about helping your friends in battle first…before you lose yourself in a blind rage trying to destroy your enemy" Naromi said seriously.

"ARRRGHH, it is hard ok, I have tried……….it's just…..easier to change when I am angry" I said, collapsing on the ground into my knees.

"Do not give up……….once you get it right…you will be able to meet your father…..your true father…." Naromi said.

"Why would I want to meet him, I grew up with my mother did I not?" I asked standing up again.

"For a while…until you aged to 14…..which took you three hundred years…., then I looked after you….for another five hundred years…..then you decided you wanted to be the same age as I was…which was 16 at the time" Naromi said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"So that's when we" "Yes" Naromi interrupted.

"Hey, don't interrupted him, keep going Xavier" Eve said, looking at me evilly.

"We…I….ah………my consciousnesswasn't born yet" I said in a almost whisper.

"Xavier was my husband before he died……….he has died many times in the few past thousand years………..hehe" Naromi said.

"Wow……that was messed up…" I said.

"I…ah……..wasn't expecting that" Eve said looking at the ground

"Naromi, I have some questions you might know the answers for" Doug said stepping forward.

"Ok….but first……….how has, Kizer, been?" Naromi asked…how the hell did she know Kizer?

Doug's eyes bulged at the sound of Kizer's name, "How do you know Kizer" he said in a demanding tone.

"I have been alive for many years, I know many things from it" Naromi said smiling.

"He still is the evil bastard he has always been" Doug said, as if the words sickened him.

"Mmm, I see he hasn't changed a bit then, oh well" Naromi said turning around. "I am sorry that I couldn't help you Xavier………it was good to meet you Eve, take care of him" Naromi said before a bright light shone from her………..then she was gone,

"Naromi! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION" Doug yelled.

"Looks like she ditched you pal" Tsuki said.

"Don't call me pal" Doug said before turning around and walking out of the Far plain.

"What's up his ass" Eve said, looking at where he had just left.

"He just wanted some answers……." I said before turning around and looking at the flowers in the far plain.

"I will go check on him……." Joe said quietly, probably thinking she would break my concentration. Then she walked out, following Tsuki.

I watched Eve as she walked over to the edge, a transparent image of her mother appeared, I knew her slightly from when we were younger…..but Eve didn't want her mother to find out I was a vampire, then she might have found out that Eve had been bitten and blamed me, so we normally went to my house.

We didn't say any words for the time we were in the far plane, but I did however walk over and sat next to Eve as she looked up at the image of her mother, she did not cry or say a word, just sat there……..emotionlessly.

* * *

I have finished another chapter!!, this time it is dedicated to the poor Vampire Maid who belongs to Camazotz, and she has a fairly large change of NEVER appearing again….god bless her!...UNLESS, you vote for her to be with Doug, which will make no sense what so ever!

Now, I am going to go more into Eve's background, About how her mother died and why she was looking for a sure for Vampirism.

AND NOW THIS STORY IS OVER 50 000 WORDS!!


	22. Releasing the Light

Sweet, Only two of my reviews recently mentioned Dougs name!! Thank you all, nothing personal to Doug, but if you saw 28 new reviews and about 9 of them were about Doug……………..

Munchin, YOU HAVE GOT THE 50 000 WORD Review special thingy!!, PM me and we will talk about your prize!!

* * *

**Ok, on with the story, here is Chapter 22: Releasing the Light**

We were still sitting in the farplane, everyone else had left us alone. I looked over at Eve to see her still looking at her mother.

"Hey…Xavier" Eve said, not diverting her gaze.

"Yeah" I said quietly.

"You know when….Naromi, was talking to you………and she said some things…….about your other forum" Eve said, finally looking away from the ghostly image of her mother……and now to the ground.

"Yeah" I said in the same tone as before.

"What did she mean, how will it help you fight Tera... Because if it means some shit about you losing your mind to this 'past' self…then I am against it" Eve said, finally looking towards me.

Ah, her blue eyes, I could never understand why she kept her eye color, or why she could go out in the sun, when I was younger I thought it was because she was bitten, but then later met other vampires who were bitten…and I found out that actually being born a vampire was rare…

"Xavieeerrrrrrr" Eve said, in a jokingly annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry……it is about my father…my real father" I said, throwing a rock off the edge and into the farplane……….wonder where it goes…..

"Was he same huge vampire overlord bent on world destruction?" Eve said, joining me in throwing shit off the side.

"Nah, quite the opposite really, my mother was the vampire bitch bent of ruling the world hahaha" I said jokingly.

"Wow……..this must all be strange for you, finding out that you are really thousands of years old………..ew, when I was six and we would scrub each others backs in the tub….you were actually like…….three thousand years old" Eve said with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"Keep dreaming, I would have had to be at least four thousand" I said smiling……..so now we were teasing my age…….. Who cares, at least Eve has her mind off he mother as her image disappeared.

"What are you going to do now" Eve said, as she threw a good sized stone off the edge, I heard a splash down below as it hit the waterfall.

"Continue what I was doing………I will learn to change into my second form…….create a balance…..and correct everything, by first destroying Tera" I said, grabbing a rock in my fist, thinking whether to throw it.

"I will come with you………..to the end, wherever that will be" Eve said, jumping up quickly and dusting herself off.

"NO" I said quickly, crushing the rock in a instant in my hand.

There was silence between us, I was still sitting down, dangling my legs off the edge, Eve was standing behind me.

"Why not" Eve said, her voice sounded cold.

"It will be dangerous in the Omega Ruins……….if I do not change…then I will die, I will be resurrected………you however, will not, I cannot allow that" I said, standing up next to Eve.

"And what, I am meant to just let you go off to your death!" Eve yelled, looking at me evilly.

"What about ME, I can't just lead you to your death, I will be leaving everyone in Luca" I said, turning around from the edge and walking away.

"YOU WONT BE LEADING ME TO MY DEATH!!...BASTARD GET BACK HERE, I'M NOT DONE YET!" Eve yelled out after me as I stepped though the barrier and went back into the normal world.

On the other side I saw Kamok waiting.

"Where are the others" I said.

"They continued to the Moonflow, there is a straight path from here to there, they will meet us at the Inn there" Kamok said

"Right, lets go" I said before walking down the corridor.

"What about Eve" Kamok replied, walking behind me.

"I should get a head start" I said, continuing to walk, Kamok gave me a look before we heard a Banshee scream from behind us.

"HEEEEEEYYYYY, DON'T RUN AWAY FROM THIS" Eve yelled out.

"I am not running…….I am walking" I said quietly so only Kamok could hear.

"I HEARD THAT!" She yelled out, while starting to follow us.

"Dam" I said, pulling my robe up to cover my face as we stepped out into the light filtering down though Guadosalam's roof canopy.

: PAGE BREAK:

Eve had now caught up as we slowly made our way to the Moonflow. It had been fairly quiet now, might have been because I looked funny all rugged up in my robe, walking slowly like some monk……….who knows.

But what I did know, that it was bloody hot! I was sweating so bad, I felt like I was going to collapse…man I suck bad. But for some reason I could keep on going, I think it was because I was becoming stronger.

In the distance I could see the trees starting to part and building were starting to show though. I saw the others standing under the tram shelter.

"Hey Eve, did ya throw Xavier in the dog house?" Joe called out happily as Eve walked under the shelter.

"Shutup" Eve replied angrily before sitting down on a bench next to Ottucke.

"Ok………we will talk later" Joe said, instantly getting her professional voice back and saying "What's the plan now" to us all.

"Right, we are to head to Luca from here, no more side trips, no unneeded stops…….but we are stopping here tonight…..I have always wanted to see Pyre flies at the moonflow" I said before sitting down on the other side of Ottucke.

He looked from Eve to me, and then at the ground, probably realizing that something happened between us.

"Wait a minute, isn't stopping here a unneeded stop?" Tsuki asked, holding a drink……..wonder where he got that.

"You are welcomed to continue" Doug said with a smile.

"Ah, Good input Doug, glad you're here" I said giving him the thumbs up.

Tsuki went back to drinking his drink…which I have to ask him where to get…but that might make me seem weal as he found it and I didn't……..I will steal it…

I slowly got up and walked over to where Tsuki was sitting, and sat down next to him.

He looked up to see what I was up to, he gave me a odd look but not one that was expecting me to steal his drink.

He placed the cup down on the sit before closing he's eyes to yawn.

And…………….bang, my hand outstretched like lighting grabbing the cup as I quickly stood up and walked away with the cup hidden in front of me, I downed its contents and threw the cup……….quickly finding out it was only water…….what a waste of time….

"Ok everyone, I am going to sleep….wake me up at about six to see the Pyre flies……..after that we will leave" I called out to everyone as I stood in the middle.

"Righto" Ottucke said as he also leaned back on the chair, closing his eyes.

"So we are leaving at night?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, most of the journey so far will be out in the open, we will need to travel at nighttime, so we will be sleeping during the day" I replied as I took my seat back next to Ottucke and closed my eyes…….listening in on what people were saying.

"Sure, well, I am getting some sleep too then" Eve said lying across three chairs.

"How can you sleep? It is the afternoon" Tsuki said.

"Go bother the lift instructor or something" Doug said, sitting down on the ground leaning against a pole. I heard scratching coming from his direction…I think he was putting marks into the cement with his claws.

I now felt my mind drifting off to sleep………however, my head started spinning, I felt almost sick, but now I couldn't wake up.

_Xavier, open your eyes……………_

It was Naromi's voice, so I did as I was told and opened them, I was no longer at the moonflow…….but at our secret place….inside our minds our whatever she called it.

"Why did you bring me here" I said, crossing my arms, looking around at all the flowers, which had now flourished and covered the whole area as far as the eye could see.

"I heard about the weapon your brother gave you, it is a unholy weapon, although it is stronger than your current sword, you will find it easier to fight demons with a holy weapon" Naromi said, holding out her hand.

"Holy weapon, wouldn't that hurt my vampire side?" I questioned.

"Yes…you will not be able to use this sword in your current state, but I can give it to you now, so when you do change, you can use them" Naromi said, her hand outstretched towards me.

I reached out and grabbed her hand, I felt a pulse go though my body a my eyes shot wide open.

"Whoa, settle Xavier, was just about to wake you up" Ottucke said, holding my shoulder. He let go and started walking away.

It was then I noticed that it was now seven, and all of the others where gone.

I stood up and took off my robe, after discarding the excess weight I started walking down to the bank where I saw the others watching the lights.

As I got closer I caw the pyre flies dancing over the water and the fog spiraling up and swirling around….everything seemed perfect, timed….as in someone was in control of it all.

I walked forward, stopping right at the waters edge….I started taking off my boots, and everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

Next off was the leather suit, first I undid some of the buckles of my long sleeved shirt, then it slipped off.

"Wow, what is that" Joe pointed to my back.

I had this birthmark on my back since I was born, it looked more like a cut that healed, it was about thirty centimeters long and about two wide.

"That's his birthmark, had it since…well….yeah" Eve said, lying on the bank, not opening her eyes, knowing what Joe was talking about.

"Oh…"Joe said.

"That's no birthmark" Doug said, standing beside Joe looking directly at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"When I was in Omega……Tera had told us all how he had killed you the first time, he stabbed you in the back with his sword, piercing it though you" Doug said, looking away.

"Ouch……….but I thought only dark magic could kill me, then I would be resurrected anyway?" I asked.

"Everything about Tera is Dark Magic….his body, mind….soul….he is basically created from it…so he is able to manipulate anything" Doug said.

I didn't reply to Doug's statement, instead, to everyone's shock, I took off my pants, wasn't that shocking, I had boxers underneath.

I stood there for a bit in my half naked glory, before heading into the water slowly.

"Wow Xavier, if we shined a light at you, it would reflect" Tsuki joked.

I was not waste deep in water, but he had a point, I was pretty pale….I guess no sunlight does that……

I laid on my back in the water, floating………slowly everyone else starting going back to the shelter, leaving Eve and me alone, again……man, I think they are trying to plan something…fags….

I heard a splash from the shore, quickly sitting up I saw that Eve was now in the water, she wasn't coming near me but………

I was about to wade over to her….but the water started turning black….like some oil had been released into the water. I looked around to see where it was coming from, but when I looked at Eve, she was also looking around. She looked and me and shrugged her shoulders.

At that moment, the oil quickly gathered in one point……all gathering up and starting to protrude though water, A figure was starting to rise from the dark fluid.

"EVE!! STEP BACK" I yelled rushing though the water to try and stand in-between them.

The dark liquid then turned into a person, they had a black vest on that matched there hair, he was extremely tall. He then held up his left palm, a strange symbol started glowing.

Eve screamed out in pain as I saw particles of darkness leave Eve's body and get sucked into the mans palm, he had no emotion and paid no attention to me.

"EVE!!" I yelled running onto the shore, grabbing my gun blades and turning around, leaping in the space between them.

I held the blades up in front of me, ready to take the hit with my eyes closed.

I felt a massive drain in my energy, but I heard Eve start gasping for air, as if she was free.

I started to feel extremely weak, my body was feeling like it was about to collapse……..then………I saw……………………..white.

* * *

DONE, chapter up people didn't think I would do it, but here it is. And I like it, there is some parts with Eve and Xavier…but nothing happens.

I have been waiting for this chapter for ages!!


	23. Falling Back

This is going to be my favorite area of the story so far…... times are changing, this story is going to start getting……better, unexpected things will happen.

Now, as for who is going to be with Doug…..I asked Gigas myself…so I now know. TOO BAD IF IT WASN'T YOU! Anyway, try again in Dominance TWO, that's right, there will be a second, in a different world.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Falling back**

White……….that's all I could see, it was as if a massive light flashed into my eyes.

There was no sound, it was strangely silent……I couldn't hear Eve in the water behind me, nor the sound of the man's black vortex, just the sweet sound of nothing.

I felt cold….I could feel liquid all around me, it was thick….almost like…

My eyes shot open, red quickly covering my vision, my eyes burning from it.

It was blood, I was floating in a pool of blood, there was no one around, and the sky was a dark red, almost matching the pool. There was lighting everywhere in the distance, the sound of thunder now filling my ears.

I splashed about, trying to get the liquid out of my mouth. I struggled until I somehow climbed up on a stone structure.

It was now I felt the cool chill of the wind against my body…..I was naked….and my skin was glowing white, even with the blood dripping down from me.

I stood up, and went to the blood pools edge…I could see my reflection for the first time in my life…..I turned my neck to look myself….and there attached to my back was angel's wings.

But mine were stained with blood, they looked dirty, battered and……unholy. My body was battered and pale, there were still fangs in my mouth, my eyes were still black and my pupils now had a red glow to them…..no matter what wings I have…I am always the same……

I turned away from the pool….maybe there was a reason I was never able to see my reflection.

Well, it is pointless complaining about it here, it is time to follow Joe's advice….I need a plan!

So off I went, walking along the platform I was on, towards the big destroyed building in the distance. There might be someone home.

I was now at the entrance of the large building, there was a massive green door laying on the ground, seems like this place had been robbed over the years….so it really was a abandoned building in the middle of who knows where.

I stepped in, immediately feeling colder than I was, this didn't feel right…….I shouldn't be here. However I continued walking…in all my nakedness, with my blood stains feathery wings behind me.

I now entered a circular room, the walls were covered in gold embroidery, making extremely detailed pictures.

Walking around the room, I figured this was an old vampire temple…..well with the whole blood pool it is no surprise.

The walls showed a women with bat wings standing over a group of other vampires, she had bat wings, and showering down from her onto the others was blood……hehe, probably her period…"Heeheheh" I laughed out loud at my own thoughts.

I looked behind me to see a blood trail going out the door I came from…..well, at least I can't get lost, always gotta look on the bright side of things.

Ok, so now I am stuck in a old vampire temple…..what is the bright side of that?.

Great, I am now arguing with myself……

"Haven't you fallen down to the wrong place" A voice sounded behind me.

I turned to see a old man behind me.

I felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze…maybe it's the whole stereotype of the old perverted bastard….

"Don't worry…..I will not hurt you….I am a archaeologist, I have been studying these ruins for many years……I now live here" the old man said.

I still didn't trust him, I could feel dark energy inside him.

"Where am I" I asked, folding a wing over in front of me.

"You are in the old Vampire temple……Baaj, it is the oldest building ever recorded in Spirian history" he said.

"You can't foul me old man, why are you still here" I said, getting ready to take off if he tried something.

"So….you can feel it….do not worry, this old one isn't going anywhere" He said with a throaty laugh.

"Who do you take me for, vampires can control the way their body ages, what do you want" I side in a offensive tone.

"HA, so little you know, once a vampire gets old….they start to lost that ability….I am more that three hundred thousand years old…….I lost count a few thousand years ago…..time is meaningless to a immortal like I am…….I have surpassed a vampire….my body has adapted in its age, I no longer have fangs or weak skin, I am just a old man who cannot die" he said.

"So you know a lot of things……I have some questions" I asked, sitting down on the ground, my ass getting a bit cold from the cement.

"Ahhh, yes…….Master Xavier would have some questions" he said smiling.

My eyes widened at the mention of my name, and the fact he called me master.

"If you are wondering, I worked for your mother….in this very temple…many, many moons ago" he said, looking up at the roof.

"You knew my mother" I asked

"Knew your mother……..ha…..I was her knowledge bank….I was historic back then….I guess now I am going to be Jurassic soon hahahaha" the old me laughed.

I smiled at his pathetic human, but kept that to myself.

"I was the one who looked after you when you were with your mother, I always knew you would come back here master" the man said.

"What is your name" I asked, looking up at him.

"I never had a name….however your mother called me Lilus, which was your grandfathers name……..who was still alive when she called me that…." Lilus said

"And about my father…….and Camazotz?" I asked, standing up in the process.

"Yes…your father…….he is the reason for your current form" Lilus said, walking over to the walls and looking at them.

"I already know that…but why did I change?" I asked, following him.

"You changed because when the Asura messenger started absorbing your dark powers, he balanced out your powers……so you were able to change" he said, turning and looking at my wings…or maybe trying to see what my wings were covering….dirty old bastard…

"But why did I come here?" I asked, throwing my arms around.

"If you were thinking about the messenger sending you….you are wrong, you teleported here using orb magic, which is known as angel magic" Lilus said

"So…..is Orb magic more powerful then vampire dark magic?" I asked.

"By all means no………angel magic has no offensive spells…..they are all defensive or teleportation…..but you can use this as a offense against dark demons……such as Tera, you will not directly harm him, but when he comes near you, your shields and spells will harm him, to a much greater affect then any other magic will…..as it is holy" Lilus said, finally taking his piercing old bastard gaze off me.

"Well, I want to go back to my other form……this form isn't holy…it is a mask, it is hiding what I am" I said, looking at the ground.

"Then change back" Lilus said shaking his head with a smile.

"But how?" now he was making me mad, dam his smart ass comments.

"Just think about it" He said smiling.

"How do I fucking just thi" a bright light flashed from within me, blinding me for a second. My eyes adjusted to see Lilus standing there, looking at me amused.

I looked down to see my old self…pale, dull skin. I had no wings……..wait………that fucking old man! Looking at me again.

I covered my self with my hand…. "Soooo, got any clothes around this joint"

"The only clothes that lasted the ages was the vampire battle gear" Lilus said, holding his hand out towards another room.

"Then lets go get some" I said, quickly hurrying off to the room.

I walked in there and saw the gear on shelves.

The actually clothing part was fairly similar to my old clothes, the main body piece was a black and white leather suit, however there were metal shoulder guards and matching gauntlets for my hands.

I put these on, then Lilus handed me a black coat, I gladly took it from him.

"This coat was your uncles, he worse it to many battles against various demons and vampires, he died however, but his armor was retrieved……as well as his sword" Lilus said, smiling at me.

"I guess that's were I am going now" I said

"Correct" Lilus said, leading me to another room.

In this room there were various swords, spears and guns…..but there was one sword that stood out to the rest, it was on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

The handle was black with a red ribbon wrapped around it, the blade was a stretched out C shape, almost resembling half of a bat wing. Both sides of the blade were sharp.

"This was his sword…….I made it…..but I give it to you, uses it well" Lilus said, picking up the sword and handing it to me.

I took the sword off him, there was no weight to it at all, If I threw it I would be afraid of it floating..

"That sword was made underneath Mi-hen….back when dwarves had mines there, I had a friend there who helped me make it" Lilus said.

"I thank you for your help, but I must leave her and get back to…………SHIT…..EVE" I yelled quickly looking around.

"You don't need to thank me" Lilus said, smiling again.

"What?" before I knew it black smoke exploded around me, causing me to lose sight of everything and get extremely dizzy, it seemed like I fell over and darkness took over my mind.

* * *

**That's what happened to Xavier, now what happened to Eve. CHANGING POV to JOE.**

We were all sitting under the Moonflow shelter, waiting for Xavier and Eve to get back, it was my idea to leave them, and once I went everyone sought a followed me.

"Arghhhhhhh!"

I heard a female scream out, I instantly knew it was Eve, it wasn't a scream from being scared…….more of pain.

I jumped up and started running, drawing my katana, everyone else heard it as well as they were close behind.

I go to the open area where we left Eve to find the most amazing and frightening thing I have ever seen.

All the water in the Moonflow was not were it was meant to be…..there was a man standing where it was meant to be, with Eve sitting on her knees a few meters away………..with all the water floating in droplets everywhere.

The whole lake was gone, all floating in the air….it was like there was no gravity holding it down.

I quickly snapped out of my trance and ran to Eve.

"Eve, get up" I yelled, shaking her slightly, her eyes where open, her mouth slightly ajar….she seemed shocked……

I continued to shake her a bit, her head just moving along with her body…it was as if she was brain dead or something.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yelled turning to the man.

"I have cleansed the dark one……there is many more…yes…..Asura will be proud of the energy I have collected" The man said, more to himself or someone we could not see,

"DAMMIT" I yelled in frustration as I stood up and ran towards him with my sword drawn.

"JOE" I heard Doug yell, however I continued running.

I was just about to reach out and slash his face off before…..

_VVVVSHHHHHH_

Before I could even feel pain I had dropped to one knee, I looked to see a gash across my other leg, I looked up to see him standing there…….Eve's scythe in his hand.

He brought the scythe up above his shoulder, about to sweep the thing like a golf club towards me.

I tried to bring up my sword to block the attack, but before I could another sword had taken the hit. I looked up to see Doug, one hand holding his sword, the other stabbed though the man's chest.

I quickly covered my wound with my hand, healing it, and then slashing my sword low...cutting off both of his ankles…however his body did not fall.

"Foolish mortal…….you cannot kill a god's messenger, and you……demon….should know better, feel the wrath of your own dark despise" the man said before grabbing onto Doug's wrist, pulling his claws out and throwing Doug away, I heard a crack as Doug flew past………most likely his wrist…

Doug hit the ground…or muddy slush that use to be the lakes bed. He quickly got up, holding his wrist.

"Who are you?" Doug said, healing his wrist with some black energy.

"I am Zaos……dark messenger of Asura….prepare to die sinner" Zaos said, holding up his left hand, a symbol appearing, quickly creating a black vortex spinning towards Doug.

An arrow flew though the air, hitting Zaos in the head, the vortex stopped before the arrow disappeared. I turned to see Ottucke with a bow, loading another arrow.

"You will pay with your life" Zaos said, pointing his right hand out, sending a black ball of energy towards Ottucke. It was a direct hit, causing him to drop the bow. And fall to the ground.

"Ottucke!" I heard Doug yell and run towards his body.

I looked back towards Zaos, holding my katana high…this time I have only one target….I will not miss.

I quickly sprinted forwards while Zaos was not watching, I trusted forward with my katana, hearing it slice though flesh, I did a double take and swung it in a backwards arc, though his body.

"I have no time for this……..we will meet again Doug" Zaos said, quickly exploding into dark clouds.

"Dammit!!" I yelled looking into the smoke, knowing that he had disappeared.

* * *

There we have it, another chapter. If your just thinking about Xaviers new threads, I kinda copied them off Sephiroths, as he rocks, however the front is covered and there is super cool gauntlets.

HAHAHHAHA, To all those who thought that Xavier would jump in and rescue Eve, sure he jumped in and changed into a Angel, but then teleported accidentily……and left Eve to have ALL HER DARK POWERS sucked up by Zaos, who now has all Eves moves and killer powers……….. leaving Eve in a vegetable state (Brain dead).

What a bummer, well, looks like there is another thing which the group gotta do, GET BACK EVES POWERS!!

PLUS!! Who is Asura (That's the name as an Evil God, saves ya for googaling it)

AND!! What happened to Ottucke after being hit with Eve's Dark Powers!!

ALSO!! WHY AM I NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR!!

Find the answers to all of this questions…….next chapter…….


	24. Back to Darkness

Xavier the great is back for another amazing chapter!!

Now to answer some of your questions from REVIEWS!! And my own questions.

Now, I do not take money for sex…………..SIKE!!, ignore that, just me having fun….

I wasn't wearing underwear yesterday because I was trying to pee out my window……….it didn't work well as it was closed…….

Now, Asura is exactly what it is meant to be, An Evil God………….so everyone is screwed

Ottucke is not dead………………….yet….jokes

* * *

**Chapter 24: Back to Darkness**

I lay motionlessly on the ground, my body not responding to my commands. I felt battered and bruised, however the last thing I remember is Lilus……

I slowly move my fingers, feeling the bones grinding against each other, the pain quickly moving up my arm, all my fingers were broken……..

"Xavier…….you are awake………perhaps you" "are not as pathetic as we once thought" two voices sounded out, finishing off the sentence was feminine voice while the other was clearly male.

I opened my eyes slowly, to see I was hanging from a chain from a roof. Looking directly up I saw why it hurt to move my fingers, the chain was threaded though both of my wrists, holding me above the floor…my own blood had flowed down onto me, then drying.

"How…did…I ….get here" I said, though long breaths.

"Foolish, thinking that you can" "use warp magic in demon territory" the voices said again.

I slowly looked around for anything to be seen, in front of was a staircase leading up to two thrones, in between those thrones was a door…..however sitting on them were two people……..one a young girl and the other a young boy, they both seemed to be about sixteen.

"We picked up your magic trace" the boy said.

"And have brought you to your doom" the girl said.

I looked what was directly around me, I was in a massive circular room, seemed to be a old temple….there were torches lit around me and directly under me was a pit, I couldn't see the bottom………but I have fallen into a abyss before….and this didn't feel like one…I strangely felt that there was something at the bottom of this one…….

"We are the 4th demon captains" the girl said, who I am now guessing was Searia

"We are known for our mind games" Anthisa said with a smile.

In the blink of an eye, I was now on the ground, with chains around my neck and limbs, holding me in a bowing position on the floor…..exactly where the pit was………..so this is there game…..

I looked at my wrists to see no blood or hole……..so I imagined the pain…the blood…..and the great pit below me…..

"I guess we will see you soon……"

"I guess we will see you soon……" both voices sounded out at the same time…saying the same thing….creepy…

I blinked in confusion, before opening my eyes to find myself in Bevelle……on the ground…in the middle of the street.

Did all of that happen??, I would have to be on my guard now…..I had no idea what was a dream of what was reality……

I stood up, to find myself wearing the armor I left Baaj with…..my sword was safely secured to my back…..I still have to get my other ones…

FUCK, dammit………….how can I forget about Eve again….man I am selfish…

Why am I in Bevelle?...

At that moment, I looked up to see the statue of Yevon.

I guess now was as good of time as any to check what Camazotz was doing.

I walked behind the statue and entered the sewer line.

About half way down the tunnel…….I could smell smoke……this isn't good, I started to sprint, quickly passing though the door, what I came to see was shocking.

The city was on fire, there were screams everywhere, I could hear the clashing of weapons everywhere, looking around, there were vampires everywhere…battling men….who looked exactly like Zaos…….so this is why Lilus sent me here…

I ran though the city, side stepping the occasional soldier. I saw this strange hieroglyphic symbol everywhere on the soldiers…….they were also taking out the vampires like fly's…one of them was easy killing about four of them, before he would get taken down.

I entered the castle to see Number 1 standing with his arms thrown out beside him, he was guarding entrance, the only way into the castle. There were about five bodies around him.

As I approached he stepped to the side, not saying a word, I nodded my head and continued past him, into a hallway. I ran down this hallway and up a flight of stairs. I got off a the top, which took only about ten seconds, considering the building was massive, that was surprisingly fast, perhaps it was magic…who cares right now.

I burst though the door to Camazotz's throne room, I saw him standing in the middle of the room, in his hand was a classical one hand sword, whoever it was about a meter and a half long, perhaps the longest one handed sword I have seen.

I looked past him to see Zaos, standing there, holding out his hand, Camazotz then collapsed on the group, breathing heavily.

"CAMAZOTZ" I yelled running towards him, holding his head up.

"Brother…………protect my kingdom, defeat this asshole………." He said, coughing up blood.

"You are not dead yet, you just stay there" I said, letting him lie down as I stood up.

"I am not going anywhere…he.hehe..ought" he said below me, coughing up more blood…. "But watch out……he has taken my energy".

I stepped over Camazotz and walked towards Zaos.

"So, Xavier………..we meet again………Asura wants to see you……….he has a……….proposition for you" Zaos said, holding out his hand for me to take.

"What a joke" I said smugly, pulling out the vampire blade.

"So be it" Zaos said with a look of disgust. He held out his hand, summoning a scythe…….wait.

"What did you do with Eve!" I yelled, pointing the blade at him.

"Her mind has joined Asura, it is inevitable, join or be destroyed" Zaos said, taking hold of the scythe.

"YOUR AS GOOD AS DEAD!" I yelled, losing control and rushing forward in a mad assault.

"Release your anger, fuel your power……….let it all lose" Zaos said calmly, holding up the scythe, blocking my swing.

I lunged, aiming for his flank, my sword was hit to the ground from a swing of Eve's scythe. I looked up to see him smile, as he grabbed my face with his left hand.

He picked my up off the ground, only holding onto my face. Black smoke started appearing from his hand covering my eyes, and then the gas ignited, sending a inferno into my eyes.

I was thrown back, I landed on the ground, not rolling at all…….I slowly stood up, my right eye was blinded………mostly likely half my eye was melted, I couldn't tell…..pain was no longer a feeling.

Opened my left eye to see blood over it, however I could make out the outline of Zaos in the distance. I reached up to touch my face. I could feel the melted skin around my eyes. I brought my hand back slowly……..and then it hit me, it is like when you break a bone, the second it happens, you don't feel a thing, however if you wait…you feel it…..

"Ahhhhhh" I screamed out as I covered my eyes with my hands, dropping my sword.

"Submit to Asura, the pain will vanish, join Eve……….aid me on my quest to gather dark energy" I heard Zaos say, I couldn't tell where he was though……

_Xavier………let me take over…………I will end our pain_

A voice called out inside my head……….it wasn't Naromi either……..I had no other choice right now…

"Do what you must" I said out loud, feeling a build up of pressure behind my eyes.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH" I screamed out in pain as my talons torn out my finger nails, my wings ripped though my back, outstretching, sending blood spilling onto the ground.

My clothes were now a ripped mass on the ground, only my leather pants stayed. Muscles were now starting to stick out my arms. My shoulder bones had grown two large spikes, curving outwards slightly.

But most of all my eyesight had returned, everything had healed in the transformation.

"Ah, so this is the true form of Xavier………well……….Asura's will be pleased with this power" Zaos said, stepping forward with Eve's scythe.

I snarled, lunging forward with my claws. I caught the scythe with one hand, and thrust my other hand into his eyes. I pulled it out, throwing away the mush that was left of his eyes.

I jumped up high, opening my wings to hover above him, waiting for him to make the next move.

He held his left hand up, quickly healing his eyes……..so it was the hand, that source of his power.

I swooped down, grabbing my vampire blade from the ground, and landing in front of him.

He swung the scythe out, I ducked under the blade, however I misjudged my wings, and he cut the webbing of my wing.

I ignored the pain as I slashed outwards with my blade in my hand. My mark was dead on, his hand fell to the ground.

"AHHH" Zaos screamed out as black energy gushed from his wound. Small cuts started appearing all over his body, then deep gashes………his neck started bleeding.

"You may have destroyed this body……..however Asura will grant me another…we will meet again Xavie" Zaos tried to finish before exploding into a black sludge which splattered on the ground.

All of the energy was floating in the air, as I approached it, it quickly shot towards me, absorbing though my skin.

I felt powerful…..maybe even unstoppable……..but this was Camazotz and Eve's energy…..there life force…..

I stumbled over to Camazotz, still transformed. I knelt down next to him, and touched his chest, the black energy started flowing though to him, until it stopped. I stood and proceeded to leave…………I had to help Eve now.

I was now crawling though the sewer tunnels………I wasn't going to make it to the Moonflow…..this form was using too much of my energy, even with the help of Eve, but I had to make it.

I was now in the midnight streets of Bevelle, I took a few steps away from the statue before collapsing……..I wasn't going to make it….I started to give up………my body was changing back, my vision was blurring, I could feel the pain returning……….my wings were folding back up inside my body. The shoulder spikes were sinking back down, leaving two large holes in the skin, as well as two large gashes on my back from where the wings came out of.

I laid on the ground in front of the statue of Yevon, facing up in a pool of my own blood……..the last thing I heard before being knocked out from the pain was a familiar voice.

"X……Xavier……is……that you?"

* * *

Chapter done!!, **NO EVE, NO DOUG**, HA, take that people!!

This chapter was all about me!, but next chapter isn't going to be it is going to be another character….one that was forgotten by most…….

BUT, of course I have planned everything.

COMING SOON!

**Anthisa and Searia**, the 4th Demon Captains

**KIZER** will be back, the 2nd Demon Captain.

**Overlord KEL** will be making an appearance, expect it to be a comic relief chapter!!

AND, **Munchins** prize chapter, me and him have talked about it, it will happen soon!!

Who is the 3rd demon captain**………….WHO IS THE 1st**!! find out when I tell you!


	25. Dark Angel

**What is this??, I am updating, after three days of nothing!!**

Yes people, I have returned to write more!!, why was I gone you ask?

It came to me, that I had never played FF12 yet…So I went for a walk, and bought it!, why had I not played it?, I thought the main dude looked like a chick…..but now actually playing the game, he isn't so bad….and the battle system rocks!!

So yeah…that's my excuse for leaving you all….pretty good one if I say so myself…

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Dark Angel (Thank Kel for this Idea)**

_Xavier……..wake up….now is not the time for rest……XAVIER!_

I sat up quickly, Naromi's voice echoing in my ears…she sounded angry.

I suddenly realized that I couldn't see…….at all….there was something covering my eyes, and then the memories came back….and I didn't really want to take the blind fold off, scared of what I might see…or not see.

Seeing as I could no see at all, I laid back down on what I was guessing was a bed, I reached over with my hand, feeling what was beside the bed. I felt hair, a persons hair, not knowing who it was, I grabbed tightly and started shaking there head side to side.

"AHHHHHHH" I heard a girlish scream….wait…that voice…

I immediately stopped… "Lavah" I said, recoiling my hand.

"OUCH, that hurt Xavier…why would you do that?" Lavah replied in a disappointed tone.

"I didn't know who it was" I retorted.

"Why would you do that anyway, whoever it could have been helped you" she said, still disappointed.

"Meh, why not, with the people I have seen recently, I am on my guard" I said, pointing at myself.

"Yeah, when I found you, you were really on your guard" Lavah replied sarcastically.

"Hey!, that wasn't my fault" I said, attempting to defend myself.

"I heard a loud roar, so my curiosity came the better of me and I came to have a look……I saw your body on the ground, there was blood all around you…What was the creature that attacked you and made that noise?" she said.

Dam…what am I meant to tell her….well, you see, that noise was actually me reverting back into a human, I was fighting a presumed immortal messenger of a evil god named Asura. It is settled…..I have to lie

"I dunno, I never saw it, next minute I know something is clawing my eyes out and I am on the ground" I said with a smile, trying to face where I thought she was.

"Must have been a large bird or something, they claw eyes you know" she said in a joking tone, maybe she was just trying to keep me happy.

"Well, on the bright side of things, I was able to sure your eyes, but you might have to keep that blind fold on, it might take some time for your eyes to adapt to the light" Lavah said, as I heard he stand up and talk over to somewhere, getting what I assumed was water as I heard the familiar trickle as it poured into a glass.

"Here take this" she said, handing me the glass.

I took the glass, and drank really slowly, not wanting to talk about where I have been, what I have been doing, or why I left her in Zanarkand.

"So……Xavier…what are you doing in Bevelle anyhow?" she asked, so her curiosity does get the better of her…

I stopped drinking and held the glass out in front of me, I felt her take it off me, then I put my head back down…and attempted to answer her question.

"Well, I friend called, and I had to meet her at the clock tower, it was an emergency" I said.

"Ohh, that kind of emergency…."I heard her giggle a bit, why people can't be more mature….

"Whatever" I replied, in a coolish non-caring voice.

"SO IT DID HAPPEN" I felt Lavah's hand press on the bed as she lent over, I guess she still acted her age….she was only seventeen….we need more people like her to brighten up all of the darkness that goes around…no matter how annoying those people are…

"Nothing happened, it was a meeting between old friends, nothing more" I said, again in my Squall voice.

"Fine…….but where are you going now" she said as she sat back down wherever she was sitting.

"I am going to continue to head for Luca, hopefully the others continued on without me, so that I would meet them, however, if they are looking around for me….they might no find me, we were split up" I said.

"The others…..you mean Eve and Joe?" Lavah questioned.

"Yeah, and some others" I said, waving my hand casually in the air.

"I wanna come with you, on your adventure to Luca!" I heard her shout as she stood up, the chair sliding backwards as she did so.

"Hell no, it will be dangerous, I am already unhappy that Eve is coming…and she can defend herself" I replied.

"HEY!, I am not some blonde bimbo, I can fight as well, I am also quite skilled at white magic, look at yourself as a example" she said as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"You are still not coming with me" I said defiantly

"Well…I could always leave you here….blindfolded" so, now her game was blackmail.

"I could just take this off" I said.

"And risk never being able to see again, fat chance you will" She said smugly.

"Argh……I guess I have no choice, but I am leaving the group at Luca, and heading off by myself from there" I said, folding my arms.

"I guess we have a deal then……..you can take off your blindfold anytime you want really, you have been asleep for about four days" she said in a cheery voice.

I muttered bitch under my breath before reaching up and taking off the blindfold.

The first thing I saw was Lavah face smiling at me, I continued to gaze around the room, taking in everything around me. I saw my bat sword lying on the floor, so I got out of the bed, and walked over to it.

"Well, if I am fit to leave…..we leave now" I said nodding my head toward her.

"OK!" she yelled out happily.

I nodded my head, and started walking towards the door….before I felt a chill, I looked down to find my self in my underwear.

"Oh, sorry, your clothes were stained with blood, I washed them for you…"she said, looking at the ground.

"Well, thanks…………were are they by any chance?" I asked, half trying to cover my pride while still trying to look cool.

"Over here" she walked over to a table, and picked up my newest suit I had gathered, the vampire battle gear.

I got changed, even though Lavah was in the room, her back was facing me, but I think I still saw some quick peaks.

I walked over to her and she turned around.

"Looking sharp Xavier, you seem like a true warrior, have a look yourself" she said, as she grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a huge mirror on the other wall of her house.

I protested along the way, it would have been a shock to her not seeing my reflection….but she knew I was a vampire…maybe she didn't know we had no reflection.

"Here, see your" she stood there, mouth opened at my……reflection??

I walked slowly towards the mirror……..I could see myself…..but not only that……but there was a black wing spurting out my back. A single Angel wing……

I quickly turned my head to see nothing on my back, turning back to the mirror…..I saw the same reflection.

I tried moving myself to see what would happen……and it actually was my reflection….but….the mirror was reflecting my image….

"X….Xavier…..wh….what is this" Lavah said, spurting out the last bit quite fast.

"I don't know……." I said in awe, staring at myself.

* * *

There we go people, a short chapter to show my return……it is short for one reason….I wanted chapter 26 to be the one to hit 60 000 words.

I am sorry for the very slow chapter...nothing happens...just talk, the whole thing...BUT SOON!!, they will be fighting in the next chapter...COOL fighting as well, I am hoping to have some more battle scenes with Doug and maybe even some with Lavah.

YES, Strawberry was correct, it was Lavah, but I am hella not giving you 5.

Overlord Kel's chapter will be SOON!!

Same as Munchin's prize chapter, both will come when there is no cliffhanger endings, so you aren't waiting for my story, however you probably want to see those two chapters more……..

Demon captain 1 is my own character, he is already being planned into the story, and he is one powerful shit…….but number 3, has yet to be decided…..SO

SUBMIT BIOS TO BE THE THIRD DEMON CAPTAIN!!, anyone can have a shot, even if you got a character, but remember, they MIGHT die, depending how cool you make them, and ONLY 1 will be chosen.


	26. Inbetween

Thank you for the reviews people, much appreciated, My goal for this story is 250 Reviews, I am a bit off that, and it might be a bit too high……

But, this is the chapter we have been waiting for!!, the one when Eve comes back……..or does not and possibly dies……FIND out!!

_Oh, and I have fast forwarded Xavier's walk with Lavah, as it will pretty much be the same as before, so right now they are somewhere between the Moonflow and Mushroom rock._

**Doug's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Inbetween**

We were now on our way to Luca, currently traveling on the Mi-hen highroad. All around us was some kind of plants, in the distance there were machines harvesting the crop.

I looked behind me to see the others, I saw Joe dragging Eve along, holding her hand walking in front of her, like she was a disobedient child, her eyes where open and she would occasional mutter something about the end of Spira and the revival of Asura.

I turned to face Kamok, who was walking beside me, he was silent as always, but he looked on ahead….I guess we all didn't really know what was going on….this whole journey was Xavier's Idea.

"I cannot continue" Kamok said, finally speaking up.

"Uh……why?" Tsuki said scratching his head.

"I promised Xavier we would have a rematch at mushroom rock…..I will go back and wait for him there and hone my skills" Kamok said, folding his arms.

"Mmm, Well, looks like that is how it will be…..if you do Meet with Xavier……………tell him I have continued on to Kilika, alone" I said, holding out my hand.

Kamok shook my hand nodding his head.

"Wait a minute, you are not going to go to Kilika, I am coming with you" Joe said, letting go of Eve's hand and stepping towards me. Eve then fell on her arse, her legs spread out in front of her. I think I saw a bit of drool…..but I chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, I think we are all coming with you" Tsuki said, stepping forward.

"Enough…we will talk more about it in Luca" I said, turning around and continuing to walk.

"Hey, this is serious Doug" Joe said, starting to walk after me.

"Joe, I think you are forgetting someone" I said in a calm voice, not turning back.

I looked over my shoulder when Joe turned around, I saw Eve trying to eat a rock, she had a bit of drool coming down her chin now….kinda gross, yet as a guy I found it kinda amusing. I watched as Joe pried the rock from Eve and help her stand up again, she turned and faced me with a scowl look on her face... I turned back around and continued to walk towards Luca.

* * *

**Ok, just wanted to fill you guys in on what was happening with them, now we are going back to Xavier's group as things are about to happen! Man I love Eve like this, it is cool, think about it, a hot chick wearing little clothing drooling!**

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

I was now on the way to mushroom rock, Lavah was walking behind me slowly humming some song, I didn't really pay attention much, too busy thinking about myself……ha…..what a funny concept.

"Hey…..Xavier……..what…………………what did I see in the mirror?" I knew Lavah was going to ask this, just after it happened I walked straight out and headed for the moonflow, she hadn't asked any questions so far, I guess she thought I needed time, but I knew what I had seen……..it was a dark angel, but why had I seen myself as that…

"It was a Dark Angel" no use hiding stuff from her now.

"Angel?" Lavah gasped

"Long story short, my father was a angel" I said, continuing to walk forwards with my ands behind my head.

"And…you didn't tell me" she said.

"You never asked" I said holding out my hands.

Lavah then walked past me and turned to face me, literally blocking my path.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah…….I have a brother……and….I am going to Luca to get a boat to Kilika" I said with a smile.

"Kilika!, that is in the Demon territory!" she yelled, waving her hands around.

"I know that, I am going there to defeat the Demon Lord, but first I gotta get though the lower ranks" I said, still smiling.

"Your crazy, and here I was thinking that you were being a normal person and going to see blitzball" she huffed.

"There is that too, but you don't have to come, when we get to Luca, I will pay for an airship to send you back" I said as I pushed past her lightly and continued on, walking towards the mountains in the distance.

"Oh no, you got me into this mess, so I am coming with you now" I heard her shout from behind me.

I ignored her and continued to walk, we were back to what we were earlier, walking….with her behind me humming. It was actually quite pleasant, it was early in the morning so the sun wasn't too high, and with Lavah humming, it was peaceful.

We were now starting to get closer to Mushroom rock, we were now walking around a rocky area with some large formations coming out of the ground. I guess it was good as it was blocking out the sun a bit.

"Hey, Xavier, where are the others?" Lavah said from behind me.

"Um, I don't know, they might be in Luca" I said, dismissing the thought that they would continue to Kilika without me, although it did cross my mind.

"They are headed to Luca" I looked up towards the voice to see………….Kizer?

I quickly drew my sword and pushed Lavah behind me.

"Ha, you're a team-player, a save-the-day superhero . . . I hate people like you" Kizer said, taking a bite from a apple, instantly rotting it.

I continued to stare at him, ready for any attack.

"Don't crap yourself in anticipation Xavier…however I am not here to attack you, Tera has demanded that I wait…however….I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere-land! With THEM" Kizer trusted his hand out pointing behind me.

I turned around to quickly look what he was pointing at, coming over the rocks was hordes of zombies, like billions. They were crawling over each other, moaning and groaning different noises as they made there way towards us.

"So please Xavier…..take them off me" Kizer said, holding his hands together pleadingly, while having a huge yellow toothy smile on his face

I turned back towards Kizer to see him explode into black smoke, his smile still being seen though the smoke for a few seconds.

"Lavah! Run towards the mountains" I yelled, pushing her forwards while I held out my blade in front of me, ready to fend of the zombies.

"Xavier, come with me, you have no chance against them all!" Lavah yelled back, holding out her hand.

"Just go……….RUN!, don't look back no matter what you hear…….GOT IT!" I yelled at her, dark energy was starting to weep out of my sword.

"I don't want to leave you Xavier……." Lavah said looking at the ground.

"Lavah! NOW is not the time, run, I will catch up" I said, angrily yet sternly.

She nodded before turning and running towards mushroom rock, there is a base up there which the humans set up to fight the demons back in the day, they should help her.

I looked back towards the zombies, who now where only a few yards away, I could now clearly see there rotting flesh and dark beady eyes.

"Looks like it is time to play" I said quietly, looking up to see the sunrise. The light hit my and was slowly moving up, I could feel it burning my skin slowly.

I looked directly into the light and smiled, the zombies now in a full sprint towards me, just as they reached me the light hit my eyes, I threw off the shades.

_BOOOOOOOOM!!_

A huge explosion of white energy came around me, and then a tornado of black smoke came around me, sending some of the zombies flying backwards.

As the smoke cleared, I was standing there, with an evil smirk on my face, my arms folded as wings were spouting from my back, and one blood stained black angel wing and one huge bat wing.

I picked up my sword and outstretched my wings, facing the rest of the zombies, and let our a demonic war cry, before charging towards them.

* * *

There we go people, another cool chapter, not as long as most chapters have been, but this chapter was cool!! Next chapter will be sweet to, some more ZOMBIE thrashin, and KIZER came back, and I used some of **Evil Ninjas** Quotes!!

I have a BIO for the third Demon captain, IT WILL BE A SURPRISE, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! KEEP IT SECRET!!


	27. Black Death

Wow, Another chapter 27 I believe…

Wow, Another chapter 27 I believe…..Wow, almost to 30…..that around where most stories end. BUT, HOPEFULLY, (if you review enough) this story will go to chapter 40, and then there will be a sequel!!

A lot of people liked the "Newer" version of Eve, the nice and retarded one with no brain!, I think she is cool to!……just wanted to say that.

BUT, back to where the action is happening, Xavier about to kick some Zombies with HIS and EVE'S powers combined! If you are wondering, why Xavier's angel wing is black, this could be why!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Black Death**

I picked up my sword and outstretched my wings, facing the rest of the zombies, and let out a demonic war cry, before charging towards them.

I swung the vampire blade in a massive arc to the right, cutting seven of the zombies in half, spilling their blood everywhere. As I was leant over from the strike, I lifted my left hand out, towards the ones on my left side sending a black shockwave out, exploding their heads.

I looked up towards the next oncoming wave, letting out a slight smile as I licked the blood from my gauntlet. Quick as a flash, I swung my sword in a underarm swing, chopping a zombie in half, just as the pieces fell to the side, I stepped though and cleaved another.

My sword swings were all precise, like a machine, not one was made that didn't have a blood trail quickly behind, the rocky landscape of Mushroom rock was quickly becoming a blood pool…. however the zombies didn't stop coming.

"Where are you coming from?" I asked quietly as I tore off ones head with my bear hand, looking directly into its eyes. The head just snarled a bit before I threw it into the ground, exploding it on impact.

I looked over at the horizon, only the sun could be seen…. my first sunrise, Looking into it, after a few thousand years…and it is all because of a girl named Eve, perhaps I should keep her power...I cannot, my new body has trusted me in his time of need…I cannot fail him.

My thoughts left me as I was stuck in the side by what seems was a rock, I looked around as I swung the sword to see a few zombies now keeping distance…. and throwing rocks.

I laughed out loud at the sight, I quickly stabbed the sword into the ground, creating a red explosion around me, incinerating all those around me. I dashed out leaving the sword behind. With one swift punch, one of the zombies was headless, his lifeless body hit the ground.

I looked up to see the other zombie, picking up a rock, I leaped forward and latched onto his shoulders, gripping tightly with my gauntlets, tearing though the flesh instantly. I front flipped over the body, pushing it into the ground, taking its arms with me.

I smiled happily as I threw the arms into the crowd, and like a dog to a bone, they scrabbled over to the arms and fought each other for the meat.

I walked slowly back over to the sword stabbed deep into the ground. I slowly pulled it out and outstretched my wings as I lifted off.

Hovering a few meters above, my sword started to have a red aura around it. I quickly flew up in a spiral motion as the aura started to grow.

I continued to fly upwards, the individual zombies now starting to disappear and now creating a black smudge on Mushroom rock. I instantly held out my wings, stopping me completely.

I looked down at the black area and smirked.

"I will see you all in hell" I said, lurching back to gather energy to throw the sword.

A black energy started twirling around the sword. With one big throw and a large bang noise and the sword left my hand, it was hurdling towards the zombie horde.

I put hands out in front of one behind the other and started blasting thousands of black energy balls down after the sword.

I smiled as I heard the sound of the small energy balls exploding as they hit the rock, so it seems they traveled faster than the sword did.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!!

At that moment, Mushroom rock exploded, the faint cries of the zombies could be heard. I looked down to see a massive crater with smoke coming from it….. Only half of the mountain remained, the part with the human base.

I now flew towards the base at breakneck speeds. I spread out my wings as the ground starting coming clearly into view.

I hit the ground with a small thud, my wings working as a airbrake. I looked up to see a bunch of soldiers run towards me with guns. Viewing my position, I found out that I practically landed in the middle of the training grounds.

"Hold your fire" I heard a man yell out as the guards stepped aside.

"Don't tell them what to do, let them decide….fire and try to defend yourselves before dieing or move aside and let me continue" I said holding out my hand as a dark aura appeared around it.

The man that then emerged seemed like the commander, he was fairly well built but had a mechanical leg made from metal. Although, if it were covered you would never tell, now looking at him, I think that is his good leg…I believe he has seen a lot for a human….

"We seen your fight……….I don't know what you are, but you did help us take down that horde, there have been a few recently, but that was by far the largest" the man said, walking towards me.

When he got close enough, the dark aura summoned my vampire blade, making it appear in front of me…. however my teleportation was a little rusty, so I also brought over some charred remains of zombies.

"Stand aside, you will live longer" I said smugly as I reached forward pulling out the blade.

"Xavier!, What happened to……" Lavah's sentence stopped short as she pushed past the guards to see me standing there. My eyes now completely red, my fangs slightly showing from my top lip…and there is off course the two large wings spurting from my back. The Bat wing and the Black angel wing.

I looked down at the bodies of the zombies…. or what was left, then at the blade in my hand. I smirked as I looked back up at Lavah.

"Turns out I could handle them……however….I think I might stick around like this for a bit" I said, wiping the blood from my blade and licking it off my fingers.

"Xavier…what is wrong with you" Lavah said as she stepped forward, slowly approaching me.

"Don't worry, I will be back to normal in no time….however, it is a bit sunny………I think I will wait" I said, smiling towards her.

"This isn't you Xavier" Lavah said, still approaching me with her hands out.

"Lady! Stand back!" the commander yelled out.

"NO!" I bellowed out "THIS IS ME…………the other me you see walking around at night time is the remake……the copy" I said slowly, looking at my reflection on the side of my blade.

"I don't understand Xavier" Lavah said, finally stopping her slow trance like walk.

"Ask me later when I will be bothered talking to you, however, for now we head to Luca" I said, stretching out my wings.

"Stop!, we cannot let a demon reach Luca" the Commander said.

"Do you really want to kill all of your men trying to stop me, let it slide pal, live your short life to its fullest" I said as I held out my hand to Lavah.

I heard the guards mumble something before the commander nodded his head angrily. The other soldiers lowered their weapons.

Lavah reluctantly stepped forwards placing her palm in mine. I smiled evilly as I quick threw her over my shoulder, Blasting up in the air like a rocket with a gust of wind from my wings.

After short flight I landed crouching down, my wings laid out beside me, taking up most of the road. Lavah had moved from her position and onto my back while I was flying, so she climbed off me and stood beside me as I stood, curling up my wings behind me.

"This is the Mi-Hen highroad…….why are we here?" Lavah said, she didn't look me in the eye, maybe she was afraid.

"I Thought me flying in would draw attention" I said calmly.

"No offence, but you are screaming people to look at you…. you kinda stand out" Lavah said scratching her ear.

"You are like a sore thumb" A voice sounded out behind me.

I turned to look at a man, he was fairly tall…..but what tracked my attention was his red eyes.

"A Vampire….Yes" I said, crossing my arms.

"No, but a monster non the less, however, demons are creatures far worse, I will defeat you here" the man said taking out a small dagger.

"You are the second man to call me a demon……I should kill you where you stand for it" I said, taking out my blade.

"May I ask your name" the man said

"Xavier………….Lord or Count Xavier to you" I said

"You can address me as Valin, the demon slayer for now" Valin said as a gust of wind flew towards me.

I opened out my wings and started flapping them just to keep me from flying backwards.

The wind stopped, I looked up towards his and smiled "This battle may get interesting" I said, stepping forward, a dark aura flowing around me.

Valin's dagger then stretched longer into a katana like weapon, he rushed towards me using some kind of wind magic behind him to push him faster.

I brought up my sword in a single movement, easily blocking the strike.

"So it seems you are more powerful than I am……however, strength isn't the only way to victory" Valin said as he fazed out.

I quickly spun around only to be kicked in the back as I spun. I didn't fly far, didn't even move really, just fall over, but it still fricken hurt.

"YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" I yelled, causing a red explosion to flow out from me, throwing Valin back. He landed gracefully a few meters away.

"What a temper you have" Valin said with a slight smirk.

I rushed forward swinging my blade as fast as I could in all directions, he just stood there on the spot, only moving his body slightly, but just enough to dodge all swings.

Before I knew it, I has hit with a gust of wind throwing me backwards. I flew back and collided with some old ruins.

"THAT IS IT" I yelled in anger, as I spread out my wings throwing me towards Valin. I held out my left hand, casting stop.

Valin took a step before freezing still, I landed next to him and grabbed his throat.

"Dodge this!" I yelled as a red smoke started smoldering from my hand on his neck, the next second it exploded, sending him somersaulting backwards, hitting the ground hard

Valin slowly stood up, smoke slowly coming from his body.

"It is time to even the odds Xavier………." Valin said a tornado starting spinning around his body.

The tornado became so fierce that I could no longer see Valin, I heard a yell from within but the roaring of the wind muffled it.

It quickly died down and standing where Valin stood was a Varuna, however it did not have staves, it had Valin's sword and it was also wearing his vest.

"Ah, so you are not a demon…….but a experimental fiend gone wrong…..pathetic" I said, putting away my blade.

Valin roared before lunging towards me with his wings outstretched. I quickly drew back out my sword and brought up my sword to defend the hit. Our swords clashed, it seems our strength was similar…..however I was slowly pushing him backwards.

If pure strength wasn't enough…..then it is time to use some of my darker powers…

I gathered some energy then threw he back.

"Hell Eater!" I yelled motioning upwards with my hand.

As expected, my summoned jaws of death exploded from the ground around Valin. He quickly leaped upwards dodging the attack. I was expecting this, so as soon as he did I appeared above him and slammed him on top of the head with my fist, making him plummet back down towards the teeth.

The jaws clamped onto on of the Varuna's wings, holding him in place. I landed down and smiled towards him.

"You are right, strength isn't the only way to victory" I said as I walked over to him, a tornado appeared around him it quickly disappeared leaving the human Valin in its place.

"Now, I am going to walk away, you will not approach me again" I said dismissing the Hell Eater, making Valin fall to the ground, there was blood seeping from his back.

"Lavah!, come, we head for Kilika…..the demon captains await our arrival" I called out, seeing Lavah a fair way behind, most likely staying out of our firing range.

Valin stood up and dusted himself off before healing his back with some odd wind magic.

"You are after the demon captains…I wish to join you, you are the first person to defeat me…if I can call you a person" Valin said, putting away his sword.

"Just stay out of my way" I said before turning my back to Valin and Lavah and walking towards Luca.

* * *

DONE!!

A fairly long chapter, And Valin has now meet up with Xavier, who fought pretty well considering her was fighting Xavier and Eve at the same time!!

Eve is still retarded however…..but next chapter!! We will see…….

This chapter is going to be dedicated to the secret Demon captain One, who you all will never guess, as it is my own character and has never been submitted anywhere!!


	28. Luca's Fall

Time for a new chapter, but I am writing this during the day…and the last time I did that…hehehe….a lot of crap, I am a night person……

Anyway, here is the next chapter, it will be from **Joe's POV** for no real reason…..enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 27: Lucas Fall**

I was now sitting on a bench in Luca's city center. I had to job of looking after Eve while Ottucke and Doug went to get supplies for our trip to Kilika.

I looked over at Eve, who was standing next to the statue in the area. She was just staring up, looking at the shining stone at the top. I had come to the conclusion that there is still some thoughts going though her mind, as she will occasionally move and say something, although it normally doesn't make sense….it makes me feel there is still hope left.

Hope…..I wonder what Xavier is doing, or if he is even still alive, he may have been killed by Zaos. We kept his things just in case, we had found his gun blade in the mud on the Moonflow bank.

And sat up and looked back over to Eve, who still hadn't moved. I stood up and walked over to her as she was starting to attract some attention from the undesired types. I grabbed her hand and pulled her away, disappointing some of the perverted onlookers, I really have to get her to wear more clothing…..

"Joe" I looked up to see Doug, he was wearing some strange gloves now that xovered his claws, I guess people might of freaked seeing a demon in Luca.

"So, what are we doing now" I asked while looking around to see if anyone was within ear shot.

"I really don't know, I have gathered some things we may need, but I am still unable to convince a ship to set off to Kilika…..do you know how Xavier was planning everything?" Doug asked

"He never said anything about it, he did say that from Luca he would be going by himself, something about protecting us from himself" I said as I looked over at Eve, who was now sitting on the ground.

"I guess he planned on transforming, maybe he was going to fly?" Doug said as Ottucke came into view, carrying a bag.

"What about the Youth League, I am sure they might help us?" I said

"They might, but what are we meant to say, we want to go to Kilika, to fight demons, but it is not really us who wants to, it is our vampire friend who has a thousand year old war with the Demon Lord Tera" Ottucke said sarcastically.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Doug said scratching his head.

"No, Ottucke is right, they have a higher chance of throwing us in jail, they might charge us a spies trying to lure them to Kilika" I said, sitting down again.

"Ahhhhh" A lady screamed out.

"What was that?" Ottucke asked, looking towards where the sound came from.

"Call the Guard!" A man yelled out as he ran past us from the blitz stadium.

"I say we check it out" I said standing back up

"Why not" Doug said holding up his hands

Ottucke nodded his head in reply as we quickly jogged off towards the stadium.

Machine gun fire could be heard coming from the stadium, as well as the cries for help from the civilians.

As we came running though that arch to the blitz dome, we saw a hooded man standing with his arm held up, all around him where bullets, frozen in time from the circle of guards around him.

"Stop these peaty games, you are no match for me" the man said, dropping the bullets to the ground.

"They might not be, but I am" Doug said, stepping forward.

"Ah, Doug, second in command of Captain Kizer's army……or should I say, Ex Commander….eh Doug" the man said with a smile

"Who are you" Doug yelled out, reaching for his katanas.

"Not many have seen my face, in fact…..only two have…..and one of them died shortly after that by the hands of Lord Tera" the man said with a deep laugh at the end.

I looked over at Doug to see his eyes widen, I think I saw fear in his eyes for a split second, he knew this man….

"Xavier…." Doug muttered quietly.

"Ah…yes…that fellow just doesn't stay dead" the man said shaking his head happily.

"What do you want with Luca…..Demon" Doug snarled which was quiet frightening.

"Ah, you know my title, yet you don't even know my name…..don't worry, not even Kizer knows my name, but what was that you said…Demon..now now, are you forgetting your self here just a bit" the man said.

"rrrghhh" Doug hissed though his teeth as his claws slowly stabbed though the gloves.

"Doug, don't do this to yourself, you will humiliate yourself in front of your new friends" he said as he motioned with his hand towards us.

The guards had reloaded their guns and some of them were pointing them at the man while others at Doug.

"These guards might get in the way……Be gone" he said as he click his fingers, all of the guards exploded into black smoke, blowing away in the wind.

I gasped, this man has just clicked his fingers, and killed about thirty guards in a blink of an eye…who was he….

The man reached by his side and pulled out a Ghurka blade.

"Ah, the Ghurka, feared by many, it was known that almost any strike with these knives lead the victim a fatal blow……..and so far that rumor has been true" he smiled while twirling the Ghurka between his fingers.

"I may not be able to kill you, however….I will not let you harm anyone else" Doug said, bringing up both of his katanas ready for battle.

I walked forward and drew my blade. "Together we will stop you" I yelled.

Doug opened his mouth, about to say something, but instead just nodded his head and turned back to the man.

We started circling around the man, katanas drawn and ready for him to make a move. However he just stood there, twirling his stupid curved knife.

"You too are wasting your lives, run along now" he said and continued to twirl the knife.

"Doug, who is this man" I said while continuing to walk around him.

"He is the notorious First Demon captain…..only Tera has seen his face and lived, and only Tera knows his name" Doug said, his left hand sword of shaking slightly…..I really think Doug was scared…..should I be?…..I didn't know the man….

"ARRRRRRGH" Doug yelled out as he leaped forward, striking his katanas out.

The man brought up one hand, catching one of the blade with his free hand, then with the Ghurka he sliced out, cutting off Dougs hand.

Doug collapsed onto the ground in front of him, still with one arm up, holding onto the hilt of the sword in the mans grasp.

"Ah, don't worry Doug….you're a demon, it will grow back in a few weeks…..we are like lizards" the man said with a chuckle.

I rushed forward in anger, dragging my sword along the pavement causing sparks to fly up. I pushed out towards him with my other hand, causing all of the sparks to raise off the ground and fly towards him. As the sparks shot past me I brought my katana up and sliced diagonally across his chest.

"Aren't you the feisty one" he said as he let go of Doug's sword and backhanded me.

I fell onto the ground from the force of the hit, tears where slightly appearing in my eyes…..I had to stand up, everyone was depending on it.

I looked up to hear a yell…Ottucke was running towards him wielding a axe…..where did he get that from….meh…now is not the time.

Ottucke swung the axe towards the mans head, making direct contact with is neck….however the axe shattered. And the pieces flew towards Ottucke stabbing into him, at that moment, the man jabbed his fist into his gut sending Ottucke sprawling into the payment booth for the stadium.

"Ottucke! Are you ok" I yelled as I ran over to him.

He stood up, and pulled a piece of the axe from his shoulder. "Just dandy" he said with anger I had never seem him with.

He then drew out his bow and proceeded to fire a volley of arrows towards the man. I was amazed at all the arrows, however I still picked up my sword and starting running towards him.

A black shield came around him, disintegrating the arrows when they collided with it. I quickly stopped my sprint and cast Dispell. The shield broke and the man was standing inside……..smiling.

He brought up his knife hand……. "The fun ends now……..Hell Eater!"

What!…….that was Xavier's move…. But there it was, the ground broke apart and black jaws of death burst out around Ottucke. They in closed around him, caging him in….then they starting slowly sinking back down.

"Ottucke!" I yelled again as I ran over and started trying to slice my way inside. My sword hits were just sliding off, they would connect, but not cut into…..

Before I knew it I was kneeling on the cracked pavment……the hole had sealed up and the hell eater had returned to hell……..with Ottucke in its jaws.

I looked up to see Doug standing up, there was a red aura coming from his body.

"Going to change are we Doug, it will do you no good at all……even if a miracle happened, I could transform as well…..admit it Doug, you have lost" the man said

"It isn't worth it Doug" I yelled out as I watched them.

"Yes, listen to your human friend…..don't humiliate yourself further" the man said, shaking his head.

Doug's aura continued to grow, there was still blood weeping from his arm, but it was just getting picked up and thrown around him.

"That's it, time to say goodnight Doug" The man said as he fazed out and appeared next to Doug. He then brought up his knee, hitting Dough in the chest, causing the aura to stop and him to fall onto the ground….unconscious.

"Don't worry Doug, I will not kill you…..Kizer wants that privilege" he said as he stepped over Doug's body, and headed towards me.

I will still fight you…….I am not afraid" I said, holding up my katana.

"Be as unafraid as you like, I am not wasting my time with a human" he said, turning his back to me.

As the man was walking away, a figure dropped down from above, landing on one knee, with his……wings??

I looked at the figure, it was Xavier……however he had two wings coming out of his back, one bat wing and one black angel wing.

Xavier stood up and smiled evilly….I had seen that smile before, this wasn't the Xavier that I knew…

"Ah, Razer, just leaving are we….the party was just starting" Xavier said in a creepy voice.

The man ,who I am now guessing is Razer, eye twitched in frustration.

"Xavier….what happened" I said, keeping my distance from both Xavier and Razer.

"Ah, the Al-bhed girl….Joe, A lot has happened actually, and I rather like it….My power has raised, I am gaining more memories and right now I am in control…the true Xavier, not the reincarnated copy" Xavier said while holding his hand up to the light, seemingly fascinated by it.

"Xavier, it has been a while….oh…wait….no it hasn't, only about seventeen years, the age of your new body" Razer said with a smile.

"Well, things are in my favor this time Razer, I will be killing you shortly, right now if you wish" Xavier said, also smiling.

I looked between both of them, I knew I couldn't trust Razer….but right now Xavier didn't seem so much better……..

"Joe!!" a girlish voice yelled out.

I turned around to see Lavah running towards me, she had changed quite a bit. She was wearing jeans and boots and a long sleeved shirt. Behind her was a tallish man, he had red eyes as well but I let it slide.

"Thanks Joe, you found him, he kinda smelled something then took off running" Lavah said with a smile.

"So…Lavah….what happened to Xavier?" I asked, watching Xavier and Razer stare each other down.

"I don't really know…..he was fine…..then he fought some zombies telling me to run, then when he found me he looked like this, he let me tag along still, so I didn't mind" Lavah said smiling, from the look in her eyes I though she was obsessed with him.

"Well, this is his past self….I have seen it and fought against him before" I said, watching as Xavier pulled out a sword I haven't seen before.

"Tera wants to kill you himself Xavier….but he said I could batter you up a bit, so…shall we" Razer said, pulling out his Ghurka blade.

"Anytime Razer, it will be like old times, even the part of me kicking you ass" Xavier said, swinging his sword a bit as if he was stretching.

"That was before I was a Captain Xavier…..there is a reason we get promoted" Razer said.

"Well, then we' Xavier's eyes widened and he stopped speaking.

I looked over to what he was looking at to see Eve standing behind me, Eve starting walking towards Xavier, in a zombified state, as if she was drawn to him.

"Not now Eve….." Xavier said as a black mist starting appearing around his body.

"What is this?" Razer questioned.

Eve kept walking towards Xavier, she stopped when she was directly in front of him. More of the mist came from Xavier's body and I could see his power draining. Eve then put he hand out slowly and touched his face.

Xavier dropped to one knee and starting to pant. His angel wing was quickly losing its black color, and was starting to turn into a dirty redish white color.

"NO!, YOU BITCH!" Xavier yelled, jumping up and raising his fist to Eve's face, however his angry disappeared quickly and his eyes turned back to their normal color, which was only have red pupils.

Just as fast as he jumped up, he collapsed back down, onto his hands and knees.

"HA….haha…..hahahahha" Razer laughed out "You didn't even get to fight me Xavier, now you are back to being the copy…..the weak one, I don't even want to dirty my hands…I will see you in Omega Xavier, I hope you are less pathetic" Razier said as he exploded into dark energy, destroying a nearby fountain as well.

Eve swayed a bit while she was standing, then also fell down next to Xavier. He was sitting on his knees with his head leaning on the pavement while Eve was in a similar fashion however her elbows where on his back. They seemed to be unconscious.

I quickly ran over to Doug, he was still breathing but was bleeding badly from his missing hand. I quickly cast cure as I helped him up.

There was a crowd quickly gathering around, and I bet we didn't look good….two people unconscious in a pile, another missing a hand, the other hand clawed, and another man with red eyes….plus the other two guys had red eyes, a trace of either a vampire or a demon.

I heard large amounts of footsteps and before I knew it we where surrounded by more guards.

Stepping out was a short and fat man, whoever he was wearing a fancy uniform.

"I ask you all to come with me, with or against your will" The fat man said, motioning with his hand to some people standing by.

They seemed to be paramedics of some sought, so I let them take Doug off me, I watched as they moved Xavier and Eve and then the soldiers walked over to Lavah, Me and the other tall man and cuffed us.

* * *

Done, this chapter has been half written out for a while now, I was just waiting for the introduction of another one of MY characters, good old Razer, he was planned from the start, being Tera's right hand man. He was also there when Tera killed Xavier for the first time.

I have a feeling that I should write a summary of the story so far and how things begun, just in case people don't understand it. If you want me to do that at the end or start of the next chapter, say so in the next review.

But now that this part is done, I can fill in some spare chapters, in other words, Munchins chapter, Kels chapter and why the hell Tsuki was missing from all that shit that happened.


	29. Summary

**Chapter 29: Summary**

Ok, Last chapter went down pretty well, but after quite a few questions that were pm'ed to me, I have decided to right a sought of summary thing about some things, just explaining what the hell has happened in the last 28 chapters.

**I will be starting were the story really began, When the 1****st**** Xavier was born (the crazy Vampire Lord one).**

Xavier was born in Baaj Temple when the vampires ruled it, his mother was the Queen and there was no King. He lived there for eight hundred years with his slightly older brother, Camazotz. Although he was there for this time, his body only aged twelve years.

When Xavier was this age, he left Baaj temple by himself, and this is how he met with Naromi. Naromi was sent by Xavier's father, who was an angel. After three hundred years with Naromi, Xavier aged to sixteen, which was the same as Naromi was. They hit it off together for a while until Xavier was eighteen, then they got married. At age twenty Xavier met up with the Demon, Tera. Becoming instant rivals, both wanting to win the war over the humans, they created another war between the vampires and the demons.

It went how a war normally goes until Xavier killed Tera, everything was fine for two hundred years until Tera raised again…….and killed Xavier. And this is how the chain started, they would kill each other over the next thousand or so years only to be brought back from there own hatred and wanting revenge.

Now we get to what happened the last time Xavier fought Tera in Omega, Tera killed Xavier by stabbing his great sword though Xavier's back, Razer was there when this happened. Xavier died and then was reincarnated in Zanarkand as the one that we know.

Xavier grew up around a human family this time, why you ask?, it had something to do with his father, explain in later chapters. So now Xavier's hatred was muffled and changed, as he was a child, he aged with the children around him in the neighbor hood so he appeared as normal child, but his parents hid him away from most of society as he had fangs and red eyes.

Xavier met Eve when they were both children, while they were out together Eve was attacked and changed into a vampire, but it didn't mix with her DNA properly and she kept some human traits. This was easier for Eve to hide her problem from her parents as she was scared to tell them. Eve left at sixteen to find a cure for vamprism.

And that is pretty much how the story began, I hope I fixed up some problems people were having.

**And now a summary of what has happened.**

Xavier saved Lavah from some vampires and was then taken to Joe's house. He left this house and was then rescued by Eve when vampire hunters captured him.

Xavier left Zanarkand with Tsuki and found Kamok on Gagazet. At the bottom they met up with the traveler, Ottucke. From here they ventured into the Calm Lands Canyon as the land above was blocked off because of Bevelle.

In the canyon they were separated and Xavier and Kamok met up with a Zombie horde, which then chased Xavier into a dark Abyss. While Xavier was falling Eve came to find Xavier, but instead found a man named Kizer, who was later found out to be the Second Demon captain of Tera's army. After escaping the canyon, and having Doug join the group, Xavier went to Bevelle in hopes to find Eve again. He found instead a underground vampire city which was owned by a man named Camazotz, who he later found out was his brother. He also found Eve in the farplane garden.

Everyone left the woods and went to the thunder planes, there they met a man named Jamie who was hired by Kizer to kill Doug for being a traitor to the Demon republic. In the end, Doug killed Jamie by cutting off his head.

At this point, Xavier wanted to go to the farplane, where Naromi had told him to go ontop of the clocktower in zanarkand. He met up with Naromi and everyone found out that she was his wife in his past life. From here they continued on and went to the moonflow.

This is when Zaos joined the story and sucked up Eve's powers. Zaos then fled the scene after Xavier had tried to save Eve, but accidentally transported himself to the Baaj ruins. At these ruins, Xavier had angel wings and was walking around naked until he met up with a old man, then he got a new sword and some armor.

Xavier then was teleported to Bevelle by the old man and found a war going on between the vampires and the Asura soldiers, and the vampires were losing. Xavier defeated Zaos however Zaos teleported away, but lost Eve's powers to Xavier.

This is when Lavah joined the story, she found Xavier after he had fought Zaos. And she healed him. They then left as a team and went to Mushroom rock.

Here the zombies came back, forcing Xavier to transform into his past self, using the powers of a Dark angel cross vampire with the help of Eve. He defeated the zombies and destroyed half of the mountain.

Xavier stayed in the transformed state and ventured to Mi-hen to meet up with Valin. From here they went to Luca.

In Luca, Joe and Doug fought against Razer, and lost miserably as he was the infamous First Demon captain. After the battle Xavier jumped down and was about to fight Razer when Eve stepped forward, taking her powers back and leaving Xavier in a weakened state.

Because of the battle, the guards where called and later they captured everyone.

**And there we have it people, something explaining some questions and a summary of the story so far.**


	30. Awakening the Devil

Could it be!! AN UPDATE, why yes…..it is…

Here is a update, been a while, I know, I have had my life to deal with…..so you people can deal with the delay……

The last chapter was a summary, so if you are lost, go back to the other page and read it.

This chapter is a special chapter, it is in the POV of Camazotz….how different.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Awakening the Devil**

I stirred slowly, quickly feeling the cold stone underneath me. I opened my eyes my once well lit throne room to be in total darkness. As my red eyes scanned the area, I noticed that most things were destroyed or heavily damaged. Then the memories came back to me.

"Shit!" I yelled as I sprawled to my feet. I hastily looked around and ran to a window overlooking my kingdom.

"Argh" I exclaimed as I slammed my fist on the window edge, creating a small amount of dust to shoot up.

Before me lay my secret city, burnt to the ground. There were still Asura soldiers running amok as I could hear the faint screams of my people down below.

I turned around in fury as I walked over to the weapons cabinet. I grabbed my vampiric crossbow and a quiver of holy bolts.

Hoisting the crossbow over my shoulder, I dashed out the throne room and down the fleet of stairs.

As I busted out the double doors I saw Fellcia kneeling in the middle of the room. In her hand was one of my scimitars.

She turned and smiled at my appearance in the room.

"My lord, it is marvelous that you survived the attack" Fellcia said while bowing slightly.

"We need to establish a perimeter around the castle, we will then force the attackers to go above ground" I said, as I loaded seven bolts into the crossbow.

I watched as my maid turned and ran towards the left door. I would take the right door and we would meet on the other side. Hopefully finding more survivors to create a worthy resistance.

As I watched her go though the door, I turned and proceeded to my door. Finding it jammed, I brought up my right leg and kicked the door open. They swung open and instantly slammed against the wall on the other side. Alerting anything that would have been in the castle of my presence.

I cringed at my mistake but quickly brought out my crossbow when I saw a demonic dog like creature appear from the shadows.

_SHICK_

I fired a single holy bolt from the crossbow striking the dog between the eyes. It holy arrow quickly sunk into the dogs head and a white glow appeared around the demon. It slowly melted and left the arrow lying on the ground.

I smiled at the demons painful death before walking over and claiming back my bolt. I loaded it back into the gun before heading off around the castle.

Not before long, I came across Number One. I laid down some suppressing fire as he was surrounded by the same dog like creature I fought before.

And just as before, as soon as the holy arrows connected with their flesh, they sunk into the creatures, melting them from the inside out.

"Ah, Master, I have been waiting your return, Lord Xavier passed though here in his transformed form, I feared something happened" Number One said.

"It will be fine, Our main goal right now is to secure the city" I said while looking around for more demons.

"We have word from our spies that the entity….Asura has forced Tera to give in to his power….I fear that Asura may be more powerful than we had imagined" Number One said.

"If what you say is true….Xavier may have more trouble then he once predicted…I am left with no choice, I must send Xavier support" I said, holding my head in annoyance.

"But sir, we have no soldiers spare, we cannot afford any more loses in our time of need" Number One said.

"I cannot leave my brother walking into a trap when I have the ability to save him!" I yelled out.

"Perhaps you can help him yourself, we have gathered a resistance in the right wing…we are slowly pushing the enemy backwards" he said, while stretching out his arms.

"I will take heed then, I must waste no time….I will find Xavier and help him defeat Tera and take down Asura" I said, nodding and slowly turning around and heading to the hanger. "I will be taking an airship".

"Of course sir, we await your return" he said as he bowed his head.

"WAIT!" I turned to see Fellcia running towards me.

"I want to some with you" she said as she stood in front of me, looking up at me….with big…red….eyes…..

"Come then, we leave now" I said as I walked towards the hanger.

"Of course" Fellcia said while nodding her head.

We were now on the airship, it was quite small, it could fit about five people in the bridge and had four other rooms. Two what were living rooms, and engine room and a kitchen area.

The airship was blue with large cannons on the sides, it looked more like a battle ship. There were also four large engines throwing out huge rooster tails of green fire.

As Fellcia was piloting, I was standing on the bridge looking over here and glaring intently on the shape of Luca's blitz dome which was quickly coming into view.

"Shall we land afar?" Fellcia said, looking towards me, awaiting a reply.

"No….we fly straight in, this matter is a high priority, hume's will fall by my blade shall they try to stop me reaching Xavier……have you tracked his sword?" I said, leaning over her chair, looking at what she was typing into the holographic keyboard.

"The gun blade you gave him is currently in the Luca detention center, shall we do a jail break?" Fellcia asked with a smile, her hand hovering over the red button.

"Affirmative" I said in a firm voice as she pressed the red button.

The view finder quickly changed and a crosshair appeared over the glass. Fellcia typed some more shit into the keyboard and the hairs jotted off and pointed at a building, which I was guessing was the jail.

_BOOM!! BOOM!!_

The airship shook as the two massive cannons fired out two massive red energy balls. As they flew towards the building, they stopped before making contact, instead the exploded above the building causing the red energy to rain down onto the guards outside of the prison.

"Once the guards have been exterminated, will you be going down" Fellcia asked, looking at her knees.

"Yes, you are required to stay here incase Luca sets out some airships" I asked while connecting a long katana to my back and grabbing my crossbow.

"Yes Master, but if anything goes wrong, I request that you fall back" Fellcia said, still looking down.

"There will be no need, I will be back soon, with Xavier" I said before walking over to the teleport sphere.

My body glowed red before it exploded into pyreflies, which then went though the ships floor and floated harmlessly to the ground below. They quickly formed my shape as I started walking before I was completely visible.

When my body was whole again, I approached the main door and lifted up my hand.

"Blizaga" I murmured as a heavy spray of ice flew out of my hand, covering the door in a icy sheet.

"Break" I said as a huge earth spire shot from my hand shattering the Ice and the door along with it.

As soon as the door broke Sirens sounded off all around the complex. Stepping though the doors, I was confronted by a battalion of soldiers, all armed with rifles.

I unclipped my long katana, holding it beside me in a bored stance.

"Lets play" I said as I motioned with my middle finger for them to come towards me.

* * *

Chapter done!!, not as long as I wanted it, but I am sore and tired, so that will be all for now, I will write again tomorrow!!

This chapter went for a different approach, I liked writing as Camazotz, he is like a more collected Xavier, I guess he does look similar…..

Here is a Bio for the Maid, Fellcia, this is her second appearance, and I think she rocks, and I even gave Doug a chance with her…but they chose Joe, not that she isn't cool…..but common…..vampire maid….

**Name:** Fellcia

**Age:** Appears to be 17, but is the same age as Camazotz, as in about 4000.

**Looks:** Has long black curly hair going down her back, Red eyes and vampire fangs hanging slightly over he bottom lip. Her skin as pale if not paler than Xavier's.

**Wears:** The typical Maid costume, short skirt with frilly bits and everything. Only thing she is missing is the feather duster!.

**Weapon:** Changes all of the time, depends what she can get her hands on.

**History:** Personal maid to Lord Camazotz, has been serving him since he stated his own kingdom.

There we have it people, some more information about my characters I have created.

BUT!!

While reading Kel's Story, Lightening God, I found that Kel had put a Level indicator there to give the people a slight Idea what strengths everyone was. I liked this Idea and am therefore TAXING it.

So here is some Levels of my People and yours.

**Xavier: Level 68Attack- 163 Magic Power- 153**

**Xavier transformed:Attack 258 Magic Power- 300**

Eve: Level 72 Attack 139 Magic Power 210

Eve Transformed:Attack ?? Magic Power ??

**Joe: Level 64 Attack 144 Magic Power 160**

Doug: Level 67Attack 148 Magic Power 180

Doug Transformed: Attack 236 Magic Power 254

**Camazotz: Level 75Attack 189 Magic Power 231**

**Cama Transformed:Attack ?? Magic Power ??**

Ottucke: Level 58Attack 122 Magic Power 88

**Kamok: Level 63Attack 142 Magic Power 101**

Tsuki: Level 51Attack 118 Magic Power 112

There we go people, a Basic Level chart for RIGHT NOW in the game.

And here are some enemies.

**Asura: Level ??Attack ?? Magic Power ??**

Zaos: Level 70 Attack 191 Magic Power 235

**Tera: Level ??Attack 250 Magic Power 308**

Kizer: Level 74Attack 187 Magic Power 198

**Kizer TransformedAttack ?? Magic Power ??**

Anthisa: Level 65Attack 43 Magic Power 238

**Searia: Level 65Attack 44 Magic Power 237**

There we go people, a update and some more information.

By the way, Next chapter is Kel's chapter!!


	31. Warped

The chapter everyone has been waiting for, Kel's introduction. There is a chance I will screw this up, but I will try my best……..

Here is Kel's Bio, so everyone knows what is happening.

Name: Overlord Kel

Age: 19

Race: Uh...Overlordy?

Looks and Wears: A long sleeved black overcoat with black zippers and small metal like shoulderpads. Underneath, a black vest that had a dark charm at the end of the zipper that stopped at his neck. Black baggy pants made of the same material as the coat, covered in black belts with silver buckles. A black batman like cape that stopped at the back of his ankles. And has the Overlord braces.

If you are wondering, this is the costume Kel wore in the first World Domination.

Weapons: Gilgamesh, A black version of the Bustersword that can talk.  
Gilgamesh has the ability to transform into different weapons from lances to  
handguns and bazookas.

Personality: Loves to tell jokes and fool people, Lying is his biggest hobby.  
Although he likes to joke all the time he is quite serious when it comes to  
business. He also has the tendency to not pry to deep into other people's  
problems, if its not a matter that concerns him he doesn't really care.

Background: Everybody should know it. But he came to this AU Spira because he  
lost his Chuck Norris DVD Box set. He didn't really lose it, it was stolen  
from him by a Moogle named Overlord Mogpod who is an Overlord Rival of his. He  
came to Spira to get his DVD Box set back and defeat Mogpod.

Kel's POV

* * *

**Chapter 31: Warped**

"Arghhhhh, WHERE THE FUCK AR YOU HIDING!" I yelled as I pushed aside a pot plant. I looked back up from the plant and moved onto the next.

"Come on………this is not a game anymore….I am not going to obliterate you right away" I said in a annoyed tone.

Now there were a few people looking at why I was moving pot plants and looking in shrubs.

I scoffed then turned towards the blitz stadium, maybe the little bastard hiding there….sure…destroying worlds was one thing, but stealing…that is low…

I continued on towards the stadium, my cape flowing behind me, occasionally smacking someone in the face.

"Kel" A female voice called out from behind me. I turned to see Etna running towards me.

"Tell me again why I am crawling around this city looking for a moogle" Etna said in between breaths.

"There are many reasons, mainly because I told you to" I said, folding my arms over.

"Why did you follow him though that portal, can't you of just gone and bought another Chuck Norris DVD box set?" Etna said holding up her hands.

"This isn't about that anymore, it is about getting back my pride…………….and MY DVD box set…..which I bought" I said

"You never bought anything…..you stole it from a old man who dropped it…he was trying to pick it up" Etna said with a anime teardrop appearing next to her head.

"EXACTLY……and now it is mine" I said defiantly.

"I give up" Etna said.

"Good, now go look for Mogpod…..he has to be here somewhere, the portal lead straight to here, but this isn't the Luca I remember, sure some of the buildings as the same…but no one recognizes me, I mean…I took over this world…..surely they would know me….." I said disappointedly

"Well, from looking around, this isn't the same Luca we went too, I think this is a entire different Spira" Etna said, holding her hand to her chin.

"How is that possible, if it is true, then there is a possibility of being hundreds of worlds which I haven't dominated" I said, also rubbing my chin

"Who cares, lets get your stupid chuck Norris dvd and open that portal and go back to our universe" Etna said.

"What a great plan Etna, but first……….WE HAVE TO FIND HIM" I yelled while turning my back to her and walking towards the stadium.

I turned back to see Etna looking around the garden area, I chuckled to my self at her misfortune of being under my control.

At that moment a Airship, one that I had never seen before, flew over head, extremely close to the building tops. I continued to watch the ship out of curiosity.

"OH, SO…..that is how it is EH, send Etna to go find some stupid Moogle while you stare at a airship!" Etna yelled from behind me.

"Shutup" I said as I waved my hand lazily in her direction.

In the background you could almost see steam coming from her head as her fist were clenched at her sides.

"SURE, YOU MAY BE THE MASTER, BUT WHO SAID YOU CAN TREAT ME LIKE THAT!" Etna yelled.

I paid her no attention as I saw the guns on the air ship charging up……this never happened in the game……and there was no airships with energy guns when I was here….

_BOOM!! BOOM!!_

"Whoa" I exclaimed, as I stepped back, seeing the two huge energy balls rocket towards a building.

Surprisingly they stopped before hitting….then they exploded causing a red acid like rain to fall down on the people marching around the building.

"Wow, that's pretty cool…………….SHIT" I quickly held up my arm braces forming a T shape in front of me. A fairly large shield appeared around me and Etna……aswell as a few people who were too close….all the other people were running around in pain as the acid melted though there skin.

Etna walked closer to me, so I made the shield smaller, causing the few people I had protected to now get covered in acid.

"This is a bit…unexpected…maybe we should take a closer look" Etna said, her anger seemed to have gone.

"Yeah…..I want me one of them ships, think how easily we could have taken over Spira, makes me wanna do it all over again………wait…………what's that?" I said pointing towards some pyre flies that dropped down from the ship and started floating to the ground.

I kept looking to see them to take the form of a man, I had never seen him before. He had silver hair and red eyes, he was also wearing a red cape with gold shoulder pads with spikes on them…..he almost seemed like another Overlord…..maybe he is with Mogpod?

I watched as he walked up to the building door. He casts some magic on the door, then the door shattered. Mmmmm, this guy doesn't seem like the normal Final Fantasy character….maybe a genie was in his Ps2 as well…..should go talk to him.

I help up my hand, and blasted a ball of black energy though the low wall around the building. I walked though the gap and proceeded towards the man.

There was now soldiers pouring out of the door he had broken. He pulled out a crossbow that had strange red and black designs on it….crossbows, since when did Spira have crossbows….

This intrigued me more as I continued my walk towards the man. He now had a strange smile on his face as he was firing rapidly at the soldiers. In a matter of seconds, all of the soldiers had been killed, all with bolts in there necks.

"Hey, you……with the crossbow" I yelled out, walking over to the man

He turned to face me, he had a annoyed expression on his face.

"I don't have the time for you hume, leave now before you get hurt" the man said.

"HUME!, I am Overlord Kel, and I got some questions for you pal" I said while cracking my knuckles.

"Go home, before you get hurt" he said, raising his top lip, revealing a set of fangs.

If I didn't know better….I would say he was a vampire, I don't ever remember one in Spira.

"Looks like we got ourselves a little problem, how about we settle this the old fashion way" I said with a smile as I drew Gilgamesh.

"So be it" he said, drawing a long katana from his back, I would say it was about forty centimeters shorter than the masamune.

I dashed forward and I swung my blade towards his head, awaiting the blood that would come.

However, I was surprised to see him simply bring up the blade and deflect my blow……..maybe this battle will be harder than I thought……

* * *

Kels Chapter, tell us what you think.

Next comes Munchins character's chapter...


	32. Missing

**Another surprise chapter, this the awaited Munchins Chapter.**

Here is the Bio so you know some facts.

Name: Grolag.

Age: 308 (38 in human years)

Race: Goblin.

Looks and wears: Where he is getting old for a Goblin he has lost all of his  
hair. He is 3 feet tall which even for a Goblin is short. He has dark green  
skin, brown eyes with no pupils, and a few battle scars on his face. he has  
long claws on his hands but the ones on his feet look like they have been cut  
off.  
He wear a full length black robe with a hood which he takes off during  
combat. under his robe is has silver armour which covers his torso and legs,  
on the chestplate of the armour is the emblem of the Goblin royalty. he has no  
shoes as the bottom of his feet are naturally hard.

Weapon: A long dagger suitable for a king. it has a curved silver blade which  
about a foot and a half long. The hilt is made of a very strong polished wood  
which has a few rubies stuck onto it. At the end of the hilt is chain which is  
connected to a clear crystal which lights up in dark places.  
He is also an expert at illusionary magic and stealth.

Personalty: He is very sly and is NOT to be trusted unless loyalty to you. He  
is very calm and impossible to make angry, but even when calm he is a blood  
thirsty warrior. He can be very sarcastic.

Background: He is a warrior at heart but because of his age he cannot fight  
as well as he used to. He has always had a thing for valuable things and will  
go to any cost to steal it. He used to be a personal guard to the Goblin king  
until he stole one of the princes valuable treasures (the crystal connected to  
the chain on his sword). Once the king found out he had him put to death but  
he managed to escape before he was killed and now he travels around looking  
for Valuable things to steal.

On with the story.

Grolag's POV

* * *

**Chapter 32: Missing**

_Grolag……….I have summoned you here for a very important mission_

A womens voice echoed, bouncing off the black walls of the strange dimension.

"Ah………what would I be doing ere?...and where is this?" I asked, my voice harsh and horsey as I looked around.

_I have summoned you to the Forgotten Plains_

I looked around to see a massive field of flowers, the sky was as black as coal. But the color of the flowers contrasted quite well if I say so.

"What do thee ask me me" I said, holding my hand up over my eyes slightly to block some of the glow coming from her body.

_I request you steal a sword…….this sword could destroy everything that I have come to accomplish_

"What would I be getting in return" I asked, a slight smile appearing on my face.

_The diamond of Thine will be yours…..if you can return the sword to me_

"You have a deal lass……..where is this sword and what do it look like" I said as I rubbed my palms together.

_The sword is currently being held in the Luca penitentiary, its owner having been captured……..you will know when you find the sword, I will give you this amulet, when it comes it contact with the sword, it will shine._

"Ha, it is as good as done. You just take me to this place and I il get ya sword" I said as I stretched my short arms out, making a large crack noise as I flexed my fingers.

_I wish you luck Grolag………I hope you do not fail me_

"Ave I ever failed you before……………………ah, a women's silence, a terrible answer you know……..really hurts goblins pride" I said with a smirk on my face.

She turned her back to me, I felt my body becoming lighter, soon I was slowly floating up, towards the sky. A few seconds later I was catapulted up into the blackness.

I opened my eyes to see that I am sitting in a jail cell…………not the first time I been in one of these……….

I stood up and walked over to the door, I quickly turned to mist and floated though the door and rematerialized on the other side. Sure these jails were built with magic restrictors, but none have been able to stop goblin magic………yet, and thank god for that.

I walked casually done the hallway, my bare feet slapping loudly on the ground and echoing down the halls, a few inmate were looking out of there cells.

"Hey, care to let a innocent man go?" a large man asked.

"What you got on ya?" I asked, looking in his direction.

"I…uh….don't have anything" He said, holding up his hands.

"I uh…..can't help thee then" I said with an evil smirk as I turned my back to him and continued my walk down the halls.

I saw a door that said guards office…..perhaps they would know where a evil looking sword is…..perhaps I will ask…..hehehe

I walked over to the door and slammed it open and stepped into the room.

All eyes diverted from what they were doing to the door area…………then looking down to see me standing there.

"HEY!...This is a restricted area!" one yelled as he pulled out a energy weapon of some sought.

"Ah, my apologizes, musta gotten lost, looking for where you stash the prisoners shit" I said while rubbing my hands together, a bit of skin particles were falling to the ground…….guess my skin is getting a bit old.

"Your going to be heading right there, then going straight to a cell smartass" He said holding the tazer weapon to my head.

Going along with the plan for now, I held up my hands.

"Be back boys, taking shorty here to a cell" he said while smiling.

"Make sure you get that sword he got there, looks to be worth a bit" another guard said.

"Don't worry, that's his first stop" he said

And checkmate……….these losers have no idea what is going to happen……..

The guard lead me down some halls before finally approaching a door, in here short stuff.

"I am sorry, but now I must take you life, I have something very valuable that I may get, your life isn't worth as much"

"Why you little"- the guard said, then immediately stopped and looked around for me as I have vanished.

"Where you go?" He asked, spinning on the spot to find me.

I made four copies of myself appear behind him, snarling.

"Whoa, shit…..Little bastards" he jumped back in surprised and fell right onto my sword as I was behind me.

His eyes widened before I sliced the sword out of him, severing his spine.

The copies vanished into a puff of smoke as I searched the mans body for some keys.

Finding about thirty keys on a ring, I pulled it out of his pocket and proceeded to unlock the door. I would just appear on the other side, but I need to see where I am going to do that.

After about seven minutes I unlocked the door and stepped though. I smiled as I saw the pile of shit the guards had taken from all of the people they had arrested.

I was about to make my way over when the building shook violently and a alarm went off. Looks like I will be hurrying this up.

I rushed over to a pile of swords and held out the amulet. And like a magnet to metal, it was draw to the most evil looking wavy sword I had ever seen. Having no time to admire it, I put the sphere on it that she has asked me to, then the sword quickly disappeared in a flash of light.

I looked around me and quickly stuffed as many things I could into my pocket before A bright light came before my eyes, sending me back to the Forgotten plains.

_You have been successful, you have good timing, it seems Camazotz is trying to get his brother out._

"Would love to ear the rest of ya story lass, but time isa ticking and you got a jewel for me" I said, rubbing my hands again.

_Very Well then, here_

Appearing before her ghostly figure was a fairly large Diamond, about the size of me head. Grinning greedily, I grabbed the stone and held it in front of me.

_I will call upon your services again when needed, I will send you back to Goblin city_

"If thee keep rewarding me like this, then me will keep coming back" I said as I was still looking into the Diamond. Just then I floated up into the black sky and was teleported off.

* * *

There we have it people, Munchins chapter, and No Eve, you did not Die, in fact, you didn't even appear in this chapter

I thought I would dread writing this chapter as Munchins character was just soooo different……….but this was a really good chapter for me.

I estimated 40 chapters for this story………and we are coming down to the last 10……BUT the NEXT Dominance has already got one Character added to the story!!, If you **PM me Bios** (**_DO NOT REVIEW THIS STORY WITH BIOS FOR NUMBER 2_)** , they will be considered, but I am warning you now, I will not just be adding every character I get to the story like I did with this one…


	33. Heart in a Blender

This chapter is going to be one of the best fight chapters yet, A fight Between the strongest Vampire in my story, Camazotz…..Versus the most powerful Overlord…..Kel.

I see great things ahead for this chapter, but who to make win…….I will decide while I am writing, see what happens.

Now, I only asked Kel to use his characters POV for one chapter, I don't think he would care much, but me being me, I will have this chapter in Camazotz's POV just in case.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Heart in a Blender (**Cool song by Eve 6….yes my favorite band has Eve in their name….nothing to do with Eve from the story)

I quickly brought up my sword in a left hand swing, throwing my crossbow aside, might as well make this fight even.

"Your strength surprises me" I said in a monotone voice.

"I thought you would be better" the man says while smiling, showing his white teeth.

"I better not disappoint then" I said as I swung outwards throwing him backwards.

He landed perfectly, he held his sword out, which I just realized was about the size of his body.

"I don't know who you are, but this is my world" He said while moving his left hand around the blade in a spiral motion, making the sword glow.

"I think he might be weak at the neck"……………I think his sword just spoke….

"Ya think?" the man said, sarcasm clearly in his voice

"Camazotz" I said calmly, gently leaning on my sword in front of me.

"Eh" he said.

"My name is Camazotz, but you are far from owning this world….you cant even win this fight" I said boredly.

"Well, call me Kel……soon to be Overlord of another planet….again it seems" Kel said, pointing his talking sword at me.

"This has to be a dream, it is such a pathetic sight it has to be" I said while smirking towards Kel.

"I will make you eat them words shit face" Kel said, his arm starting to shake in what seemed to be anger.

"Enough of this……we start now" I said as I rushed towards Kel swinging my sword in a high arc.

Surprisingly he spun to the side, just dodging the strike, bringing up his right leg in a attempted kick. It had a lot of speed for a human, but still not fast enough. I ducked down and brought my fist straight out into his gut.

I heard a "oohhfff" sound as his body was sent back into the wall surrounding the complex.

He got up and seemed to be unhurt, I have never hit a human without killing them instantly……how can this be….

"Wow, thought ya had me for a minute, but I was right, your not so tough, just look real cool" Kel said as he dusted himself off, picking up his sword again afterwards.

My eyes grew wide in amazement before quickly turning back into the dark red glare I normally gave people.

"Your body will not leave this place walking" I said, my voice changing with a slightly demonic tone to it.

"Got a bit freaky right there" Kel said, his stupid smile etched onto his face.

I quickly moved my hand to my neck and grabbed the Bat pendant, I gave a similar one to Xavier.

"Desmodus draculae" I say in the demonic voice.

Kels looks at me strangely as a red aura start to swirl around my body. I slowly lift off the ground as the sky turns to an eerie black color.

"ARRRRRGHHHHHHH" I scream out a giant bat wings tear out from my back, growing off my spine. Blood pours out onto the ground from where the skin tore. My hands and feet grow large talons. On my hands they are about forty centimeters long and the ones on my feet arte about half that. My ears morph into giant bat ears as a thin layer of fur appears over my body.

"You take the term bat man to a whole new level" Kel says jokingly. I snarl in response as I am currently enabled to speak.

I land back on the ground, creating a small tremor as I did.

"Ok…….time to get serious then" Kel says as he stands tall, ready to do something……..then he just cracked his knuckles.

I leaped towards Kel, my right hand outstretched, causing my dagger like claws to stab out towards him.

Kel quickly jumps to the side, barely missing my strike.

"Better speed it up, hate to see me after you get to me, might end up looking like you" Kel said as he held up his left bracer. A time clock appeared in front of him, quickly spinning in a clockwise direction.

Kel rushed towards me in a blur. I brought up my claws to defend against the strike however his buster sword cleaved though one of my claws.

I rolled to the side letting the blade connect with the cement. When it dug it I brought out my foot in a wide kick, throwing Kel away from the now lodged sword and back into the wall. Which was now starting to crack.

"Dammit man, just got these pressed" Kel complained as he stood up again, unharmed from the blow. Wiping off his pants.

"Grrrrrrrr" I growled as blood slowly dripped from the claw that he had cut off.

"But really, serious time now………….**CHAOS CONTROL**" Kel yelled as his right bracer shone a white glow that sparkled red every so often.

Before I knew it his fist had made contact with my face throwing me backwards though the door I had broken.

"Taking the fight indoors are we………..I guess so" I saw Kel say as I slowly stood from the rubble I had created and looked out to see him shrugging his shoulders.

I slowly stumbled out to Kel, dropping down on the ground a few meters from him. I was gasping for air while my claws ran though the dirt.

"Ha………just like a dog……….begging at its master" Kel said as he folded his arms.

"AHHHHHHHH" I yelled out as I quickly lifted off into the air, the red Aura returning around me. My ears, claws and fur disappeared however the wings stayed as my human body slowly descended and landed perfectly on the ground, all of the wounds had vanished.

I was now wearing black armor with designs similar to that of my crossbow on it. There were two huge spikes coming from my shoulder pads as well as my elbows.

"I see you defeated my second form, this here is my Omega form………your time ends now" I said as I smiled. Summoning my blade towards me.

"Wait a minute, although you have really cool armor…you look weaker than before?" Kel said scratching his head.

"Looks aren't everything, look at yourself for a example" I said with a slight chuckle. "But, the other form does have its uses, I consume no physical damage or loss of energy using it".

"So you used it like a scape goat?" Kel asked as his sword dislodged itself and hopped over to him.

"More of a ways to see what you were capable of, more than what I had expected" I said.

"Well then, let's see how you fare again………**CHAOS CONTROL**" he yelled quickly running towards me again, although I could see him now clearly, he was still moving quite fast.

I moved to the side however the punch still rolled off my shoulder. This causes my left side to fall back, but it made my right side flick in Kels Direction, using the kinetic energy from Kels hit, I quickly jabbed out with my right fist.

_BANG!!_

My energy exploded around me as my fist connected with Kel's chest. When the smoke cleared I saw Kel lying on the ground a few feet off. He was still breathing however he sounded winded.

He sat up and shook his head.

"Man………I haven't been hit like that for a long time" his voice a bit croaky from being winded.

Kel stood up and breathed in and out a few times before grabbing his sword.

"Kel!!, Wait!!" A girls voice called out.

I looked over to see a very strange girl, not for the fact of the little clothing, but for the fact of her small devil wings and tail.

"Demon" I said as my eyes quickly turned in a flaming red color. My arm extended with three of my fingers pointing at her.

She seemed shocked at the site of me. She kept looking in between Kel and me. I was standing in front of her unharmed while Kel had a ripped shirt and was covered in dust. I guess she thought Kel was pretty strong, and when she didn't see him defeat my first form, I guess she thought I just beat this shit out of him without getting hit.

"You…demon, who do you rule under?" I asked as a white ball of energy appeared in front of my fingers.

"Ahhh, Kel…..I think he is going to kill me….do something" she said as she stood her ground….behind Kel.

"Your fight is with me, leave the bitch out of it" Kel said pointing behind him as I heard a "Hey" from the girl.

"My quarrel is with Asura and the demons, stand aside" I said as the magic ball grew larger.

"I am no Demon……..just a genie in disguise as Etna" the girl said.

I stared at her strangely…..genie??…………Etna??

"You know…from Di……..Nevermind" she said waving her hand.

"Now can we continue this" Kel asked while tapping his foot.

"I came to say I found Mogpod!, I saw him flying towards Kilika" Etna said

"Dam…….Looks like we will have to finish out fight later…..Camazotz was it…even sounds vampirish" Kel said as he turned his back to me and walked over to Etna. He grabbed her hand before a purple ball appeared around them. The ball then shot off into the sky and headed towards Kilika.

"We will finish this" I said as I turned and proceeded into the jail.

* * *

I couldnt figure out who to win, but they will continue their match later on. Maybe I will figure it out then.

Anywho, That is it for the Special chapters for now, We will be going back to the Main Party now. Tell me if you want more special chapters and I will see what I can do.

Look the number of words in this story...wow, getting impressive


	34. Breaking

Time for another update I think, haven't done that for a while.

But now I have finished the special chapters so we are going back to **Xavier's point of view**. Haven't done that in a while either, should be interesting.

Just to jog your memory, Xavier and others are currently in a Lucan Jail, for fighting the Third Demon captain (and losing horribly) in the Blitz Dome.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Breaking**

_BANG BANG!!_

"What!" I said as I sat up from the bed in the corner of a small jail cell. As I looked around for the loud noise, I saw Ottucke and Joe in the cells beside me.

"Hey Xavier, how ya been?" Ottucke asked comically.

"Been better" I said with a faint laugh as I scratched my head.

I turned my head to look at Joe's sleeping form.

"How long has she been out?" I asked Ottucke as I turned back to him.

"Dunno, it has been about twelve hours since we came here, I havnt seen her awake, but then again, this is the first time I seen you in a couple of days" Ottucke said as he stood up and walked over to the bars.

"What happened…how did I get here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Mmm, I don't know the full story, there was another girl with you, I think her name was Lavaie or something" Ottucke said as he leaned on the bars between our cells.

"Yeah…Lavah, but what do you know?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Well, when I saw you, you had some pretty cool wings, seemed like your other self took over, but you had some pretty amazing set of wings, best of both worlds eh?" Ottucke said, chuckling a bit at a inappropriate time.

"That isn't really funny…" I said.

_BOOM!_

The building shook a bit and there was the sound of crumbling cement from above, so I guess we where underground.

"What was that?" I heard Joe's voice from behind me as she sat up on the stretcher like bed.

"I don't know, seems like there might be trouble up above" Ottucke said as he looked up at the roof.

"Well, whatever the case, we gotta get outer here" I said as I walked over to the door and started shaking it.

"Its useless, I tried when you two were asleep" Ottucke said as he walked over to his door, inspecting the hinges. "Nah, they seem pretty solid, I don't think they going to break anytime soon".

"Well, looks like we going to have to…. stand back" I said as I held out my hands in front of me.

"Xavier…this is a prison, there would have to be magic seals, think logically before you try anything" Joe said as she lay back down on the bed.

"Ha, nothing can keep me down" I said as I pointed my finger at one of the Bars.

As soon as I started summoning the energy, a small diode came up from the floor as a tile slide back.

"Eh" I looked at the diode, as it started glowing.

BZZZZAP! "AHHH" I yelled as electricity was shot at me.

"HA" Joe laughed out from her laying position, she didn't even have to look over to know what happened…maybe she been in a jail like this before.

"Ouch" I said quietly, holding my finger where the lightning hit.

"Wish Eve seen that" Joe said, finishing her soft laughter.

"Eve! Where is she?" I said, scrambling up from the floor and racing over to the bars near Joe's cage.

"Well, if you start thinking again Xavier, she would clearly be in another cell, as this room only has three cells" Joe said, waving her hand as she spoke.

I made a grunt noise as I walked over and sat in the corner, leaning my head against the bars and closing my eyes.

_SHWICK _"Erghhhhhhhh" A guard screamed out from the other side of the door.

There was a loud bang on the door followed by some scraping noise. I could hear what sounded like metal tearing. Before I knew it the door started buckling and the hinge bolts were starting to break.

Something was tearing off the metal door.

I stood back a bit and got ready for something.

_CRACK!!_

The metal door flew forwards and slid on the smooth ground. I looked though the dust to see Camazotz step forward.

"Not the most exciting jail break I have ever done, but it will have to do" Camazotz said as he walked though the opening gracefully.

Camazotz had two large bat wings and some pretty awesome black armor. He also seemed fairly strong…guess he was the older one…

"Where's the cavalierly?" I asked jokingly as I walked closer to the door.

"Ha, I am all you need, now time to get you out" He said as he grabbed two of the bars and bent them outwards. The gap was big enough for me to fit though.

"What about my companions?" I asked as Camazotz turned to walk away.

"They are human, they will not be able to continue to Kilika, they will surely die" Camazotz said, crossing his arms.

"I am still going to release them if you don't" I said, smirking at him.

"Well, you sure don't have the strength right now, and your not transforming as you can't control it, so I guess I have to, but they are not coming with us" Camazotz said, standing his ground.

"Whatever, lets find Eve and Doug" I said.

Camazotz let out Joe and Ottucke, however he didn't seem happy about it, and I think his appearance freaked them out a bit, I guess with all the times I look like that I go crazy.

We were now walking though the different corridors, Camazotz out front, dispatching any remaining guards with the flick of his wrist as his sword cleaved though them.

"Hey, what happened to our swords and shit" I asked Camazotz.

"They are in the room ahead, on the right" Camazotz said.

We continued to the weapons room and went inside. My eyes widened in surprise to find the room completely empty, everything was gone.

"Now this isnt right, I guess they shipped them back to Bevelle" Camazotz said calmly.

"What!!, my SWORD!, I cant get another vampire blade, I got it from baaj temple!" I yelled out in agony as fell on my knees.

"Stuff it, it is only a sword, I have plenty, I will give you another one, now lets keep moving" Camazotz said.

"Its ok Xavier, we lost our stuff too" Ottucke said, trying to comfort me.

"I guess so, but that sword was special, got it from a old creep in Baaj..." I said looking at the ground. clenching my fist.

"Lets go already, the other cells are over here" Camazotz yelled out.

"Dam...ok...lets go" I said as I turned around slowly and walked out.

"Here is the other Cells, these are the medical cells and the doors are opened by a remote location, I have already opened the cells when I came in here, you go in a meet me outside, I have my airship waiting" With that Camazotz turned around and walked away though the halls.

"Well, lets see how they are" I motioned with my hand for Joe to enter first. She scoffed at me before walking though the swaying door. I followed behind her to see Eve and Doug laying on two beds, both of them had a metal ring on the floor around them, it seems a energy shield was around there before.

I walked over to check on Eve as Joe walked over to Doug and Lavah, Ottucke was at the door standing watch.

"Eve" I said quietly as I shook her gently…..no response. The heart monitor in the room said she was alive. So that's good enough. I pulled out the cables from her wrist and hoisted her over my shoulder.

I turned around to see Doug standing beside the bed. I looked at his hand to see a skeleton hand.

"What happened there" I said, a bit shocked.

"Oh, that, I lost it in a fight, seems to be healing nicely" He said, holding the hand up near his eyes.

When you looked at his wrist, you could see the severed flesh but then the hand was just bones, with a few pieces of muscle attached, there was no skin. What I didn't understand was how blood wasn't flowing out…. no time for questions.

"Ok, lets head out" I said as I turned and walked out the door, carrying Eve.

We exited the prison to see Camazotz's airship, it was quite small but seemed heavily armored. It had landed on a patch of land near a pile of human bodies.

I walked over to Camazotz who was talking to his maid.

"Camazotz, I have another request, I want you to take Eve and everyone else back to Zanarkand. I am going to Kilika alone" I said.

"I am going to Besaide, with or without you Xavier, I have my own quarrel with Kizer" Doug said from behind me.

"You…..are a demon" Camazotz said quickly, stepping forward and withdrawing his sword, it quickly pointing to Doug's neck.

"I have switched sides, I do not agree with Kizer's rule, you can kill me afterwards if you wish" Doug said calmly, looking into Camazotz eyes. Which at the current moment took a lot of balls.

"I will keep you to that Demon" Camazotz said, withdrawing his sword and turning his back on him.

"Xavier, you cant let him say that" Joe said from behind me, clearly a bit angry.

"Yeah, we are in this together now" Lavah said.

I held up my hand in there direction, I think this made them more angry but they stayed silent.

"Well then, I will head to Kilika, Camazotz, will you be coming with me?" I asked with a smile.

"I am the captain of this ship, your not going far without me" he replied.

"Hey, what about us?" Joe said.

"Your not coming on my ship, do as Xavier said, go back to Zanarkand Hume" Camazotz said as he turned and walked up the ramp.

"I am sorry Joe…Lavah…but I need to do this, and right now this is the only way" I said, looking at them seriously.

"Camazotz, I ask for a transport to Besaide, I will meet you both there, hopefully with Kizer's head" Doug said.

"I don't like helping a demon, however my brother trusts you, I will arrange a ship to pick you up………Xavier, we leave now" Camazotz said from the top of the ramp.

"Well, Doug I am coming with you then, you cant do this alone" Joe said, folding her arms.

"So am I, if Xavier is being a bastard" Lavah said.

"I guess we are all in it…but where is Tsuki?" Ottucke asked.

"He probably got scared and went home, he was too young for this" Doug said.

I nodded my head in reply before shifting Eve's weight, not that she was heavy…

"Well then, the Plan… I will defeat the third and fourth captains with Camazotz…. Doug, we will meet you at Besaide, and then head to Omega ruins together, we will take both ships to infiltrate on either side" I said as I looked over everyone, they nodded their heads in reply.

Camazotz pulled out a sphere and seemed to be getting another ship here. I walked up the ramp to his ship and lay Eve across a few seats. The airship seemed like a military design. The rear end was set up for deploying groups of people; on both sides of the ship there were rows of seats along the walls. Then towards the front of this ship were two rooms, I couldn't see what was in those rooms as they were closed, but further down the corridor was the bridge, which consisted of four seats.

I walked back out and down the ramp, towards where Doug, Lavah and Joe were talking.

"I guess we are not going to meet up again for a while, I guess this is goodbye until then" I said holding my hand out as Doug shook it, with his good hand.

"Good luck Xavier, just stick to the plan and it should work out" Joe said with a smile.

"I hope I see you again Xavier, I had fun on our trip, even if it wasn't the real you" Lavah said, also smiling.

"The other ship will be here in a day, that is the earliest we can send another" Camazotz said as he turned his back on them again and walked into the ship. I guess he didn't really like humans.

I nodded my head at them before following Camazotz up the ramp, which started to close as I was walking up.

I walked over to Eve and sat down beside her. I looked up as Camazotz's maid walked over to me.

"My name is Fellcia, I have been told that you are my masters brother. Then it seems that you are also a master" Fellcia said as she bowed her head a bit.

"Uh…. thanks…. I guess" I was a bit lost for words, not everyday a scarcely dressed vampire maid calls you master.

"If you need anything at all, just tell me…ok" she said, happily as she turned and walked back into the bridge.

I looked down beside me as Eve stirred a bit. I quickly got up and went to the fridge in the corner and got some water. I realized that my boots made a loud clicking noise as they hit the metallic floor of the ship.

Eve quickly stood up and wobbled a bit before sitting back down holding her head.

"Uhhh…. shit…where am I" Eve said to know one in particular.

"Its alright, everything is going to be over soon…" I said as I handed her the water.

"Xavier!" Eve said as her eyes shot open, she stared at me a bit disbelieving for a while. "What happened…this isn't the Moonflow".

Moonflow…. that's right…. Zaos took her powers and memories it seemed.

"We are on our way to Kilika, in Camazotz's airship" I said

"WHAT!" Eve yelled, quickly standing up beside me.

"Look, Zaos stole your powers, I went after him by myself and got them back, that is the main thing, all else doesn't matter…. ok" I said, holding her shoulders.

"What about the others?" Eve said, still seeming confused.

"They are on another ship, they will be heading to Besaide, Doug wants to fight Kizer" I said taking the empty water glass off her.

She nodded her head in return than sat back down.

"Man…….this is fucked, I came on the journey, content on looking after you like I always did…as you were pathetic at everything" Eve said, looking at the ground. "And now look at you, you're the one carrying me around, chasing fucks who stole my energy" Eve continued to rant, looking at the floor.

"Its alright, I owe you for all those times, you cant be a hero all the time, got to give me some time in the spot light" I said rubbing my head.

Eve shook her head at me before standing up and walking to the bridge.

I breathed out, slapped my knees, then stood up and followed her.

* * *

There we go people, a Normal chapter, and normal length as well. Yes people, there is now TWO arcs to this story, Xavier's and Doug's. I will be switching between their personalities though out the remaining chapters.

Oh and about the knee-slapping thing, it is a habit of mine, when I am annoyed and need to stand up, I will slap my knees then walk off…don't ask…

**AND YES!! Eve has returned**, and will be making some killer appearances now as she missed out on a big chunk of the story.

**And Tsuki**, he is still going to make his big appearance, but where you may ask?? Find out.

Chapter 34…only 6 more chapters. I want 40 chapters for this story, exactly 40. If I need to go over I will be joining together older chapters and making big ones.


	35. First Assault

Another chapter people, how lucky are all of you...not really, gotta read this crap….tough…..deal with it.

If anyone was wondering, I have rushed the last proper chapters a bit…….why you ask??... TO GET TO KILIKA!!, Now is when the real story starts, the whole point to this story is now, fighting demons, people dying, blood and other cool evil magic shit. So these chapters are going to be a bit longer, thus the Final 6 Chapters… Of Dominance FFX.

To Tell the truth, I only have 5 Chapters left, including this one…Do you know why??

It is because the 40th chapter is a Info chapter for DOMINANCE 2!! Which will be in a different world, but how will the characters in this one get there!! I will give you a Hint………SOME DON'T!! HAHAHHAHHA…..BECAUSE THEY DIE!!

Anyway, my Rant is over, oh and Camazotz has returned back to normal.

* * *

**Chapter 35: First Assault**

"Xavier, we need to think of a proper plan to get into Kilika, if we fly in we will surely be shot down, thus ending our journey" Camazotz said as we sat at a small table in one of the other rooms inside his Airship.

"Well, I think they already know we are coming" I said, leaning back in my chair.

"How can you be sure?" Camazotz asked, opposing my leaning by leaning over the table slightly on his elbows.

"The Twins contacted me…telepathetically" I said, putting all four chair feet on the ground.

"What did they say?" Camazotz said his interest sparking.

"Other than torture me in my mind, some shit about they will be waiting" I said.

"Mmmm, I still think our best plan would be to land on this small island off Kilika, it would be a basic base, possibly with a watchtower" Camazotz said, pointing at the island on a map between us.

"Well, we will need to be quick then, take out the watchtower with the airship guns, disable all communications to Kilika, then take one of their boats and head to Kilika" I said as I dragged my finger along the map from the island to Kilika.

"We cant cause too much smoke, they will see it then we would have a army to deal with" he said, leaning back.

"What happened to you being a one man army?" I said with a smirk.

"Even the best know when to fold" He said, smirking back at me, dam, why does he say the cool things.

"Well, how far away are we from the island?" I asked as I stood up.

"Lets find out" he replied as we walked out the door and headed to the bridge.

"Fellcia, what is out current bearing?" Camaztoz asked, he half sounded like some commander.

"We are travelling one thirty degrees from north, current speed is four hundred and twelve kilometers per hour" Fellcia said as she tapped a the screen in front of her a few times.

"There is an island off of Kilika, how far are we from it?" he asked Fellcia.

"About one hundred K, would you like us to land?" she asked, looking up at Camazotz who was leaning over her chair looking at her monitor.

"Negative, fly in a destroy any communications towers you see, me and Xavier will drop out, you then return to Luca for Xavier's friends, you are the best pilot I have, they will need you more than we will" Camazotz said, standing up and motioning me to follow him.

"So, what do we do when we land, run out and start killing stuff" I asked

"First we need to get you a sword, I carry a few on this ship, but you will have to live with what you get" Camazotz replied.

"Okay, sounds like a plan" I said, walking over to a cabinet Camazotz was standing in front of. He opened the doors to reveal three swords and a crossbow.

There was the long katana I saw him using earlier, as well as a fairly large great sword. The other sword looked a bit strange, it started off fairly think at the handle like a katana, however to wards the end it flared outwards a bit, both sides of the blade were sharp.

I picked up the sword and gave it a swing "This will do" I said, nodding my head at the sword.

"Okay, but you were right, our plan is to jump off the ship when she gets close, then quickly commandeer a boat, we kill all the crew and sail towards Kilika" Camazotz said as he walked over to the raised ramp.

"So we are just going to jump out…..how high are we?" I asked

"Fellcia, are you near the island?" he called out.

"I see it on the horizon, about eight seconds away at current speed" Fellcia shouted back quickly.

Camazotz slammed a red button with his palm, opening the ramp. Looking out at the clouds rushing past us I gulped, this wasn't a really good start.

"Fellcia……FIRE!" at that Camazotz ran down the ramp and jumped, he was in a full belly flop position with his sword outstretched in one hand. We were at least a few hundred meters above sea level.

"WHAT" I yelled as I looked around, realizing it was my turn, I closed my eyes and jumped out in a dive head first. I opened my eyes as I was falling to see Camazotz falling ahead. He seemed to be positioning himself behind his sword as if to stab someone.

I was now more into a squatting position, only ready to absorb the landing. The ground started coming into view, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a explosion, which I was guessing was Fellcia firing at the large tower.

_SMACK!!_

I hit the ground hard, leaving a small crater, however I looked quite stupid afterwards, squatting on the ground. I was still surprised I wasn't crushed from the fall.

However Camazotz had to show off. When he jumped, he somehow worked out where a person would be, he lined up his sword and stabbed them though the back when he landed, he put his feet on their shoulders and flipped off them, slashing another guard across the feet. He killed two people even before his feet touched the ground.

I quickly stood and surveyed the area, the soldiers that were at the island were of a human resemblance, however they had strange suits on with helmets. These helmets had pipes coming off of them. They had some kind of liquid in them flowing into their heads.

One of them ran towards me while I was looking around. Camazotz quickly dispatched him by throwing a black wave at hit, slicing him in half.

"Xavier, no time to think, act" Camazotz said as he ran towards the dock.

I quickly nodded before running after him with my sword drawn.

A soldier runs up behind me. I heard his footsteps and turned around and easily parried his swing. I brought my foot up and connected it with his jaw. His body did not move, but his head flew up as a sicken crack was heard.

I turned back around to see Camazotz surrounded on the pier. I started sprinting to help him but before I got there was a huge explosion of dark energy, it almost seemed like a barrier of some kind, however it banished all that touches the outsides of the shield.

When I got there was nothing left of the soldiers, no bones or flesh, they had all been dissolved instantly. I looked over at him to see him slightly panting. I guess the spell had exhausted him.

He looked at me, nodded his head before continuing down the pier.

Dammit, he is doing all the work, I feel like a child following its father. I am meant to be the one who is to end this, maybe I got to try harder…

I ran ahead and jumped onto the ship that Camazotz was walking towards. I landed with a slight thud as I bolted towards the nearest guard. With a quick flick of my wrist and a swing of my arm, I had decapitated one guard, only about eight more before we set sail before they can warn Kilika of our attack.

_Shwick_

I turned around to see Camazotz standing there with his crossbow, he was taking out the soldiers who were trying to board the ship. I guess it was up to me to kill the ones on the boat.

I turned and quickly brought my sword up for a block. I was pushed back a bit from surprise, but kept my ground.

"Firaga" I said, swishing my hand towards one of the guys, he immediately let up on flames and attempted to jump off the ship, however he died when he got to the edge. I spun around and slashed diagonally upwards, severing another ones arm. As they clutched it in pain, I stabbed forward in a twisting motion. I don't know if he died or fell unconscious from the pain, but he wasn't a treat anymore. He will die of blood loss soon.

I stepped over his body and smirked at the remaining six, I brought up my hand and gave them the one finger salute. This angered them slightly as one of them drew a giant Axe and proceeded towards me.

"Lets spice this up a bit………..Hell Eater!" I yelled swinging my arm towards him.

And…………nothing………Eh?

"Ha, nice moves junior" The man said with a smile.

"Argh" I hate it when people judge me, this guy's death isn't going to be quick, that's for sure.

"Xavier, we are above water, your techniques like that will not work" Camazotz said as he continued to shoot the soldiers on the dock.

"No need, I will show this tosser" I said, bringing my sword in front of me. My gauntlets made a clink noise as I firmly gripped the sword.

"AHHHHHHH" The large hominoid yelled as he slammed his Axe into the ships deck. It split the deck, but also forced a large amount of energy to burst towards me. With a simple swish of my sword in front of me, I dissipated the energy around me.

"Going to take a lot more than that" I could see his eyes flicker with fear for a second, before returning to his normal expression, which was kinda ugly.

I dashed towards him, faster than a blink of a eye, bringing my sword down upon his head. He brought up his Axe however I chopped though the handle and met my target… the hoses coming from the back of his head.

The strange liquid splashed out everywhere, I quickly jumped back so none would get on me. The once quite bulky man was quickly withering away to just a corpse with skin.

"Camazotz, aim for the pipes" I shouted as I turned my attention to the five left.

Four of that five jumped ship, but the last one stood his ground, he seemed to be the captain. He even suited the pirate look. He had a peg leg and a cutlass instead of a hand on his right arm.

"This ere is me ship, mattey" He said with a grin, his teeth yellow, or what was left of them.

"So, the captain is going down with his ship, well, we gotta use your ship first, so you can wait in the brig, then we can sink it later" I said, waving my sword around while I spoke.

"I ar a better idea, ow abot you die a painful death and then I feast on yor rotting body" the pirate demon said.

"Let's find out" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Terrars of te Sea" He shouted holding his sword arm up.

I looked over to the side of the ship as water splashed up and started flowing over the deck. The water on the deck started bubbling up and a few shapes were forming. They formed water demons… a shark, a squid and a jellyfish. They had legs and arms, but they clearly weren't human, or ever were.

"Arrrr, get em" the pirate said, pointing to me.

I glanced around to see the three figures sink back into the water over the deck, which was now like two millimeters deep, so this was getting fucked up.

I started walking backwards, glancing between the pirate and the deck, waiting for one to pop out.

_SPLASH_

A tentacle shot up and wrapped around my leg, pulling my leg under the water?, I felt another one wrap around, pulling me further into the extremely shallow water.

_SPLASH_

It had pulled me under, I was now under water, it seemed like another dimension or something, the ship was gone, I was under water, swimming. My air was going to run out fast if I didn't find a way out.

I turned around to see the three figures swimming towards me.

Shit………..

I quickly turned back around and tired swimming to the surface…I think it was the surface, everything looked the same…I don't even know if there was a surface…

_ZAP_

I felt a blinding pain in my shoulder, I swung my sword as I turned around to see the jellyfish demon right behind me. I cut off his tentacle but I think the poison had already gotten in. I felt my arm going numb and my body starting to sink.

_SPLASH_

I was suddenly on the ships deck again. I looked up to see the pirate with a bolt in his head.

"Esuna" Camazotz said from behind me. I felt my arm coming back to life.

"Thanks" I said, as I looked around to see our current position.

"While you had distracted the pirate, I went to the ships controls and set sail, when I came back he was holding his sword in the air, there was a strange blue liquid over the deck, it had a different structure than water, and it seemed he was summoning something, so I shot him between the eyes" Camazotz said.

I nodded in reply as I saw Kilika on the horizon, we should go under the deck so that they don't see us. Reading my thoughts, Camazotz turned and went to the captain's door. He opened it and stepped inside.

I looked around, then walked to the hull of the boat, watching the sea around me. If I was at the back of the boat, they wouldn't see me. But since no one was steering, I guess Camazotz was planning to ram the boat into the island.

Wanting to forget about what we were about to do, I looked out to the sky, the mist from the boat spraying up, covering my face.

The sky was red, it seemed like it was bleeding, this side of Spira, its like a virus, polluting the world. In the distance you could see thunder clouds and lighting striking, it was somewhat beautiful…

Now I started thinking about Eve, not because of the beauty part, more of the striking. I told Fellcia to give her a room to sleep. And of course we jumped out before Fellcia started shooting, thus before the noise……and before Eve would awaken.

Its not that we couldn't use her help, sure, she was incredibly gifted in the dark arts, but I cant risk losing her, she is practically all I have now…my parents aren't my real ones, she was my only friend back in Zanarkand…and now I have abandoned her…twice, she is really going to let me have it, the last time she just shouted a bit…and kicked me. Ha, next she will probably summon something on me.

I turned back around to see Camazotz looking up at the sky as well.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, walking over and leaning on the rail with me.

"Oh. Just about all that has happened, and if it was the right choice or not" I said, wiping some blood of my hand.

He seemed to understand, but didn't have a reply, so he nodded his head and looked back to the sky.

"We will be hitting the island in a hour, be ready to jump ship and start the assault" Camazotz said, his gaze not moving.

"I figured as much" I said, looking at my blood stained gauntlets.

"If a person asked me five years ago, where do you see yourself in five years, I wouldn't of said on a ship to Kilika with my lost brother" he said, finally breaking his gaze and looking at me for a reply.

I nodded, then added "Yeah, I would of replied with something like, sitting at home waiting for Eve to return from her adventure" giving a weak laugh at the end.

"You should of let her come with us, she is a vampire, I am sure she has the strength to protect herself, and if not, you should do it" Camazotz replied in a serious tone.

"Its not that she cant protect herself, its more that I cant protect her…from myself, I cant control myself when I change, I have fought with her before, I could of killed her" I said as I scrapped symbols into the ships edge, using the pointed fingernail of the gauntlet.

"You cant prevent everything, Asura attack my kingdom, many of my people died, I should be there, but I have no regrets being here…this is the right decision" He said, looking back out to the horizon.

"How do you know if that's the right decision?" I asked

"Because I want it to be, so it is" Camazotz said, as he stood up and started walking back to the captains cabin.

So….if I want it to be…..it is the right decision…mmmmm

"I hope we meet again Eve, even if it is in a bad situation" I said out into the wind, before turning around and walking into the cabin.

* * *

**Ah, a chapter done, and Look it is 3000 words, that is the length of the chapters I did in the middle of this story……BUT WAIT, isn't this meant to be a MEGA chapter….How right you are….on with the story, going for 5000 words.**

* * *

"Xavier, Kilika will be know of the ships arrival soon, we are only but a few minutes away before we collide with them" Camazotz said, as he started to pace around the room.

"That is if they don't fire at us, cause we aren't slowing down, isn't that going to draw attention?" I asked.

"It matters not, just be ready to jump out when the ship hits the dock" he said, continuing to pace.

_BEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

A alarm was going off, I guess this ship was more advanced than we had thought. It was almost to a siren. Half of Kilika would hear that.

"We act NOW!" Camazotz yelled as he ran out the door.

_**BANG!!**_

A massive crunch was heard as everything was throw forward, I could feel the hull of the boat being crushed in and the sound of water gushing into it.

I quickly stood up from my position on the ground, thanks to the crash that is, and followed Camazotz out the door.

As soon as I stepped out I finally saw Kilika.

In the middle of the Island was a huge castle like structure, it has two massive torches on either side of it, lit of fire, produces two large funnel like clouds of black smoke. There was a dense forest all around the castle then a massive Wooden wall circling the forest, all the tops were sharpened to stop people climbing the wall.

But right at the dock, it was like a military zone, I guess this is where they load up the ships to attack the various human and vampire colonies.

There were demons everywhere, even the skies were full of them.

I quickly snapped out of it and continued my run down the pier, into the now awaiting thousands of demons, wings, fins, bones, no bones you name it there was at least hundreds in this army.

Victory was looking grim….

"ARGHHHH" I heard Camazotz scream out as bat wings tore from his back, a black mist covered him, when it vanished it revealed the black armor I had seen him with before. He had his long katana out in one hand and was gathering a dark energy ball in the other. He was slicing crazily all around him as they piled around him.

"CAMAZOTZ!" I yelled, throwing myself into the fray, trying to tear some off him with my sword.

_BOOM_

Darkness quickly covered my eyes, however I felt no pain. I felt myself land on the ground, as if the demon I was on had vanished. When I was able to see again I saw Camazotz on one knee with his fist slammed into the ground, it was the one gathering energy.

There was about a thirty meter radius of destruction all around, but there were still thousands more demons standing all around us, waiting for Camazotz to try something else.

Camazotz slowly stood up, we were now completely surrounded, however the radius of the explosion was still there, the demons dared not get closer, waiting to see if he will do it again.

As far as the eye could see, there were demons. The only part there were no demons was the castle in the distance, or the sea.

"Your move" Camazotz said coolly, standing up straight.

I heard some snarling and roaring coming from the various demons, but when one of them stepped forward, it was like a trigger, bang…………..they all started sprinting towards us.

I quickly jumped up as Camazotz yelled out "Sin Shield", A black shield shot around him, it wasn't very large. It seemed like a weaker version of the shield he first did.

I landed down on a roof top, quickly firing blasts of energy down around Camazotz. He was gathering energy again inside his shield. This was a good idea, however the horde of demons was smarter than that. So they got some distance before they all came at me.

I started swinging my sword wildly as they all jumped up from the ground onto the roof. It was all a blur, I could feel some stabbing me when I was open, others biting and scratching. There was no way I could keep this up.

"XAVIER! ACCEPT THIS ENERGY" Camazotz yelled out as he threw this massive black ball towards me. Not expecting it, it collided with me in the chest….but it absorbed into me.

Everything seemed to stop, time itself was frozen.

"ARGH" I suddenly fell to the ground, a massive pain in my head.

"_Fight it Xavier, don't follow this dark path" _Naromi's voice echoed in my head.

"_Ignore her, accept it, together we can rise above the rest, with OUR brothers energy, nothing can stop us" _Another voice sounded in my head.

"_Don't do this Xavier, if you do, you will follow his Spiral of Death, you needs to break this cycle" _Naromi said, he voice sounding harsh.

"_Ouch, I am hurt, were was that lady I married" _the other voice said.

"_She died………with you" _Naromi said, clearly starting to get mad.

"ARRGHHHH" I screamed out again, my body starting to transform.

"_Looks like he has chosen the right way"_ the other voice said, sounding victorious.

_**BOOOOM!!**_

Similar to Camazotz energy explosion, a similar thing happened around me, however this time my body had changed.

I was back as Dark Xavier, this time using some of Camazotz energy instead of all of Eves.

I had two wings, a black angel wing and a red bat wing. My armor shining under the moonlight as my cape hung loosely at my feet.

"_We are the Fallen Dark Angel Xavier, when you accept it, WE are in control" _the voice from before said.

I nodded my head, bringing up my sword, I smiled.

I brought it up gathering energy.

"DARK ARC" I yelled swinging my sword though the air. A explosion of dark energy concentrated in a horizontal beam shot out, time continued just as it left my sword.

The beam cut though about a quarter of the soldiers. If you could see the island from above, you would of just seen a section of the black area explode into pyre flies as they were cut in half. Sending their blood and organs sailing though the air.

I turned to see Camazotz shield buried in demons trying to claw there way into it. A red light starting shining though the gaps of the bodies. Then the shield collapsed, but it didn't collapse inwards, it shot outwards with amazing speed, flinging all that were near it.

"HELL EATERS!" I yelled, summoning multiple of them. They burst out all over the battle field. Tearing up though the ground, then pulling about ten back down. Then coming up again for more.

The Hell eaters where everywhere, a total of fifteen of them. Appearing all over the island. We had now taking out a massive chunk of the army, at least half. The forces were now scattering as I walked over to Camazotz.

I was about to say something when I felt the presents of another in my mind.

"We meet again Brother" I said, holding out my hand.

"So we do" Camazotz said, understanding the situation.

"It has been some time, but now it is not the time to make conversation, me must make haste to the temple" I said, sounding professional and slightly demonic.

We walked side by side though the battle field, bodies sprayed about everywhere, the occasional one still alive, but no longer a threat of any kind.

While we were walking to the temple, I could see that Camazotz was weak, he gave a lot of his energy to me.

"Camazotz, when we get into the temple, let me go on ahead, there is only the twins inside, that I am sure of. I will need your help when I am outnumbered again" I said, stopping in the forest.

"I would decline your suggestion, but right now I am barely able to keep this form, perhaps it is best" Camazotz said as he brought his arms in front of him. A red mist appeared around him, making his wings and armor disperse. The red Mist then floated over to me and absorbed into me. "There, you should be able to defeat the twins, take this as well" he said as he handed me his katana.

I took it as we reached the stairs. Looking up at the tall temple like castle, I could see the smoke from the flames spiraling around the towers peak. That is where the twins are.

"You will wait here Brother, I do not know what will happen to the castle when they are defeated, it would be safe to get a good distance away" I said with my back turned to him.

"Good luck Xavier, this was always your journey, this is your rightful place to be" Camazotz said.

"I am here, because I willed it" I said before making my way up the stairs, towards the temple.

* * *

**Chapter done, so, how do you like the mega chapter!!**

And there is lot of fighting, AND WE STILL DIDN'T FIGHT THE TWINS!!

Man, this might be harder than I thought, only Four more chapters, and there is still the ?? 3rd Demon King and Kizer's Battle with Doug and the others.

And what Happened to Eve!!, Well, next chapter is from **Eve's Point of View**, will she be coming back to Kilika or go to Besaide were Kizer is??, Find out Next chapter.

Chapter 36 is next. Chapter 40 is the explanation for Dominance 2. Looks like I might need to combine some of the previous chapters. Unless I end the story at chapter 44, which is a pretty cool number as well…….

By the way, I got 4600 words for this chapter, so I didn't quite make 5000, The chapter needed to end here.


	36. Heres to the Night

I am feeling a bit pissed off right now, its my problem, so I am not going to tell you, So I am going to write, I may kill a few characters, potentially destroying the storyline, then tomorrow, I will think…oh fuck… but hey, on with the story…..

And I am going to release my anger writing as Eve, so she is probably going to seem like its her time of the month.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Heres to the Night **Another song by Eve 6

_BOOOM!! BOOM BOOM!!_

What the fuck?

I quickly got up from the bed, was that explosions?

_BOOOM BOOM!!_

SHIT, we are at Kilika, Xavier must be waiting for me.

I opened the cabin door and ran out into the ships hallway. I looked over at the opened cabinet to see weapons missing…..he wouldn't do it again…..would he?

I turned and ran to the bridge. As I slammed the door open, it was as I expected, Xavier and Camazotz were missing, and only that whorish looking maid, Fellcia remained.

"Ah, Eve, you are awake, we are to pick up the others and take them to Besaide" she said.

"Ah………….No, you are turning around and going back" I said, folding my arms, looking Fellcia in the eyes.

"I was giving instructions to" "I don't care, turn around" I said, interrupting her speech.

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that" Fellcia said, pressing a button, then she stood up and faced me.

"Well then, looks like we have a problem, perhaps if I tear out your hair you will see that my idea is better" I said, cracking my knuckles.

"I don't want to fight you Eve, however I cannot refuse a order from both Lord Xavier and Lord Camazotz" Fellcia said, rolling her shoulders.

"What did Xavier say" I said in a low whisper, clenching my fist.

"He told me to leave you sleep, he wanted to leave before you could stop him" she said, leaning back a bit, putting her weight onto one leg.

"That settles it then, this ship is going to go back to Kilika, or it is going to sink and I will make my own way" I said, summoning energy around my hands.

"I want no part of this" Fellcia said as she walked towards me, and continued past me, into the spare room I was in. I heard the door close.

I was somewhat relieved….I wasn't really going to sink the ship, then I would have to swim. I turned and looked at the computer monitor, quickly finding out I had no idea how to fly this thing…..mmmm…….not to worry, it is already flying straight.

I brought one of my hands over to the ships wall and touched it, sending a pulse though the way. A shockwave hit the ship and everything shook. I felt the ship starting to turn, the ships stabilizers where trying to fix the problem, so I sent another shockwave to the right engine. Making it slow down, thus turning the ship around.

"What are you doing!" Fellcia yelled in panic as she stormed though the door. "You really are going to bring this ship down".

"If you are not going to turn it around, then I will" I said, smiling at her.

She quickly grabbed the controls and I felt the ship bank heavily to the left, completing the turn I had started.

I stayed on the bridge, watching everything the little bitch does, there was no way she was going to turn this thing back around while I am still on it.

"We are now flying over Kilika…………..wow…they really did some damage" Fellcia said, pointing at the monitor, which was running a sphere cam on the bottom of the ship.

Looking into the screen, I could see craters all over the ground, there was buildings on fire. When it zoomed in I could see piles of demon bodies. There was blood all over the once tropical land, even though demons inhabited it.

"I must get down there, land" I ordered, Fellcia obeyed, I guess she knew that if she didn't I would land the ship myself.

As soon as the ship landed, I ran from the bridge and went to the cabinet and the only sword left was a huge great sword. Must have been about the size of me…..But I need a weapon I can use without summoning one. I grabbed it regardless of its size, and found out that in fact it was incredibly light.

I strapped it too my back before pressing the red button to descent the ramp.

I ran out and jumped, the ship quickly took off, she really didn't want to stick around.

I quickly noticed that I had landed in the middle of the largest crater on the beach. I could feel the ground still warm from the explosion of power that happened here. Now that I was down here, I could smell death, even see a few which hadn't died yet.

I slowly started waking towards the temple, that is where Xavier would be.

I was now leaving the beach around, which was more of a area of craters and bodies, and moving my way towards the forest.

It was like a new world, the red sky was completely blocked out from the tree tops, there was strange noises echoing though out the forest. My hand was over my shoulder and ready to grab the handle of the sword.

_Ribbit_

"ARRGHHHHHHHH" I yelled quickly drawing the sword and spinning around swinging the sword over my head with all my energy. As my head turned to see it, I found out it was a frog…….however, that was a bit late when the huge sword was already sailing though the air…….and……………

_SPLAT!!_

The edge of the sword was so large compared to the frog, that it acted more like a hammer than a sword, I guess the frogs dead….I lifted up the sword….only to see a mess or red and green.

Looking around to see if anything saw that, I wiped off the blade and put it back in its hoist. And continued my way though the forest, ignoring what had just happened.

It felt like hours had passed, I finally reached a small clearing in the forest. I uneasily walked out into the middle, spinning around in a circle to have a good look around.

"It has Been many years since a Female walked these Forests, the last one was Searia" A low voice grumbled out.

"Whos there!" I Yelled out, the sword was already out, ready to dissect all that came into my view.

An old man stepped forward, he looked really out of place here, I mean, A demonic island, a mysterious forest…..and the freaky looking old man….

"What do you want" I said, holding the sword up, ready for a attack….you never know, this old man might be a demon in disguise….

"I was just thinking, what is a fine young women such as yourself running around in a forest like this" the man said, coughing a bit at the end. Maybe I should just make a loud noise, right now that seems like it would kill him.

"Why are you here, this isn't exactly the easiest place to get to" I said, still ready to go on the offensive.

"I am just checking up on a old student of mine, he has progressed immensely from the last time we meet, considering the damage he has caused………..perhaps we are looking for the same person" he said.

"What do you know of Xavier" even though this man was clearly not a demon, I felt like killing him anyway, he had some…perverted feel about his presence.

"Ahh, so we are in search of the same man…..I saw his transformation…. Absorbing his brothers energy, Xavier caused what you saw on the beach…total annihilation…wonderful, is it not" The man said, smiling at the end.

"Where is he" I demanded, pointing the sword towards him.

"He has gone to fight Searia and Anthisa, I sense a great battle ahead, one that will take more than physical power to be the victor" the old man said, looking up at the Temple.

"I have no time for you old man, I am leaving, Xavier needs my help, whether the bastard knows it or not" I said angrily as I walked past the old man.

"Are you fighting to save him…..or protect your own selfish pride" the man said with a throaty laugh at the end. I continued to walk, ignoring the mans comment.

The temple stairs where only just beyond the clearing, as I as approaching the stairs, I saw a figure, sitting on the bottom step, they were staring straight up into the sky.

"Xavier!" I yelled out as I began to run. I skidded to a stop in front of him as I bent down to his level. He slowly looked back down at me. I jumped back a bit in surprise as it was Camazotz.

He seemed weak….that's right…. the old man said he gave his energy to Xaiver.

"He is waiting for you" Camazotz said, as he laid down on the stairs.

"What" Who was waiting…Xavier?

"It is the right decision…..if you choose it" Camazotz then blacked out. I could sense that he was still alive. I put a X potion next to him and stood back up. I had to see Xavier.

I began to run up the many stairs. One, two, three, four, I began counting them. It seemed pointless, I was not even a quarter of the way up. I would of passed at least a hundred stairs by now.

I could finally see the top. I picked up my pace, just about to get there and one more jump and…………… A clearing, on the other side…..more stairs…

I stared gasping for air. This was impossible….I stood up and made my way across the cement area.

When I got about half way, the symbol on the ground glowed red.

_CRACK_

I turned around to see a tiles breaking…something was coming out of the ground!

"Shit….." I said, drawing my sword, this time, not against a frog or old man.

_BANG_

A giant demon creature burst from the ground, a wall of fire bursting out with it. The flames sub seeded to reveal it.

It seemed like the Dark Aeon, Ifrit.

The creature had a fiery mane. With two large horns, which spiraled slightly. It had massive front arms with huge claws. This thing looked like a cross between a Goat, a Gorilla and a Lion.

The creature roared at me……looks like things are going to get interesting.

"I like a challenge, lets see what you got" I said.

Ifrit let out another roar and fire engulfed its body again.

I ran towards the demon, swinging the sword high. I was just about to strike when the demon stepped backwards, however the fire stayed there, it spiraled into a ball as the demon slammed it with its fist.

My eyes widened in surprise as the meteor like ball flew towards me.

I quickly brought up my shield around me. And like two beach balls hitting each other. I was thrown backwards. I hit the ground and stumbled, losing control of my shield.

I landed on my stomach. The temperature around me was rising rapidly. Quickly jumping up, I found that the demon was standing over me.

"HAH" I yelled throwing the sword into it. Score, the sword pierced though its chest and exited its back. The demon fell backwards slightly, but it grabbed the hilt with its hand, and started pulling it out.

"Fulminating Darkness" I yelled, sending a massive beam of dark energy towards the demon. I held it for a few seconds before I sent one large pulse though the beam, blasting the demon back to the other side of the clearing.

I smirked as I blew on my finger nails.

The demon stood up, and pulled the sword out, as it was lit ablaze. It swung it a few times and the fire didn't go out…..looks like this might be trouble. I stretched my fingers and crouched down a bit.

The fire demon slowly made its way over to me, the tiles cracking underneath its feet. I cold feel the heat radiating from its body from where I was standing.

"Well then, lets try this again……….Fulminating Darkness!" I yelled holding my hands out in front of me, one over the other.

Ifrit brought up the great sword on a angel, the beam of dark energy hit it and reflected off into the sky. And right now, if that thing could smile, then it is doing it now, it could be snarling….but no noise is coming out…

"You go no further" I said as a sudden dark aura appeared around me. A witches pendent appeared underneath me.

Ifrit started running towards me. The ground shook as he's feet hit the ground. I brought up my hand in front of my face in a stop signal. I did a massive flip backwards landing a few meters away. As soon as Ifrit stepped onto the symbol, huge black tentacle like vines came from the five points of the star. Quickly wrapping around its arms, legs and neck.

The tentacles retracted back under, tying Ifrit to the ground. I could see its muscles flexing to break free, but it was to no avail.

I flicked me blonde hair back over my shoulder. "Hmph, though you could defeat me didn't you" I said, as I strutted over…yes…strutted.

I stood before it, looking down at its struggling form. I held up my hand above its head. A guillotine like blade appeared, I quickly dropped my hand from is raised position, making the blade fall.

_CHINK_

Pyreflys suddenly exploded from Ifrit, just as the blade passed though its neck. The temperature suddenly dropped, almost to a freezing degree. The two huge fires that lit up the night sky vanished, and the sky returned to a darker red color.

"A formidable victory" I turned to see the old man at the top of the stairs, how did he get up here??

"Your presence is starting to annoy me old man" I said, turning my back to him and walking over to the next flight of stairs.

"I best leave you be than, I hope we meet again" the old man said. I turned around to reply to him but he was gone….maybe he fell over backwards and rolled down the stairs….a girl can hope….

I ignored what happened and started climbing the stairs, sooner or later I will make it too the top…hopefully sooner…..

((((Half and Hour Later))))

"Fuck dis shit" I said under my breath as I could see the final step within my sights. I hauled my body up the final step to see three doors, two smaller ones and one giant gold one…mmm.. wonder which one.

I walked forward, walking over a strange glass floor cover, it was empty, wonder what was meant to go there?.

I reached out and grabbed the giant handle for the door, pulling as hard as I could…it didn't budge.

"I didn't come here for nothing" I said, pulling my arm sleeves up more.

I placed my hand on the latch and it opened…what!, I didn't do anything!, Guess its easier for me. I brought my other hand up to push the door open but it slowly moved by itself….okay, now this was getting creepy.

I entered the room to see a figure hidden by the shadows, they had wings. I slowly approached the figure standing in the middle of the room. They had there back to me, but I couldn't see any details, only a outline of them with wings.

"I felt your presence here"………..I think it was Xavier's voice.

"Xavier…..is that you" I said wearily.

"In a matter of speaking….yes" Xavier said as he turned around and stepped out of the shadow.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw his angel wing….it was black…and seemed ruffled up, across from it was the bat wing I had seen before. He seemed like a king of sorts. Massive black plate armor covered his body, there was some strange designs on it, they seemed to look at bit like blood trails made into designs.

"How" I said, suddenly remembering my first meeting with Xavier's past self on the highway in Zanarkand.

"My Father, the guardian of Heaven's Gates………my mother, A Vampire Queen, I am the result my dearest Eve" He said, swaying his arms out a bit and bowing his head slightly in a mocking way.

"What did you do with the real Xavier!?" I yelled, pointing my finger at him.

"The Real Xavier…did you say…you are looking at him, I am the first, but if you must know, we are working together now, he is aware of everything that is happening now" Xavier said, taking a step towards me.

"I want to talk to him" I said, lowering my finger.

Xavier's eyes suddenly went black, only the pupil staying red. He collapsed forward, landing on his hands.

"Xavier!" I gasped bending down to him.

"Eve………what are you……. doing here" he said in between breaths

I almost forgot, and to think, I was just about to feel sorry for his pitiful ass right now.

"I WAS COMING BACK TO HELP YOU!" I yelled, clenching my fist.

Xavier slowly stood up, his wings spanning behind him still.

"I wanted to protect you Eve, you should of stayed on the airship" he said, turning back away from me and slowly walking up the stairs.

"So…you are going to attempt to leave me here while you fight the fourth demon captains……I will not allow you to do that Xavier" I said, bringing my finger up to his level.

"Don't do this Eve, I don't want you to get hurt, you have risked too much for me" Xavier said, continuing his slow pace up the steps.

"No, it wasn't for you, it was for me…But this is for you Xavier" I said, quickly dashing towards him.

He turned around to see my hand grab his armor as I twirled him around, throwing him back down the steps.

"EVE NO!" He yelled as he hit the floor. I ran up the remaining of the stairs, and opened the door, quickly closing it behind me.

Silence……there was no sound at all, only my breathing could be heard. Maybe this wasn't the best Idea…

Up ahead I could see a light in the middle of the room. All around me it was black, and I can see in the dark so this was a bit fucked up.

I walked into the light, standing in the middle. I started spinning around slowly looking in all directions.

"This isn't"

"Who we expected" Two voices sounded out, a more feminine voice finishing off the sentence.

I knew it was Searia and Anthisa, but I could still not see anything. It was like a black void all around me.

"Why" "Are" "You" "Here" Again, I could hear their voices, they seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Show your self, then we can finish this" I said, summoning my scythe to my side.

"Ah" "A dark magic user" "This shall be interesting" "Do you know the powers of the mind" "All magic comes from the mind, once you have control of that" "It doesn't matter what you use, as it will become…..A struggle, for you" "To do anything…hehehhehe" The female voice giggled at the end.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, sending a blast of dark energy around the room.

"If you want to fight, then we will gladly accept your soul" Anthisa said.

"DIE"

"DIE" they both yelled out in unison.

The room lit up to reveal a throne room, similar to the one I was in while searching the Calm Lands.

There were two thrones this time, Anthisa and Searia where standing in front of them. They were holding hands and pointing there free hand towards me.

I suddenly dropped to the ground, my scythe disappearing, it was like I banished it…..I could feel weight pushing down on me.

"What……the FUCK…IS THIS" I yelled out, I could feel the incredible strain on my body, I was being crushed by a invisible force.

"This will end to quickly, lets play for a bit" Searia said, letting go of Anthisa's hand and stepping forward by herself.

I felt half of the strain disappear, I was able to stand slightly, but my arms still wouldn't budge….so they are powerful together, but still more powerful than me separated….this isn't looking good, why did I leave Xavier….

"So, this scythe is yours, interesting" my eyes shot up, seeing Searia holding my scythe. how did she?...

"Silence" I yelled, casting my magic at Anthisa.

"Ha….ha……hahahaha" he just laughed…increasing the weight pushing down on me, making me collapse to my knees.

"Our magic is beyond yours, none of your spells or charms will affect us" Searia said, waving her finger at me.

These two….they seem to be mere teenagers…but, they have the strength of thousands…wait……..they have no strength at all….it is all magic, they have the bodies of teenagers.

"Maybe my spells wont affect you, but that doesn't mean you wont be in pain" I said, gritting my teeth together.

"What do you mean?" As soon as Searia said that I lashed out all of my dark energy towards Anthisa, making him drop his concentration. As soon as this happened I rushed towards Searia.

_BAM!_

My fist had flown forward, smacking her in the nose, she recoiled back, letting our a ear piercing scream as blood flowed from her nose.

"SEARIA!" Anthisa yelled, I felt my body lift quickly, I tried to brace myself for impact but I was throw backwards faster than I could blink. Before I knew what happened I was laying beside the furtherest wall. Bits of crumbled stone on top of me from colliding with it.

"YOU WILL PAY BITCH" Searia yelled, sounding quite funny as she held her nose.

_CRACK!_

"Ahhhhhhhh" I screamed in pain as I felt my arm break……..there was no way I could stand up to this, my human body was not able to endure this power, I forsaken myself to do this, but it may be my only hope.

I slowly stood up, my blue eyes starting to get sparkles of red though them. I could feel my bones inside shifting slowly, the pain was far worse than my arm was. But I stood my ground, starting at the twins as the looked on with curiosity.

"ARGH" I yelled, clenching both of my fists together, even the arm that was broken.

Black smoke started rising though the floor, creating a small tornado around me. My hair was blowing around everywhere, it was getting all tangled but right now, I didn't care.

_WOOOSSHHHHH!!_

The black wind picked up to the point I could no longer see the twins in front of me. I felt the wings tear out of my back and my finger nails growing longer.

The wind instantly stopped. I stood there, in my forsaken form……was this worth it? I guess if Xavier doesn't have to be here, fighting them…I guess it would be…

I looked down at my body, all my clothes had changed. I now kinda looked Gothic. Black studded leather….everything was leather, the mini skirt somehow had gotten shorter, any shorter and I would be Fellcia, I am sure my panties would be showing if I moved a leg slightly. And my top, if you could call it that, was just waiting for a 'accident' to happen.

I raised my hand in front of my eyes. I had claws, very thin claws. Almost like a cat. I turned my neck to see my wings, they were tiny compared to Xavier's and Camazotz's wings…..they seemed like fairy bat wings.

"What a" "Surprise" Anthisa and Searia said.

"Welcome to a whole new world…………mine" I said, as I looked up at them with a sickening smile.

* * *

CHAPTER END!! HAHAHAHAHA

4000+ words people, another long chapter, I could add the fight into there…but common, where is the fun in that!

I gave up on my dead line with the chapters, I will keep going until it ends. I mean, I have written 3 chapters just for Kilika….still 3 other people to beat!. How can I get that in 3 chapters!!

GO EVE, she rocks, I like her vampire version. My creation, I am dam good!.

I have decided that the next chapter will also be dedicated to Eve….so she get two chapters, one after the other. Before you complain and say, WHAT ABOUT MY CHARACTER!!...GUESS WHAT, I DON'T CARE.

Nah, Strawberry has sticked with me from the beginning. She deserves some loving from you all. I meant that in a platonic way….sick bastard….YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! Eve will drown the puppies otherwise……


	37. At the End of the Journey

Here is a chapter for all you who have reviewed….if you havnt reviewed and are reading this…………you know where to stick it buddy!

Now…..why am I shitty today about reviews…well, they have slowly been declining….When this story first started I was getting like 22 reviews……….PER CHAPTER…..Now I am lucky to get 4 per chapter.

I know there is a heap of stories with like 10 reviews total………but I am greedy…

I was waiting for more reviews, that is why I didn't update….but I couldn't leave me faithful fans……..

EVE'S POV!

* * *

**Chapter 37: At the End of the Journey (Not really the end…or is it…for someone)**

"Welcome to a whole new world…………mine" I said, as I looked up at them with a sickening smile.

"So Eve" "You have tapped into your true power" "How sad" "We have barely started" Anthisa and Searia said.

"Hmph, your petty squabbling means nothing to me, this will be over shortly" I said as I slowly started to walk around them, as they were now standing in the middle of the roundish room.

"Perhaps, but lets play a little game, remember this boy, we found him in Luca" Seria said, as a spot on the gorund suddenly turned black, a figure started floating upwards from it. It seemed to be…no……it couldn't be….but he was in front of my eyes…..

"Tsuki?" I said in disbelief

"So, you can still access your memories, most vampires lose their minds, becoming blood thirsty creatures of the night" Anthisa said, as he walked over to Tsuki, who was now floating above the floor a few centimeters with dark bubbles of energy floating around him.

"Let the child go, he has nothing to do with our quarrel" I said, stopping my slow strides around them to come to a halt.

"Lets see" "if you can free him" "before he kills you" "we will let him go" Anthisa and Searia said in unison.

My eyes widened in shook as Tsuki leaped out of the darkness, landing on the ground with one of his hands touching the ground. The other hand held his katana. Which was now glowing pink.

He slowly lifted his eyes, making eye contact with me, I saw pain and suffering…I think he was aware of what was happening.

"Eve………….run……."I heard Tsuki squeak out as his body quickly stood up, swinging his katana towards me, sending out a pink blast that moved along the ground.

I fluttered my small bat wings, quickly hovering over the ground, however, to my surprise the blast suddenly reflected upwards, striking my legs, sending me spinning into the ground….which was stone pavers by the way…..not the softest shit…….

"Eve….I cant control myself………get……………..help" Tsuki said, as one of his arms started shaking.

I looked up to see Anthisa smiling with his eyes closed, he had one of his fingers pointing at his eyebrow….I think he was controlling Tsuki.

I took a step towards him, but a green shield exploded from the floor, throwing me backwards. I landed gracefully with a skid, however I looked up to see Searia shaking her finger at me.

"Ah ah ah, that's a naughty girl" she said with a innocent look.

I let out a low growl, as I held out my hand, summoning a black whip.

_CRACK_

"Kinky………but I have no time for games" Anthisa said, still with his eyes closed. Suddenly Tsuki leaped towards me, bringing his katana back, holding it like a baseball bat.

I phased out and appeared behind him, wrapping the whip around his sword arm. Another loud crack was heard as well as Tsuki scream in pain as the tail of the whip lashed his wrist.

How can I do this?, fight a mere child….he will surely die if I continue this…but if I do not……then it will only be me instead……..

I was thrown back while I was thinking, I felt for sure that I only thought for a spilt second, but in that time, Tsuki had twirled the whip enough for it to loosen, then send another pink energy blast towards me.

"Eve!, strike me down, you need to get……….AARGHH" Tsuki screamed in pain as black lighting spun around his body.

"Don't talk" Seraia said as Anthisa just laughed.

"WHORLING DARKNESS" I yelled as a black tornado of energy started spinning around me. I lashed my whip out, sending the tornado forward towards Anthisa and Searia.

Tsuki quickly jumped from where he was, into the path of the attack.

"NO!" I shouted, trying to absorb the attack before it hurt Tsuki.

Tsuki was thrown around the room a few times before the energy died down, finally depositing him in front of Anthisa and Searia.

"He is like a human shield………can we keep him" Seraia pouted to Anthisa, who just nodded, his eyes still closed in concentration.

"I am sorry Tsuki……………BUT THIS HAS TO END NOW!" my eyes suddenly flared up red, I raised my hand up and mimicked Anthisa's actions.

Suddenly shadows appeared around me, they slowly parted from me and raised from the ground. There were now four copies of myself, however these ones were only shadows, no detail could be seen, only the my outline, the rest was black.

They all brought up out whips, cracking them in a Mexican wave.

"The numbers are in my favor now, attack them!" I shouted, pointing to Anthisa and Searia.

As my shadows jumped out towards the twins, I turned to look at Tsuki….he was still under Anthisa's control…..

"Eve……….end this………………….I will forgive you" Tsuki said, bringing up his sword against his will.

My small wings opened up again, drawing in the dark energy around the room. I held one hand out towards Tsuki, who seemed also to be charging another blast.

"Kurohime slash" Tsuki yelled, pointing the blade into the air, shooting out a massive beam, breaking though the castle rooftops, sending the beam into the sky. He brought it back, slicing more of the roof apart.

"HAR" He yelled, swinging the now mile long beam in my direction.

"OBILIVION!" I shouted, quickly two circles appeared around me and Tsuki, pulling us both into the darkness before Tsuki could carry out the swing.

We were now in the plain of Oblivion……….the beginning of all darkness……

Tsuki was floating there, slashing his sword widely all around him. I guess Anthisa could no longer full control Tsuki…so now he is going crazy.

I mouthed the words 'I'm Sorry' again to Tsuki, then I clenched my fists together. Two dark balls of energy appear over them. As soon as this happened I flew towards Tsuki, anger and rage quickly taking over all of my senses.

Blow…after blow……..my fists collided with Tsuki, all exploding on impact with a blackish purple color, each one was about the size of a grenade going off. I would have had to hit him at least one hundred times.

I quickly flew backwards, slamming both of my fists together, gathering energy. I suddenly exploded the Oblivion plain around me. Releasing all of the energy I had stored.

The explosion was blinding, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I was back at the castle. The room was completely destroyed from Tsukis beam……but Tsuki was no longer here…………

The whole castle top was cut form about two to eight **(think diagonal line)** I could see the red sky……….but………Anthisa and Searia were still alive…they had defeated the shadows….but Anthisa looked pissed, it seems I destroyed his puppet.

"You would kill your friend to destroy us?" Anthisa asked.

"The spiral of death needs to end, one life is easily given to aid the world" I said, holding my arms out, ready for a attack.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOM!!**_

I was thrown back from a large explosion which came from the center of the room, I looked back while I was flying to see Anthisa and Searia also get thrown backwards. Anthisa and Searia hit the one wall which remained as I was thrown quite a few meters away from the castle as nothing was stopping me. I quickly opened my wings and flew back, landing back down on the now roof top.

When the smoke cleared….I saw………….Xavier?

"I am sorry to crash the party………..but this is my story" Xavier said as he slowly stood up from the crater his landing had caused. His eyes where completely blood shot, I guess the original Xavier was in control.

Xavier flexed his muscles, his armor making straining noises as it flexed outwards. He held out his left hand towards Anthisa and Searia, a white circle appeared on his palm. He shot out a white pulse, which exploded with a white explosion when it his them.

I slowly started walking towards Xavier, I was drawn to his power, I felt like a zombie….I was like a drone…..

Anthisa and Searia appeard from the white smoke filled area, a blue shield was surrounding them, but I think the initial impact hit them as they had cuts all over which seemed to be from flying rocks.

"So" "This is the" "Power which Lord" "Tera was talking about" "The power of the vampire lord" "Able to absorb the energy of other vampires" Anthisa and Searia said in unison.

I was still walking towards him, slowly….but why was I losing control now…I met Xavier when he was in this form earlier…..but I wasn't like this……..

I now stood right behind Xavier, he turned and smiled………a evil smile..

"Ah, I have been calling you Eve………I accept your offer" Xavier said, holding his palm above my chest….(**yes…above…..not on……..)**

I watched as dark energy started streaming from my body to his hand, I felt my energy draining…..it was the same as when I was with Zaos….however…this wasn't painful…..more pleasing…….I could feel my wings slowly folding up and imbedding themselves back into my skin.

Before I knew it I blacked out…….

**Xavier's POV**

I could hear Xavier's protests about my actions in the back of my mind, but he knew it was necessary to ensure victory here, I guess I did take a bit too much of her energy…but we will give it back…..eventually…..

I now had four sets of wings, my two main ones, the Angel and the vampire….but now I also had two smaller bet wings coming from the back of my head.

It seems my attire also had another change. I now had a black leather trench coat over a white shirt. I had the pendant Camazotz gave me hanging from my beck on a chain as well. I looked down at my hands to see leather gloves with spikes embedded into the knuckles.

"Mmm, I liked my other armor….but it was getting hot" I said, ignoring Anthisa and Searia.

"You fool, do not take us lightly, your power may be great, but nothing can beat the power of the mind" Anthisa and Searia said at the same time, sounded kinda freaky.

"Well then, lets use 'Mind Power'" I said holind both of my arms in front of me, I opened my palms to reveal black circles. Two black pulses shot out towards the twins. Instead of a explosion like last time, the pulses opened up to rifts and began sucking all things around them into them, like a black hole.

"Arrrrrghhhhhhhh" Anthisa screamed out in pain as he was caught in between the rifts.

"Brother!" Searia called out, trying to hold onto the throne to keep herself from flying into the holes.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Anthisa screamed out again, then he was torn in half. All different colored auras flowed out from his two halves, quickly filling up the rifts, which then collapsed, leaving no trace behind, not even the body.

"ANTHISA" Searia cried out as she ran over to where the rifts had been.

"You are next, surrender and it will be painless" I said, drawing Camazotz's long katana, resting the sharp edge on the back of her neck.

I could only hear the quite sobs she let out………..it was…………..annoying, every so often she would hiccup……pathetic, Death is only a beginning of another end.

"So be it" I said in a deep voice, bringing the Katana high up above her.

"Xavier!" A voice called out, I couldn't distinguish the voice, but I chose to ignore it.

_Shink blop_

The girls head hit the cold, hard floor, rolling slightly as the blood poured out around it like a fountain.

I turned to see Valin?...where had he vanished in Luca……

"Valin, what brings you here" I said, as I wiped the blood off on Searia's dress.

"I came to help you fight Anthisa and Searia, but it seems I was a bit late………is Eve ok?" Valin asked, I suddenly realized that me and Valin kinda looked similar now, we both had black jackets and a white shirt underneath…but his jacket was a bit tighter than mine. I had more of a trench coat that ended at my thigh.

"We leave now for Demon Captain three……..I don't know much about them" I said, picking eve up bridal style. She had reverted back to normal since I had sucked up her powers……….again.

"Mmmm, I heard they live on a floating Island, it moves around the seas……I only know a name…………Frost" Valin said as we walked out the castle doors to where I had left Camazotz.

* * *

Chapter done!!, I know its short…..But I had to end it here, they are now on there way to Frost………..I WONDER WHO THAT IS!!

Ahhh, I bet I had you feeling sorry for Searia…..don't hide it, even I did……….Nah, just kidding, I'm heartless. You even thought she would live when Valin called out…hehehehe

Eve rocked, I never said she would defeat the twins, just kick some major ass and fight them! I like her Oblivion move, a complete rip off of Anima's Overdrive!!

And Valin is back, bet you thought I forgot about him Rekmesh!

By the way, I haven't forgot about Lavah, Maiya or good old Kizer yet either! They have there part in the story…………Maiya's is a while away…but her part is BIG!

And Zaos and Asura, they will be around aswell…

So this story is far from being forgotten about, so REVIEW!!


	38. Finding some Wings

Yes people, another update……..REVIEW MORE PEOPLE!! I am now getting heaps of page hits….but less reviews…….

Maybe its because I am arrogant?...nah…. I was uptown last night at while I was walking down the street with a few friends a few chicks walked past and said I was Sexy………And no matter what guy hears that, that's a confidence booster!...GO ME!!...I didn't know the chicks but………

ANYWAY!!...back to the story eh?...So Xavier is in his super cool amazing forum as he sucked up Eve's AND Camazotz's power as he is carrying Eve back down the Castle steps…with Valin in tow.

Going with Valins POV to start off

* * *

**Chapter 38: Finding some Wings**

There was no noises at all as we were slowly walking down the steps of the castle. It seemed with the deaths of Anthisa and Searia, Kilika Island had died, as if they were the ones giving it its energy. Even the trees seemed to be sapped of their life energy.

"Xavier…….what happened to Eve?" I asked as Xavier paused in front of me.

"I borrowed her powers, it was the best option at the time" he said, picking up his pace again.

I nodded my head and proceeded after him, there is no point in questioning his motives when it has already been committed.

After about thirty minutes of walking down stairs, we came to a platform. There where thousands of pyre flies floating around. It seemed something magical….and very powerful had died here.

Xavier was looking at me questioningly. I gave the same look back to him then he looked down at Eve.

"I believe she might know………stand back" Xavier said as he laid Eve's body on the ground.

Xavier then spread apart his four wings. It looked strange, him having only a single black angel wing, while the rest were bat wings. But his past is his own, and I will not question what he has done.

Xavier then bent down to Eves level, holding his palm above her. There was a small spark noise, before a steady flow of black energy flowed out of his hand and into Eve. The wings on his head exploded into a black mist before floating down to Eve and reforming on Eve's back.

"AH" Eve yelled as she jolted upright, knocking Xavier back down. Who now looked quite pissed.

"Would have been better leaving you" he muttered before standing up.

"What happened?" Eve demanded, folding her arms

"I was calling for your power, in that forum you could not refuse……….Now….What happened here" Xavier said, motioning with his hand to the surrounding area.

"Don't snob me off like that!, Xavier would never do that" Eve said while glaring towards Xavier. I stood back, as far as possible without looking suspicious.

"I am not the Xavier you know, now…….Answer the question" Xavier said as he turned his back to her.

"Like I am going to tell you" she said while walking over to me…great…I want no part of this.

"Seeing as you know, I will leave it at that, I wanted to know if any of the captain had been here………but it seems it was you……….we leave now, there should be a airship in the islands hanging" Xavier said, while walking over to the next set of stairs.

"Eve…what happened here?" I asked while Xavier was out of earshot.

"I fought a summon…Ifrit..it seems Anthisa and Searia called it" Eve said while angrily walking over to where Xavier had departed.

I don't understand them….maybe it is because I journeyed alone for a long time…

_Your never alone………_

I ignored the voice and followed after Eve.

I was now starting to Lag behind, but since we were going down the stairs, I could see everyone else. Xavier was at the bottom, talking to another man, I guess he was a friend as they were standing fairly close. Eve was now slowing down as she was getting closer to where Xavier stood.

After a few minutes, I had gotten to the bottom.

"Camazotz, this is Valin, I am surprised you didn't see him when he came up" Xavier said.

"I used the power of wind to transport me up there, I never came though the forest" I said, folding my arms and looking around.

I saw this big flash from the corner of my eye, then Xavier fell onto one knee, he had lost his wings and was no longer wearing the black jacket. But was now wearing a black and white trench coat that went down to his ankles. There was a leather body suit underneath and he had silver gauntlets one.

So, this was Xavier's true form….I had never got to see it, I met him when he had Eve's powers, and then lost him in Luca.

"Xavier, what is our destination" I asked.

"Ah, you must be Valin, I guess this is the first time that I have met you" Xavier said sheepishly, holding out his hand.

Not understanding him, I shook his hand, Eve seen my confusion and walked over.

"When Xavier transforms….he reverts back to his past self" Eve said

I nodded in understanding, then looked over at Xavier to find the answer to my question.

"Well, we will now be trying to find the third demon captains island, as Xavi-…….I said before……we will get a airship and scout around, it has to pop up somewhere" Xavier said, slamming his hands together.

"Okay, lets head out" Camazotz said, he seemed to be the one in charge as everyone followed him. Still not knowing everything, I followed them though the forest.

Camazotz's POV

"So, Valin….how did you meet Xaiver?" I asked.

"We met on the highroad, we fought………..I lost" he said, looking at the ground.

"Mmm, well, if you haven't noticed, I am his brother" I said, pointing at myself.

"I thought you looked similar" Valin said, turning his head slightly to look at me.

"Yeah, But I am the better looking one" I said with a smile as he walked on in front, to catch up to Xavier.

"Xavier, what happened inside the temple, did….well….you do anything….uh….special?" I asked, not really making sense to myself.

"I took Eve's powers again……..I don't think Eve is happy with me" Xavier said, turning around slightly to look at Eve, who was talking to Valin.

"She's a woman, she will hold it against you for ever………until you do something nice for her, then it will be forgotten until you do something else bad, then she will remind you" I said, patting him on the shoulder as we exited the forest and came to the site of the destroyed dock area….I hope there is a airship here.

We stopped and waiting for Eve and Valin to catch up before I turned around to speak to all of them.

"Okay, we split up into two groups, there still might be some demons around. But we will look for a airship, when you find one that is in one piece, send up a flare" I said, pointing to Valin to come with me. He walked over to me checking his dagger at the same time.

"Ok, we will check the hangers on the right side first, Xavier, you check the left" I said as Xavier cut in. "Obviously" at the end.

I ignored his comment, then turned and started walking to the hangers.

"So Valin, are you a vampire" I asked, I couldn't feel it from him, but his eyes said otherwise.

"No…I am more of a monster in disguise" he said with a laugh.

"None of us are monsters, it is the decisions that we make which determines that" I said, while pointing to a hanger door. We each grabbed a door and started pulling them across. When there was a big enough gap in between them for us to go in…we did.

If there was ever to be an attack on us, it would be here, dark, wet and creaking noises coming from everywhere. I could just see a demon popping up from somewhere in here trying to attack us….but I could feel only Valins presence in the room.

Well, there defiantly was no airship in here, so we walked out and moved onto the next hanger, there were seven hangers in total, three on each side of the dock and then a large on in the middle.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Xavier, do you remember what happened" I asked, trying to beak the silence between us.

"Yes" he said, then continued to walk to the next hanger.

"And?" I questioned, hoping he would continue.

"There is nothing more to say" Xavier said, as he grabbed the next hanger door, sliding it across. I should be helping him…..nah….

"You sound like your old self, I think you really were the same person" I said, folding my arms with a smirk, trying to anger him.

"We are joining together…….soon there will be no us……..only me" He said, his voice was quite, almost a whisper.

Well, me teasing him didn't really work….as he just agreed with me…so time for the next approach….

"Quite your whining Xavier, lets find this Airship so we can end all this crap, then w can go back to Zanarkand" I said, taking charge.

"I will not be going back………" Xavier said, in his depressing voice

"Eh" what he means, not going back, he going to stay here?

"I will not be able to go back……Tera must be defeated……..at any cost I will achieve this" Xavier said, walking out of the hanger. I turned and followed him out. He seemed to be walking faster, guess he didn't want to talk about it………….TOO BAD!

"Xavier!, nothing is going to happen, quite ya bitchin…….now….we are going to find this Frost fella Valin was talking about…….then meet up with Doug and fight Tera………Got it…………then we will go home, just like old times" I said as I ran in front of Xavier, holding my hand out in a stop motion.

"What about the cure?" Xavier said, his eyes dropping from my gaze….I forgot about that…..I still havnt told my parents, I have been hiding my vampirism for twelve years….I said I was going to explore Spira…

Xavier stepped beside me, then continued to pry open the door….I stood where I was…I didn't really know what I was going to do……..Go home with Xavier or continue my search for a cure…….sure, A cure would help all of those who have been bitten….but Xavier was born like this…he will never be cured……..

I looked up to see a flash across the dock, it seemed Camazotz and Valin found a airship.

"Xavier…they found one" I called out though the opening to the hanger.

"Okay" Xavier stepped though, then walked past me, heading around to the other side.

"Hey……….Xavier…" I asked, making him stop

"Yeah" He said, turning around and looking at me. The moonlight suddenly reflected off his eyes, looked kinda scary, but he had a lazy smile on his face, so it kinda looked funny at the same time.

"Lets always stay together, no more running" I said, hugging him slightly.

Xavier stood still, I guess he wasn't expecting that….

"You tell anyone I hugged you….or said something as corny as that…I will kill you" I said, giving him a evil smirk before pushing him away gently and started walking around to the other side of the dock. I could still feel Xavier's confusion as I was walking away.

* * *

Okay, another shorty, you may ask why the sudden connection between Xavier and Eve?, well I got a PM about the lack of romance in my story….I am not one for romance really, dosnt suit my style of writing……….well, I think so. But I threw that in there for kicks.

I know, a whole chapter about walking down a castle and finding a airship….To tell the truth, I don't want this story to end……I KNOW there is a second one being planned, but I know what happens at the end of this one, and it will never feel the same again…..OR WILL IT BE BETTER!! Find out when I finish this story….but at this rate…that could be a while.

**Reviews would help me write faster…they really do, make me feel wanted.**


	39. A Freeze is Coming

This chapter is dedicated to Strawberry for always reviewing!

Does this mean this chapter will be special…..dunno, depends how I feel later on while I am writing it….

And there isn't going to be much scenes like the last one…..I like killing things more….

Camazotz's POV

* * *

**Chapter 39: A Freeze is Coming**

As Valin and I walked into the hanger, the reflection of the moonlight off a large metallic surface brought a grin to my face. We had found some wings!

"About time huh" I said to Valin as I causally strolled in.

"I will send a flare up" Valin said, no emotion really showing on his face. He pointed his finger out the door, shooting a bright blue ball into the sky. When it got pretty high up, it exploded, however it didn't make a noise.

I turned back to the airship, and started walking towards it, then I noticed something….the ramp was down….and there were voices coming from inside?

I quickly drew my katana which I had retrieved from Xavier. And then slowly crept towards the ramp. This airship was a lot bigger than the one I had used to get here. This one was like a two storey house. It didn't seem to be the most advanced ship as it still used the magnetism of a giant disc to enable it to fly.

I shook away my thoughts of the stupid ship, then started walking up the ramp, signaling to Valin to stay and wait for the others, he seemed to understand what I was trying to show.

"Mmm, I don't like this thing really….but I have always wanted to be the captain of a airship, I done a lot of things….but not that!" I heard a voice say, it seemed quite familiar, but I couldn't quite think who.

I proceeded down the hallways, following the noise of the echoing voices.

"Why do you want to be the captain of a airship?, you are Overlord of a few planets" a familiar female voice said.

Overlord?...wait a minute….wasn't that guy in Luca saying something…..nah….it couldn't be?

I reached a elevator shaft, but there was no elevator, I looked up the shaft to see light coming from one of the rooms above, so it seems the elevator wasn't working, guess that's a small price for a free ship….just have to see if these people are who I think they are.

I walked into the shaft, getting my sword ready. I crouched down ready to jump up.

**WOOSH!**

With one giant leap, I flew straight up, pulling my sword out, and grabbing onto the ledge leading to the ships bridge. I front flipped up and drew my sword. Pointing it towards………….Kel.

"I thought it was you" I said.

"HOLY FUCK!...don't sneak up on a guy like that" Kel shouted, jumping in surprise. He then turned around and faced me, completely ignoring the sword inches from his face. As if it happens all the time.

"Well, if it isn't……….Camatoes" Kel said, folding his arms.

"Camazotz" I said quietly, losing all my pride.

"Meh, doesn't matter, point is…..your on my ship!" Kel said.

"Your ship?, I believe that it is mine….well…it is now anyway" I said with a smile, turning the blade slightly to reflect the ships lights around the room.

"You will respect my AUTHORITIE…………..man I love south park" Kel said, saying authority completely wrong….and what is south park?

"Kel lets just go, this isn't our ship, we don't want to screw up this world anymore than we have" The girl said, who I believe was Etna.

"I'll screw you in a minute………wait…..that wasn't meant to sound like that" Kel said, rubbing his dreadlocks. I have never heard a man speak to a woman like that…..what an asshole…

Etna's face seemed to go beat red, guess she was a bit shocked, cant blame her, if a guy said that to me I would be shocked too!

I cleared my throat, bring the attention back to me. "I believe you are on my ship" I said, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Lets go Kel" Etna said, also starting to get annoyed.

"NO!, this is my ship, and I am captain, looks like we will have to finish our fight Camatoes" Kel said, pushing my sword aside with his hand.

"Camazotz" I said quietly.

"I know what I said" Kel said smartly, walking over to the Elevator shaft. "We going to finish our fight outside, then we will see who's ship this is" he said before jumping down.

"Sorry about all this….Kel doesn't like losing anything….even if its not his…." Etna said before following Kel. I decided to follow them out before the others kill Kel….sure he was an idiot…but from what I can tell, he is not a demon….or a human….so he is a innocent person to me.

When I walked out of the ship, the others were all waiting for me at the bottom of the ramp. Their eyes widened when they saw Kel and Etna behind me.

"Who are they" Eve asked, pointing to them.

"I am Overlor" I interrupted him, saying "He is Kel, that is Etna" I heard a "Hey" from Etna.

"And they are?" Xavier said, moving his hand a bit telling me to continue.

"I met them in Luca, they are after another Lord…..I think it was Mogpod…I think he might be working for Tera" I said.

"Oh, so we are going to be a team" Eve questioned while Valin stood off to the side, not saying anything.

"NO!" Kel and I shouted at the same time.

"We both want this airship for our own uses, and we started a battle in Luca which we didn't finish……whoever wins takes this ship" I said, walking out of the hanger.

"If we are both after Tera in the end…..why don't we work together" Xavier said.

"Who's Tera?" Kel said, behind him I saw Etna put her hand to her face, trying to hide her shame.

"Tera is the demon lord who controls the demon armies on Spira" Eve said

"Dammit women, are you sure your not the Eve I know, you are like a replica, you sound the same, look the same……..even wear revealing clothing" Kel said, putting his hand on his goatee in thinking.

"No, you have me mistaken with someone else" Eve's face went completely red, guess she wasn't use to the straight forward approach….I guess most guys are scared of her.

"If you insist" Kel said, holding up his hands.

"Lets finish this" I said, sounding extremely bored.

"Camazotz, if you lose, then not only will you have your ass kicked by Kel here, but I will kick it also" Eve said, holding up her fist.

"What did I tell you Etna, must be twins" Kel whispered to Etna.

"Kel, take this seriously, you fought against Camaztoz before……..we haven't battled anything like that before…….this is a whole new world…even though you still have all your powers….I think you might be weak" Etan said.

"Me!...Weak!...HA…I laugh in your face" Kel said…laughing in Etna's face…..

"Kel, outside…..now" I said, quickly starting to lose my patience.

"Pfft, fine….But when I kick your ass, we will see who has the sweet ass armor" Kel said, muttering loudly to himself.

"I will not hold back Kel, you will see the full power of my wrath…..I am the elder brother for a reason" I said with a grin, my pupils starting to twist.

Kel smiled, cracking his knuckles.

"Well then, lets make this fair" I said, throwing my sword to Xavier who caught it.

I rushed towards Kel, who hadn't moved yet, he stood there smiling.

"Tekkai…Gou!" Kel yelled as my fist was just about to hit him.

**BANG !!**

My fist made the loudest sound as it hit Kel's chest. But Kel just stood there, not moving an inch.

"Rankyaka!" Kel yelled out, his leg swung up faster then I could move, hitting my chin sending me flipping backwards into a pile of crates on the dock.

O.o-Eve

O.o-Xavier

Valin just looked on.

"Argh" I yelled. Quickly standing up and throwing some boxes off me. "Now this is personal, know one hits me like that" I yell.

"Soru" Kel says, appearing in front of me, grabbing my shirt and swinging me around, throwing me in the opposite other direction.

I got up slowly, cracking my neck side to side.

"Wow, I haven't even started to use my power, and I am already winning, see that Etna, what did I tell you" Kel said, completely ignoring the red aura spiraling around my body.

"CHA" I yell, putting my hands together, shooting out a large dark beam of energy towards Kel.

"Eh" Kel said, Turning back around to see the beam coming towards him. "Soru!" Kel yelled, but was too late as the beam exploded when it collided with him.

"KEL!" Etna yelled from the side as she ran over though the dark mist to see him.

"Grrr" Kel said, sitting up off the ground "IM FINE ETNA!" he yelled before standing up and shaking the dirt off.

I had not transformed yet, but the aura was still spinning around my body.

"Well, you got some fancy moves for yourself, this might be interesting" Kel said, smirking as if he hadn't been thrown to the ground.

"Lets end this………Dark Messenger!" I said, slowly starting to float into the air, the sky turning black, even though it was nighttime, it is normally red around here. Loud screeches were heard all around us. Everyone was looking around for the source of the noise.

"What, going to kill me with noise, well then………..Soru Shigan!" Kell said, phasing out and appearing in front of me throwing his finger forward at high speed.

At that moment, thousands of bats flew out from the hangers, forest and just flying down from the sky.

Kel hit me, a lot……..I felt every time his finger hit my body and seemed to pierce it, but it did not matter anymore……

The bats starting flying into me, turning into a black sludge as they hit me, quickly creating a massive black ball around me.

I slowly start to descend from the ball, My legs appear normal, but when my body comes out. I have huge Diablo wings and claws.

"I am the Lord of Darkness….you are BANIHSED!" I yell, striking one of my claws upwards towards the giant black ball above me. Five different colored lines shoot out of my claws, etching a symbol onto the black ball.

I fly upwards, bringing the ball higher aswell.

"Hmph……….Good bye" I say quietly as I swing my hand in a over head throw. The giant ball rocketing towards Kel as I did it.

"Tekkai" Kel yells, pumping up his muscles as the Massive ball collided with him. The ball seemed to keep pushing down on him, even after it had hit, until half of the ball was submerged into the ground. It then phased away leaving a heavy black mist in the area.

"K-k-kel" Etna said, her voice stuttering from what seemed to be worry.

"We will be taking our airship now" I say as I land on the ground, folding my wings around myself.

"Not so fast……….." it was Kels voice……..

Kel slowly walked out of the mist. He was wearing some strange white pants and no shirt. He also had some funny looking sandals on.

"I am the Lighting God now……..feel the wrath of Goru Goru no Mi" Kel said, holding up his fist as electricity flowed around it.

"I don't have time for this, I'm leaving" Xavier said, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Arhg……just getting interesting as well…………Wait Up Xav" Eve yelled out as she turned and ran after Xavier.

"Did you just say Xavier!...you know what….never mind, this world is fucked up" Kel said.

"Rail Pistol!" Kel shouts out quickly, sending a pulse of electricity towards me.

I held up my hand, absorbing the pulse and then shooting it off into the distance.

"Give it up Kel" I said, raising my hand up again to Kels level.

"It is only just starting" Kel says with a smile.

"My strength surpasses yours Kel, leave now and you will survive" I say, a black ball of energy starting to appear above me again.

"SUPER CHARGE FAULT" Kel Yells, electricity quickly flowing all around him, changing his skin to yellow and making his hair turn blonde and grow into some huge spikes all over his head.

**TTTSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!**

A loud whizzing noise is heard as we look over to see the air ship taking off from the hanger.

I bring my hand up and salute the ship, they seem to get the message as it rises higher and starts to take off.

"I see your friends are leaving you" Kel says, smiling a bit

"You are the strongest opponent I have fought, if I cannot defeat you, I will never be able to defeat Tera…I will find my own way to the Omega Ruins" I say, clenching my claws.

* * *

**Changing POV-- Xavier**

"Was it the right decision to leave him there?" I ask Eve as we sat on the airship seats. I was in the middle, flying the ship while Eve was laying back lazily on the seat on the right hand side. It was situated a bit lower than my seat and had computer panels all around it. Which she currently had her feet resting on.

"Yeah, he would of wanted it, plus we cant wait there all day watching them fight, we have to find Frost…..where's Valin, he seemed to know a bit about him?" Eve asked lookin around the cabin, but not moving from her seat.

"Im here" Valin replies, stepping out of the shadows on the far side of the bridge.

"Okay, do you know where this island is?" I ask as I put the ship on auto pilot.

"The island is said to be made of Ice, it floats around the demon seas" He says as he leaned against the gray ship walls.

"Mmm, so it is going to be hard to find…..well. we are going to have to do a wide spread of this whole area, it might take a few days for us to find it" I say, scratching my head.

"There is it" Eve says, pointing to the horizon at a floating island made of Ice. And when I mean floating, I mean it isn't in the water, it is actually floating over it. There was also some kind of structure I the middle of the island.

"That was easy………" I say, feeling a bit stupid saying how hard it would be to find.

As we got closer, the structure seemed to be a castle….but it didn't seem right, it had funny lumps on it….wait a minute……is it made out of children's play blocks??

Wow…..I think it is…..it is brightly colored as well…..all different colored massive Duplo blocks….and this guy experts us to take this seriously.

**SHHHHH SHHHHHHH**

"Eve!, whats that noise" I yell out, looking over at her.

"Pft, how am I meant to know" She says, waving her hand at me….and she was so nice to me at the docks…..maybe it was a one time thing….

"Well, you are at the system check area…." I say, hoping she is not going to go crazy….

"Oh…..says something about engine temperature dropping…quite rapidly" Eve says as if we aren't slowing down and starting to drop.

"SHIT!...ABANDON SHIP!" I yell and turn to run to the escape ramp.

"Hey, you're the captain, arnt you meant to make sure we all get out safe" Eve says standing up and following me out.

"Fuck that…Valin can be captain" I say as I run though the ships halls.

The ship suddenly stops its descent, as if it froze in time. I slow down my run and stop to walk a bit…

"What just happened?" I asked as Eve slowed down behind me.

"It's a gift from god, now outta my way" Eve says as she walked past me, continuing on to the ramp.

I shrug my shoulders and continue after her as she pressed the button for the ramp to drop down.

The ramp slowly drops down to reveal the icy ground?? Weren't we above water still!!

We slowly walk down the ramp and jump the few meters the ship hadn't fallen yet.

Eve looked up and her eyes widened when she saw a sixteen year old boy standing in front of her with a homicidal grin. He was wearing a school boys outfit covered in blood with black torn jeans.

"Ah, madam, so nice that you came to visit my humble playground, ho" Frost says as he bows down slightly and grabs Eves Hand, completely ignoring Xavier and Valin.

* * *

Chapter done!!, Jack Frost has entered the BUILDING!! Prepare for the next few chapters to be fucked up!!

Jack Frost will actually be helping me write some of these chapters over MSN. _(Whether he wants to or not)._ So I see this being very…very…messed up……**I am going to say sorry to Strawberry now**….As I sense some bad things happening to Eve….don't worry…I will try defend her….maybe….

Chapter 40 next…..the big 4…0…..Dont worry people, I have cancelled my dead line….There is going to be more chapters…considering the Kilika Arc took like 5 chapters….this story might hit 50 chapters before its finished!

AND THEN THERE IS NUMBER 2


	40. An Enternal Playground

Okay people, this story is getting BIG, by that I mean…100 000 WORDS!!

That's right, this is the chapter that will hit that mark!...so expect a very big chapter!

This chapter will be in Eve's POV as Well as MANY other peoples. You will see why shortly….

But, I am going to have a rant about some things first. A good thing is I am starting to get some more reviews, I like reviews. They make me sit here for 4 hours and make my fingers hurt….by that I mean typing chapters….sick bastards……

By the way, **NotJackFrost** is helping me with all the ideas as it's his Character's Demon Chapter…..So watch out for many things…..**Rated M PEOPLE……….Poor Eve….**

* * *

**Chapter 40: An Eternal Playground**

"Ah, madam, so nice that you came to visit my humble playground, ho" Frost says as he bows down slightly, completely ignoring Xavier and Valin.

"Eh" I say, watching him hold my hand. My mind was telling me to jump back and defend myself….but my body was frozen…I couldn't move…it might have been him…but he seemed to be only a teenager…but then again….Anthisa and Searia where around the same age as him….

"Get away from her!" Xavier yelled out, quickly drawing his sword and pointing it at Frost's face.

"Ho!, I didn't see ya there, I am Jack Frost, Hee!" Jack Frost said, still holding my hand. But he was looking directly at Xavier.

"I am not going to warn you again" Xavier said in a softer voice, resting the tip of the blade on Jack Frost's forehead.

"Acting like that is no fun at all……Hee-Ho!" Jack Frost said, quickly letting go of Eve's hand and phasing back a few meters.

The control on my body had ended, I fell to my knees…even when Anthisa was stopping me from moving, I could still move a small amount and Anthisa was trying hard as well….but I was completely petrified….and Jack Frost was just smiling….I fear there is more to him then his toy castle and childish behavior….there must be a reason he is the Third Demon Captain….

Jack then pulled out a handgun, it was a simple looking handgun. But what happened next was what shocked me. He pointed it at his own head!

"I don't feel like playing with you two Hee" Jack said, glaring daggers at Xavier and Valin.

"Xavier, we take him together" Valin said, which got a nod from Xavier. They then started walking around him, attempting to set up a attack from both sides.

"Greed……..Ho!" Jack Frost said

**BANG!!**

I couldn't believe it, he just shot himself in the head! His head moved to the side a bit from the force. I saw Xavier and Valin flinch back a bit, both surprised by the action.

Blood poured out from the other side of his head, as if the bullet went straight though….this might explain his childish behavior if he does this often.

Jack Frost cracked his neck a bit making it straight again, the blood stopped flowing and he seemed perfectly fine. However the pool of blood around him started bubbling. I large star shape started floating up from it. When it was fully out of the blood. It fell over to reveal a demon ninja on top of it.

"Xavier, proceed as planned……Eve…think you can handle the summon" Valin said, drawing his wind dagger.

"Ha, its as good as dead" I say, holding my hand out to summon my scythe.

"Now Greed….don't hurt her too much….its no fun if she cant move her legs…..Hee-Ho!" Jack Frost said, having that smile on his face. That said something like: I want to play with your liver.

My eyebrow twitched in disgust, I am standing right here…..does he not know that!

"Argh" Xavier yelled out, leaping towards Frost with his sword arched back, ready to take a swing.

"BAD BOYS SIT IN THE CORNER! HeeHo!" Jack frost yelled…yet still said the last part happily. He immediately held up one hand, making Xavier freeze in the air. He then punched out with his other hand. A huge explosion was heard as Xavier was sent spiraling backwards until he landed on the ground…..however he slid off the edge of the island, falling into the water below.

"XAVIER!" I yelled, running towards the edge. But the Greed Ninja floated down in front of me.

"Three is a crowd, lets just keep it at us…Ho!" Jack Frost said with a laugh.

"Eve, don't let him get to you….Xavier will be fine" Valin said, his dagger was now a sword, how did that happen?...I guess there is more important matters to deal with….

"Him…..fine……Woops….hes still frozen….hope he floats HAHAHHA Hee!" Jack Frost said, twirling his arms around…..with a loaded gun.

"Ahhhhhhhh" I yelled in fury, twirling around and shooting out a black beam from my palms towards Jack Frost.

**BOOOM!!**

The smoke cleared to reveal Frost on the ground, on his knees….blood flowing from his mouth and eyes.

"No (cough) it cant be, Ho…o…" He said before falling face first into the dirt. He then started dissolving into pyreflies.

"Be on the lookout Eve, That was too easy" Valin said, bringing up his sword.

I ignored Valin and ran to the islands edge, looking down into the sea below. There were some icicles that had fallen off into the water, not only could he not move…..that water would instantly freeze him.

"XAVIER!" I called out, as soon as I did, it occurred to me that he would be under water….I stood up and prepared to jump.

"EVE!, NO! We must continue ON. He will find a way" Valin said grabbing my elbow.

I struggled against him for a few seconds before I gave up, he was right,if I jumped down there, what would I achieve, killing myself

I quickly turned away from the edge and started walking towards the castle.

"Eve, Where are you going?" Valin asked, quickly following behind me.

"There has to be something in that fucking ridiculous building" I said angrily as I stomped forward.

As we walked towards the castle, things started to get cold… colder then it should be walking on a island made of ice anyway. It was a bad omen…..

"What is that?" I said, pointing up ahead to a giant pink cake with a bow on top…it looked like a birthday cake.

"Stand back Eve, it could be a trap" Valin said, stepping in front of me.

"What? You think I'm retarded? " I said, pushing him aside and walking forward.

I strolled forward, standing in front of the cake.

"Jack, this isn't a game, end this stupidity" I said angrily, crossing my arms.

"Dam….Thought I had ya fooled…Hee!" I stepped back in surprise, even though it was painfully obvious, it was still a shock when I actually heard his voice, I was still kind of hoping I had defeated him.

**BOOM!**

The cake exploded open to reveal none other than Jack Frost.

"Its buttseks time!...Ho!" Jack Frost said.

"EVE!" My vision went black, only the sound of Valin's yell could be heard before I felt myself hit the ground.

* * *

"What" I slowly opened my eyes, my arms aching. I quickly find myself hanging from my wrists off a wall.

"Ah, its about time you woke up, I got bored of your friend a while ago….Hee!" Frost said, throwing Valin's head on the ground in front of me.

**FLASHBACK! Jack Frosts POV**

"Eve" Valin yelled out pointlessly…what a faggot…I mean, who wears a red ribbon around them?

"Quit ya yappin, bitch can't hear ya Ho!" I said, lazily yawning

"What have you done to her?" Valin said, holding a fairly long sword in my direction. The handle was pretty short but….looked fucked up…

"She's fine, but she won't be later Hee-Ho!" I laughed out, holding my ribs.

"You will regret that comment" Valin said as red smoke started appearing around his body.

"A vampire…wait….no, I can smell that anywhere, YOU'RE A FIEND! HAHAHAHA, HOW PATHETIC, I am not wasting my time with you Ho!" I said, throwing my hand down my pants…………pulling out my handgun.

"Wrath Hee-Ho!" I say, holding the gun up to my head.

**BANG!!**

I smiled as the crystal werewolf arose from the blood around me.

"Arrrrrghhhhhh" Valin yelled out as a wind tornado twirled around him, changing his body into the fiend Varuna.

"Wrath, fetch his head, Hee!" I say, pointing my gun towards Valin but not firing.

Wrath howled as he leaped forward over me, running towards Valin.

Valin opened his wings and held his staffs in front of him.

"Aeroga" Valin yelled out, the huge tornado that had been around him was now sloping forwards. My wrath timed its jump perfectly, jumping into the eye of the twister, flying straight though.

"Eh" Valin said as Wrath leaped though the raging tornado, holding its claws out and slicing though Valin's neck. The Varuna dropped to the ground, quickly reverting back to Valin's human body.

"And………Humpty Dumpty had a great fall……..and all the kings horses and all the kings men……..couldn't put Humpty Dumpty back together again…..Hee-Ho!" I said, waving my head though the air as I finished. At that moment, Valin's head slide off his neck. Making a loud thump noise as it hit the ground.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK! Back to Eves POV.**

"You're a Monster" I said, spitting in his direction…it fell a bit short…but he got the idea what I thought about him.

"I do try hard…Hee!" Jack Frost said, turning around, facing away from me.

"……..What do you want with me" I said, slowly bringing my eyes up, looking directly at the back of his head.

He turned around quickly, taking a few steps towards me.

"What I WANT………WHAT I WANT IS EVERYTHING" Jack Frost yelled. His voice completely changed. He sounded like a adult….he even forgot to say Hee Ho!.

"Hee…." Nevermind…

I am starting to think if I will ever get out of here…..what about Xavier….is he still alive? what is going to happen to me, become some sex slave to a sixteen year old maniac demon not the first thing I wanted to do in the future.

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE! Below the Island Xavier's POV**

I had fallen off and landed on a floating icicle, but with my added weight it was starting to tip and then it did..

I watched as the water started going over my face, my body still unable to move. I was sinking…the water was cold, this was the end

_This cant be the end……_

**Blup!**

I was now submerged and quickly going further down. I could feel the water rushing into my mouth and lungs, I was unable to do anything. Just watch in horror as it all ended…

_Xavier_

"_Naromi_" I think, as I cannot do anything else.

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you_

"_So this is the end"_ I think as the light was starting to fade from my view, it seems me being a vampire, it takes longer for me to drown. I guess my body is running off the oxygen in the blood.

_I will see what I can do_

"_What"_ Before I could reply, my eye sight started to fade, I guess death really was a slow thing

* * *

**Told Ya I would Kill him, check the first Chapter!!**

**SCENE CHANGE! Back to Eve's POV in the castle**

"Ha, did you just feel that Eve…Ho…Ho…Hee?" Jack Frost yelled in excitement.

"Feel what?" I say, looking slowly up again to see him facing me, the largest smile on his face ever.

"I have done it!, took the bastard ages to cark it…..I thought he lived…..but nothing gives off the energy signature like that other than a Vampire Lord dying!HEE!"

My eyes widened in shock…….I couldn't believe it…….he…he could mean Camazotz…..right…….but…he….said…he done it…..that could just mean he hired Kel……yeah, that's it.

"You seem confused, I will spell it out easier, XAVIER HAS JUST DIED!! HAHAHHAHA….Ho-Hee" Jack frost said, laughing.

I dropped my heard, looking straight at the ground, its over. I felt like crying but didn't want to give the sick bastard the pleasure of seeing me like that, I kept my composure.

"How heartless, not even caring, perhaps I should bring his lifeless body here?...Ho!" Jack Frost said, leaning forward, inches away from my face.

"Fulminating Dar- Ahhhhhh" I screamed in pain as an electric shock travelled down the chains attached to my wrists, quickly breaking my concentration.

"HAHAHAHHA…Ho-Hee, Do it again Ho!" Jack Frost said, laughing out loud with his head held up.

"Xavier" I say quietly, barely more than a faint whisper.

"He is not here Eve, give up Hee!" Jack said, walking towards me and grabbing my chin, holding it up. I struggle against him but quickly give up, remembering his power….

"Your journey was a complete waste it is better that it ended here then getting to the end only to die, even if you made it to the Omega Ruins, only demons can enter the dungeon without being turned to stone….Ho-Hee!" Jack Frost said. His face now centimeters from my cheek.

I could not show weakness, that would only give him victory…..I had to try…

"How did Xavier enter the ruins in his first life?" I said looking up at him with a smile, my nose almost touching his. I thought I had him until he smiled back.

"As I said, only a demon can enter the Omega Ruins" He said, licking my nose. I recoiled back in disgust, making me hit my head on the wall behind me.

What did he mean, Xavier…a demon, but he as a vampire, his mother, he is just playing mind games.

"Mmm, this seems to disturb you, Perhaps I will continue. You see, there is only one way to enter the Omega Ruins that is to be a demon, one can become a demon…..as your friend Doug knows very well, Ho!" Jack said, bringing his face closer.

"Ahhhhh" I screamed again as another shock went though my body.

"Hehehehe, even when you try do simple spells…..Hee!" he said, bringing one of his hands up, stroking my neck, slowly starting to go down.

"Ahh" Another shock went though me, however it made Jack jump back as he was also shocked.

"So, you would rather be in pain, we can arrange that, just call out to me when you think which pain would be better, Ho!" he said as he turned away, walking to the door on the other side of the room. As soon as he closed it Electricity flowed though the wrist chains constantly.

There were now small amounts of tears coming out of my eyes, which the water would probably be making the pain worse. I was even starting to shake, well, shake a lot but I couldn't give up not yet.

* * *

I opened my eyes, my whole body numb, I could still feeling the slight shock flowing though me. I think I was getting use to it, but I could feel the electricity burns on my wrists, soon it would split the flesh then I don't think I could keep this up.

My eyes slowly closed again…not having the strength to keep awake.

* * *

My eyes opened again, the electricity had stopped…..I did not know how long I had been here, but I was still on the wall. But what awoke me was Jack Frost standing in front of me.

"Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey, for me anyway Hee-Ho!" He said, his childish voice back, I guess it was morning. Last night he seemed a completely different person…psychotic, now he just seems crazy.

Mmm, maybe I could use this to my advantage….maybe he actually has mental problems, he is dangerous when he is angry, he changes, this is like dealing with Xavier, that made me remember, NO, it's a trick, Jack Frost just wants me to give up hope.

"Quiet today Eve, I could get use to this, it was annoying living here alone, not that I was afraid or anything, just deprived, of many things, but now that you're here…Ho!" He said, sitting at a table in the room, facing me.

"What are you doing, trying to trick me, I have seen your power, if you really wanted me, I would be frozen, and wouldn't be on this wall" I said harshly, staring at him.

"If that's what you want, Hee" his voice changed slightly, it wasn't as bad as last time, but I think I just did the wrong thing.

**SNAP!**

I fell to the ground, the chains had been broken, I quickly healed my wrists, only to look up to see him over me.

"I want to prove something, I don't need those chains there to keep you here, there is no escape, I just liked seeing you on my wall, Ho!" He said, patting my head.

I clenched my fist, my revenge starts now.

I quickly sprung up, colliding my fist with his jaw, sending him floating up for a second. While he was still in the air I brought up my leg, hitting him in the chest. Throwing him backwards against the wall.

He got up slowly, which gave me another opening, I phased out and appeared above him, slamming my heel into the back of his head. Making his collapse again. I landed beside him summoning my scythe.

I twirled around and stabbed it though his chest. I let go on the end and stood back, the scythes blade still stabbed though him, pinning him to the floor.

"Ha…..Ha, That is all, isnt it, Hee-Ho!" Jack Frost said, starting to move his arms.

"Fulminating Darkness!" I yelled, sending out a beam of dark energy which made contact with him. Causing a large explosion of dark energy.

The smoke cleared to reveal Jack Frost sitting at the table again, using the scythe to cut a meatloaf.

"H….H….how?" I stood there, panting, I had used most of my energy in that blast…..

"There is a big step between Anthisa and Searia and me, but then think about your poor, poor friend Doug, Kizer can treat me like dirt, Doug is going to die, Hee-Ho" Jack Frost said, eating the piece of meat.

I stood there, shocked…..he was right…..I tried my best at my current power level…..I couldn't harm him at all…..oh no…..Doug…..Lavah…..Joe….Kizer would be like a god compared to them……

"Xavier fought Kizer in the Calm Lands?" I said

"HA, Tera had given Kizer a restrictor, he was using the smallest bit of power possible….Ho" he said, continuing to eat.

* * *

**POV CHANGE Xavier**

I felt myself falling, but not matter how hard I tried, I could not move, or even see. I didn't even know if I had a body, nothing really seemed to matter anymore.

_Xavier, you are dead_

A familiar voice called out in the darkness, it was clearly male, sounded like Camazotz.

_Camazotz?, I think not_

Oh great, now the voice reads my thoughts

_They are my thoughts, at least they were_

"What!" I screamed out, I still didn't know what I was yet. I think I was just a consciousness floating around, I didn't know.

_You are a copy, a fake, your life doesn't matter, your like a shadow, in fact, you are a type of shadow_.

"What are you talking about?, so I have been reborn, I am still a person" I said, but more thought loudly.

_You are a mistake, you are not meant to exist, when I died, you should of vanished_

"What are you talking about" I said

_No being can be reborn after it has died, Tera and you are like a eternal dream, you will keep replaying over, and over, and over again. There is no stopping it._

"That cant be, what about what Naromi said, about me becoming a angel…..and defeating him for good" I couldn't believe what this being was saying, what a minute, I don't even know this person.

_You don't even have a real body, you are made up of emotions, my emotions from thousands of years ago._

"Your Xavier, the one inside my head" As soon as I say that, the darkness disappears. I fall and land now in a room, completely white. Maybe it wasn't a room, just another dimension. But now I could see my body.

I look up and jump back in fright. At first I thought it was a mirror, but it is the original Xavier. He looked exactly like me, but his eyes showed terror and anguish.

"Where am I" I demand, now that I know I have a body to fight with.

"We are in the Second plane of Oblivion, this is where the souls of the diseased go when they exit the far plane, well the ones that don't stay there" Xavier says, wow, that's confusing.

"So this is hell" I smirk, crossing my arms, looking at the white room.

"Nah, this is Oblivion" Xavier says, clicking his fingers. The room instantly changed. And we were standing on a rocky landscape. Huge spiral towers in the distance. Rivers of lava flowing everywhere. Pretty much what I read Hell would be.

"Wow, so I am dead now" I say, looking towards him.

"You were never alive, just a shadow of me, my emotions that couldn't fade, even in death, Normally strong people, such as myself, we create beings called 'Shades'. They are like a separate entity to us. However, If we die…..they will vanish, however you did not" Xavier said, turning his back to me.

Wait….I am not even a real person……just a ball of emotions creating a image of a man named Xavier?

"That is right" he said, reading my thoughts…

I slowly slumped down on the ground. So….everything was just a illusion to me, Eve, everyone.

"No, you were the illusion" He said, turning back to me.

"But everyone thought I was you" I said, starting to sound angry.

"The bond between me and my shade is stronger than most, I was able to send my consciousness into you. So even if people probed your mind, they found me….not the shade that you are" he said, walking towards me, slashing his hand, straight though me.

Where his hand had passed though, a black smoky trail was left behind. I just watched in shock. All of this, it couldn't be true, yet I knew it was.

"Wait, so Tera….is also a shade?" I ask

"Correct, we have ourselves a thinker" he replies, sarcastically.

"So is Tera in this plane somewhere?" I say, looking around.

"Hahahaha, Tera sent me to thus blasted place, when my first shade killed him, I killed him again here" Xavier said, a evil look was in his eye, he seemed happy about the killing. I guess revenge would have been sweet.

He nodded, I guess he was reading my thoughts again.

"Wait…..you said first shade?" I asked, am I going to be replaced?

"Yeah, it is a on going chain. You are not even a proper shade, more of a shade, of a shade…..of a shade" Xavier said, looking directly at me.

So this is really the end, I cant go on, I am just a copy. Not even a real person, I never was. But I was born in Zanarkand.

"I sent my emotions into that women, if my shades find out they are shades, they can becomes lost, confused and can do many stupid things" he says, answering my thoughts.

"Is it possible for me to go back, to Spira" I ask, looking up at him.

"Wha-, why would you want to, you are a shade, nothing, my shade should die when I die, but you didn't, and now you have, I would hate to say this, but you are the weakest shade yet. They have been getting weaker every time the last one dies" he says. Making me feel shittier than I currently was.

"I don't want to go back to defeat Tera….there is more important things that need me" I say, standing up and looking at Xavier.

"It is impossible to go back to Spira from the second plane of Oblivion, unless…." He said.

"WHAT, I will do anything" I yell, clenching my fists.

"My, my, aren't you eager to help her, well, you seem them towers. The tallest one has a king in it, more of a god if you ask me, I have been hiding from his raids on this underworld" he says….I wonder if he means the same God I know….

"You know a God?" he asks, his interest suddenly spiking.

"Asura, is this him" I say, looking at the tower.

"Hmmm, maybe you do have a chance, how do you know him" He says, folding his arms.

"He sent a messenger, Zaos to make me join him, I guess he sensed your presence in my mind" I say, continuing my gaze at the tower.

"Mmm, he would of sensed your arrival to Oblivion" Xavier says, scratching his chin.

"Tera is currently working for him, but you defeated Tera here, so Asura must know you are here" I say.

"But he doesn't know that I have a shade, he must think I can travel between the dimensions, he must see me as a Demi-god, a possible threat" Xavier says, also diverting his gaze to the tower.

"So, what is our plan" I said, instantly remembering how Joe use to say that.

"We travel to Asura's tower, and tell him the truth, it will surely mean us working for him, but me, the most powerful vampire, and you….the…ah…weak shade. I am sure he would send you back" Xavier says, pumping his fist in the air. He half seemed happy, the terror gone from his eyes.

* * *

**POV Change Eve**

I was now sitting in the corner, Jack Frost had left me untied. I planned on waiting until I got all my strength back, then I would attempt at killing him again. There was always next time. But seeing as I wasn't 'put out' as he called it, I didn't think my time would last forever until he added my head onto the wall of other heads.

"So, Frost, what exactly do you plan to do now?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"I am thinking of killing you Ho!" he said, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to say.

My eyes widened in shock slightly, I wasn't ready yet to fight him, I had to stall him…..

"I want to see your castle?" I ask, closing my eyes, waiting for some stupid reply back.

"You, you want to see my playground Hee-Ho!" he replies, a childish happy one appears on his face.

"Yes" I reply, slightly weirded out.

He stands up and walks to the other side of the room, he signals with his finger for me to follow him. When I stand up and start walking toward him, he starts laughing.

"Hahaha, I made you come using my finger Hee!" He says.

I drop my shoulders and look at the ground exaggeratedly, putting my face in my palms, trying not to collapse from the sheer lamity of that joke. But, I must carry on, I need to stall him, gain back my strength, and attack when he doesn't expect it.

He turns and opens the door, and walks out. I shrug my shoulders and follow him out.

So, when he is angry, he tortures you, when he is normal….whatever that is, he is like a teenager….always thinking about sex….and when he is bored…he is like a child. Best to strike him when he is bored, or a teenager, depending on what I am wearing.

I continue to follow him though the toy castle, the floor was now like a checkerboard, but instead used bright colors, reds and greens.

There were also hundreds of paintings along the hallway walls. All of them were abstract.

"Did you paint these yourself?" I ask, trying to waste some more time.

"Yes, this way Hee-Ho!" he says. Motioning with his hand to another room. When he is like this, he isn't that bad….but he is powerful, that is why he is a demon captain.

WHAT, did I just say he isn't bad, he is completely evil…What am I doing!, he killed Xavier!

Frost turns and looks at me "Quickly, this castle is very large, we must move fast shall we want to explore it, Hee!" he says, with a pleasant smile on his face.

Argh, I liked him better evil, now I am starting to question myself, is he really evil, or just mentally unstable and is being used by Tera?...BUT HE KILLED XAVIER!

I shake my head, trying to end the war my mind is having. I walk though the door to reveal playing cards…..Kings, Queens, and all numbers, but most of all, Jacks.

The whole room had the cards all over the walls, there were heaps of pyramids built with the cards, even an entire model of Zanarkand built out of cards. This room was huge!, there was even a small bridge in the room. But big enough for us to walk over. Even it was made of cards.

"I have a lot of free time Ho!" He jokes, giving a complexly human chuckle. He turns his neck quickly in my direction, his messy brown hair flicking around with his head. His deep crimson eyes looking at me….reminding me of Xavier.

Was I just checking him out!...no, this cant be happening, he is crazy, a DEMON, and killed Valin and Xavier, its just Stockholm Syndrome…..Wait, that's bad, DAMMIT. I have to ignore him, I cant believe I am thinking like this. It's a trick, he is playing with my mind, it has to be!

* * *

**Changed of POV Xavier**

We had now entered the tower, slowly making our way to the top. We had encountered many fiends, demons, vampires and other creatures I had no idea what they were, but they had never token a step towards us. I think Asura knew we where coming.

We finally came to a large door, it seemed to be made out of black bones. There was a strange looking door knocker, that seemed to be a skull. I grabbed hold of it and slammed it against the giant door a few times. We stepped back as the door slowly opened.

"I have been expecting you two for some time, or should I say, one" I voice called out, it didn't sound demonic, but not so angelic either. Sounded more like a grim reaper or something.

As we walked in, I spotted Asura. I think it was Asura.

A man in his late twenties, surprisingly. He was wearing a robe like a grim reaper as well. But he had the hood down to reveal a very human looking face. He had black hair, quite short as well, but spiky on top. Tied to his waist was a sword, it looked quite powerful, it even had some kind of black aura floating around it.

"Are you Asura?" I ask dumbly, the real Xavier smacking himself in the head with his palm.

"This is my human body, but yes, I am the God Asura" He says, walking towards us After each step he took, he left small black bubbles of energy behind him where his footsteps had been. Even the air when he walked though it was tainted with black energy for a few seconds.

I really didn't want to mess with this guy, but there is matters at hand.

"I want to ask you" he held up his hand, I was instantly stopped from talking.

"I already know, I am a god" he says with a smile.

"Will you help us then" I say, almost putting my hands together in a prayer, but stopped as that would make me seem weak.

"You want me to send you back, so you can free Spira of the demon Tera, who is working for me" Asura says, a humorous tone to his voice, which I didn't like.

"He is only a shade, I killed the real one" Xavier says looking at Asura, I look between them.

"And sending another shade to the real world is any different" Asura said, looking directly at the other Xavier. Man this was getting confusing.

"Send me instead, I am more powerful" he says

"What, the whole point was so I could go back to Eve" I yell towards Xavier.

"Combine us again, reunite the shade with me, then send me back, the original. I will destroy Tera and work for you" Xavier says.

"So I lose a faithful demon follower, for a Angel, Vampire crossbred who turned himself into a devil so he could enter the realm of the demons" Asura said.

"Devil!, What, this whole time I have been a demon" I say, looking at Xavier.

"Devils and Demons are different, it was a risk I had to do" Xavier whispers to me.

I angrily turn away. Looking back towards Asura.

"What will happen to me if we combine" I say to Asura.

"That depends what the original wants to happen" Asura says, looking at Xavier.

"He can be in control, if it wasn't for him I would still be out there" he says, pointing towards the window.

"So be it, you will serve under me, you will go wherever I send you, and as part of the deal, you can take this Eve with you" Asura says, crossing his arms.

"It's a deal" Xavier says, he then looks at me.

"Better than being stuck here" I say, holding my hand out to Asura.

"I am not touching you mortal hand, but it's a deal then" he says, smiling.

I instantly felt the same way as when I died. Everything went black. I could hear so many different things. All these images kept flashing in my mind, I didn't know that was going on. But before I knew it. Everything stopped. I had more than a thousand years of memories…..

* * *

**Change of POV Eve**

We now walked over the card bridge. Jack Frost was in front. If it wasn't for his blood stained clothes, then I would find him perfectly normal. But I still need to kill him, although the mission is over, I still need to avenge Xavier, and Valin, and the countless others he has probably murdered.

I have to stop this now….

"Frost, this has to end now, we need to finish this!" I yell, summoning my scythe.

"What!, are you bored of this, perhaps we should have some other type of fun Hee-Ho!" he says, looking at me hungrily. He has changed again. That quickly as well. Have to stop him from changing again, just keep him thinking about me, this will be easy.

I smirk, quickly holding one hand in the air. I summon a large black twister above me. It slowly came down over me. Transforming me into my vampire form. That should keep his attention off the battle the whole time.

I spread out my small wings, putting some distance between me and Jack Frost.

"I am starting to like this Hee!" He says, pulling out of gun again.

"Envy Ho!" **BANG**

He shoots himself in the head again, summoning up a large dark phoenix from the blood.

He smiles strangely, not the perverted one, or the childish one….he just seems to be having fun.

I quickly flap my wings, and swing my scythe as I busted though the roof and flew though the floor of the room above. It was like the main spire of the castle. I continued to fly upwards. Looking down I saw Jack Frost riding on the back of the Phoenix, flying towards me with his gun aimed at me. However he seemed to be changing the ammunition.

**BANG**

A bullet whizzed past my leg, I thought it had missed me, but I felt it collide though my wing, quickly halting my assent., I quickly decided to go into the attack position.

I did a slowly back flipped in there air, and then quickly shot down towards him, swinging my scythe madly towards him.

I was not slicing everywhere I could, but Jack Frost kept dodging every slice, I was cutting the crap out of his Phoenix as blood was spraying up everywhere. But it didn't seem to affect it.

He held his palm out to me, I thought it was a trick, and it was, he then shot out a blue beam of some type of acid. I rolled to the right, dodging the acid as it plummet to the floor below.

**CLICK**

I heard the sound of a gun, I looked over to see Frost had changed back to the summoning ammo.

"Pride Hee!"** BANG**

I heard a strange noise from behind me. I quickly drop down lower, I twist my body while I am flying down so I can see what was behind me.

As soon as I turn around I come face to face with a dark angel, however this one I couldn't see its face as it was wearing a robe.

"Fulminating Darkness" I yell, blasting the Dark Angel in the face, it didn't seem to slow it down, in fact. I think I powered it up. The mist around it grew and scythes similar to mine appeared all around it.

My eyes widen as they start spinning in a circle and they all come flying towards me. I roll all around in the air, trying to dodge the spinning scythes. I hold out my wings, trying to slow my descent as the floor was quickly coming into few.

Thud.

I land with a soft sound, I look up to see Jack Frost flying down on the Phoenix which was charging a fire ball.

I quickly summon a black bow and load a arrow into it. I pull back and fire. I close my eyes, guiding the arrow

I open my eyes when I hear the loud screech of a bird. I jump up as the giant bird collides into the cement floor.

"Oblivion" I yell out, quickly casting the portal on the Pride summon.

We sink into the ground, travelling to the first plane of Oblivion. Like last time, I charge up energy around my fists and legs and unleash thousands of kicks and punches. I leap backwards and summon all my energy into a ball, then exploding it.

I open my eyes too find my self on the cement floor. I feel weak, I should of saved my energy. I feel the something cold and hard press against the back of my head. I freaked out a bit but quickly remembered Jack Frost handgun.

"Seems like I win Eve Hee-Ho!" he says, with a laugh.

"Argh" I yell out, punching the hard ground, causing shards to fly up around where my fist had impacted.

I slowly stand up and turn around to face him. Blood now dripping from my hand on to the floor.

He had the same childlike expression he had on when he was giving me the tour of his 'playground'.

"I have had enough for today, I am tired, not from you but, I had a long night last night, you just couldn't keep quiet Ho!" He said, turning around and walking away. Leaving me in my vampire form.

I turn around on the spot, looking all around me. The castle was slowly repairing itself!, all of the cracked flooring was sealing up, the hole in the floor was rebuilding itself. Even the marks in the floor were disappearing.

I sigh in defeat….I had given my all, and he still wasn't even trying. He didn't use any of the time magic, he only used his summons. He couldn't be bothered hurting me….or maybe, he didn't want to hurt me directly. So he got the summons to do it.

Maybe he likes me, well, I already knew that, but maybe he really like me. It doesn't matter how human he seems now. Even if he looks human, he really is a demon….but then again, wasn't Xavier a demon as well?.

* * *

**Change of POV Xavier**

I open my eyes to see a large bedroom. It seemed fairly dark and gloomy and there were heaps of books. I felt different, maybe now I was a person, not just a shade….I was finally the real Xavier, there was no others, just me.

I clenched my fist, seeing the red aura appear. I really am the strongest vampire.

The door quickly slams open and in walks Jack Frost. His eyes meet mine and I smile.

"Wha…………NO, this is impossible Hee!" He says, walking out of the room. About five seconds later he walks in again and sees me standing there.

"Lets end this now Frost" I say, holding out my hand, summoning a black ball of energy.

"Lust Hee-Ho!" he yells, **BANG** he shot himself in the head again. But what arouse from the blood around him amazed me…..it was Eve.

Eve runs over to me and hugs me. "You came back to rescue me" she says.

"Eve, what is going on?" I ask, but before she can reply she throws her arms around me, bringing out faces closer. I normally wouldn't of minded so much…..but something wasn't right.

I grabbed her shoulders. "Snap out of it Eve, what has he done to you" I said, slightly shaking her.

"Its alright, he is gone" Eve says, wrapping arms around my neck again.

I quickly realize we are in a bed room again, I felt as if I was about to blush, but then I got flooded with memories from the real Xavier's past, and dam, I guess living for a few thousand years you go though a hell of a lot of sexual moments, and I just remembered every single one in about two seconds.

Eve quickly brings her lips upon mine, pushing me back against a wall while I was thinking. I try to resist……slightly….maybe a bit….I grab her shoulders spinning her around and throwing her onto the bed. I start to walk over then when I am leaning over the bed, I stop….What am I doing?. This doesn't make sense at all. I was fighting Jack Frost, then suddenly this happens?

But before I could do anything, Eve grabs my jacket collar, pulling me down on top of her.

She slips it off my shoulders, throwing it into a corner. She then reaches down to my pants.

* * *

Hey Hey Hey, chapter Done. What a cliffhanger this one is!

This chapter is 3 days in the making. Both me and **Not Jack Frost** contributed ideas to this chapter. There were some worse things we thought to do to Eve…….but we might put them in the next chapter. Wink Wink. It all depends on what you reviewers want!!

This is the mega chapter, over 7000 WORDS people!, many POVs were in it. And a hell of a lot of mistakes most likely. But Review anyway!!

I checked all of Kels Stories, This Story has more reviews than all of his stories but 1!! and that is World Domination Final Mix. Looks like I am catching you Kel!


	41. Melting the Ice

Yes people, I am writing now, I have been having a small break from my computer…..not really, but I tried, that's the main part!

While I was away, I read some stories on here…not ones I was interested in, but ones that had HEAPS of reviews. In fact, I read about 10 stories before I couldn't take anymore stories (About half have the same plotline!!) I hated about every story I read, but they had WAY MORE reviews then I did, I had to find out what they were doing!!

I found two stories of two different types, Rikku's Story » by JoeyStar, I didn't read this one at all….it didn't interest me…at all…..not saying its bad, just not my thing. BUT it had 1000 REVIEWS!! But its been on the server since 2004.

The other story was a completely different type, this one was a high school story…I know…but it had 656 Reviews!! That's more than double mine! It was Tease Me, Tease Me Not by spades7717. I couldn't see why this story was so popular, So I went though about 4 long…..slow hours of reading. At the end I still didn't know why……Maybe its just not my style, but SO MANY REVIEWS!! Is it because he called Yuna a slut in the summary…maybe if I called Eve that….mmmm…

Enough of my pointless crying about people having more reviews than me…..I will continue..

**Eve's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Melting the Ice**

I slowly walked though the halls of Jack Frosts castle. My muscles were sore, I was probably bleeding from places I didn't want to know, but the worse thing was…..I lost….again. He had proven that no matter what I tried, he would be better…

**BANG!!**

I whipped around, facing the direction that Frost had walked in moments ago….I am sure I heard his gun firing…maybe he is just practicing?

A few seconds later I turned back around and continued walking…I didn't exactly know where I was going. It was a bit strange really….I had just tried to kill Jack Frost, and now he was letting me roam his castle…wasn't he afraid I would escape?

"Eve, come with me….Hee!" Jack Frost suddenly said, somehow walking past me without me even knowing he was behind me at some point.

"What is going on?, don't you have something better to do" I asked, twitching my wings slightly as my voice sounded like I felt like stabbing someone.

"An unexpected surprise has come, I think you could only stall him for so long Ho!" He said, now a few paces in front of me.

"Why would I help the likes of you, and who is he?" I said, standing my ground and folding my arms.

"You already are helping me Hee-Ho!" He said with a strange smile. Not one of a child or that of a sick pervert. More of one saying 'I know something you don't'.

"Argh…fine….who is he then?" I asked, now starting to follow behind him, I still had my arms crossed though.

"Someone I wasn't expecting to come back, at least not so soon anyway Hee!" Frost said. He actually sounded slightly worried, only slightly, like when the weather man says its going to rain and you have washing to do. He had one hand scratching his chin as he walked. His pistol was barely staying in his pants…..as it was hanging out the top.

"WHO IS HE!" I yelled out, grabbing the scruff of Jack Frosts school coat and twirling him around to face me. I then crumpled up the collar in my fist and lifted him off the ground. Hehe, I had a height advantage, I guess him having the body of a sixteen year old had its disadvantages.

He slowly looked up into my eyes "Better go find out! Hee" Jack Frost said, this time he had a grin, not a smile…. I knew he was taunting me. So I threw him backwards onto the ground. He just sat there on the ground, smiling still. I turned around and stomped off to the direction he came.

"Check the bedrooms Hee-Ho!" Frost yelled out, practically bursting out laughing.

I continued to walk, not looking back too see what he was doing. I could still here the occasional snicker for his laughing echoing though the long hall.

I walked into the base of the spiral tower. There was no indent in the floor where I had hit it. I looked over at my fist to still see pieces of the tile in it….

I ignored the pain, my curiosity getting the better of me, who could this person be, maybe it is Kizer, Jack Frost said that Kizer was more powerful than him…that would make him worry….right?

"Hee-Ho!"

I turned around to see Frost standing there, he had a playful smile on his face.

"What are you doing here" I said in a low growl, thinking of just pulling out my scythe and cutting his head off.

"I played the situation over in my head, AND I CANT MISS YOUR EXPRESSION!! HO!" Jack yelled out happily. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I chose to ignore him while he is like this, and keep walking.

We walked for a few minutes, then Jack Frost stopped.

"Up here Eve, just ran on up and open the door, don't forget to run into the room quickly Hee!" Jack Frost said, snickering slightly while pointing to some stairs on the right hand side.

"No, it's a trap, all of this" I said, crossing my arms and leaning back.

"Dammit women, just go up the stairs Ho!" Frost yelled, pointing at the stairs with his eyes closed. He didn't sound so happy now…..

I sighed and looked up the stairs….okay…expect the unexpected, at least I wont die too quickly. I wiggled my wings a bit and slowly made my way up the stairs. I could hear Frost creeping slowly up behind me, trying not to make a noise, great he was back to his child self….

I was now standing in front of the door, what had Frost left in there…a monster?, a trap?...whatever it was, I knew it wasn't anything good for me.

I summoned my scythe to my side, preparing to strike out at anything on the other side.

**BAM!!**

I slammed the door with all the strength, it flew open and smashed into the wall supporting it. I quickly stepped into the room bringing my scythe back to swing out.

I instantly saw a women with blonde hair naked in a bed, straddling some guy I couldn't see. Her back was facing me so I couldn't see her face.

But a split second after the door had swung open and hit the wall. The man had jolted up grabing the women with one arm, holding her to one side of his chest as he outstretched his hand towards me. In the blink of a eye a gunblade appeared in his hand, pointing towards me. I heard the cocking pin click, but it did not fire yet.

A gunblade?, wait a minute, My eyes slowly traveled up the sword, to the hand holding it, then to the persons face…

"Xavier" I said, in a small whisper. The hand holding the scythe started to feel weak. But I had a sudden burst of anger. And gripped it harder.

My eyes then went to the women in the bed, who was naked, on top of him….

It was me………I quickly looked at Xavier, he must have had a similar expression to mine when he saw my face. I quickly looked back at her.

It was like a carbon copy of me…..If I saw a photo of her, I would easily think it was me…to the long blonde hair with pink and black highlights to the blue eyes and tattoo in the corner of my left eye, that bitch was even wearing my wristband!

"HAHAHAHHA…….HAHAHHAHA……….HAHAHAHHAHAH…………HEE-HO!" Jack Frost was on the ground, laughing uncontrollable….

I seriously didn't know what to do….you would think a girl would go ballistic when she walked in on her child hood friend turned possible crush sleeping with another girl…but when that girl was yourself….

Xavier seemed like he was having the same problem, he kept looking to the beautiful, clean Eve snuggled up to his chest and the one standing in front of him…covered in blood with her hair frizzled everywhere….

"OH man, I knew it would be funny….but you two have no idea what is going on……..HAHAHHA……HO!" Jack Frost said, finally standing up.

"Master have I done as you requested"

All eyes went to the naked Eve…even Xavier jolted back quickly swinging the gunblade around and jumping out of the bed. It was now pointing towards her.

It was at that moment I realized that Xavier was also naked……

"Yes….I am bored now…the moment is over…Hee.." Jack Frost said, turning and walking out the door.

**BANG!!**

My head quickly spun back around to Xavier, who had just shot the other Eve in the head. Her body slumped to the ground, with half of her head missing. It then slowly dissolved like a summon.

"Ah, wow, that was confusing, for a second there, I thought you had a twin" Xavier said, half heartily joking.

I was lost for words….It suddenly occurred to me, Xavier had died, he was now infront of me, pretending that he didn't just sleep with something that Jack Frost summoned and that I had seen it all…

"Xavier……WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I yelled, throwing my scythe at the opposing wall to me.

"Well, you see, I died, I then went to this amazing place. I found out that I was not a real person, just emotions of a person who had died long ago, we are called Shades. But I meet the real Xavier in Oblivion. He has been sending me his powers" He said, crossing his arms, as he stood facing me, naked still might I add. And it didn't seem to bother him at all. The old Xavier would be freaking out trying to cover himself.

I just stood there, not really taking in anything he was saying. So he continued.

"We found the God, Asura. Seemed like quite a nice fellow. He joined our souls together and created me…well….us. And from what I have seen so far, I think I am slowly becoming a real person, not a shade" He said, smiling as he folded his arms, signaling he had finished.

I just stood there, my wing twitching every so often…ok…..breath…and think. Xavier 'had' died, he came back as a real person now as he never really was…real.

"WHAT THE FUCK XAVIER!" I yelled, clutching my head with one hand.

"oh…dam…now this is getting kinda awkward" He said, scratching his head. OK, that was a small bit of the Xavier I knew…so at least it is him…or is this a copy, like Frost had done with me….

A copy, this all could be a trick……..

"Hey Eve, wanna finish what we started"

My eyes jolted up to Xavier, who was smiling playfully. I think he was checking me out. My eyes sunk down….slightly, then back up to his face once I quickly figured out what he meant.

"What. Happened. To. You" I said, taking a step backwards.

"Ah….fine, lets go get Frost, spoil sport" Xavier said, the last part under his breath, but I still heard it…quite easily. He was now walking around the room, picking up pieces of his clothing.

"_What has just happened?" _I asked myself, Xavier is back….but he is not himself…Frost had summoned a copy of me and 'distracted' Xavier. I should be mad, like really mad. But, I couldn't bring my self to be mad at Xavier….he thought it was me….

"Lets go Eve, I hope your Eve..ah…shucks…who cares" Xavier said, pointing to the door Frost had walked out of a while ago with his gunblade.

I felt this sudden urge to kill Jack Frost, he was the cause of everything that has happened here, this whole place has been a nightmare.

I looked up at Xavier's back while we walked. He was wearing some Baggy leather pants with belts, similar to his normal pants. But he was wearing a white singlet with a Black jacket over the top. He was even bouncing the gunblade on his shoulder while whistling happily.

How can he be this happy, his child hood friend just walked in on him having sex….with her, Doesn't that come into his mind at all…But he said something about finally joining with his older self…I remember him talking about himself slowly turning into the original Xavier….But now he suddenly is the original. Is this the same Xavier I grew up with?, is this the same person I grew to like…more than other guys?

"HEY!, Jackity Frost, Lets finish this shit, getting bored here" Xavier yelled out, still bouncing the gunblade playfully on his shoulder.

I was still walking behind him, staring at the ground. Common, pull yourself together. O looked up…….I am right, I have always been the powerful angry bitch Eve, What am I now, the moping sad girl… Pft, Get a grip women!

I smiled, I am right. Fuck Xavier, Fuck Jack Frost…..Fuck them all. I am not letting them get me down. I looked up, a gold twinkle shined in my eyes. I stretched out my wings, they didn't stretch very far, maybe half a arms length. But it still made me feel free. I closed my eyes and smiled

"Hey Eve, stop dreaming about me, lets go" Xavier said, with a playful smile, WHICH I HAD SEEN JACK FROST DO!!

That's it.

I opened my eyes and angrily pushed past Xavier, heading in the direction he was travelling.

"Hey Eve, what's up" Xavier said as he started walking beside me, more of jogging since I was walking so fast.

"You are all the same, the old Xavier was different, your not him, no matter what you look like" I said, walking faster.

"Ouch, a blow to the pride, even returning from the dead isn't good enough for her Hee!" Jack Frost said.

I looked over to see him sitting on a park bench, which was inside his house.

"This ends her Frost, I will destroy you and Tera" Xavier said, his playful side quickly disappearing only leaving the vampire side behind.

"Ah, Alas…….All fun and games have to end, Eve, I had fun with you here. Even though we didn't get up to anything like our friend here…….Hee….ho" Jack Frost said. Standing up and pulling out the handgun.

Me and Xavier both immediately drew our weapons. His was already in his hand, so he just pointed it forward. I summoned a black spiked mace and held it in a similar way I held my scythe.

"Gluttony" **BANG** Jack Frost quickly summoned a giant rock golem. He then immediately jumped back, avoiding Xavier's slice.

While the golem was still coming out of the ground, Xavier was slashing madly at Jack who just kept dodging the blade. Frost then held out his hand, Freezing Xavier with the time magic. But Xavier didn't stop, well no completely. He was moving incredibly slow, but still moving.

"Eh!, So you got a bit more power down there, Hee-Ho!" Frost said as he punched Xavier in the stomach. It broke the spell and sent Xavier hurdling back into one of the castle walls.

"Ha, you haven't seen anything yet" Xavier said as he jumped into the air, however he didn't come back down. He was floating in the air. Dark wavy lines started appearing all around him. They seemed to be drawn into him.

**BOOM!!**

As with all of Xavier's transformations. The darkness exploded around him revealing his…fallen angel body?, I thought he could only use that using another persons soul?

"Ha, I knew it. I don't need a soul anymore, I have two right here" Xavier said as he held a hand over his heart.

"Well, well. This might get interesting Hee" Frost said, standing back as the Rock Golem had now fully emerged from the ground.

"Xavier, we need to work together on this" I said, stepping forward.

Xavier nodded in response as he stood beside me.

"I don't like these numbers, Two versus Two is fair, Sloth" **BANG **Jack said, shooting himself in the head again.

I quickly rushed forward, forgetting about my plan with Xavier. I jumped up, using my wings to carry me a bit further as I passed over the golem and attempted to slam my mace into Jack's head.

I quick blue blur appeared in front of Jack, who only smiled as if he expected it to happen. I tried to stop myself but it was too late. I collided into the blue blob and went though it…however I stopped halfway though and realized it was full of water. I struggled realizing I couldn't breath.

**BANG!**

I heard a bullet being fired, before I knew it I was on the ground coughing up water. I looked over to Xavier to see him standing with the gun blade pointing above me, a small trail of smoke coming out the end of the barrel….he saved me, hmph, doesn't mean I forgive him yet…bastard.

I jumped up and swung the Mace upwards sending out a blast of energy upwards. I quickly did a army roll to the side as the blast hit the sloth summon. There was a explosion of energy, however the summon remained floating around like a jelly fish.

**BANG!**

"Argh" Xavier yelled out in pain as I saw a spray of blood flick out from behind him. I looked over to see Jack Frost smiling.

"Fulminating Darkness" I yelled, shooting out a dark beam. It was just about to hit him when the rock golem literally jumped from no where, intercepting the beam.

The golem held out his palm, the beam hit and reflected and hit the castle wall, bursting a hole right though it. I could see the out side. And as I thought, it slowly started fixing itself.

"Black Hole!" Xavier yelled out, firing a small black ball of energy that stopped in front of the Golem. It then started spinning, sucking all things around it inside it. The golem was being ripped apart from the vortex until nothing was left.

"I'm not going to be happy about that Hee-Ho!" Frost said, putting away his gun and holding out both of his arms. "ARGHHH" HE yelled out as two large bone blades stabbed out from his palms. He was breathing quite heavily as blood was dripping around his hands…dam…that looks like it hurts.

"Thundaja" Xavier yelled, throwing a massive bolt of lightning towards the sloth summon. When it hit lighting was throwing all around the room. But then the sloth summon was fried.

"What!, this is not the end for me, you will now see my true power. Ho!!" Frost yelled as he ran towards Xavier with his spine blades ready.

Frost ran towards Xavier, they both then started swinging. Each seemed to be taking turns at the offensive strikes and the defending ones.

I stood back wand watched as Frost jumped at Xavier, who easily blocked the hit. But then Frost brought up his knee, which a small spine then grew out of. Stabbing Xavier in the thigh.

Xavier opened out his massive wings and pushed backwards. Both sending himself backwards and the wind propelling Frost away.

Xavier then collapsed onto one knee, his good one.

"Frost, Playtime is over, it is time to GO BACK TO CLASS" Xavier yelled out as he opened his wings and took off into the air. He flew up as high as the roof would let him. He then stabbed his sword though the roof, letting the sun's light shine though.

He then Held his sword directly in the suns beam. It slowly started to glow. Then he threw it towards Frost.

"Ha, missed me" Frost said crossing his spins in front of him.

Xavier smirked as he held both hands in front of him. "Run Eve" he said as he started shooting literally thousands of small black bullets of energy into the sword hilt.

I watched as the sword slowly started to shake, I knew this was bad. I immediately turned and started running.

However Jack Frost remained, probably too stuck up to run from a battle.

"Hm? What era you doing? Ho?" I heard Jack Frost say outloud as I continued to run!

"THIS! IMPLOSION!" Xavier yelled out.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!**

Before I know it there is a blinding flash from behind me, I stop quickly and bring up my shield.

I couldn't see anything beyond my shield. There was so much black smoke everywhere. I could see fires all around as the castle seemed to be completely in shambles.

The smoke cleared, and there was no castle left!, he was completely obliterated. Alls that stood was a couple of the building supports.

I dropped the shield and ran back to where I think Xavier and Jack Frost had been. When I got to the area, I saw Xavier slowly fly down. His angel wing shining in the sunlight as the bat wing was in the shadows. He landed softly and pulled out his sword.

Jack Frost suddenly burst out from a pile of rubble. He wobbled a bit before falling on his hands and knees.

"This is..." he even forgot to say Heeho. After a moment he started phasing around the crater looking under every rock. Finally, he stopped and lifted his hand into the air.

**POOF!**

A single projectile went spiraling into the air.

**BOOM!**

A fire storm? No... Fireworks AND CONFETTI?! And... is he wearing a paper party hat?

"HEE HO! I'M FREE! WOOHOO!" Jack Frost Yelled out

Wait, what!, His Free??

* * *

Chapter Done!!

HA, I bet a lot of you are confused. Well, I was a bit angry**!! STRAWBERRY!!** But not just her, people didn't even realize that Jack Frost Summoned **"LUST" **when he was in the room with Xavier when he first came. Lust then transformed into what Xavier lusted…..Eve. Everyone was like, **"Wow, what happened to Eve, is she under control"**

**NO, she was not, it wasn't her!** Dam you people, if only you read it properly, what's this meant to make me think……..

HAHHAHA, I m just messing with you all, I don't care really as long as your review

One more chapter with Xavier, then we switching over to Doug!!


	42. Ending the Madness

Okay, the End of Jack Frosts Arc has started, all of the characters will be going back to how they originally acted

Okay, the End of Jack Frosts Arc has started, all of the characters will be going back to how they originally acted. So in the last few chapters, if they seemed out of character, they were meant to be. It was me and NotJackFrost messing around. But all is back to normal now, except Jack Frost.

**Xaviers Point of View**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Ending Madness**

"HEE HO! I'M FREE! WOOHOO!" Jack Frost Yelled out

Wait, what!, His Free?

"I AM FREE, HHAHAHAHA, FUCK YOU TERA, FUCK YOU KIZER and, er, Xavier, your just a fuck head still" Jack Frost said, forgetting about Hee-ho again. He stood in the middle of the destroyed castle, and it wasn't rebuilding itself.

I quickly pulled my sword out of the ground and pointed the tip at him. Sure I was out of energy, my last attack took everything from me. If I reverted back to my human form, I would have more energy, but for now I will make a bluff.

"Explain your actions, NOW" I said in a demanding tone. I quickly glanced over at Eve, seeing that she was looking at me and Frost, waiting for one of use to make a move.

"Hehehe, Tera, he lied to me. I was put in this castle and trapped. He said only he could release the seal. I was serving under him to make him release it, but you Xavier, are the winning side. I always win. So I am coming with you He!" Jack Frost said, folding his arms looking directly at me.

"Why should I not kill you right here, and eye for and eye eh" I said, smiling a bit and twisting the gunblade on its side. Like gangster's do with there guns.

"I can help you get off this island, I can get us into the Omega Ruins" Frost said, now returning my smile. As if challenging me to refuse his request.

"Your offer is intriguing, how can I trust you after the shit you have done" I said, starting at him.

"You can't, you only have my word as a demon, but I want to leave this place and get revenge on Tera, and I think you killing him with my help will be a lot more shameful for him then me defeating him" Frost said, dropping his arms at his side as a red twirling mist covered his body.

I cocked the gunblade and stood back, ready to shoot. However when the smoke cleared. Jack Frost was only wearing some different clothes.

He was wearing a white dress shirt, blue turtleneck with sleeves rolled-back past his elbows which was unzipped. Grey baggy shorts that stopped half way between his knee and ankle and had some pretty spiffy bright yellow sneakers and black fingerless gloves.

After he had changed into the new attire, he collapsed forward. Of course I wasn't going to catch him so he hit face first into the icy ground.

I looked over to Eve who seemed just as confused as I was. I walked over to him a few minutes later and gave him a soft kick.

"What did you just do" I said, holding my finger over the trigger, just waiting to submerge a bullet into his head. As he opened his eyes and stood up slowly.

"To begin a journey, sacrifices must be made Hee, I suggest we leave before anyone notices my castle being destroyed" Frost said as he started walking away.

"Eve, what do you think" I said as I walked over to her.

"Eh, oh….I guess we have no choice but to trust him, there is no airships or boats here. Unless with choose to swim across miles of ocean that is fiend infested" Eve said, rolling her eyes at her last statement.

"Well then, I guess we follow him, after you" I said, bowing my head a bit and motioning with my hand.

Eve ignored my comment and walked after Frost. Really I just wanted some time alone. I need to figure out some things.

When Frost and Eve were out of ear shot, I tried the stupidest thing I could think of, talking to myself.

"Listen, I don't know what is going on, but I don't seem to be in control all the time?" I asked, feeling more dumb that I had when I thought of the idea.

_Mmm, I have noticed, I can feel when my control has dropped and you have surfaced. It seems that not even Asura could combine our souls. But alas, we will have to make do_

I felt a bit startled when I heard the voice in my head. But I knew it would be there.

I released my energy, creating a quick storm of black mist around me. With this disperse of energy, my angel wing and the bat wing had disappeared.

I looked up to see both Frost and Eve looking in my direction, guess they felt that. I ignored the looks I received and walked right past them.

After about twenty minutes of walking, we were starting to get to the edge of a cliff.

"On the cliff wall lives our transportation, I suggest we wait until evening, seeing as the birds don't fly during the day Hee-Ho" Frost said as he walked over to the edge, away from me and Eve. I guess he felt he doesn't belong.

"I didn't realize it was day, I cant feel the suns rays" I said, holding up my hands as if feeling for rain.

"It is the dense cloud cover, many of the demons who live in this area must be nocturnal" Eve said, looking up into the sky.

"HA, first smart thing I heard from a blonde chick Hee-Ho" Frost said, as he sat on the edge, dangling his feet off the edge.

I could feel Eve's anger rise a bit. She really didn't like blonde jokes, said something about them being sexist…or discriminate, I wasn't really listening at the time. This was a long time ago but, when we were about twelve.

I walked over to where Eve was standing.

"Listen, we are going to have to work with Frost, I don't know what exactly happened here when I was dead, but lets forget about it" I said, attempting to comfort her.

"I don't need your help Xavier, I am not some weak girl" She said, walking over to the edge of the cliff, sitting down in a similar fashion to what Frost was. Only about five meters along.

I let out a sigh and walked over and sat between them. I looked over at Eve as she was watching the red sky. I glanced at Frost to see him staring at his gloves. I then looked at my hands and then to the icy water below.

"Xavier, how long have you been alive?" Eve asked, shooting a look in my direction.

I let out a small laugh, surprised by the question. Not only was Eve interested, it seemed Frost was also paying attention.

"I have been alive for around six thousand years, or so I have been told. But I guess it wasn't really me, well, it was seeing as I wasn't real, just a part of them" I said, staring at the water below.

"Do you age?" Eve asked, why was she suddenly interested in my age, ha, I should ask her age.

"I only age if I allow it" I said, now looking at my gloves.

"Is this because you are a vampire?, what about me" She said, a slight tremble in her voice.

"You will age normally, theres a chance the powers you have been using will drain some of your life energy, you may die at seventy" I said, glancing over at Eve.

"How my life revolves around seven" Frost said, with a small chuckle at the end. Seeing as we both didn't understand, he continued.

"I was sixteen, as I appear now when I was first trapped in the castle, I had the seven sins inside my body, constantly testing my sanity. In the end, I lost the majority of the time. I was in that castle for seventy years" Frost said.

"Wow, I never knew, that is why you went mad" Eve said, leaning forward to look across at Frost.

"Ha, hahahah, I went mad for many reasons, but now I have lost a Sin, sloth. Now that I am leaving the castle. I am only sane right now cause my mind doesn't know what is happening as it is missing a Sin…..I will be back to my old self in the morning most likely" Frost said, he leaned back and rested his head on the ground, looking up at the sky.

"So, Xavier, why did you stay eighteen?" Eve asked, looking back to me.

"Hmph, I have only one chance, I guess I liked my youth" I said, looking back towards Eve.

"Cant you just control your age and go back to eighteen?" She said.

"Nah, once I have aged, I cant go backwards. When I age I grow, once the skin has been stretched, it cant shrink back, it will only then wrinkle. Many have tried it before, all have failed" I said, looking back down between my feet at the water below.

"So you will live forever?" Eve said, she had a strange smile on her face.

I didn't want to answer her question, I didn't know what would happen. She seemed to understand as she didn't seem to expect a answer.

I heard a soft thump as Eve laid back resting on her hands. It seems she was tired. I will let her rest. I looked over at Frost who had his eyes closed. However I knew he wasn't asleep. And I had to stay awake, at least until we knew we could trust him.

**WARK!!**

"They have awoken" Frost said, opening his eyes and sitting up.

It sounded like a bird, so we were going to ride giant birds, like a chocobo maybe?

What flew up in front of us shocked me, and that's a understatement.

It was a giant origami bird. But it had real eyes. Then another one flew up, then another…..and another. There was like a whole flock of them.

"We had to wait until night because of these, they cant fly to high during the day, even though there is no intense light, the heat is still there" Frost said as one flew over to him, landing on the ground. They landed much like a albatross, they kinda just hit the ground.

"Eh, what is going, What the Fuck it that!" Eve said as she was awoken by the bird landing.

"That is our ride out of here" I said as another one flew over and hit the ground.

Frost walked over to one and got onto its back. I did the same as Eve stood there looking at the bird in front of her.

"I guess this cant get any more screwed up" Eve said, finally mounting the bird.

Frost took off quickly and Eve's and my birds just followed. I guess we were now heading for the Omega Ruins….

* * *

Okay, chapter down, its short, but explains some things.

Next chapter will be Doug's. His Arc will go on for around 3 chapters. So, Remember, KEEP REVIEWING!!


	43. We Cant All Live Forever

A chapter!, amazing.

I bet you all thought I had forgot about all of you.

Here is the next chapter. Doug's POV.

* * *

**Chapter 43: We cant all live forever**

Waiting, I had done a lot of that recently. It seemed that this adventure was all Xavier's story, its time I began mine…

"Hey Doug, whatcha thinking about?" Lavah said as she walked up and sat beside me as I waited at Dock 2 for Camazotz's airship to pick us up.

"Nothing of importance" I said, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Ah, common, we are a team now, stuff what Xavier is doing" she said, playfully hitting my shoulder. I smiled slightly, not enough for anyone to notice.

"You are wise beyond your years" I said as I stood up, stretching my legs.

"I'm seventeen, and your what, nineteen at the most. You don't really have the right to say that?" She said. Although she was being a smart arse, she was clearly doing it to cheer me up.

"I am a bit older than that" I said, stretching out my glove and ruffling her hair before I walked over to Joe. Who was looking at the horizon.

"Hey, that's not nice" Lavah yelled out. I ignored her and continued my walk towards Joe.

"Doug, do you think Camazotz will really send another ship, he clearly hates humans?" Joe asked, her eyes not moving towards me.

"Don't worry about it, Xavier is with him. They will send another ship. If not…I will get us to Besaide. But I can only warp into the armory, which wouldn't be the smartest idea now that I am labeled a traitor.

"You made the right choice, don't regret that" Joe said, finally making eye contact with me.

I didn't feel like saying anything, so I just nodded before sitting down on the ground. It just makes me think, me, a demon commander under the rule of Kizer, the second demon captain, is now sitting on the ground at Luca Docks. Not only that, a women is standing next to me, and another is a few feet away. And they are now my travelling party.

I wouldn't of guessed I would be here, but then again. I have been waiting for a moment when I could overthrow Kizer, but not to fight Tera, I wanted to become the second demon king at one point…..why am I fighting now?, is it for power?, revenge?...or for someone else?. I quickly shook the thoughts from my head as I looked up a Joe.

"The airship is coming, lets prepare" I said standing up.

"How do you"- she was cut off as the sound of engines was heard in the distance. "Never mind" she said as she started to walk over to the edge of the dock.

* * *

**Authors Note!!**

I'm lazy, I skipped the airship ride, tough it up people!, straight to the action!

* * *

**BANG!!**

"FELLCIA WHAT WAS THAT!" I yelled, quickly trying to recover my balance as the airship shook violently in the sky.

"It seems we have been hit sir. The Besaide cannons have targeted us, I surgest we have a emergency landing.

**BANG!!**

"What's our status?" I yelled as I stumbled my way into the cockpit, sitting down in the Co-pilot seat.

"The hull has been breached" Fellcia said in a calm tone.

"Breached!, where are the others!" I yelled, quickly standing up and walking to the door.

"Don't worry, they are safe, they are in the sleeping quarter" she said , as her hands struggled to hold the steering wheel like control from shaking.

"Land in the ocean now, I will hold off the attack" I yelled climbing up the hatch for the deck, which was really just a area on top of the ship.

**PPPPPPSHHHHHHHHTTT!!**

As soon as I opened the hatch I immediately felt dizzy, the ship was spinning out of control. Inside I didn't notice too much as the ships stability systems stopped most of the spinning feeling.

I jumped out the top, the air quickly throwing me away from the ship.

"Energy Rain!" I yelled quickly blasting thousands of balls of energy down on Besaid.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

There were explosions appearing all over the island. The cannon fire stopped for a few seconds. Then started firing again……My plan worked, they had stopped firing on the ship, but where now firing at me.

I was falling from the sky, gracefully dodging the occasional cannon round that got too close.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the airship collide with the water. It didn't seem to suffer from any impact damage so I put all my attention back on the matter at hand.

That was keeping all of the demons away from the ship, now floating in the water.

"Nightmare!" I yelled, holding out both of my hands. A green flame appeared around my hands, burning my gloves off revealing my claws. As this happened I put my claws up to my forehead quickly pulling out two demon horns.

The flame quickly dispersed as two devil like wings burst out of my back. With this change, the green flames had returned, burning away my shirt. Revealing all the scars and marks all over my body. They were now glowing with a green glow as well.

I dived down, hitting the water at break neck speeds. However I burst out of the water. Now in my full demon form. The flames had been put out and now I was ready to fight at my full potential for as long as I needed to.

I crossed my arms in front of me, steam slowly floating up from my body. I looked on at the shore at the millions of demons in a stampede to attack. Then closed my eyes.

"HALT!" A familiar voice yelled out

"Ah, Kyorar, I wondered when I would be meeting you" I said, opening my eyes to see him standing before me.

Behind him the demons were standing, the water up to there ankles. There was saliva dripping and snarls heard though out the group, but no one moved against Kyorar's wishes.

Kyorar was Kizer's other Demon Commander. He was always jealous as I was Kizer's favorite, I was just stronger, however we were never allowed to really find out.

"I always wanted to fight you Doug, when I heard the news, I almost left Besaid trying to hunt you down" Kyorar said

"I guess you always did follow Kizer's orders like a dog, that's why I was the favorite, I could think for myself" I said, smiling at him.

"Hphm, it doesn't matter what you say, Kizer has granted me more power than you could imagine" he said, crossing his hands in front of him to reveal a pair of curved blades attached to chains on his arms.

"You were never able to change your form, you used weapons to make yourself have an edge over your opponents" I said, making his anger rise.

"Hmph, you don't know anything Doug………..HUGEROUS!" Kyorar yells, makings his body tense up as horns grew from his head.

"Is that all, I am disappointed" I said with a yawn.

"Laugh it up now Doug, soon you will join Xavier in Oblivion" Kyorar said with a smile.

I quickly stepped into a fighting pose and snarled "You will live to regret saying that" I said tensing my muscles enough to make blood come out from around my horns which slowly ran down the side of my face.

"We cant all live forever, it just seems that your time is up now" Kyorar said while drawing is blades. He then started spinning them around him on the chains while smiling evilly towards me.

* * *

**Chapter done, I know its short, but I wanted to have the fight in the next chapter!**

I promise on my dogs life that I will write the next chapter tomorrow!

I do not own the blades from God of War

I like Dougs new form, more demonic looking.


	44. We Cant all Live Forever Part 2

Here is the chapter as I promised!

* * *

**Chapter 44: We Cant all Live Forever Part 2.**

"We cant all live forever, it just seems that your time is up now" Kyorar said while drawing is blades. He then started spinning them around him on the chains while smiling evilly towards me.

I reached behind my head and pulled out a single katana, holding it in front of me.

"This should be interesting Doug" Kyorar said as he started spinning the blades faster as they were now starting to make a whooshing noise.

"Argh" I yelled out as jumped, thrusting my katana forward so that one of the chains would wrap around it.

I tried slicing the sword though the chains, hoping to break them…however, that was not the case.

"dam" I said quietly as I realized that my katana was now stuck.

Kyorar quickly noticed this and smiled. He swung his other sword over his head, attempting to bring it down on me.

I immediately let go of the katana and jumped backwards. Only dodging the strike by a few centimeters.

Kyorar grabbed both parts of the chain that were wrapped around my katana and pulled on them, successfully snapping my katana.

"Ha, you should maintain your weapons better Doug" Kyorar said as he started spinning his blades again.

I had no time to think as on of the blades was thrown towards me like a cannon ball. I quickly threw my right shoulder back as the blade went whizzing past me.

I reached out and grabbed the chain. This made him throw the other blade. I again leaned over as it went past me. I grabbed the chain with the other hand.

We were now facing each other. Both had our hands wrapped around chains, linking us together. We both smirked as we looked into each others eyes.

At the exact same moment we both pulled on the chains. It was almost like a giant tug of war game.

SNAP!!

The chains broke as we were both sent backwards from our own strength. However my end had the blades on it.

I grabbed one end of the chain as I swung it around over my head. Then hammer throwing the blade into Kyorar's chest.

He was sent hurdling backwards into the horde of demons.

It was like a bowling affect, he had knocked down a good row of demons until he finally came to a stop. He slowly stood up and pulled the blade from his chest.

"You surprised me there Doug, I didn't think you could think that well…ha" Kyorar said, looking at his own blood dripping down from the blade in his hand.

"I get that a lot lately" I said as I grabbed the other chained blade out of the soft sand.

We now both had one of these swords. He was twirling it around again as I just held it normally with the chain dragging on the ground.

I quickly flipped the blade around and whipped the chain towards him. He didn't seem to expect that as it wacked him across the face. The moment he was blinded I rushed towards him. Grabbing hold of his blade and cutting off his wrist with mine.

He leant down slightly to grab a hold of his wrist. I took this moment to wrap the chains around his neck. This caused him to quickly stand up straight to grab the chains, however he leaned right back into the sword I had against his back. Causing it to stab out of his stomach.

"A….ah…a.hah…..ah..." Kyorar's body then fell face first into the water. Although it was only barely at our ankles, blood still spread though the water

I released the chain and slowly stood up breathing heavily. I looked around me at all the demons who had now completely surrounded me in. I slowly bent down and picked up the chained blades.

"This is going to be a long night huh fellows" I said jokingly as I held the blades up.

* * *

Chapter done, its short, buts its only the fight between Doug and Kyorar


	45. A Silent End

Here is the chapter people, a bit late, but you will live.

Thanks for all the reviews, for the newer readers, if ya feel like it, go back and review EVERY chapter so that I will get a shit load of reviews!!

**Darth Gigas:** Thanks for the comment, I think I have improved a lot as well. NotJackFrost wanted me to do a special edition of FFX Dominance after I have finished the whole series. This would involve me re-writing the whole story again but….better.

* * *

**Chapter 45: A Silent End**

"Argh" I yelled out as the last bloody body hit the sand.

While panting, I slowly lifted my gaze to where the water was lapping the edge of the beach.

I had caused more damage than I had originally thought. There were bodies floating in the ocean, on the beach, the rocks….even some on top of each other. The only thing they had in common now was that none of them were breathing.

_**SHINK**_

I had dropped the chained blades into the sand before I fell forwards onto my knees and hands.

I don't think I am wounded, I think it is more exhaustion. I haven't unleashed everything I had before. And to think….Kizer must still be better than all of this lot. Maybe I'm not ready yet?

"Ah" I hold my rib as it suddenly starts to hurt. At this moment I look down at my hands to see some of the skin torn away, showing the raw bone and flesh. On closer inspection one of my ribs is jotting out of the side of my chest.

Looks like I did get hit….quite a bit as well, didn't feel a thing when I was in the fray..

I slowly stand up only to find the ground faster than I had wanted. I gave up quickly and laid stomach first in the wet sand. I could hear Joe screaming something out as she tried running though the water. The screaming was slowly dulled out by a buzzing noise just before I blanked out.

* * *

**POV change Joe**

Up ahead I could see Doug slowly falling to the ground. Even though he looked similar to all of the dismembered creatures around him. He was still the Doug I knew, claws, wings and horns in all.

"DOUG!" I yell as I continue my half sprint, half paddle though the shore to get to the beach. Why did Fellcia have to land so far out. Even though I wanted to help Doug fight, I first had to make sure that Lavah and Fellcia had made it out of the sinking airship.

"DOUG!" I yelled a final time as I skidding to a stop before him. My feet sinking slightly in the soft sand as I sat down before him.

"Common, you got to stay awake" I said quietly as I shook his shoulder. I saw him standing a few seconds ago, he has to be fine…right

There's no point arguing with yourself now.

"Curaga" I said holding my hands over his chest. I tried again, but nothing changed.

"Its no use" a voice said softly behind me.

Being startled, I jumped around and drew my katana. Fixating it on there neck.

"Killing me wont do anything for you, or him" The old man in the robe said. He had a beard and even had a walking stick. What was he doing out here.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, not moving the blade anywhere.

"Ah, straight to the point. You can call me a friend of a friend" he said, giving a slightly smile.

"Which friend?" I asked, bringing the katana closer to his neck. To the point that the blade was resting on the outside skin.

"A certain vampire, a marvelous fellow that one, very corrupted mentally. I should of explained what I knew. But alas, he has to learn about his death" the old man said. Seeing as he brought up vampire and death, he has to be talking about Xavier. And if Xavier has had heaps of past lives, then this old man has a fairly high chance of being a acquaintance of Xavier.

"What can you do to help?" I said, only lowering the blade but not withdrawing it.

"Your human magic wont work on him in this state, neither will potions. The dark healing magic he needs is far beyond your powers, maybe even mine" he said as he waddled over to Doug's body.

"I will try anything, even if it risks my own life" I said, staring directly at him.

"Your own life, what help would that do. He needs demon magic, why would any demon create a spell that uses their own life?" The old man said with a smile.

"Don't play games with me old man" in a heart beat my sword was back up ready to add another head to the piles around us.

"Lilus, long time no see, where have you been keeping your stench hidden from the rest of the world"

Not only was I frightened to hear that voice it seems that he old man, Lilus, almost had a heart attack as he spun around and was face to face with none other than the Second Demon Captain, Kizer.

"Kizer, it pains me to see you still breathing" Lilus said, hatred clearly dropping from his tongue.

"People always feel pain in their hearts. The heart is easy to wound, that's why living is painful" Kizer said as he showed off his serrated, sharp yellow teeth.

"You haven't changed a bit over the past thousand years Kizer" Lilus said pulling out a small staff which was hidden in the robe.

"You, fight me, old man…I think you are making a slight bluff here" Kizer said cracking his knuckles.

"Joe, leave here" Lilus said to me as he threw me jewel, however his eyes remained on Kizer, who was now playfully stretching.

"I'm not leaving without Doug" I yelled, holding my katana up in Kizer's direction.

"You cannot do anything for Doug, no matter where you take him. Let me deal with this" he said as he held the short staff in front of him.

I remained silent, what was I to do?, leave Doug here to die, or stay and die myself, losing all hope in helping him.

"Break the jewel Joe" Lilus said as a small ball of blue energy appeared around the staff. "NOW!" he yelled.

I closed my eyes and smashed the jewel against my fist. I felt my ears pop. I opened my eyes to see myself standing on the Zanarkand beach. It was night time and no one was around.

"What!" I said in disbelief as I took a step backwards, tripping over something.

"Oww" I heard someone say.

I looked down to see Lavah.

"Lavah, how did you get here?" I asked, kneeling down to her.

"I was behind you, I didn't think you where doing to do as Lilus said, so I reached out and tried to grab your shoulder to pull you away, but when I touched you…." Lavah said, sitting up on the beach.

"Hmmm" I said, nodding my head. "Dammit!" I yelled kicking up some dirt. I seemed to have startled Lavah as she jumped a bit. "Sorry Lavah, but…I don't know what to do, we have no idea what is going to happen" I yelled out as I slowly sat down in the wet sand.

"Hey, its alright, lets get a airship and find Xavier" Lavah said jumping up excitedly "He will know what to do!".

"Well then, we have a plan, lets get to work" I said standing up and making my way off the beach.

* * *

Okay people, im tired, so there's ya chapter. Its short but I am a busy person now days. I haven't given up on the story, things have just been going slow.


	46. Dead

Its Friday for me, so here is a new chapter.

Kizers POV

* * *

**Chapter 46: Dead**

Blood splattered along the ground as the frail body of a old man was thrown carelessly across it.

"Well, you've lived a good life, right?" I said with a sick smile as I cracked my knuckles and advanced forward as the old man struggled to stand up.

"You…will. never learn Kizer, brute strength will never get what you want" Lilus said as he used his staff to help him stand.

"On the contrary Lilus, I want you dead, and would you look at this, your going to be" I said.

"Har!" Lilus yelled as he swung his staff towards me. A bright flash was light was seen.

Without even thinking my hand was raised and clasped. Making the light wither away just as fast as it had come.

And then just as fast as that, my fist was sent into the old mans face. A loud crack was heard as he flicked head over heels before hitting the soft sand.

"You never really did understand the true concept of power, did you Lilus?" I said, smiling again as I walked over to him.

I knew I wasn't going to get a answer, his jaw was clearly broken, and I was disabling him from using any cure magic. This fight was over before it had begun.

"Errrrgh ush de" Lilus coughed out as more blood billowed out onto the sand.

"Even Dogs can make noises" I said as I grabbed his beard and lifted him off the ground. I heard another crack as his jaw became dislocated.

**BOOOOM!**

The old man exploded right before my eyes, not literally…unfortunately, but he had released the last amount of energy he had left. But it did not faze me. When the smoke cleared I was still standing in the same spot holding him by his beard.

**CRACK!**

A small crack appeared on the old mans face, and slowly spread over his body. He was cracking like a porcelain doll.

"So, you have depleted your life source, mmm, I feel as if I have barely stretched" I said, yawning slightly and throwing the old man onto the sand. Which caused his feet to snap off.

This site always amazed me. Death of exhaustion was the worst way for a demon or vampire to die. Their life energy was all gone, so the blood would stop flowing and the skin crack. Making the entire body weak and frail.

I picked up a pebble that was on the beach and turned to face Lilus.

"Looks like this is the end of the road for you" I said as I flicked the pebble, making hit smack him in the head gentle. However it caused his whole body to shatter completely and turn into dust.

"And now your energy is mine" I said, as I breathed in. Feeling myself become stronger, ever so slightly.

* * *

**Kizer special fight is over, and you cant tell me that wasn't cool!!**

**Doug's POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes to be welcomed to a searing pain all over my body. I tired to move slightly when the sun was suddenly blocked out.

I looked over to see Kizer squatting next to me. He then held up his fist.

"You'd better pray you survive it and if you do, you may wish you hadn't" Kizer said before darkness overcome me again.

For the second time that day, or at least I thought it was still that day. I opened my eyes, and with it the pain came back.

However I was feeling slightly better. I sat up slowly to find myself in a large pit. The walls seemed mossy. I looked up, I was in a ordinary pit, it was about four meters deep with no roof. What does Kizer think his doing, surely I could climb out, if not I would just fly.

It was then I realized that there was a massive chain attached to my foot and secured to the bottom of the pit. It was a fairly long chain, maybe about 4 meters as well. Just long enough so that whoever was in the pit could climb out just to be pushed back in.

The chain had a number of symbols engraved into it. It was clear the it was enchanted and I would be wasting my energy trying to break it. Sure Kizer was crazy, but he wasn't stupid, not like Frost was….

Talking about Frost, I wonder if Tera still has him trapped on that cursed Island. I also wonder if Xavier has found him yet? Xavier….I am sure he will be fine.

"Joe!" I yelled out, I forgot all about her. I have to see if she is ok.

"No one who likes you can hear you scream"

I looked up to see Kizer looking down on me in the pit. I bet he made a pit just so he cold look down upon whoever was in it.

"Wheres Joe!" I yelled angrily as I slowly stood up and extended my claws further.

"I don't feel like killing another today" Kizer said as he turned around and walked out of my sight.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I yelled. I desperately wanted to leap out of this pit and carve his face. But now was not the time for rash ideas. Kizer would surely kill me in this condition, and I am currently trapped….

I heard a faint chuckle and then it was covered by the sound of wind spiraling its way down into the pit. I sat down and looked at my claws. I had the opportunity to gain power…I took that opportunity, and now that I am doing the right thing again…I am slowly losing everything. Have I really made the right decision?, if I stayed with Tera would Xavier had made it this far?, maybe he might of failed and returned home.

Whatever I do always ends up to be the wrong thing, wither it is joining the demons or going against them…

I slowly closed my eyes, and sat down, leaning on the pit wall. Now was the time for rest, the time for action will be soon…

* * *

**POV change Lavah**

* * *

We were now walking though the crowded streets of Zanarkand. I was following closely behind Joe. I knew she was only thinking about getting back to Besaide. She was very focused. Sometimes I admired her. She always seemed in control. It was painfully clear she liked Doug, and even right now, when Doug was last seen unconscious with a mad man who wanted to kill him, she still seems collected. I wonder if its all a mask.

"Lavah, are you listening?" Joe said, her hands now on her hips.

"Oh, no, I wasn't" I said with a smile.

"Lavah, now is the time we have to concentrate. If we can convince the Zanarkand crusaders to launch a attack on Besaide, then we will be able to get there and help Doug" Joe said, holding up her finger as she spoke.

"I know, I am just thinking about everything, what am I even doing here?, You are a witch and a swords expert, Eve's a vampire, Dougs a demon…….and I don't even know what Xavier is anymore. What am I, a normal human girl. I don't belong where demons are?" I said quietly.

"What about those two small swords you have now?" Joe said, she was smiling. I guess she was trying to cheer me up.

"I got these just in case something attacks me and one of you cant help me, so far Xavier has always stepped in and done something cool…..how does he always know what to do?" I said, looking at the ground.

"I don't think he does, he just does what he thinks is the right thing to do" Joe said, patting me on the head as if I was a child.

I swatted at her playfully as we continued our walk to the Crusaders Lodge.

* * *

Ok people, a chapter. KEEP Reviewing. My reviews are slowly getting less…….and less……I will not give up on this story. But I will update less often, as you have figured out.


	47. A Fitting End

* * *

I guess I am sorry for taking so long to update, I have a very logical reason for not updating last week. That reason is so logical I am not going to tell you all. Happy Reading!!

Doug's POV

* * *

**Chapter 47: A Fitting End**

"DOUG, wake up your filthy dog" someone yelled as I was hauled off the ground.

All of my muscles where currently aching so I remained motionless. Hoping that they would leave me until I regained my strength.

"Hmph, do as you wish Doug, its your funeral" the voice said again as I was dropped onto a hard cement floor.

"Ah, good for you to come here Doug, although you didn't have much choice, BUT that is not why you have been brought to me" I defiantly knew this voice, Kizer.

"So, you disturb my sleep to give me a lecture, just like you Kizer" I say as I slowly open my eyes and stand up.

"Make your smart comments while you can Doug, I have been ordered to kill you. You are a traitor and shall not be kept alive. Your death will be shown as a example to all those thinking about following you" Kizer said as he walked in a large circle around me.

"A example, this I have to see" I said cracking my claw like fingers.

"Oh you will, there has been a arena built for this fight, me and my men have even put bets on it. The bets are how long you will stay alive" Kizer said with a large toothy smile. Showing the yellow color and decay of his teeth.

"A suppose this will be a rigged match then?" I asked, knowing Kizer would never look weak in front of his men.

"On the contrary Doug, I am going to get you a healer. You will be at the best you could be, then I will crush you like the vermin you are" Kizer said before turning away from me and aggressively walking off.

I looked around as the guards slowly trekked after Kizer. All that was left was a old women who was slowly walking towards me. Although she seemed human, she had to be a demon to be on this island.

"Ahhhhssss, Youse ares thes oneth they callshhh Doug" the old lady said as he reptilian tongue flicked in and out her mouth.

"You could say that, depends on who you are" I said, extending out my claws.

"Ish wish to helphh youse Doug, Lordes Kizer hases beenph corrupted withss power" she said holding out her hand as a small stream of black magic slowly flowed from her hand and soaked into my body.

I have seen this magic before. It was demons magic. Seeing as the humans white magic had no affect on our bodies and that black magic had no curative spells we developed our own. This was a very hard skill to learn, why was this old lady using it on me.

"Why?" I demanded, still keeping my claws in striking range.

"Ise haveif been casted outph aswells, Ifph youse loseif thises fight, Isil Die aswellph" The old lady said.

"And if I win?" I asked

"Thenes wes willif bothph die at thes hands of Tera" She said as she started scribbling something into the sand.

"So ither way it's a lose lose situation, correct?" I asked

"Yesph, we shalls takeph out Kizer, useph mys power to dos so" she said before grabbing my hand and placing it on the shape she had drawn. The old lady was transferred into the symbol as it glowed a eerie purple. The energy was then quickly sent inside my body causing a explosion sending me backwards.

I skidded to a stop and extended my claws, awaiting the horde of troops who would most likely be called to the scene.

And nothing

I guess Kizer doesn't care about the old lady.

"Doug, it is time" I turned to see a fairly large figure towering over me. It was humanoid looking however its skin was completely white and it had no lips.

I followed the demon though a tunnel. I knew this lead to the arena as I could hear cheering echoing down it. I guess there was a preshow on.

We continued to walk for a minute before I saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

I slowly walked out into the arena that Kizer had set up. It seemed like a coliseum, there were even fiends tied up around the field. I could see Kizer standing out in the middle, on either side of him were halves of a fiend which it seemed he tore in half. That was probably the cheering I heard.

"Doug, welcome to your demise" Kizer said before he stabbed his own hand though his chest and pulled it back out to reveal spiked brass knuckles.

"I guess we BEGIN!" I yelled quickly tensing my muscles and creating a dark aura around me.

"My, my…transforming already Doug?" Kizer said as he cracked his neck side to side.

"Lets skip the foreplay and get right to the climax" I said with a smile as my wings and horns exploded from my body spewing blood across the arena.

"Dam, what a great line, write that one down Alph" Kizer said jokingly to the white demon who escorted me in here.

"ARGHHH!" I yelled out as I charged towards Kizer with a flurry of kicks and punches. Every time he skillfully brought up his knee or forearm in precise movements without him moving backwards or even from the spot.

I quickly jumped backwards, I need to think of another strategy. He has me beaten in speed, but lets see about power.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I yelled again holding both hands in front of me, summoning up a spinning glyph similar to the one the old lady drew. A massive beam shot out of the symbol and headed right for Kizer who seemed slightly surprised.

* * *

**Kizer's POV**

I watched as the huge beam of dark energy flew towards me. But he has underestimated me again. He honestly doesn't think I know what the old lady was planning. Everything he has done in this battle so far has been planned. And it will continue that way.

I quickly stepped to the side as the beam rushed past me destroying the East stand. There was mass panic in the crowds but in the flash of a eye I was already standing where Doug was as his own body was hurdling though the air from a punch to the face.

He hit the ground and continued to roll like a dog until he hit the stone wall, cracking it.

"Hmph, that was all you had. It saddens me that you have underestimated a Demon Captain Doug, I thought you would know better" I said as I picked him up from one of his horns and held him at arms length as my other fist connected with his face.

**CRACK**

I guess my punch was a bit more powerful than I had planned as the horn cracked off in my hand and his body was flung backwards again.

"Honestly Doug, you are being toyed with, this is what you have become now, a bug for us demons to squash" I said as I watched Doug cough up blood and attempt to stand.

"I will never be defeated by the likes of you" Doug said as he opened his wings and flew upwards.

"Tsk Tsk, running is bad" I said as I smacked my fists together sending a shockwave up which tore off Doug's wings as it flew past him creating a super sonic explosion causing his body to come crashing back down with velocity.

Doug continued to bleed over my arena floor as I slowly stalked towards him.

**BAM**

My fist had connected with the top of his head causing a large snap to be heard as his body created a crater in the ground.

"Oh, I bet you wish you were human now Doug, all this suffering and you just wont die" I said as I picked up his body and hit him back down. Making the shards of rocks which were created the first time stab into his body.

"Lets end this with a climax" I said as I clenched my fists in front of me charging all of my energy around me.

"I wont let you win" Doug said though exaggerated breaths.

"Its over Doug" I said as I placed a palm on either side of Doug's head. I could feel Doug struggling against me with all of his strength. But it was like taking candy from a baby, after you have broken its arms.

Red electricity started flowing around between my fingers as my grin increased in size. I slowly started applying pressure as Doug screamed out in pain. Before I knew it my palms had collided and I was covered in a red crimson liquid.

* * *

AHAHHAHAHHHAHAH

Who was expecting that!!


	48. Equivalent Exchange

I AM BACK, for this chapter.

We are now getting near the end of the Spiraian Dominance Champaign. And soon will begin the Gaian Champaign.

But before that, there is still Kizer and Tera remaining, and what happened to Doug? Whose blood was on Kizer's hands?. You will all find out soon, but for now, we are Back to Xavier, Eve and Jack Frost!

Xavier's POV

* * *

**Chapter 48: Equivalent Exchange**

"They have awoken" Frost said, opening his eyes and sitting up.

It sounded like a bird, so we were going to ride giant birds, like a chocobo maybe?

What flew up in front of us shocked me, and that's a understatement.

It was a giant origami bird. But it had real eyes. Then another one flew up, then another…..and another. There was like a whole flock of them.

"We had to wait until night because of these, they cant fly to high during the day, even though there is no intense light, the heat is still there" Frost said as one flew over to him, landing on the ground. They landed much like a albatross, they kinda just hit the ground.

"Eh, what is going, What the Fuck it that!" Eve said as she was awoken by the bird landing.

"That is our ride out of here" I said as another one flew over and hit the ground. Frost walked over to one and got onto its back. I did the same as Eve stood there looking at the bird in front of her.

"I guess this cant get any more screwed up" Eve said, finally mounting the bird.

Frost took off quickly and Eve's and my birds just followed. I guess we were now heading for the Omega Ruins….

**A re-cap of what happened last.**

"Xavier, we land here"

I looked to my side to see Jack, we were still flying on the strange bird creatures which were at Frosts castle. Jack was currently pointing towards the ground below us. I looked over the side on the bird to see a small island below. I would estimate that it would be about half way between Besaide and the Omega ruins. I guess we need to think of a plan before we barge in a make demands.

I nodded my head in reply as the birds started banking to the right in a downwards direction.

I dismounted the bird and proceeded in Frosts Direction.

"Is there a certain reason why we landed here Frost" I said, distrust evident in my voice.

"It is going to rain soon, I can feel it, the birds cant get wet" he said as he held out his hand to the three birds sitting awkwardly on the sand as they had no legs. They suddenly started to fold up, becoming smaller…and smaller, until they were about the size of a business paper. I don't really know how, but they were still only millimeters thick.

"Nice trick"

I turned around to see Eve standing there with a smirk on her face. I had almost forgot that she was with us.

"It was, wasn't it" I said, looking over to her slowly then looking back at Frost.

I heard the soft growl of thunder in the distance, then looked over at Eve. "I think we had better find shelter for now, we can think of a attack plan there" I said as I turned and walked away, leaving Eve and Frost staring up at the red sky.

I continued to walk by myself, I had my long curved sword out and was slashing all of the branches leaving a very distinguishing path for Eve and Frost to follow. I was heading to the center of the small island. While we were flying above it, I had seen a large rock formation that might have had a cave in it.

"Xavier was it"

I whipped around like lighting, my sword clenched in between my fingers which had now sharp nails.

Sitting above me on a branch was no other then the Lord of Oblivion, Asura.

"Drawing your weapon on your King, eh" Asura said with a smile.

I quickly put the weapon back at my side, remembering the power that this man has, he even claims himself to be a god, and from what I have seen, I cant doubt it.

"What brings you here?" I ask, hatred now showing in my voice.

"I am just checking up on one of my dogs" he said, as he jumped down from the branch, landing on the ground without making a single noise, even though he landed on a stick, breaking it.

"Would you like me to bark for you" I said, staring directly into his eyes.

"That would not be necessary, but, that would be a priceless memory…..however" I didn't like the change in his voice, He suddenly sounded what he looked like.

"There is a man still living, who you promised would die. Isn't that equivalent exchange?, his Life for Yours?" Asura said as his body slowly started to fade out.

"You will get a life, no matter what happens, it's a win for you no matter what happens" I said to him. I could see a slight smile appear on his face. I slashed out with my sword making the faded out image of him distraught and disappear.

"Xavier! Where are you?" I heard Eve call out somewhere in the forest

"Here" I said, jumping down and landing beside her.

"If you were trying to scare me, you gotta do better than that" she said as she walked off with her arms crossed.

I followed the direction she had left and not before long we were at the mouth of a cave. Inside I could see Frost leaning up against the wall, he was holding his stomach.

"What's up with you?" I asked as I walked in and sat on the opposite side to him.

"I am becoming more human, I can feel it. I am defeating my sins. But, this doesn't mean I am choosing to help you, I am still after Tera, your still the best way to do that" Frost said, as he closed his eyes.

"Hmph" I leaned back on the wall, in a similar way to what Frost was doing and closed my eyes.

"Looks like I am going to lose gluttony………." I heard Frost mutter. I opened my eyes and looked over at him to see his body slowly lean to the right and collapse on the ground.

"Gluttony…to eat excessively…..right?" Eve said

"One of the Seven deadly sins, which are trapped inside Frosts body" I said, throwing a rock into the fire.

"I wonder what will happen when he loses all of them" Eve said while she laid down near the fire.

"He will become human" I replied, closing my eyes again.

"I remember you telling me something, I didn't quite understand then, but, you said that you were now complete, that before, you were only a shadow" Eve said

"I am not the Xavier that you once knew, I have all of his memories, but I have about seven thousand years of more memories, the eighteen years I remember in Zanarkand seems so, I dunno, fake" I said, my eyes still closed.

"I guess its for the best, now you know who you truly are" she said, I could hear tiredness evident in her voice so I chose not to reply until she fell asleep.

When I was certain she was asleep, I opened my eyes and the sound of rain came to my ears. I quietly stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave.

The rain was red, it was as if it was raining blood. I guess the red sky is actually a poisonous gas, and has contaminated the clouds and the water that falls from them. It really does make this place seem like demons country.

"Why are you awake?" I said quietly to the shadows as Jack Frost stepped out.

"I could ask you the same question" Frost said, leaning against the other side of the cave entrance, looking out at the rain.

"I have seen that the actual sea is red around the Omega Ruins" Frost said, holding his hand out to the rain.

"Yes, my memory shows me the same thing" I said, watching the blood red water slip though Frosts fingers.

"When I defeat Tera, you will be my enemy then, I hope you realize this" Frost said

"I want you to take Eve to Besaide, far away from the Omega Ruins" I said, as I turned my head around to look at her sleeping next to the fire.

"Ha, as if I would let you kill Tera" Jack said

"There are some things more important than revenge" I said, looking into Frosts eyes

"Then why don't you take her away" Jack said, looking into my gaze as well.

"There is much bigger things here than me and you Frost, you wanted my trust?, then take Eve to Besaide, she can join up with Doug, Joe and Lavah, I will meet up with Camazotz and go to the Omega Ruins" I said as I turned my back on Frost and took a step into the cave.

"You know I will not do that, killing Tera means more to me then your trust, or even your life" he said.

"We will talk more about this in the morning" I said as I continued walking into the cave to sit beside the fire.

* * *

Chapter up, its 1500 words, not a lot really, but hey, I liked it. Wasn't any fighting though……ah well, Next chapter will be better. I have decided to have 50 Chapters in this Arc. So there is two more chapters to go Until Dominance 2 is started.


	49. Raining Blood

Ah, getting near the end, this is the semi final now. WARNING, Language in bottom Authors note- (Just thought I should put it here as this is rated T still)

Eve's POV

* * *

**Chapter 49: Raining Blood**

I awoke to the sound of light rain. It was now early morning as I could now see the sun light filtering though the red clouds. I looked around the cave to see Xavier and Jack Frost on opposite ends on the cave, they appeared to be asleep, but I knew they would only be resting their eyes, waiting for one of them to make the wrong move.

I walked to the cave entrance and looked out side, It was like a whole new environment after the blood rain. It looked as if a war just went though, just without anything destroyed. All the veins on the leafs were red, there were puddles of the red liquid all over the ground. It seemed unnatural, and it was. I had never seen anything like it before, it was almost beautiful. But then you would remember where we are…

"What cha thinking about?" Xavier said walking up behind me and standing next to me.

"About everything" I answered, it was a vague answer, but I knew he would be satisfied with it.

"Reminds me of my past, on too many occasions I have see a similar sight" He said as his eyes gazed along the scenery.

"So you killed a lot of demons before?" I was now curious about his past, sure I knew the gist of everything, but seven thousand years, that's along time.

"Ha…he…ah, I was not always the demon hunter, I lived a long time, I spent many of my teenage years with Naromi, which I remember I….my shadow introduced you" Xavier said.

"Yes, I was informed of her" I replied emotionlessly

"I then left her for a while, this was when I had taken back control of Baaj Temple. I was now the Vampire King, I killed many vampires who weren't loyal. In those years I think I killed more humans that I have demons, even to this day" This comment surprised me, I could never believe that the Xavier I grew up with, the one who I had to stand up for, had killed probably thousands of people before.

"Then the demons came, I don't even know where from really, it was always the humans and vampires on the land, then the angels and demons somewhere else, I never paid attention really. We had all seen the occasional demon or angel, but never this many. It was the beginning of the first World War" Xavier said

"What happened?" I asked, wanting to know more about the history of Spira that was never recorded.

"Many died, manly humans who got caught up in the middle, they were quickly the inferior race from the beginning, using iron swords and basic elemental magic in a war between gods" He said, holding his hand in front of him.

"Its arrogant to compare yourself to a god" I said crossing my arms

"Is it, if I can touch them and see them, are they really that different" He said, looking at me directly.

"That Asura fellow is no god, he is just another power hungry demon making demands" I said, looking at Xavier smile as I finished.

"And what is a god, a superior being? Correct" with that Xavier looked at me and then walked out of the cave into the rain.

I couldn't believe what I saw, the rain wasn't hitting him. I could see no shield but it seemed to be deflecting away from him. I scoffed and turned away, knowing he was just trying to be a arrogant prick and show me he was better than I was. I knew he had a smile on his face now, even though I couldn't see it.

"What a charming story Hee?" I looked up to see no other than Jack Frost, he seemed different now, his voice had changed. More Mature.

"What are you so cocky about" I said rudely.

"Xavier just didn't mention a small part of the Demartso War" he said, leaning up against the cave. His eyes looking at me, they seemed a lot like Xavier's eyes, but I knew he wasn't thinking clean thoughts about me from the smirk on his face.

"Demartso?" I asked, choosing to ignore his gaze for the time being.

"The name the Demons gave the war, He said he had seen the red liquid rain down from the sky, this was the final battle, between vampires, demons and angels. It just so happens to be why you don't see angels much anymore……..Hee…hehe, pity, always wanted to see one" He said.

"Hmm, your not that old are you, your only…eighty six right?" I asked.

"Incorrect, As I am losing my sins, I am getting younger, but my body is getting older" he said.

"So you were different, how old are you now?" I asked, this was interesting. Frost wasn't like anyone I had met.

"Lets see, minus twenty years for two sins, that makes it fifty gained years….I was sixteen, so I am now sixty six. But now my body is eighteen" He said, looking at his hands.

"And you turned eighteen last night when you collapsed?" I questioned.

"Yes, feel like making my day special?" he asked with a disturbing look of lust in his eyes.

"No, but I could make it a whole lot worse if you try that again" I said cracking my fingers, letting off a slight discharge of energy.

"Il finish my story then…….long story short, the angels got destroyed, many were ripped apart by vampires. Xavier's transformation abilities were easily the most powerful thing anyone had seen. This started the quest for power, our average bodies were not strong enough to hold enough energy. So both demons and vampires learned to change our bodies…..Angels could not, thus it rained blood" Frost said, making his last sentence have more impact by lightly kicking a puddle of red liquid and making it splash up on the wall.

"So Xavier killed a angel?" I asked, I couldn't believe it, humans and angels.

"A, a angel………hahah, he and his brother killed thousands, but alas, we all did some things we weren't proud of, pfft, what am I saying, I've been locked up in a castle for god knows how long" Frost said as he casually walked out of the cave.

I decided to follow him out as I guess we were leaving.

I walked behind Frost as we went thought the forest area, heading back to the beach. Every so often he would look back at me with a smirk and I would give him the finger. He would snigger a bit then continue walking.

We soon got out to the beach and I saw Xavier standing waist deep in the water.

"What are you doing!" I yelled out.

"He wouldn't…….nah" Frost said scratching his chin.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh_

I head this deafly scream echo out from the sea.

"He is, that prick really is going to go to Omega ruins without us" Jack Frost said crossing his arms.

"WHAT!, what is going on Frost!" I asked angrily as I grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Although I like it rough, now is not the time" he said.

I let him go and stormed off in Xavier's direction.

"I wouldn't do that Eve…." Frost said in a sing along cheery voice

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

I stopped in my tracks, the scream, it sounded like a woman was being drowned, every so often it would bubble out. Xavier just stood there in the water with his back facing us, his hands out stretched to his sides.

"What is he doing Frost?" I whipped around quickly facing him.

"He is summoning a travelling gate, they can only be used on the southern side of Spira, I have seen this many times when Tera would see how I was at the castle" Frost said.

"And he is going to leave us here?!" I yelled angrily at him

"Xavier!, Il play your little game, I like games…..But I will be going to the Omega Ruins, I will either kill you or Tera!" Frost yelled out.

"What Game!" I yelled out again in confusion. These fuckers always leave me out of shit.

_SPLASH_

I jolted around to see a huge black door in front of Xavier, molded into the door was a naked woman, her arms and legs seemed to be apart of the door but her body was separate.

"Omega Ruins" Xavier said, he was looking directly down as the woman continued to struggle on the door.

"The summoner of the door cannot look upon the doors prisoner, otherwise they will be swapped" Frost said into my ear as if he could read my thoughts.

I really didn't know what to do, my mind was racing with thousands of thoughts, Right in front of me Xavier was going to leave me again, this time going someplace far away where I would clearly not be able to go without Frosts help, but he wanted to play Xavier's game. I should be running out there to Xavier and jumping though that gate with him, but I was frozen to the spot.

"If your thinking it, you actually cant move, I stopped you because if you got to close, you would have been part of the summoning, and I know you would of looked at that women" Frost said, again reading my thoughts.

"Argh" I tried to say something witty in reply but I really couldn't think of anything, I just shook my fist in anger and looked back at Xavier.

The gate opened and he was sucked inside as the water gushed in.

"Xavier!" I yelled in surprise but was still unable to move.

The door closed then slowly began sinking as the woman started screaming again. When I was able to move the door had already vanished and I could only hear the muffled screams of the woman.

"Its sad when you think about it, that women is kept alive by the door, it uses her energy but keeps her from dying, she is always drowning" Although he said it was sad, his voice sounded a bit humorous.

"How do we get to Xavier now, summon your stupid bird things!" I demanded, pointing my finger at him.

We are making a detour first, Kizer is still alive, me and Xavier can feel it, Xavier wants to play a little game of trust. So me and you are going to Besaide" Frost said, putting his hand down his pocket and pulling out a piece tin foil

If Kizer was alive……….what happened to Doug?...although I wanted to help Xavier, I needed to think of the big picture.

"Ok Frost, we go get Kizer, but I demand that you take me to the Omega Ruins" I said, grabbing the collar of his turtle neck shirt.

"Sure, lets hurry before this Doug fellow dies, or maybe his dead, lets find out shall we" he said holding his hand out to me.

I scowled a bit but took his hand, he pulled me towards him then put his hand over my shoulder before scrunching up the ball of paper and dropping it at our feet. The next thing I know I am standing on a giant tin boat. It seems he cant make anything out origami.

"Set Sail!" He yelled out as he was wearing a paper pirate hat, where did he get that from?, I ignored him and sat on the deck. This shit better be fast….

* * *

I know I promised a fight…………But I am going to make the FINAL CHAPTER OF DOMINANCE!! A great one, three epic battles. Eve and Frost VS Kizer 1st up, then the continuation of Kel and Camazotz, and finally Tera and Xavier. I tell you, it will be epic.

So, more and more of the story is starting to unfold, Xavier is slowly becoming more Vampire like and Frost is slowly becoming more Human as he loses sins.

Stay tuned for my Authors note at the end on the next chapter, it will explain more about Dominance two and how you can submit a character. If you have submitted a character to this story and thought "THAT FUCKER HASN'T USED MY CHARACTER!"

GUESS WHAT!, they are in Dominance two. So if you have a character already in Dominance two, you can create a second one or delete the first and start again.

This only really occurs to Dragus, your character **Sen** and Ceres 82.1 you character **Demi. **There was a few more but they haven't reviewed in like, months………so FUCK YOU BUDDIES YOU STUPID PRICKS


	50. Dominance

OH MY GOD, FINAL CHAPTER OF DOMINANCE FFX!!

Now, if you have read up to this point and have not reviewed a single chapter, I ask you to go back and review every chapter. If you have not reviewed the majority of the chapters in this story, it is highly unlikely I will accept your character for Dominance 2 unless I really like it.

Kizers POV is first.

* * *

**Chapter 50: Dominance **(Man, that felt good typing the Five O)

I smiled as Doug's headless body was kneeling before me, the blood and pieces of skull covering my hands only made the smile larger.

"Not Every Fairy Tale has a happy ending Doug" I said bringing up my foot against his chest and kicking him harshly into the dirt.

I looked around as the arena's crowd was in a uproar of cheers. Doug had been defeated. Lord Tera will surely reward my troubles.

"Kizer, there has been a ship seen to the north" Kulth, my assistant who had brought Doug to the arena said.

"Ah, must be Xavier. He is far too late to save his friend….Everyone leave the island" I said, watching Kulth's eyes expand in surprise.

"What shall you do Kizer?" he said.

"My army needs to be the best if I want to become the first demon captain. I will have no causalities with my fight with Xavier" I said, smiling as I cracked my knuckles.

Within minutes of my order the island was deserted. I remained at the center of the arena, next to Doug's body. Awaiting there arrival.

"This isn't right, something is wrong" I heard a voice, feminine but familiar.

"Ya really Hee?" A male voice….which I could distinguish even if I was blind, deaf and stupid.

"Third Demon Captain, Jack Frost!" I yelled out, making my voice echo though out the entire arena.

"Ah, there you are, I was thinking you put your tail between your legs and fled" Frost said with a confident smirk.

I then heard Eve, Xavier's bitch, gasp as she saw Doug's body. I looked down at it then back at Frost.

"He wasn't any fun at all, didn't beg for his life, so I took it effortlessly" I said, moving my gaze to Eve. Her eyes now seemed to be glowing slightly. Frost had his hand out stretched to the side. Although I doubt he would be able to hold her back if she lunged. She knew the gesture to stay back and think practically.

"Frost, still trying to get some?" I asked, trying to hit a weak spot.

"Of course Kizer, don't have forever ya know" he replied cheekily

"No, you don't" I said, watching as Frosts Fists quickly tensed up. "It seems you have lost some of your sins, they are the only thing making you a demon".

"I am still more demon than you Kizer" he said with malice.

I just came to my senses to notice Eve was slowly walking around me. I didn't look in her direction but I kicked some dirt towards her. I received a growl in return.

"So, its going to be two on one. Isn't that a bit unfair Frost?" I said sarcastically.

"That's how I like it, three bunched up tight fighting to breath" Frost said, unbuttoning his collar.

"We still talking about this fight, cause I'm sure you got lonely in that castle, and Tera did visit you sometimes, did he do anything you didn't like?" Bang, that hit the spot.

"FUCK YOU KIZER!" Frost yelled out, quickly swinging his arms to his side, making the bone blades stab out his wrists. In a instant he was rushing towards me.

I spun around delivering a quick jab to Eve's chest sending her rocketing backwards, then with shear reflexes I brought my right foot up spinning around knocking Frost on the head sending him straight to the ground. The ground underneath Frost seemed to crack around him from the force.

I remained on the spot, laughing slightly at their pitiful attempts. Frost was up within seconds kicking my ankles as he jumped up. As I fell I put out my hands and back flipped around. Making my foot make contact with the side of his face. Sending him off in the same direction Eve went.

I looked over there to see Eve standing in the open as Frost slowly got up off the ground behind her, using his blades to help him.

"Kizer, you have taken far too many lives, your terror ends here" Eve said, as she clapped. Making a glyph appear in front of her.

"Give me your best shot" I said, leaving my chest wide open.

"disambiguation" Eve yelled as a large black pulse was shot though the glyph. As she expected it hit Kizer, exploding him into thousands of pieces. But then the pieces were attracted together again like a magnet to metal. Reforming Kizer.

"Such a big word for a young one" I said, cracking my neck side to side. I could see the anger in her eyes, and it only made me want to hurt her more.

I then felt a strange feeling in my stomach. Looking down I saw the end of Frost's bone blade sticking out of me. I could hear him smirk behind me.

I reached down and grabbed the end.

**CRACK**

I heard Frost scream out as I broke the end off, just like breaking a arm. I quickly lurched forward and ducking down, only to kick off the ground and uppercut his jaw with my fist. And as expected, I elbowed Eve in the faceas she tried to strike out**(OUCH, think about that- Authors note)**.

I felt blood on my elbow, this made me turn around to see her slightly crouched over with blood almost pouring out of her nose. Must of broke it.

"Eve!" I heard Frost yell out as I felt lacerations on my back from the remaining blade.

I hit my fists together, exploding the energy around me, throwing both Eve and Frost to opposite ends on the arena, which was now quickly breaking apart.

Eve quickly burst out of the rubble, now in her vampire form. Her small black wings stuck out gracefully from her back as her finger nails shined sharply. Her eyes now red instead of the strange blue color. I could see her teeth when she snarled slightly. Her clothes replaced by a rather skimpy leather one piece bikini looking armor.

"That's hot" I heard Frost say behind me

I looked around to see him looking at Eve while brushing dust off himself.

"Transformations, although the most draining magic, its opens the possibilities of endless power" I quoted as if reading a book. "Time to end this pointless endeavor".

The ground around me quickly turned black and started to bubble. Pyreflies slowly started rising and sinking into my body.

"His using the lives of the dead…." I head Frost say as I continued to suck in the power.

My silver hair starting to move slightly as the aura around me started to flow. I looked straight up, bearing my yellow teeth. My skin started to turn black as my muscles started growing. My tongue now snake like, tasting the air around me. And a tail now grew off my lower spinal column. My knuckles had spikes growing out of them as my feet had small curved blades on the top.

"You really do have a tail?" Frost said as he cut the end off of his other bone blade on a angle so it was sharp again. He grimaced in pain as he did so but.

"Now you will see the true power of a Demon Captain!" I yelled out rushing towards Eve and unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches. She skillfully blocked about half of them, however the other half were clearly starting to weaken her.

"Argh!"

I swiped my right foot around making contact with Frosts blade as my fists continued the onslaught with Eve. Although for now I was winning for now, I could feel the situation changing.

Eve jumped backwards as Frost brought up his knee into my side.

"Fulminating Darkness" Eve yelled as a beam of green and black energy came towards my exposed side.

"Dammit" I yelled out as my right arm was blown off. I started to gather the particles when I was hit again by the blunt side of frosts blade. I doubled over onto my knees.

"If we don't let you regenerate, than your helpless Hee" Frost said pointing his blade at my face.

"This is far from over Frost" I said quietly.

Then my tail quickly came up stabbing though Eve's chest. Frosts guard dropped as I punched the ground with my fist, causing small rock spikes to stab out of the ground.

Frost quickly jumped into the air. He pulled out his handgun and fired at his own head. "Envy". A giant black fire bird descended from the sky and flew underneath Frost.

My attention went back to Eve who was currently propped up on my tail. I wiped around and sliced her neck with my foot. Sending her back into a wall.

I gained enough time to regenerate my other arm. Just in time as I rolled to the side, avoiding a fireball which rained from above.

"Oblivion" Eve yelled out as the ground under me turned black, similar to how it done with my transformation, however this time I fell though.

Eve awaited me in her transformed state. Her Feet and sharp nails glowing with a red aura. I was unable to move as she rushed towards me kicking and punching me with explosive impacts.

It all ended and I rose from the black circle. I opened my eyes to see Eve in front of me.

"You will not destroy me, there is a reason that no one is on this island" I said.

Eve's hand outstretched and grabbed my neck tightly, lifting me off the ground.

"This is your end Kizer, I will find great pleasure in ending your life" Eve said as her claws pierced my throat.

"Not today……..BITCH" I brought my fist up, breaker her arm with a sickening crunch. I was slung to the ground but I landed smoothly. I then brought both of my fists down onto the island. Causing a large explosions to happen all around the island.

"Eve!, we must leave!, the island is sinking!" Frost yelled out from the firebirds back.

"We will finish this later Kizer" Eve said, clutching her arm as her wings opened up and she flew upwards.

I watched as Frost and Eve flew away, leaving me to sink on my island.

"A captain goes down with his ship….."I said with a smirk.

"That depends if that captain can learn to follow another's orders" A voice behind me said.

I whipped around to see a tall man with blacked spiked hair. He was wearing a armor I had never seen before.

"And you are?" I questioned, cracking my fists.

"The Dark God, Asura, I have witnessed your display of power, join me and I shall give you the power to destroy your enemies" Asura said, crossing his arms with a satisfied grin.

"You think I am really trapped on this island?" I said, shaking my arms to get ready to fight.

"No, but you want more power, you need more power. I can grant that Kizer" Asura said.

"What is stopping me from destroying you?" I asked.

"Ha, you are mortal compared to me. Even Tera works under my command. I see more potential in you then Tera. I even brought Xavier back to life to destroy Tera" Asura said, as he swung his arm behind him, opening up a black portal.

"Join me and see your true potential, surpass Tera and Xavier and become my second in command" he said.

"If Tera is your puppet, then I have nothing to lose now" I said with a grin as I walked past Asura, into the portal.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Frost, take us to Xavier…….Now!" I demanded as I sat on the black fire bird in my human state again.

"He would be at the Omega ruins by now" Frost said, he sounded annoyed about something, probably because he wasn't able to defeat Kizer.

"Then lets go there!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I was already going there, cant let Xavier finish everything with out me Hee!" He said, his voice changing back to its normal tone.

Frost was still strange, I couldn't quite grasp the concept of his creation. Was he a human controlled by seven sins?, or a demon who was crazy. Whatever the reason was, he sure was strange.

"Something's wrong…" Frost said as the bird slowed to a hover

"What?" I asked, now getting annoyed.

"The island, its missing…" Frost sound, now confused.

"What do you mean missing, you sure your stupid ass didn't get us lost" I said, looking around the horizon.

"NO!, this is where it is you stupid bitch, don't question my directions!" Frost yelled, quickly getting frustrated.

"Me the stupid bitch, who has us flying on a fire bird in the middle of the ocean looking for a island that isn't there!" I yelled.

"Look, this isn't getting us know where, just shut up and let me think!" Frost said, putting his hand to his head.

"Great, we are going to be here all day………." I said rolling my eyes

* * *

**Ok, fight one is done, that is 2000 words of almost pure fighting. Next up is Kel and Camazotz.**

**Camazotz POV**

held up my hand, absorbing the pulse and then shooting it off into the distance.

"Give it up Kel" I said, raising my hand up again to Kels level.

"It is only just starting" Kel says with a smile.

"My strength surpasses yours Kel, leave now and you will survive" I say, a black ball of energy starting to appear above me again.

"SUPER CHARGE FAULT" Kel Yells, electricity quickly flowing all around him, changing his skin to yellow and making his hair turn blonde and grow into some huge spikes all over his head.

**TTTSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!**

A loud whizzing noise is heard as we look over to see the air ship taking off from the hanger.

I bring my hand up and salute the ship, they seem to get the message as it rises higher and starts to take off.

"I see your friends are leaving you" Kel says, smiling a bit

"You are the strongest opponent I have fought, if I cannot defeat you, I will never be able to defeat Tera…I will find my own way to the Omega Ruins" I say, clenching my claws.

I quickly roll so the side as a lightning bolt exploded the area I was standing moments before. Within a instant I am leaping again, avoiding the lighting bolts being thrown by the 'Overlord' Kel.

"You cant dodge forever" Kel said, throwing lighting bolts over his shoulders with both arms comically.

I stopped in a kneeling position and brought up my palm in front of me, creating a black force field. Which absorbed a few of the hits before shattering. By this time I had already moved four meters to the right.

"You may be fast, BUT IM FASTER!" Kel yelled, fazing out and appearing in front of me. "TEN THOUSAND AMPS!" Kel yelled out as his hand out stretched, grabbing my face.

I felt nothing, everything went numb as I felt my entire body shutter with electricity. I was shot backwards into a metal pole. Which didn't help much as I was instantly magnetized to it.

"You really are special, you see, amps are the fatal part of electricity, three amps is enough to stop the human heart" Kel said.

"Stop your squabbling, I need not to hear your voice" I said, discharging negative energy to neutralize the positive attraction.

I fell from the pole landing on the ground. I stood up, my huge black wings folding up behind me.

I rushed towards his glowing yellow body. Swinging my claws along his face. They passed though him as his fist extended out. Although the hit was relatively weak, I felt a electrical charge pulse though my body. It numbed me for long enough for him to bring his foot up into my gut.

Again his physical attacks were not harming my body. But at this rate I'm not going to be able to attack. I purposely fell backwards to avoid his next strike. As soon as my wings hit the ground I opened them, springing me towards Kel. I charged up my fist with dark magic. Two can use elemental attacks.

My hit caused Kel to flip backwards and land harshly on the ground.

"You winged faggot!" Kel said, jumping up in a flash. Shooting a large beam of electricity in my direction. "HIKE" Kels body then turned into a bolt of lighting, shooting towards me.

I opened my wings up and darted into the sky, the bolt quickly curving up and pursing, gaining distance easily. I quickly spun my body around and held my fists together above my head. Just before Kel reached my I unleashed all the energy I had built up.

Kel was shot to the ground like being fired from a cannon. I smirked in satisfaction, however it was short lived as I felt my energy draining from my last attack. I attempted to get as low as possible before my wings turned to smoke. I dropped suddenly but still landed half gracefully on one knee.

I looked towards the rising dust cloud for signs of Kel. I saw a figure walking out, but it wasn't glowing so things looked pretty good.

It was Kel again, back to his original form, wearing gold arm bracers.

"That was a stupid thing to do, you have lost your strength while I have many tricks up my sleeve" Kel said.

"GO KEL!" I looked over to see his demon looking partner, Etna jumping up and down with cheerleading pompoms. Where did she pull them from?

My attention went straight back to Kel as he hit the bracers together, shooting a large red beam towards me. I ducked out of the way, missing it by centimeters.

"Demiaga!" I yelled, throwing a large ball of gravitational energy towards Kel. He held his arms in a cross formation in front of him. The attack hit him directly but he seemed unfazed from it.

"You need to do better than that" Kel taunted as he summoned a giant odd looking key.

"Demiaja!" I shouted, making sure there was always distance between me and Kel. Although the key looked like it would have trouble piercing balsa wood, I knew that if Kel had it, then it wasn't ordinary, or normal…

As I had guessed, he deflected the spell with the key, sending it off into the Kilikan sunset. The key then transformed into a bazooka, on the end of the missile there was a smiley face drawn.

My eyebrows shot up as the thing was fired. My natural instincts came in and started to leg it, and fast too. I heard a loud whiz as it buzzed past my head, exploding meters in front of me.

I was slung back like a rag doll in my human body. I rolled along the ground before coming to a slow stop. I heard a large shell hit the ground, then the metal scraping of another missile being loaded. In a heart beat I was up on my feet and running to the nearest airship hanger.

I ran inside and ducked behind some crates as I felt the building shake violently.

"You cant run forever Totz" Kel said as I saw a bright flash from his direction.

"Demiaja" I shouted, exploding the crates using my finger tips, slinging the energy towards him.

Just as I had thought, he had changed the bazooka into a machine gun with the flash of light, however he didn't have time to change back to the key blade as the force struck him, bending his mind and body out of proportion before roughly slamming him into the ground and crushing his bones.

Etna then ran over to Kel and tried to help him up, he jumped up quickly before she could help him.

"Ah!, I don't need help, I was just caught off guard" Kel said, shrugging her off. Although he was acting tough, I could see that my attacks were starting to have effect on him. If only I could have just that bit more power….

_I will give you the power to defeat your enemy_

"Huh" I looked around, trying to find out where the voice came from, and how they read my mind.

In my moment of confusion, Kel had punched me in the face, sending me flying backwards into some more crates.

"You looked a bit out of it" Kel laughed.

_You can defeat him, you just need a little push in the right direction_

I shook my head, hearing voices was the last thing I needed.

"Don't think you will have another chance Kelvin" I said, as I stood from the wreckage around me.

"There will be plenty more times when I get to kick you ass" Kel said, swinging his Key blade in front of him.

_Accept the power I grant you, destroy him from this world, he doesn't belong_

"I'm not getting involved with anyone I cant see" I said.

"Yeah, but im standing right here, so you got no choice" Kel said, looking at me strangely.

"Not talking to you" I said, holding my hands in front of me, summoning my crossbow.

_Just accept it, your brother did_

Hearing those words made me smile, it gave me the confidence that he was still alive. Maybe this person can take me to him.

"Il take it" I said smiling, pointing my crossbow at Kel. I smiled as I let a crossbow bolt fly.

Kel seemed to expect the bolt and swing his key blade at the incoming bolt. On contact there was a massive explosion. Almost outstretching the size of the island. I could feel the flames all around me but was being unharmed by the ongoing inferno.

I then saw a figure walking towards me.

"I am Asura, join me to have access to this power" Asura said, crossing his arms, the inferno not affecting him as well. I would hate to be Kel right now…

"How do you know Xavier?" I asked

"He is one of my, Commanders you could say" Asura said.

"I will join him them" I said. I knew this man had far more power that what he had given me. Xavier must of realized this as well and is using his power to defeat Tera.

"So be it, the food for the dog" Asura said with a strange smile, as he swung his hand in my direction as a black portal opened in front of me.

* * *

**Fight 2 is done, Kel has been defeated, but it was by a Gods Power. That was the hardest chapter yet I think. I was looking back on Kels fics to get moves and stuff, but I only wanted the best moves.**

Fight 3 is now beginning.

Xavier VS Tera

I walked the fog filled corridors of the Omega Ruins. I could see many different types of Demons hiding in the fog. But none stepped out to face me. I guess they knew there powers where trivial, as I have been here before. And I slaughtered the lot of them.

My black robe was blowing out behind me as I continued to walk. I had Camazotz's Katana strapped to my back and my curved blade on my hip. My arms where crossed over my chest with my hood down.

"Lord Xavier, you have been expected for some time" A familiar voice said.

I looked over to see Razer, the first Demon Captain, sitting idly on a rock twirling his ghurka blade between his fingers.

"Are you going to challenge me Razer?" I asked, keeping my tone serious.

"You've got to be kidding me, Although I am powerful, I cannot match up to Asura. That's right, I know all about him, Tera's shadow and even you Xavier. I would have gladly fought you in Luca, but now, I would just be setting myself up for death" Rizer said as he continued to pick at his fingers with the blade.

"You're a smart man then, now, move aside or you will be destroyed" I said, putting my hand on the hilt of the sword.

"Asura is using you, you do know that right?" Razer asked

"Where is Tera?" I asked, unlatching the blade from my hilt on my hip.

"After Asura is finished with you, you will be used again for his dirty work, maybe on Spira, maybe not" he said.

"Where is Tera?" I asked again, my voice now demanding as the sword was thrusted in his direction.

"I hope you and Tera kill each other, then I will take over this place when Asura leaves" Razer said

"ANWSER ME" I yelled rushing forward at the speed of lighting and grabbing his robe and holding him up, positioning the blade to his neck.

"Razer, your job is done" A feminie voice said.

I slowly turned around to see Mayia, her eyes blood shot and a dark aura surrounding her.

I dropped Rizer back onto his feet as he dusted himself off. He then turned and walked away. I guess he was trying to get as far as possible.

"I see you found a new body Tera" I said, looking directly at the seventeen year old girls body.

"Yes, it is older than my first body, it will be able to handle far greater strengths" Tera said as I felt his aura increase around him.

I drew both blades out and began pacing around Tera.

"So, Asura has granted you power as well, I can feel it flowing though you, untapped in its current state" Tera said, standing on the spot with its hands at its sides. Tera was always one for magic.

"Asura wishes us to fight like dogs for his entertainment, if he wants a fight, then I will give him one" I said, holding the swords out stretched to my sides.

"We begin Xavier………AERONORAH!" Tera yelled, holding both is hands in front of him, one palm on the back of his hand.

I was instantly ripped though about eight rock formations. Although the pain in my body could be felt, I had far too much energy to allow fatigue to happen already.

I rushed towards Tera, fazing out to avoid another cyclone of wind shooting towards me. I spun around in a circle above him, striking his forehead with each sword three times. Throwing blood all around the area.

It felt odd cutting one of my shadows acquaintances, I felt like I knew them but I had no connection to them at all. Perhaps that is how I was able to slash her throat with the back edge of my own blade.

After my frenzy of slashes, Mayia's body was stitched back together similar to how the little girls body was when we first met Tera on the highway bridge in Zanarkand.

"FIRORAH!" Tera yelled out, causing all of the fog in the Omega ruins to catch fire. I felt the flames around me burn as I jumped into the air, gathering energy to transform.

"MESSIAH!" Tera yelled as all of the demons around him died and there life energy was sucked into Tera's body.

"Argh!" I yelled out, exploding my aura around me.

I had transformed into my dark angel form, with one black bird wing and one red bat wing.

"This is the end of the line Tera" I said, holding out my sword.

"Many things will end here Xavier, Beginning with your life!" Tera yelled holding out his fingers as black electricity discharged from him.

I pulled out Camazotz's sword and stabbed it in the ground in front of me to act like a lighting rod.

"Your not as good as you thought Tera" I said, folding my wings behind me.

"Don't get too full of yourself!" Tera said, pulsing more energy into the sword. I could feel the ground starting to get hot from the energy being dissipated in it.

"Lets stop the games" I said

_The games have only just begun_

The ground started exploding all around us, I quickly took to the skies watching as Tera was engulfed in flames.

**BANG**

Mayia's body then hovered out of the explosion, her skin was starting to peel off and her tears of blood stained to her cheeks.

I looked down on the island as it started to sink. This was Asura's doing, that I am sure of.

"BLIZZORAH!" she yelled, the air around me quickly freezing, I could feel the feathers in my angel wing frost up. If I didn't do something soon I would fall.

"Fulminating Light!" I yelled, shooting a large beam of yellow energy from my palms hitting Tera in her chest, causing her to flinch and lose concentration.

In that moment I had already appeared in front of her and had sliced her neck.

I then grabbed her head and slammed it against my knee. Causing blood to splatter everywhere. This was followed by a flurry of kicks and punches before exploding my aura around me again to throw her towards the red sea below us.

Tera slowly raised out of the water. Mayia's human body already destroyed and being held together from Tera's power. Which as I have recently found out, belongs to Asura. Who coincidently is also helping me.

"Help me" I could see Mayias eyes revert back to normal for a second, but that quickly vanished and was replaced but a sick and twisted grin.

"I will end your pain and suffering" I said as my wings slowly flapped to keep my airborne.

"So you will kill another human Xavier?" Tera asked, her grin only widening.

"I would kill hundreds if it means the end of your life" I replied, holding my sword in front of me with one hand as it started to glow.

_That can be arranged_

In the blink of a eye Tera and me where standing in the middle of the Zanarkand business district. Within seconds there was mass panic and sirens going off. I guess a teenaged girl bleeding everywhere and a dark angel stood out.

_Kill hundreds_

"ULTIMAORAH" Tera yelled, making one of the sky scrapers explode with the familiar toxic green gas of the ultima spell remaining in the air. Killing anyone who had survived the explosion.

"You Bastard, Banishing Blade!" I yelled in aggravation, swinging my sword towards paved ground. Cracking it open and releasing four dark spinning shuriken looking discs.

They flew towards Tera and cut off her arms and stabbed into her chest. Although they separated from her body, they did not fall to the ground as they seemed to be stuck in a gravitational vortex around her.

"FLAREORAH"

The blast quickly knocked me off my feet, scorching my right side. Forcing me to drop my sword.

"FLAREORAH"

I held up my black wing as I didn't have time to move. I felt the feathers burning and knew I would not be able to fly now.

"HELL EATER!" I yelled out. My faithful summon burst out of the ground around Tera, giving me time to grab my sword and cut off the remaining part of the black angel wing, it was only dead weight now.

I looked over to see the Hell eaters jaw torn in half. Tera stood in the middle with his hands outstretched and smoke slowly rising from them.

"Bushido" I said, plunging the curved blade into the ground once more, however this time I caused a napalm like blast to come out of the ground where Tera was standing.

The skin was now starting to peel away for Mayia's body, leaving the soft flesh underneath. If there was a time to strike with my sword, it would be now.

"Omnislash!" I yelled as wind gushed around me. I held my sword high in the air as energy was sucked into the tip. The windows in the buildings were cracking all around us and all of Zanarkand's electricity was being sapped away. Billboards were short-circuiting and within moments Zanarkand was in darkness, the only light came from my sword and Tera's own glowing body.

I then rushed towards Tera, slice after slice, after slice. All perfectly timed and all cutting though the exposed flesh. I finally flapped my single bat wing, giving me enough air above him to charge the remaining of my energy into the final blow.

It came down, slicing vertically though his body and came out between her legs. I then swung it around and carved across horizontally, splitting the body into four parts.

The pieces of flesh dropped aimlessly to the ground. I then felt my fingers crack and fall off, dropping the sword in the process.

I dropped down into my knees clutching my hand. Cracks started travelling up my entire arm before it crumbled to dust. I could feel the cracks appearing all over my body.

_Don't fight it Xavier, there is far better places you can reach in death_

"I….cant.." I said slowly, clenching my left fist until it cracked.

_I have a job for you, I will be bringing a few friends to work under you_

"No, take my life, not there's" I said with my eyes closed as my left leg crumbled to dust.

_Goodbye Xavier_

"No!" and then I felt it, the cracks had finally reached my chest area. Pain, sadness, anger. All had vanished. Nothing mattered now. I watched on as Zanarkand soldiers crowded around me, all in kneeling positions with rifles.

I smiled, might as well go out with a bang……………

"XAVIER!"

**BOOOOOOOOM**

* * *

Ha, that is the final chapter of Dominance FFX. You may be asking, "WHAT, THERE IS STILL UNFINIHSED SHIT!

Like why Eve and Frost are flying in the middle of the ocean, what happened to Kizer?, What happened to Camaztoz?, Where is Mogpod?.

The answer to these questions lies within Dominance FFVII !! The release has been set, it will be out!!

The main point about my stories is the fact about readers submitting characters. Yes, Dominance 2 is going to have these the same thing!

Check the FF7 section for Dominance FFVII for the Bio sheet. I will only be submitting the best characters into the story, so no half arse work.

Other Characters that are still in the story are:

**Eve-** Strawberry

**Jack Frost-** NotJackFrost

**Kizer-** EvilSoundNinja

**Joe-** xxjosephinexx

**Lavah-** best with breadsticks

That's all that comes to mind. Now you can submit updates for these characters as well as totally new characters.

So remember, check the FF 7 section for Dominance FFVII

Oh and this chapter is 5850 words, so consider your selves lucky even though it is late….


End file.
